Never giving up
by soso4662
Summary: Cette fic fait suite au 510, juste avant le hiatus de la saison 5. L'accident de Chuck et Blair vient d'avoir lieu, ils sont tous les deux à l'hopital, entourés de leurs proches. Ils se sont retrouvés mais ils doivent désormais faire face à la réalité : le bébé, Louis, le mariage ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le silence. Chuck ne percevait aucun des bruits qui l'entouraient, alors qu'il descendait le couloir de l'hôpital, passif, assis dans ce fauteuil. L'infirmière qui était venu le chercher dans sa chambre l'avait déjà informé que Blair était hors de danger mais qu'importe, les battements de son cœur semblaient suspendus alors que les portes des chambres défilaient et qu'il croisait, indifférent, les membres du personnel de l'hôpital qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Son regard était plus noir que jamais, il fixait un point loin devant lui et tentait de se concentrer dessus pour ne pas s'écrouler, tant ces endroits lui rappelaient des moments indiciblement difficiles. Il ne pouvait traverser ces moments sans elle à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Elle seule avait les mots qui pouvaient le faire dépasser ses fêlures si profondes et encore à vif, en dépit de ce qu'il pouvait admettre. Et pourtant aujourd'hui c'était à lui de la porter, de la soutenir. Il le savait et cela le terrifiait. Comment pourrait-il jamais vivre en paix avec lui-même si il devait lui faire défaut aujourd'hui ? Il était parvenu si loin, il devait y arriver, à tout prix.

Il mit un instant à réaliser que l'infirmière avait arrêté son fauteuil devant une porte close. Comme elle s'en approchait pour abaisser la poignée, il l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main, qui témoignait à lui seul de l'autorité naturelle qui animait Chuck Bass. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil alors qu'il inspira profondément. La douleur se fit plus vive. Ses cotes brisées le faisaient plus souffrir qu'il ne l'avait admis devant les médecins, mais il ne voulait pas être abruti par les calmants et de toute manière, ceux-ci n'auraient eu aucune incidence sur la douleur qui était la plus présente à ce moment précis. Il sentit sur son épaule la main de l'infirmière qui tentait de l'inciter à rester dans le fauteuil roulant, mais la détermination qu'elle lut dans son regard fit qu'il n'eut rien besoin de dire pour qu'elle renonce à cette idée. Il se présenterait devant Blair debout. Il serait un homme debout pour elle.

Blair était parfaitement silencieuse. Elle pouvait à peine entendre sa propre respiration. Elle fixait intensément les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il allait venir : une partie d'elle même appelait sa présence si intensément, et une autre partie était absolument terrifiée. Elle ne voulait que lui et pourtant elle ignorait totalement comment elle allait réagir au moment où elle sentirait son regard se poser sur elle. Elle avait entendu le fauteuil s'approcher dans le couloir et l'avait senti. Le fait que celui-ci se soit arrêté devant sa porte avait achevé de la convaincre. Son corps entier était tendu, crispé, ses nerfs à vif. Elle était parvenue jusqu'à ce moment à garder le contrôle d'elle-même mais elle sentait qu'une faille commençait à se former dans son cœur, que sa carapace commençait à faiblir. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit, il s'avança lentement dans le court dégagement et l'image d'une chambre sombre et calme lui apparut. Seul le bruit de la pluie sur la fenêtre se faisait entendre et il trouva celui-ci curieusement apaisant. Blair faisait face à la fenêtre. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais il perçu tout de suite que sa posture témoignait d'une détresse totale, et il sentit son cœur comme écrasé dans sa poitrine.

Elle entendit ses pas. Elle le sentait approcher. La connexion, le lien qui les unissait était plus fort, plus intense que jamais, cela s'imposait violement à elle en cet instant. Elle intensifiât et ralentit sa respiration pour tenter de reprendre la maîtrise de son corps, qu'elle sentait se crisper davantage encore. Sa main agrippa l'oreiller encore plus fort. Ses paupières restaient obstinément closes.

Il s'avança dans la chambre. Il s'imposa de respirer profondément, tenta de contrôler le tremblement qui commençait à animer ses mains et y parvint. Encouragé par sa maîtrise retrouvée, il s'approcha du lit de Blair, et d'un geste fit signe à l'infirmière de fermer la porte de la chambre. Ce moment n'était qu'à eux. Il effleura de sa main la couverture rêche qui recouvrait les jambes de Blair, et caressa doucement ses chevilles pour manifester sa présence. Le corps de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était ramassé sur lui même, comme brisé. Il ne parvenait néanmoins à être sure qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il remonta vers la tête du lit, s'approcha de son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un instant il cru qu'elle se reposait, mais son regard fut attiré par sa main qui serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son oreiller. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchies par la force qu'elle y concentrait. Cette vision fit se briser en lui et n'y tenant plus, il tendit doucement le bras afin de prendre sa main dans la sienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait entendu ses pas, senti ses doigts effleurer sa cheville. Elle lui était reconnaissante de prendre son temps. N'importe qui d'autre se serait précipité dans sa chambre et l'aurait pris dans ses bras mais lui comprenait. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de rester digne dans ce moment, et il respectait cela. Il devait être en face d'elle maintenant, la voir. Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti. Elle sentit d'abord la chaleur de sa main s'approcher de la sienne, qui était glacée. Elle sentit cette chaleur l'envelopper, se répandre en elle, puis la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Obstinément ses yeux restèrent clos. Lentement elle déplia sa main et laissa leurs doigts s'entrelacer d'eux même. Sa respiration devint moins difficile, comme si sa poitrine était soulagée d'un énorme poids. La main de Chuck serra davantage la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son regard caresser son visage. Sa chaleur parcouru tout son corps. Elle senti malgré elle les inévitables larmes se former derrière ses paupières et un instant se demanda si il était vraiment utile de luter. Il porta alors sa main à ses lèvre et l'effleura délicatement. Puis il la tint avec douceur contre son visage. Ce geste était si familier, avait marqué tant de moments de leur histoire. C'était lui, c'était sa façon d'être là, et c'était parfait.

Chuck était penché au dessus de Blair, sa main était au creux de la sienne, posée contre sa joue. Il remarqua que ses doigts fins étaient dénués de tout bijou. Le rubis qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours ne brillait pas à sa main, et la bague de fiançailles de Louis était aussi absente. Il se laissa distraire quelques secondes par ses pensées avant de porter plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une perfusion était visible sur le bras libre de Blair. Son poignet était bandé, l'hématome qu'il avait remarqué sur sa tempe après l'accident s'était encore étendu, et un appareil autour de son bras semblait surveiller sa tension. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son visage livide. Son regard balayait sans pouvoir s'arrêter le corps de Blair, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore là, réelle, et en vie. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer encore une fois, et l'intensité de l'amour qu'il lui portait le frappa avec violence. Il avait failli la perdre, et l'avait peut-être perdu d'une certaine manière. Sans qu'il s'en rende même compte, une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

Blair savourait la douceur de ce contact. Elle avait été comme dépossédée de son corps durant les dernières heures, s'était retrouvée totalement exposée, sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Même s'ils n'avait rien fait de plus que de prendre soin d'elle, et de tenter de contrecarrer les terribles conséquences de l'accident, elle avait senti durant ces moments son esprit s'échapper. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être spectatrice de sa propre vie. L'arrivée des secours, les cris échangés par les équipes de secours, les lumières aveuglante des ambulances, le bruit assourdissant des sirènes, Chuck emmené loin d'elle, la douleur, et surtout la peur sourde qui l'étreignait depuis le choc. La peur de perdre son bébé avait entièrement empli son esprit. Tout son être était concentré sur la protection de ce petit être qu'elle aimait déjà avec toute la force qui la caractérisait si bien. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. A partir d'un moment le personnel de l'hôpital qui s'affairait autour d'elle avait cessé de parler. Elle les avait interrogés du regard mais elle s'était sentie partir, et n'avait pu lutter. A son réveil, quelques heures auparavant dans cette même chambre, un médecin était venu lui annoncer que les jours à venir allaient être décisifs, mais qu'elle devait se préparer au pire. Le choc avait été trop violent et le corps de Blair n'avait pas pu protéger son bébé autant qu'il aurait fallu. Depuis cet instant elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait parlé à personne. Elle était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, combien d'infirmières étaient venues. Tout semblait comme suspendu, irréel. Son esprit vagabondait doucement, apaisé par la présence de Chuck à ses coté quand soudain elle sentit ce qu'elle sut de suite être une larme s'écouler le long de sa main. Dès lors elle comprit qu'il était inutile de lutter. Elle comprit en un instant que la peine qu'elle ressentait était partagée entièrement par l'homme qui se tenait à ses coté, et qu'ils se devaient l'un à l'autre de faire tomber toutes les barrières qu'ils maintiendraient en place face à n'importe qui d'autre.

Ils étaient Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, et ce moment n'était qu'à eux. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et le destin leur avait de nouveau failli. Le drame était survenu mais cette fois, ils étaient ensembles.

Chuck vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Blair et venir mouiller son oreiller. Instinctivement, il s'allongeât sur le lit à son coté et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il ne chercha pas à masquer ses larmes, et elle non plus. Ils cherchèrent tous deux simplement le seul réconfort possible en un tel moment : l'autre.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre. La tête de Blair reposait paisiblement au creux de l'épaule de Chuck, tandis que celui ci gardait sa tête penchée au dessus de celle de Blair, et maintenait ses lèvres en un tendre baiser sur son front. Ils étaient si semblables, et si forts ensemble, ils étaient à cet instant tous deux animés par cette conviction. Ils traverseraient cette épreuve et toutes celles à venir. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent de nouveau, instinctivement, et Blair leva doucement les yeux vers Chuck.  
« Tu en a mis du temps », lui dit elle avec un triste sourire  
« Je suis là désormais, et compte sur moi pour n'aller nulle part. Comment te sens tu ? »  
« Comme paralysée », lui répondit elle en hochant doucement la tête. « Je n'ose même pas bouger. Je … »  
« Chut …Ne dit rien, je suis là, et rien ne va vous arriver. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra », lui promit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme et parfaitement déterminée, ce qu'elle sentit sans pouvoir se méprendre.

A cet instant, leurs attentions respectives furent attirées par un bruit précipité de talons dans le couloir. Ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Blair, et en un instant Serena fut à leur coté. Son visage était défait par l'inquiétude, mais sembla en partie apaisé par la vision de ses amis ensemble. Elle était fondamentalement convaincue qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, et que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était de l'amour pur et inconditionnel. Cela devait suffire, du moins elle tentait désespérément de s'en convaincre.  
« Blair, je …. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre. Je ne me serai jamais permise mais je devais vous prévenir. Louis vient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Vous avez à peine quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit ici je … ».

Elle s'interrompit, honteuse d'apporter un tel message au couple, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Chuck accueilli la nouvelle avec calme. Il était plutôt surpris que cela ait pris autant de temps. Les paparazzis avaient tous assistés à l'accident, avaient suivi les ambulances à l'hôpital. L'arrivée de Louis n'était qu'une question d'heure dès lors qu'ils avaient été admis et il avait déjà commencé à s'y préparer.

« Merci sœurette », dit il d'une voix douce et résignée. Il avait senti le corps de Blair se crisper dans ses bras à la simple évocation du nom de celui qui était pourtant toujours son fiancé, et il était déterminé à la protéger de tout stress supplémentaire. Il priait pour que Louis, en dépit de ses égarements récents, ait la même priorité que lui à l'esprit.

Mais en réalité il n'était sûr de rien. Depuis leur retour de Monaco, Louis avait été tout sauf l'homme auquel il avait confié Blair. Il s'était persuadé qu'il la méritait, qu'il était capable, plus que lui, de lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Mais les événements récents l'avaient amené à reconsidérer ce jugement, et à constater que Louis était en réalité imprévisible : il avait l'apparence du prince charmant dont Blair rêvait depuis son enfance, mais était aussi capable des pires bassesses pour protéger ses intérêts personnels.

« Blair, je te laisse quelques minutes avec Serena ». Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour l'apaiser, tout en lançant au-dessus sa tête un regard parfaitement clair à sa sœur. Il allait devoir déployer tous ses moyens d'action pour protéger Blair, et rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher. Le plus important était de la maintenir dans une bulle, entourée des gens en lesquels elle avait confiance, pour arriver à lui faire traverser les jours à venir.

Il se séparât lentement de Blair. Se mouvoir provoqua une vive douleur au niveau de ses cotes mais il ignora cet avertissement. Il couva une dernière fois Blair du regard, le cœur toujours en miette de la voir étendue sur ce lit, dans cet état, et il décida à cet instant que la puissance de sa révolte serait sa force. Il porta de nouveau sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée à ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il savourait le contact avec sa peau. Il remarqua que celle-ci était moins glacée que lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint quelques instants plus tôt, et cela le réconforta.

Il reposa doucement la main aimée sur la couverture d'hôpital et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Décidément il n'était pas habitué à voir Blair dans un tel environnement. Le lit étroit, les draps et la couverture rêches et fades, la chambre simple et dénuée de tout décoration. « Je fait le nécessaire auprès de Dorota pour qu'elle t'amène tout ce dont tu a besoin, je reviens très vite ». L'un et l'autre savaient fort bien que Dorota n'aurait pas attendu quelque appel pour faire le nécessaire, et Blair se dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi pour cela, en plus de tant d'autres raisons.

Chuck posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Serena en passant à coté d'elle, alors que celle-ci l'interrogeait du regard, visiblement inquiète. Soucieux de Blair qui les regardait, il ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse blonde de sa sœur, ce qui eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à celle-ci, et quitta la chambre d'un pas qu'il espérait ferme.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et inspira profondément. Les prochaines heures allaient être rudes : il avait appelé Eléonor bien sur, qui n'allait pas tarder, et l'arrivée de Serena devait signifier que Lily n'était pas loin.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de Blair, les yeux clos, à la vue de tous. Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit en un instant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre saisit son portable. Il était temps.

Serena s'assit au bord du lit de Blair, et pris tendrement la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Blair, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que c'est il passé ? ». Elle repensa à sa réaction plus tôt dans la journée, sa réaction absurde quand elle avait pris conscience des sentiments de Dan pour Blair. Comment avait elle pu penser un instant aider Louis dans son projet ? Elle voyait Blair malheureuse depuis plusieurs semaines parce que son fiancé l'avait déçue à tellement de reprises, comment a-t-elle pu voir en lui la solution à sa jalousie ? Et surtout comment a-t-elle pu penser un instant que Blair allait accorder la moindre importance aux sentiments de Dan ? Serena mieux que personne connaissait le lien sacré qui unissait Blair et Chuck depuis si longtemps. Blair avait confiance en elle, et elle l'avait trahie. Mais cela n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son amie, sa sœur avait plus besoin d'elle que jamais. Chuck était parti gérer la situation comme le Chuck Bass qu'il était. Sa tache était de réconforter Blair et de la soutenir au mieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Serena. J'étais avec Chuck dans la voiture, et les paparazzi étaient fous. Ils tournaient autour de la voiture et prenaient des photos, rien de semblait pouvoir les arrêter. J'ai commencé à avoir peur et soudain nous avons senti la voiture partir et … et puis plus rien… ». Blair reprit son souffle, des bribes de son échange avec Chuck lui revenait peu à peu. « Je me suis réveillée dans l'ambulance, Nate était là. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais tellement froid, j'avais peur. Il m'a dit que Chuck nous suivait dans l'autre ambulance, qu'ils lui avaient interdit de monter avec moi, et … Mon Dieu Serena j'avais tellement peur ! »

Le cœur de Serena se sera à l'évocation de la scène. Elle était rassurée de constater que Chuck semblait résister aux souvenirs de l'accident de Bart, mais le destin semblait vraiment s'acharner sur lui, sur eux. La vie de ses amis ne serait plus jamais la même. Blair s'apprêtait à vivre des moments décisifs qui allaient influer sur toute son existence.

« Ce qui signifie que toi et Chuck ? »

« Je l'aime Serena ! Ca a toujours été lui » lui répondit elle, d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. « Il a promis d'aimer mon enfant comme si c'était le sien. Nous sommes une famille désormais ».

Serena compris en un instant que même si Blair ne perdait pas le bébé, elle allait devoir mener un rude combat. Effrayée, elle se réfugiât dans l'idée que désormais Chuck et Blair étaient réunis. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusqu'à ce jour les avait amené à se retrouver, c'est qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Parmi toute l'angoisse et l'incertitude que pouvait provoquer la situation, cette idée était clairement celle à laquelle il fallait se raccrocher.

Doucement Serena repris la place de Chuck sur le lit de Blair, la pris dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer doucement pour l'apaiser.

Chuck avançait dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur sa prochaine action, quand son attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix étouffés. Il se pressa et arriva à l'entrée du service, ou un attroupement s'était formé. Il compris immédiatement qu'il allait être confronté à Louis dans peu de temps, et il acheva de rassembler ses forces. Il pris une profonde inspiration et s'approcha.

Louis était en pleine discussion avec le médecin de Blair, et était entouré de Nate, Lily et de plusieurs infirmières. Il donnait davantage l'impression d'être énervé que inquiet, ce qui conforta Chuck dans l'idée qu'il devait l'empêcher d'approcher Blair pour l'instant. Il ne lui restait qu'à mettre en application la première phase de son plan. Il continua donc d'avancer. Nate le vit arriver et esquissa un mouvement vers lui pour l'arrêter. D'un regard, Chuck lui intima l'ordre de ne rien faire. S'il ne s'était pas trompé sur Louis, cela devrait se passer assez simplement ….

A la seconde où Louis vit Chuck arriver pourtant calmement vers lui, un masque de haine apparu sur son visage. Il cessa immédiatement de parler au médecin et alla vivement à la rencontre de Chuck. Celui-ci s'arrêta et leva les deux mains devant lui, comme pour signifier à Louis qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller au conflit. Louis ne sembla pas en tenir compte et arrivait vers lui à grand pas. Face à lui, Louis provoquait Chuck du regard. Il avait l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser. Il s'approcha de Chuck et le provoqua d'un coup d'épaule, tout en le toisant d'un regard hargneux. Chuck tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait son flan et soutint le regard de Louis. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre maintenant qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Sa respiration était rapide, haletante, et Chuck reconnu facilement l'odeur familière du scotch. Tant mieux, cela ne pouvait qu'aider …

Tout en Chuck bouillonnait. Il ne comprenait pas. La femme qui portait son enfant, qu'il prétendait aimer était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, et au lieu de se précipiter à son chevet il était prêt à perdre son temps avec lui. Il avait envie de lui hurler au visage qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'effacer et à disparaître mais cela serait vain. Clairement la vanité de cet homme s'était réveillé et il allait en falloir davantage pour l'éloigner de Blair.

Tout dans l'attitude de Louis cherchait la provocation, il était fébrile, à fleur de peau. Par-dessus son épaule, Chuck constata que le petit groupe les regardait avec inquiétude. Lily, le visage blanc d'inquiétude, esquissa un mouvement que Nate, heureusement, eu le réflexe de stopper. Il reconnu l'infirmière qui l'avait mené à la chambre de Blair, et le médecin qui était venu lui annoncer il y a quelques heures que la vie du bébé était en danger.

Chuck restait immobile, tendu. Il sentait que l'impatience de Louis commençait à grandir.

« Je savais depuis le début que tu étais mauvais, je le sentais. Comment a tu pu imaginer compromettre ma fiancée de cette manière, comment a tu osé », lui siffla t il dans l'oreille. Son ton était agressif et sa voix sifflante. Il toisait toujours son adversaire.

« Tu ne dis rien, tu ne peux pas être un homme et réagir ? » relança Louis, agressif, alors que Chuck restait toujours immobile, passif. Il voyait l'inquiétude gagner les visages au sein du petit groupe qui les observait toujours. Il baissa les yeux, inspira profondément. Ce fut le moment que Louis choisit pour le pousser violement en arrière. Chuck vacilla. Il résista mais la douleur au niveau de ses côtes se fit encore plus intense, et il se retint de ne pas grimacer. Il ne pouvait imaginer montrer la moindre faiblesse face à Louis.

En un éclair, il revint de positionner devant Louis et cette fois ci, le regard qu'il lui réserva ne laissait plus aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions de Chuck. Celui-ci était noir, opaque, totalement glaçant.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es étonné. Tu a toujours prévenu Blair que j'étais dangereux, elle ne t'a juste pas écouté …. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que les limousines ont une signification toute particulière pour nous, elle n'a simplement pas pu résister … », lui souffla Chuck d'un ton provocateur. Il s'appliqua à paraître devant Louis exactement tel que les pires peurs de celui-ci avaient pu le laisser imaginer. Manipulateur, mauvais, sans aucunes limites ni respect pour Blair. Et cela fonctionna. Cette simple phrase fut comme un déclic pour Louis, qui perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Chuck vit une flamme s'allumer dans son regard, de la haine. Il sut que le coup allait partir et resta absolument immobile.

Louis plaqua son avant bras sur la gorge de Chuck et de tout son corps le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne en béton ne vienne faire obstacle. Le corps de Chuck accusa violement le coup. Louis maintenait son bras contre son cou et l'écrasait, fort. Trop fort. Chuck sentit sa vision se brouiller, ses jambes fléchir, mais il trouva la force de rétorquer.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à donner votre Majesté ? », lui souffla t il avec un sourire narquois, et le regard plus sombre que jamais.

« Je vais te détruire ! » lâcha Louis, que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter désormais. Il abattit une pluie de coups sur Chuck, qui cette fois ci ne pu se faire suffisamment violence pour résister. La dernière chose que vit Chuck fut Nate en train de se précipiter vers eux. Il se sentit glisser le long de la colonne en béton, tandis que Louis s'acharnait sur lui, et lentement tout devint noir.

Nate se précipita sur Louis, s'accrocha à ses épaules et le tira violemment en arrière. Etourdi, le prince, qui n'avait pas vu arriver Nate, mit une seconde de trop à reprendre ses esprits. Seconde qui Nate mit à profit pour lui décrocher un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui fit s'écrouler Louis, enfin.

Lily, qui n'y tenait plus, se précipita sur Charles qui gisait inanimé sur le sol. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par deux médecins, qui avaient été interpellés par l'esclandre provoquée par Louis. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard entendu et annoncèrent à Lily qu'ils emmenaient Chuck aux urgences tout de suite. Impuissante, elle ne put que les suivre, après s'être assurée auprès de Nate qu'il restait là au cas ou Blair et Serena eurent besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le médecin de Blair semblait choqué par la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Il n'avait pas bougé du bureau où tous discutaient encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il saisit le téléphone le plus proche et demanda en urgence à la sécurité de venir maîtriser Louis, et de demander à la police de venir dès que possible. Chuck avait réussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Flashs. Le défilé des néons de l'hôpital qui défilaient rapidement au dessus de lui eurent l'effet de flashs dans les yeux de Chuck, et le firent enfin réagir. Le bruit autour de lui était confus, sa vision brouillée. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Son passé lui conférait un certain vécu en la matière, mais ironiquement toute l'expérience qu'il avait pu en tirer ne lui était d'aucune utilité en cet instant. Son visage était douloureux, sa tête le lançait terriblement. Sa respiration était difficile, son cou enflé, et surtout ses cotes brisées… La douleur irradiait désormais dans tout son buste, il était incapable de bouger et cette pensée le terrifiât. Il lui sembla réaliser que quelqu'un tenait sa main. Cette pensée lui fit comme un électrochoc et il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière crue des urgences l'éblouit. Il chercha du regard la personne dont il sentait la présence à ses cotés, espérant follement que cela soit Blair. Il ne pu refréner un sourire en coin quand il reconnu Lily.

Décidément cette femme avait du mérite d'être encore à ces coté en ce moment. Il s'était réellement appliqué à tester son amour maternel et pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas encore trouvé la limite. Il avait fallu que ses parents lui fassent défaut toute sa vie, le privent de son enfance, pour aujourd'hui se retrouver avec Lily Humphrey comme figure maternelle. Même les personnes supposées l'aimer le plus au monde lui avaient fait défaut. Sa mère restait un dossier totalement vide, dans lequel son cœur se refusait de s'aventurer au risque de se perdre définitivement, chose qu'il refusait. Son père avait été incapable d'être présent pour lui et avait provoqué ses pires réactions, dans l'unique but d'attirer son attention mais en vain. Il avait toujours senti qu'il n'était qu'une déception pour le grand Bart Bass, le roi de Manhattan. Il avait fallu la mort de celui-ci pour qu'à travers elle, son fils reçoive enfin un message d'amour et de considération de sa part. Et Lily. Lily avait choisit un jour de l'aimer comme son fils, et toutes les turpitudes qu'il avait pu lui faire subir depuis, toutes les épreuves terribles qu'eux deux avaient traversées n'avaient réussi à la détourner de lui. Elle restait son roc, et avait une place toute particulière dans son cœur. Elle était jusque là son unique famille, jusqu'à Blair.

Lily était folle d'inquiétude. Elle avait du subir la vision de Charles se faisant agresser par ce prince indigne. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour Blair et savait qu'il avait provoqué le prince pour l'éloigner de celle-ci. C'était courageux, mais inconscient considérant le fait qu'il venait de subir un violent accident de voiture. Elle ne pouvait que constater que les médecins étaient clairement inquiets, et elle ne supportait pas son impuissance. Elle se contentait donc de ne pas lâcher la main de son fils adoptif alors que les médecins poussaient rapidement son brancard dans les couloirs.

Nate commençait à croire que cette journée ne finirait jamais …. Enfin la police arriva et il appuya soigneusement le témoignage du médecin de Blair en leur confirmant que Louis avait agressé Chuck violement, alors que celui-ci avait clairement une attitude passive et était de plus visiblement blessé. Les officiers emmenèrent donc le prince pour l'incarcérer, en attendant de connaître l'étendue des blessures que celui-ci avait infligées à Chuck. Le regard que Louis, même si encore sonné, lança à Nate au moment où il se faisait passer les menottes était sans équivoque. Il était parfaitement conscient de s'être fait berner par Chuck dans le seul but de se voir éloigné de Blair, et il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait perdu la première manche.

Nate ne perdit pas son temps en conjectures sur l'ironie de la présence du Prince héritier de Monaco dans une cellule américaine, car au final il lui semblait réellement mériter de se trouver là. Dès que Louis fut hors de sa vue, il se précipita dans le couloir emprunté précédemment par Chuck et Lily afin de prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Il se voyait très mal retourner vers Blair sans informations précises, clairement la situation n'autorisait pas l'approximation. Il arriva aux urgences rapidement et avisa le lit ou Chuck était toujours étendu. Lily s'était éloignée pour laisser les médecins travailler et elle couvait son fils d'un regard inquiet. Dès qu'elle vit Nate, elle s'approcha de lui et le sera spontanément dans ses bras.

« Les médecins craignent que Charles n'ait un traumatisme crânien, et surtout que ses cotes brisées ne lui ai perforé un poumon pendant l'agression. Il a un hématome impressionnant sur le coté savait tu qu'il était blessé à ce point ? Les médecins ont eu l'air étonnés ! » l'interrogeât elle.

« Lily je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il a tut la douleur qu'il ressentait pour éviter de se retrouver loin de Blair. Il savait que la situation allait dégénérer et voulait pouvoir la proteger… ». Nate eu mal au cœur en constatant l'angoisse qui se faisait de plus en vive sur le visage de Lily. Il la pris par le bras et se sera contre elle pour la réconforter.

« Même au prix de sa propre santé ? Mon dieu c'était une folie … ».

Nate partageait ce sentiment mais il n'était absolument pas étonné. Chuck avait toujours eu un coté autodestructeur même totalement gratuit. Il était donc assez peu étonnant que celui-ci eut été exacerbée par la possibilité d'aider Blair. Il était toujours surpris de l'intensité de leur relation. À chaque fois les épreuves étaient plus importantes, les erreurs plus difficiles à pardonner, mais même alors que tout semblait irrécupérable l'un comme l'autre était incapable de se détacher. Il devait reconnaître que cette attraction commençait à avoir un aspect fatal mais ils étaient la lumière de la vie de l'autre. Nate voulait à tout prix croire que cela pouvait suffire. Cela devait suffire.

Agacé de se voir manipulé comme un pantin, Chuck se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir autant de gens s'agiter autour de lui, et son cœur se serra quand il constata que Lily semblait dévorée par l'inquiétude. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'était réveillé et se précipita à son chevet.

"Charles comment te sens tu?" lui demanda t elle dans un souffle.

"Comme tu peux le constater, parfaitement bien" lui répondit il ironiquement. Lily ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de voir un demi sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

"Inutile de dire à Blair que je suis dans cet état Lily, je peux compter sur toi ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement dans son état … Est-ce qu'Eléonor est arrivée ? Qu'en est-il de Louis ?» Le cœur de Chuck se consumait d'inquiétude pour Blair. Son esprit ne parvenait à se fixer que sur elle, l'idée de s'informer de son propre état ne lui était même pas venue. Tout en lui était tourné vers la protection de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui avait confié son cœur quelques heures plus tôt et jamais plus il ne lui ferait défaut.

Nate entendit le nom de Louis et s'approcha au chevet de son ami. « Hey Chuck. Ne t'inquiète plus de lui. Tu a su toucher la corde sensible à priori, il a vraiment perdu le contrôle … Les médecins étaient choqués de la façon dont il s'est acharné sur toi et vu l'état de Blair, il était clair pour eux qu'il ne pouvait rester là. Ils ont appelé les flics et il a été arrêté figure toi… Autant te dire qu'il était loin d'être ravi … Tu a un don pour te faire des ennemis bien placés » plaisanta t il.

« Louis n'a jamais été autre chose que cela, le sacrifice n'était donc pas si grand » souffla Chuck de sa voix grave. « Je suis juste rassuré de l'avoir éloigné de Blair pour l'instant. ». Chuck était rassuré certes, mais il savait aussi que Louis et sa famille avaient du pouvoir, et qu'ils n'allaient pas renoncer à la fiancée enceinte de l'héritier de Monaco sans se battre. Il y aurait une contre-attaque et il devait s'y préparer.

« Lily, puis-je te demander d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Blair et t'assurer que Serena est avec elle ? ». Il avait besoin de parler de choses sérieuses avec Nate et ne voulait pas inquiéter Lily. Il pressentait qu'elle allait insister pour qu'il se repose et s'occupe de sa santé, qui était tout sauf sa priorité à ce moment précis.

« Bien sur Charles », lui répondit Lily. Elle soupira, décidément il ne changerait jamais. Elle se dit à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de s'inquiéter pour lui … « Nate je te le confie ? ».

« Bien sur, Lily » la rassura Nate.

Chuck regarda Lily quitter les urgences le cœur serré. Mais il se reprit rapidement : il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de considérations.

« Nate, j'ai besoin que tu appelle Andrew Tyler dès que tu sortira d'ici. Soit discret s'il te plait, Louis n'est écarté que temporairement, et sa famille a toujours beaucoup trop d'influence ici. Lance-le sur Louis. Cet homme est un déchet de la pire espèce, cela ne peut être la première fois qu'il s'égare de cette manière. Il y a forcément des dossiers à déterrer. Cet homme saura comment faire. Récupère mon portable dans mes affaires et vas y. Je ne peux rien faire cloué ici et tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour cela. Ne dit rien à personne et fonce ». Chuck avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour que le message parvienne clairement à Nate. Il se sentait physiquement complètement hors course et sa frustration le dévorait. Comment son corps pouvait lui faire défaut dans un moment pareil. Il était furieux. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément malgré la douleur qui était plus intense que jamais, et interrogea son ami du regard.

Nate ne dit pas un mot. Il avait été témoin plus d'une fois des descentes aux enfers de Chuck, mais cette journée était spéciale. Il avait l'habitude de se perdre, de tout risquer car rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Mais cette fois le regard de Chuck était comme habité. Il l'avait vu changer ces derniers mois. Il avait été aux premières loges de son évolution et il savait instinctivement que désormais, il avait tout à perdre, et qu'il se battrai jusqu'au bout. Il s'était longtemps cherché, avait mis longtemps à se convaincre qu'il était capable d'être aimé, d'aimer, et encore plus longtemps à comprendre qu'il était capable de rendre Blair heureuse. Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé à cela, la détermination de Chuck Bass ne trouverait plus de limites. Elle était sa famille, son avenir, sa vie.

« J'y vais tout de suite, compte sur moi », dit-il en saisissant le téléphone de Chuck et en tournant aussitôt les talons.

Nate traversa rapidement les urgences et choisit d'ignorer la scène qui attira pourtant son attention. Lily était toujours là, et était en pleine conversation avec le médecin de Chuck. Qu'importe, il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait avant toute chose lancer son détective sur Louis, le temps leur faisait déjà défaut.

Lily n'était pas allée loin. Le médecin de Chuck était à l'entrée des urgences en train de remplir un dossier lorsqu'il l'avisa.

« Lily Humphrey ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais vous êtes bien le parent responsable de Charles Bass ? » Son visage était bien plus grave que Lily ne l'aurait souhaité mais elle rassembla tout son courage et hocha la tête lentement.

« Son altercation avec cet homme tout à l'heure a clairement aggravé son état. Comme nous le craignons, le choc qu'il a subit a fait que ses cotes, déjà brisées par l'accident, on perforé son poumon en plusieurs endroits. Il y a un risque important d'hémorragie, de difficultés respiratoires… Nous devons intervenir dès que possible, et opérer ».

Lily accusa le coup. Elle ferma les yeux, s'obligeât à inspirer profondément. Son instinct l'incitait à rester parfaitement calme et maîtresse de ses émotions face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, mais cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes se former. Elle secoua la tête, et passa une main rapide sur sa joue afin de dissimuler cette marque de panique qu'elle ne souhaitait pas laisser paraître. « Quels sont les risques Docteur ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur mais fermeté.

Celui-ci fut surpris. Cette dame ne réagissait décidément pas comme les autres familles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir aux urgences. Cette femme était belle, élégante, et d'une dignité impressionnante. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre que la réalité brute et froide.

« Son état est très sérieux. Nous l'avons stabilisé, ce qui nous permet d'aborder son opération avec sérénité, mais c'est une procédure très risquée je ne vous le cache pas. Je vous conseille vivement de rester ici, nous vous tiendront informée au fur et à mesure. Si il y a de la famille à appeler, je vous conseille de ne pas attendre ».

Le visage de Lily se décomposa doucement alors qu'elle intégrait la nouvelle. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir et posa doucement une main sur le comptoir de l'accueil afin de garder une contenance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Charles, allongé sur son brancard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette vision lui rappela celle, encore douloureuse, de Bart, quelques années plus tôt. Des hommes de pouvoir, forts, puissants et dignes, qu'il était si difficile de voir ainsi diminués. Elle était si fière du parcours de Charles depuis la perte de son père. Il était devenu l'homme que celui-ci avait toujours vu en son fils, et même plus encore. Il était devenu meilleur. Il avait su ouvrir son cœur à Blair et à elle-même et avait grâce à cela devant lui un avenir encore plus lumineux que celui de son père. Son cœur se brisa à l'idée que cet homme au destin si exceptionnel puisse voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant aujourd'hui.

A / N : Bonjour à tous ! Pour infirmation je reprends cette fic que j'avais commencé il y a un an puis abandonné … je reprends tout depuis le début et modifie modifie modifie … on a jamais terminé de peaufiner !

Tout cela pour dire que le rythme est assez rapide à cause de cela, au bout de 30 000 cela va se ralentir un petit peu je pense

Je reprends néanmoins tout cela au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos commentaires et avis sur la suite des évènements !


	5. Chapter 5

La porte de l'ascenseur émit un léger frottement, et un bruit de talons précipités se fit entendre dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Mademoiselle, la fiancée de mon fils été admise suite à un accident de voiture. Blair Waldorf. Dans quelle chambre se trouve t elle ? ». La Princesse Sophie de Monaco était depuis toujours une femme de pouvoir, sure de son ascendant sur son entourage et de son influence. Elle n'était pas habituée au refus, et vivait très mal celui-ci. Elle pressentait quelque chose de néfaste depuis le jour ou son fils lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec cette américaine … Fortunée et bien éduquée certes, mais absolument pas respectueuse des impératifs de leur rang. Blair avait toujours prétendu aspirer à une destinée royale mais depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait surtout prouvé à son sens qu'elle souhaitait intégrer son fils dans sa vie de princesse de Manhattan, mais surtout pas l'inverse. Et son fils méritait une femme pour qui épouser le Prince héritier de Monaco serait une fin en soi. Pas un moyen.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sophie réalisa qu'elle pianotait nerveusement sur le comptoir et que l'infirmière qui semblait chercher la chambre de Blair en était ironiquement irritée. « Veuillez m'excuser si je vous dérange dans votre travail, lui siffla-t-elle sèchement, mais il me semble qu'il est dans vos attributions d'orienter les familles des malades ? ».

« Je suis désolée Madame, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous donner l'information que vous demandez. Des consignes strictes ont été données concernant la sécurité de Mlle Waldorf. Seule sa famille proche est autorisée à son chevet. Si vous êtes intimes, peut être pouvez-vous vous rapprocher de son fiancé ? Il a été amené ici avec elle. Vous le trouverez aux urgences, il vient d'y être amené ».

Sophie cru à une mauvaise blague. Elle savait de façon certaine que Louis n'était pas dans la voiture avec Blair, dans la mesure où c'est lui-même qui l'avait appelée pour la prévenir alors qu'il était en route pour l'hôpital. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle senti un frisson parcourir ses épaules. Un pressentiment très clair venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Sans un mot, elle laissa là l'infirmière interdite par cette rencontre, et s'engagea d'un pas ferme en direction du service des Urgences. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le médecin de Chuck venait de laisser Lily, encore sous le choc, afin de s'occuper de son patient. Après leur conversation, elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente afin de s'accorder quelques minutes de répit avant de retourner vers les autres. Elle avait besoin d'assimiler la nouvelle avant de pouvoir même la communiquer. Elle se tenait très droite dans ce fauteuil élimé, et regardait autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Son regard fut attiré par un écran de télévision allumé qui diffusait les informations locales. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha. Une photo d'une voiture accidentée dans Central Parc était diffusée. La voiture était affreusement abîmée, clairement le choc avait été violent. Son cœur se serra et elle porta la main à sa bouche. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle commençait à attirer l'attention et se ravisa. Elle se reprit, et demanda discrètement à l'infirmière de monter légèrement le son.

« Blair Waldorf, la fiancée du Prince Louis de Monaco, aurait été victime ce soit d'un grave accident de la circulation, alors que sa voiture était poursuivie par les paparazzi dans Central Parc. Mlle Waldorf faisait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière ces dernières semaines, alors que la pérennité de ses fiançailles semblait compromise, ce qui expliquait la présence des journalistes à ses trousses ce soir. La future Princesse de Monaco, actuellement enceinte de 6 mois, a été conduite aux Urgences dans un état grave. Il en est de même pour les 2 autres occupants de la voiture. Nous savons avec certitude que l'un est le chauffeur, néanmoins l'identité du passager qui l'accompagnait reste inconnue pour l'instant. Nous vous tiendront informé dès que nous aurons d'autres informations ».

Lily resta interdite devant l'écran pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que les médias soient déjà informés, Nate lui avait parlé de la présence des paparazzi sur les lieux. Elle était surtout soulagée que personne ne soit pour l'instant au courant de la présence de Chuck aux cotés de Blair, ni de son état de santé. Elle tenait à ce que cela reste le plus longtemps possible dans le cercle familial, surtout alors que la situation restait aussi incertaine.

Elle rassembla ses esprits et réalisa que les parents de Blair allaient arriver sous peu. Ils allaient certainement arriver totalement paniqués, elle se devait d'aller au-devant d'eux pour pouvoir leur donner dès que possible toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Elle sortit des urgences sans regarder derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire de plus pour Chuck, et elle devait garder ses esprits pour pouvoir gérer tout le reste. Il sera temps de s'inquiéter dans le médecin reviendra vers elle après l'opération. Elle traversa rapidement le hall de l'hôpital quand elle réalisa que la mère de Louis venait droit sur elle.

Sophie croyait rêver. Ses pires cauchemars semblaient prendre vie ce soir. Jusqu'où le scénario catastrophe allait-il aller ? Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, elle le comprit au moment où elle reconnut Lily Humphrey, la mère adoptive de Chuck. Louis avait fait une grave erreur. Il avait perdu sa fiancée pour cet homme face auquel il n'avait pu faire le poids, et il aurait du savoir que cela allait arriver. Cette Blair était trop romantique et écervelée pour ne pas céder aux avances de cet homme. Les histoires d'amour passionnelles étaient un mystère pour Sophie. Elle ne comprenait pas que des gens puissent sacrifier avenir, argent, famille pour s'abandonner dans les affres de passions qui à terme s'avéraient toujours destructrices et toxiques. Il suffisait d'un minimum d'intelligence pour le percevoir. Que Blair renonce à une vie de princesse, s'expose aux scandales et à l'opprobre du public juste pour s'enfuir son amour de jeunesse la dépassait totalement.

« Princesse Sophie, vous êtes arrivée ». Lily se sentit d'engager la conversation mais la réalité était qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sophie savait, elle-même ignorait la raison exacte pour laquelle Charles se trouvait avec Blair ce soir. La prudence lui sembla la meilleure option. « Blair est dans sa chambre, souhaitez vous que je vous accompagne ? Ses parents sont sans doute arrivés et pourront vous donner des nouvelles. » Elle tenta de l'entraîner à l'opposé du service ou se trouvait encore Charles, mais elle comprit rapidement que Sophie n'était pas femme à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Elle eut mal au cœur de constater qu'elle semblait bien peu concernée par la santé de sa future belle-fille, alors que sans un mot la Princesse poursuivit son chemin d'un pas rapide vers les urgences. Lily n'eut guère d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas.

Sophie arriva dans le service, et accorda peu d'attention au chaos qui y régnait. Elle se figea au centre et, indifférente au personnel de l'hôpital qui s'agitait autour d'elle, balaya du regard les lits qui l'entouraient. Elle reconnut tout de suite Charles Bass. Elle se remémora l'esclandre qu'il avait provoqué il y a quelque mois, en venant, ivre, faire un scandale dans une soirée à laquelle il n'était pas convié. Elle avait le plus grand mépris pour cet homme. Il disait aimer la fiancée de son fils, comment avait-il pu alors lui causer un tel préjudice. La noirceur du tempérament de cet homme lui faisait peur, elle sentait qu'il n'avait que très peu de limites. Elle s'approcha du lit lentement, froidement, et constata qu'il était inconscient. Son visage était tuméfié et il semblait très mal en point. Elle senti la présence de Lily derrière elle, et apprécia la retenue de celle-ci en de telle circonstances.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demande t elle d'une voix atone.

« Son cas est très sérieux, les médecins s'apprêtent à l'amener au bloc opératoire. Nous en sauront plus dans quelques heures », lui répondit Lily. Elle avait senti sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Elle se fit la réflexion que cela allait être bien plus dur à annoncer aux proches de Chuck qu'à cette femme. Elle s'intima alors d'être à la hauteur.

Sophie ne répondit rien. Elle se retourna doucement et fit face à Lily. Son regard était sombre et son visage crispé. Des mots de compassion lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais sa fureur l'emporta et elle les ravala. Dans son esprit étroit, Charles Bass avait mérité d'être là. Il était clairement en train de s'enfuir avec une femme fiancée et enceinte d'un autre homme, le destin les avait donc rattrapés. Ils s'apprêtaient à causer d'importants tords à sa famille, ne méritaient-ils pas de souffrir aussi ? Elle réalisa qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et que ce face à face silencieux avec Lily Humphrey devenait inconvenant. Elle se reprit donc et sans un mot s'en alla.

Elle laissa une Lily absolument interdite par la froideur de cette femme. Elle s'approcha de son fils adoptif et effleura sa main, espérant qu'il soit encore conscient. Elle voulait lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il ne réagit pas, et resta immobile. En silence, elle se pencha et embrassa son front : « Je vais prendre soin de Blair pour toi, je te le promets Charles ». Et elle le pensait. Blair était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde aux yeux de son fils et il avait confiance en elle. Elle se redressa, et avisa le couloir par lequel était partie Sophie. Elle savait très bien ou celle-ci était allée. Elle s'engagea à sa suite tout en ouvrant son portable.

« Serena, je suis en train d'arriver mais je tenais à te prévenir que Sophie était en route vers la chambre de Blair. Pour des raisons évidentes je pense inutile de lui imposer cette visite … »dit-elle rapidement à sa fille. « Essaye de ne pas inquiéter Blair mais si tu pouvais retenir Sophie en attendant que j'arrive ». Elle avait toute confiance en sa fille pour cette mission. Elle avait eu de nombreux reproches à formuler à Serena au cours des dernières années, mais sa loyauté envers ses amis était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire. Elle hâta le pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena reposa doucement le téléphone.

« Blair, je dois aller voir ma mère quelques minutes, je reviens tout de suite d'accord ? ». Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Blair toute seule mais cela valait toujours mieux qu'une rencontre forcée avec la Princesse Sophie. Celle-ci ne s'était pas illustrée dans le passé pour sa magnanimité envers Blair, et il était probable que les événements de la journée de l'aient pas adoucie …

« Bien sur, » répondit doucement Blair. « Peux tu aussi voir où est Chuck ? Il est parti depuis longtemps maintenant et toujours pas de Louis … Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui … S'il te plait ? ». Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Chuck ne l'aurait pas laissée aussi longtemps si tout s'était bien déroulé. La boule qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge depuis qu'elle avait compris que Louis arrivait était plus présente que jamais. Elle avait besoin de voir Chuck. Elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, de sentir sa force, de l'entendre lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle pressenti quelque chose de mauvais et senti distinctement de la bile remonter de son estomac. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme, inspira à fond. Elle leva les yeux vers Serena et son regard était rempli de toute la peur qu'elle ressentait pour la vie de son bébé et pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible. Mets donc à profit ce temps pour essayer de dormir d'accord ? Je vais voir si Dorota est arrivée avec tes affaires ». Serena balaya la chambre du regard et lança : « une fois qu'elle sera passée tu te sentira beaucoup mieux ici ». Elle sourit à Blair, d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante, et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Blair était reconnaissante envers Serena d'essayer de la faire sourire et de la rassurer, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle avait déclenché un véritable séisme en s'enfuyant avec Chuck, et s'apprêtait à en supporter les conséquences. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Chuck l'abandonner à Louis. Elle aurait dû être plus objective, plus forte. Charles Bass est l'amour de sa vie. Il l'était depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même la certitude absolue que cela ne changerait jamais. Le lien qui les unissait était unique. Aucun prince ne pouvait concurrencer cela.

Elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de son erreur. Mais ce qui la révoltait si profondément était que son bébé ou Chuck puisse en souffrir. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir là maintenant. Chuck n'était pas là, elle était coincée dans ce lit étroit et inconfortable, donc effectivement tenter de dormir semblait une manière assez paisible de laisser passer le temps. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et tenta de s'installer confortablement sur le maigre oreiller. Elle le tapait rageusement mais rien à faire. Impossible même d'approcher le confort de son propre lit. Il faudrait bien faire avec. Elle soupira avec résignation et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait bien s'autoriser quelques pensées fantasmagoriques agréables histoire de s'assurer de bien dormir. Elle s'imagina instinctivement à l'Empire. Chuck et elle sont sur le canapé de son penthouse. Ils sirotent tranquillement leur coupe de champagne. Elle est dans ses bras. Elle sentit la fatigue de cette longue journée peu à peu prendre le pas sur son stress, et finit par s'endormir.

Serena sortit de la chambre de Blair et tout de suite, son attention se porta sur le bruit de talons rapides qui arrivait sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête pour voir arriver la mère de Louis. Le visage de celle-ci témoignait déjà de son énervement et de son irritation, et elle se dit immédiatement que sa mère avait bien fait de la prévenir. Cette femme aurait pénétré dans la chambre de Blair comme en terrain conquis, et son amie n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Soucieuse d'éloigner le plus loin possible Sophie de la chambre, elle marcha vivement vers elle, la prit par le bras sans ménagement et commença à l'orienter à l'opposé de la chambre. Serena était quelque peu plus sanguine que sa mère, et Sophie n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Elle fut tellement surprise de la prise en main de la jeune fille qu'elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de résister, et elle se contenta de la regarder, perplexe, alors qu'elle se laissait accompagner à l'opposé de son but.

« Bonsoir Princesse. Je suis désolée mais Blair vient de s'endormir, et le médecin a bien précisé qu'elle ne devait recevoir aucunes visites ». Serena avait parlé rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas que Sophie sente son inquiétude, mais elle craignait de ne pas donner le change. Elle ne cessait de se demander où était Louis et Chuck. Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle situation exactement elle arrivait, et la présence de Sophie n'indiquait rien de bon de toute manière. Elle continua de marcher avec elle, ignorant le fait que Sophie la fixait toujours avec étonnement.

Alors qu'elle descendait le couloir, elle fut soulagée de constater que sa mère arrivait. Elle lut du soulagement sur le visage de Lily lorsque celle-ci vit Sophie, qui n'était donc pas avec Blair. Mais elle lut autre chose sur le visage de sa mère. Elle sentit comme un vide dans son ventre. Un pressentiment. Mauvais. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne vit ni Louis, ni Chuck, ni Nate. Elle se retourna vers sa mère : « Où sont-ils tous ? ». L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.

Lily n'eut pas un regard pour Sophie. Leur rencontre un peu plus tôt avait achevé de brosser le portrait qu'elle se faisait de cette femme, et décidément elle ne lui inspirait que peu de respect. Elle avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles se consacrer.

« Ma chérie, ton frère a eu une … altercation avec Louis, lorsque celui-ci est arrivée » annonça Lily. Elle sentait le regard de Sophie peser sur elle, et tenta de l'ignorer. « Charles était déjà blessé comme tu le sais, et les … les coups portés par Louis ont aggravé ses blessures »

«Mais où est-il ? Il va aller bien n'est-ce pas ? » Serena sentait le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. Sa meilleure amie était aux abois à quelques mètres de là, se battant pour que son bébé survive et attendant le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer une telle chose ? Et Chuck … Quelques années auparavant elle n'aurait pas parié cher sur son attachement à Chuck Bass, et pourtant. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à appréhender ses failles, ses blessures, son histoire, et aussi a apprécier ses qualités : sa loyauté envers sa famille, la force de ses sentiments envers Blair. Aujourd'hui elle avait un profond respect pour lui, qu'il avait dû gagner, et le considérait comme son frère, au même titre que Eric. Elle sentit cependant que si elle laissait son esprit partir de ce côté, elle allait perdre ses moyens, et elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

« Il est au bloc opératoire au moment où nous parlons Serena. » Lily sentit sa gorge se serer et marqua une pause. Ils allaient tous traverser cette épreuve comme la famille unie qu'ils étaient devenus. Elle avait travaillé dur pour cela au cours des années précédentes et aujourd'hui cela allait les porter. « Je vais te répéter ce que m'a dit son médecin. Son cas est très grave. Il m'a conseillé de nous… de nous préparer à de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Sophie avait l'impression désagréable d'être parfaitement transparente. Et elle détestait cela. Cette conversation mère fille à cœur ouvert la fatiguait prodigieusement, et elle profita donc d'un blanc dans celle-ci pour demander ce qui l'intéressait vraiment à ce moment précis : « Seigneur quelqu'un peut-il me dire ou se trouve Louis ? ». L'irritation était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, et elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même autant que de la situation.

« Essayez donc au commissariat », lança Nate qui arrivait derrière elles. « Votre fils s'est jeté sur Chuck. Il était blessé, lui a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre, et votre fils a profité de sa faiblesse. Il s'est acharné sur lui alors même qu'il était à terre ». Nate marqua une pause. La froideur de cette femme était incroyable. « Les médecins ont jugé que son instabilité faisait qu'il devait être éloigné de Blair dans les meilleurs délais, vu son état. Ils ont appelé le 911 et il a été arrêté. Vous savez quoi faire maintenant ».

Nate prit par le bras Serena et Lily et les entraina à l'écart. « Ne perdons pas davantage de temps avec cette femme. Dans tous les cas ils ne la laisseront pas approcher la chambre de Blair, j'ai donné des instructions. Nous devons maintenant attendre Eleonor. Elle saura quoi faire pour tenir Sophie éloignée de Blair. Et surtout Louis. Malheureusement la solution qu'a trouvé Chuck n'est que temporaire ». Il se retourna et constata que Sophie était déjà en train de passer un appel. Elle ne perdait pas de temps.

Lily suivi le regarde de Nate : « Imaginez-vous les enfants qu'elle n'a pas demandé une seule fois des nouvelles de Blair ou du bébé. Cette femme me terrifie … Nate merci d'avoir pris les choses en main. Tu m'a entendue concernant Chuck, nous devons maintenant attendre.» Il fallait se serrer les coudes. Deux personnes avaient ce soir besoin de leurs forces respectives. Elle serra Serena et Nate contre elle et se dit qu'ils avaient grandit bien vite. Elle était fière d'eux, qu'ils soient parvenus à tous rester si proches en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle les entraina doucement vers la salle d'attente, ignorant Sophie qui quittait l'hôpital sans un regard ni un mot pour eux.

Nate Serena et Lily s'installèrent comme ils le purent sur des fauteuils a priori fait pour empêcher à tout prix aux gens de se reposer convenablement. Une infirmière leur amena gentiment du café, et leur confirma qu'elle tiendrait informés dès que possible de l'état de santé de Chuck.

« Serena si tu es d'accord je te propose que nous ne parlions pas à Blair de la santé de Charles avant d'en savoir plus. Attendons que la situation se stabilise et que sa mère arrive veux tu ? ».

Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. Instinctivement ils se serrèrent tous les trois ensemble et l'attente commença.


	7. Chapter 7

12 heures de vol n'avait pas suffi à Eleonor pour absorber la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser surprendre pourtant. Elle avait laissé sa fille en pleins préparatifs de son mariage. Comment était-elle passé de cela à un appel de Lily au milieu de la nuit, l'informant que Blair et Chuck avait eu un accident de voiture. Elle regarda autour d'elle : la situation était assez ironique. Cyrus lui tenait la main en silence, tandis que son ex mari et Ramon, qui leur faisaient face dans la limousine, regardaient chacun de leur coté par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait absolument rien à y voir. Il faisait nuit. Tous les deux connaissaient par cœur le paysage qui défilait de l'autre coté. Elle soupira. Chacun sa façon de gérer ce genre de stress. Pour elle c'était le travail, du moins elle aurait préféré. Elle tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur un dossier qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac fait à la va vite, et échouait honteusement. A quoi bon de toute manière. La présence de Cyrus à son coté était un vrai réconfort, il avait un don pour gérer ce genre de crise, pour équilibrer surtout son penchant à être parfois froide et cynique. C'est en cela qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe, ils s'équilibraient l'un l'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée, et le bruit de la porte ouverte pas le chauffeur la fit sursauter. Elle regarda Harold, et ils retrouvèrent instinctivement leurs positions de parents de Blair. Un divorce et un coming-out ne suffisent pas à faire oublier l'intimité que confère 20 ans de mariage et un enfant.

La famille de Blair pénétra dans l'hôpital et bientôt les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la salle d'attente ou se trouvait Lily ainsi que Nate et Serena.

Lily se leva aussitôt et alla à la rencontre de son amie : « Blair est hors de danger. Elle se repose dans sa chambre. Son médecin t'en dira plus mais la seule inconnue reste le bébé. Ils ne savent pas encore si tout va aller bien pour lui… ». Lily se détestait d'être porteuse de telles nouvelles, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser Eleonor et Harold plus longtemps dans l'incertitude.

« Seigneur Lily que c'est il passé ? » s'écria Eleonor. Elle était soulagée de savoir le plus important, à savoir que sa fille allait bien. Il fallait bien de toute manière prendre les choses les unes après les autres. Elle ne voulait pas paraître cynique mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela n'expliquait néanmoins pas ce qui c'était produit.

« Oui, j'aimerai aussi le savoir ». Louis se tenait derrière eux, sa mère à ses côtés. Personne n'avait prêté attention à leur arrivée, et celle-ci jeta un froid immédiat.

Les parents de Blair ainsi que Lily, Nate et Serena. Tous, instinctivement, se regroupèrent comme pour faire front. La solidarité n'est pas un vain mot dans leur monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger l'un des leur. Et il était clair pour tout le monde que Sophie et son fils n'en faisaient pas partie.

« La seule chose qui me paraît urgente est de voir ma fille. Le reste attendra bien» répondit sèchement Eleonor. Cette femme avait l'affront de venir leur demander des comptes dans un moment pareil. Elle passa à coté de Sophie sans un regard, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de Blair, suivie de Harold.

Eleonor ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle entra sans bruit et s'approcha du lit de Blair. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait l'air apaisée et qu'elle dormait. Elle sentait la présence de Harold derrière elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il avait été un mari infidèle mais elle avait toujours admiré ses qualités de père. Il aimait profondément Blair et était tout autant touché qu'elle par la situation.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Harold ? Elle était avec Chuck. Louis doit être absolument furieux, et avec raison. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? » Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir comment la situation avait pu à ce point déraper. Elle avait besoin de comprendre pour pouvoir prendre les choses en main.

« Je pense que tu le sais Eleonor. Ca a toujours été Chuck pour elle. Se précipiter dans un mariage princier n'a rien changé à ce fait. Rien ne le pouvait» lui répondit-il doucement. Harold admirait le courage de sa fille. Elle était allée aussi loin avec Louis, parce qu'elle y avait sincèrement cru. Mais elle n'avait pas eu peur de prendre une décision difficile et de toute remettre en cause pour avoir la vie qu'elle voulait vraiment. « Nous devrions parler avec Nate et Serena, je pense qu'ils pourront nous donner des détails. Mais je pense que pour l'instant, il faut surtout s'attacher à garder Blair dans un environnement calme. Elle en a besoin, pas des questions intrusives de Sophie et Louis. Elle est notre priorité et rien qu'elle ». Il prit doucement la main de la femme qui avait été son épouse durant 20 ans, et qui pour une fois ne trouvait rien à répondre. «Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, allons voir les autres d'accord ? »

Eleonor, toujours silencieuse, se tourna vers Harold. Son regard était lourd et sombre. Elle avait peur pour sa fille, pour son bébé. Toujours sans un mot, elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Harold et acquiesça de la tête. « Allons-y ».

La tension dans la salle d'attente était palpable. Sophie et Louis ruminaient de leur côté, impuissants. Nate et Serena étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs pensées tournées vers le sort de Chuck. Il était fort, il avait survécu à tellement déjà, cela devait forcement bien se passer.

Tous se tournèrent en silence vers Harold et Eleonor lorsque ceux-ci les rejoignirent.

« Blair dort pour le moment. Elle se repose et c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. » Toute l'autorité naturelle de la mère de Blair était lisible autant dans le regard qu'elle posa sur Louis et Sophie que dans son attitude.

« Je vais aller la voir toute de suite », annonça Louis en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte. Harold s'avançât d'un pas et le retint en attrapant son bras.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Comme Eleonor vous l'a indiqué, elle a besoin de se reposer. Dois-je vous rappeler que la vie de votre enfant est en jeu ici ? »

« Justement, il s'agit de ma fiancée, de mon enfant. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour m'interdire de la voir ? ». Louis était à bout et cela se voyait. Il était nerveux, il sentait que la situation devenait hors de contrôle et cela réveillait en lui un coté sombre qu'il n'avait jamais été conscient d'avoir.

« Pour l'instant elle n'est pas votre femme. C'est donc à nous ses parents qu'il incombe de prendre les décisions. Et nous décidons que nous seuls et Serena sont autorisés à voir Blair. Point final Louis. Ne rendez pas la situation plus difficile. » Plus les mois passait et plus Harold redoutait Louis. Il était bien différent du prince doux et amoureux que Blair lui avait présenté l'été précédent. Il avait devant lui un homme jaloux, irritable et égoïste. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Blair avait clairement pris la bonne décision. Chuck avait commis son lot d'erreur bien sûr, mais au final il avait toujours d'abord pris en considération le bonheur de Blair. Il n'avait pas hésité à la perdre, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec un autre que lui. Il était clair que Louis était incapable d'une telle abnégation.

« Les paparazzi cernent l'hôpital alors que je vous parle », intervint alors Sophie, qui sentait que son fils commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même de nouveau. Elle avait décidé qu'une arrestation suffisait pour ce soir. « Ils ne vont pas tarder à savoir que Blair est arrivée ici avec Mr Bass ». Elle lança un regard équivoque à Lily. « Vous rendez vous compte du tort que cela va causer à Louis si la presse le voit quitter cet hôpital en y laissant sa fiancée et l'amant de celle-ci ? Vous déraisonnez Harold. Vous n'êtes pas le seul parent protecteur ici. »

Nate et Serena était restés en retrait jusque là, et ne tenaient plus en place. Il leur était insupportable que leurs deux meilleurs amis, les gens les plus puissants et forts qu'ils connaissent, se retrouvent ainsi dépossédés de la maîtrise de leur propre avenir. Ils devaient agir :

« Sophie, vous n'oseriez pas attribuer la même importance à la vie de votre premier petit enfant et à la fierté de votre fils ? Blair a besoin de calme, et c'est la seule priorité que nous devons considérer pour l'instant». Serena priait pour son idée fasse l'unanimité. « Faisons donc un compromis. Si les médecins de Blair sont d'accord, nous pouvons la transporter dans les Hamptons, dans la maison de ma grand-mère. Elle y sera au calme, à l'abri de la presse. Je l'accompagnerai, ainsi que ses parents et Dorota. Et Chuck reste ici ou il doit être soigné. La presse n'en aura cure si Blair n'est plus là. »

Sophie ne dit rien. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour Serena. Cette jeune fille n'avait aucune manières, et elle était convaincue de l'influence néfaste de leur amitié sur le comportement de Blair. Comment osait -intervenir dans une conversation entre parents ? Encore énervée par l'intrusion de Serena, elle constata malgré elle que son idée tendait à faire l'unanimité dans le petit groupe. Elle soupira en silence. Elle devait admettre que c'était sans doute le meilleur compromis auquel ils pourraient parvenir ce soir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de consulter Louis. Elle pressentait que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était que Blair soit éloigné de ce Charles Bass.

« Très bien. Louis reste ici jusqu'à demain matin, le temps d'organiser le transfert de Blair. Et nous indiquerons à la presse qu'il est avec elle bien entendu. »

Un sentiment d'apaisement gagna peu à peu les protagonistes. Louis et sa mère quittèrent la pièce afin de s'isoler, ce qui acheva de détendre tout le monde. Cyrus prit les choses en main et entreprit d'organiser le transfert de Blair, afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Les pensées de toutes les personnes restantes étaient désormais pour Chuck, dont ils n'avaient encore aucunes nouvelles. Lily était soulagée de savoir que la situation de Blair s'était arrangée pour l'instant, mais le stress de l'attente commençait à la ronger. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais aucune idée autre que de retourner voir l'infirmière qui n'avait toujours aucune information ne lui vint. Elle se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil, bientôt rejointe par Eleonor, qui était emplie de compassion pour son amie. Elles passaient toutes les deux par des moments très difficiles mais tellement similaires. La mère de Blair pris dans la sienne la main de Lily et elles restèrent ainsi, en silence. Leur position ne leur permettait aucun épanchement émotif, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup en cela. Elles prirent donc sur elles en s'appuyant discrètement l'une sur l'autre.

Serena pris Nate par le bras et entreprit de l'attirer à l'écart.

« Il faut absolument permettre à Chuck et Blair de se voir avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle ne supportera pas de le laisser ici tout seul sinon » souffla Serena à Nate. Les parents pouvaient bien s'arranger comme ils le souhaitaient, mais ils étaient tous les deux les seuls vrais protecteurs de leurs amis. Ceux-ci vivaient des moments terribles, ils devaient être à la hauteur.

« Blair dort pour l'instant. Attendons d'avoir des nouvelles de Chuck et nous aviserons. Tu as raison. Ils viennent de se retrouver, ce serait cruel d'éloigner Blair d'autorité sans leur permettre de se voir … ». Nate était consterné de constater que ses amis étaient devenu les pantins de Sophie et de son fils. Il commençait singulièrement à en avoir assez, et était bien décidé à se jouer d'eux cette fois. Ils étaient chez eux ici, c'était leur royaume. Il était temps de rééquilibrer les forces en présence.

Au même instant, l'attention de Lily et Eleonor fut attirée par de l'agitation provenant du bureau des infirmières. L'une d'elle finit par en sortir et se dirigea vers elles. Le temps se suspendit pour Lily, elle sentit son cœur fondre littéralement dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, elle se leva, accompagnée dans son mouvement par Eleonor. Elle sera un peu plus fort la main de celle-ci et attendit.

Lily tentait désespérément de lire le visage de l'infirmière mais celle-ci restait absolument impassible. Il lui semblait la voir arriver vers elle au ralenti, et elle sentait dans sa poitrine son cœur s'emballer. Eleonor n'avait pas lâché sa main, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Voyant l'infirmière arriver, Nate et Serena avait cessé net leur conversation, et s'étaient instinctivement rapproché de Lily :

« Madame Humphrey ? Votre fils est sorti du bloc opératoire. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais l'opération s'est parfaitement déroulée. C'est une question de minutes. Souhaitez-vous le voir ? »

Lily mit quelques secondes à intégrer le sens de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Elle avait retenu au sens propre son souffle pendant le discours de celle-ci, et elle se relâcha totalement dès qu'elle eut compris que Charles allait bien. Un sentiment de soulagement la submergea :

«Oui bien sur, nous vous suivons », lui répondit elle rapidement. Elle lui emboîta le pas, et réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que Nate et Serena ne bougeaient pas, hésitant à la suivre.

« Et bien, venez ! ». Ils se hâtèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de Chuck.

L'infirmière leur ouvrit la porte, et les laissa passer. Lily s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil, afin de rassembler ses esprits. La chambre était calme, Charles était allongé sur son lit et semblait dormir. Son visage était serein, beaucoup plus reposé que avant l'opération, ce qui la réconfortât. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de son fils, suivie de près par Nate et Serena qui retenaient leur souffle. Elle lui pris la main tendrement et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il aille bien. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée de l'avoir laissé se faire attaquer sous ses yeux et de ne rien avoir pu faire.

Chuck sentit d'abord fugacement le contact sur sa main. Son esprit était comme embué. Ses paupières étaient terriblement lourdes et il avait l'impression d'être conscient quelques secondes seulement, de ne même pas parvenir à ouvrir les yeux, puis de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et bouillonnait intérieurement. Cette fois il perçu des voix étouffée et il s'y accrocha. Des gens étaient là. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et la lumière qui filtra à travers ses paupières lui fit mal. Il se força à prendre son temps, et au bout de quelques minutes parvint enfin à entrouvrir les yeux et à découvrir à son chevet Lily, Nate et sa sœur. Il tenta de tourner la tête vers eux mais cela lui provoqua une douleur dans tout le dos. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement qui attira tout de suite l'attention de sa famille.

« Charles, tout va bien, tu viens de sortir du bloc ». Elle regarda son fils ouvrir lentement les yeux, et lui laissa quelques secondes pour intégrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Tu t'es battu avec Louis tu te souviens ? Tu aurais du nous dire que tu étais blessé, tu a été très imprudent ». Elle se dit au moment même où elle parlait qu'elle passait pour une mère trop protectrice … mais au final elle ne le perçut pas comme quelque chose de négatif.

Chuck reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il intégrait les mots de Lily et son esprit commençait peu à peu à reconstituer les événements. L'accident, Blair et lui emmenés aux urgences, puis séparés, la chambre de Blair, ses larmes, et puis Louis. Le combat avec Louis.

« Louis ? » demanda t il d'une voix faible et sombre. Il devait savoir ou était Louis.

« Il est toujours dans l'hôpital mais il est maintenu loin de Blair. Tu peux être rassuré sur ce point », lui répondit Nate en s'approchant.

Chuck l'interrogea du regard : « Blair va bien. Elle dort en ce moment. Nous ne lui avons pas dit que tu étais au bloc pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il faut qu'elle se repose » précisa Nate.

Le soulagement fut immédiat sur le visage de Chuck, qui se détendit enfin. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, comme si ces bonnes nouvelles l'autorisaient à prendre un peu de repos. Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard : il était temps de trouver une solution pour amener Blair à Chuck désormais.

« Je vais rester avec Charles. Pouvez vous aller prévenir Eleonor qu'il s'est réveillé et qu'il va bien ? Nous nous retrouvons plus tard ? ». Elle n'imaginait même pas que son fils puisse se réveiller dans quelques heures dans une chambre vide, et était bien décidée à le veiller aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait pour récupérer de son opération. Alors que Nate et Serena s'éloignaient rapidement, elle s'installa aussi bien que possible dans l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, se couvrit de son manteau, et entreprit d'essayer de dormir. Elle pouvait espérer y arriver désormais.

Serena et Nate ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver les parents de Blair. Comme promit à Lily, ils les tinrent informés de l'état de Chuck, puis s'enquirent auprès de Cyrus de l'organisation du transfert de Blair dans les Hamptons.

« Un hélicoptère va venir la chercher dès demain matin, après un dernier contrôle de son médecin bien sur. Elle devrait pouvoir quitter son lit et s'asseoir dans les heures qui viennent, ce qui facilitera son transport et son installation là bas » leur répondit il.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je vais tout de suite appeler la maison pour faire préparer notre arrivée. Nate tu m'accompagnes ? » Dit-elle alors qu'elle l'entraînait déjà plus loin avec elle.

Elle le prit par le bras et tout en s'éloignant, elle lui souffla a l'oreille : « Nous avons très peu de temps pour nous organiser. Il faut faire vite ».

Lorsque Serena entra dans la chambre de Blair, elle fut soulagée de voir que celle-ci, comme promit, avait eu l'autorisation de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Elle afficha un sourire résolument positif et rassurant, et s'avança vers elle.

« Blair, je t'amène des nouvelles de Chuck. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'inquiéter. »Serena souhaitait à tout prix éviter de trop fortes émotions à Blair, mais le contenu du message qu'elle avait à délivrer rendait sa mission ardue.

Blair regardait Serena d'un air un peu absent. Elle tentait de se déconnecter de la réalité afin que son corps ne manifeste pas trop de stress. Elle était forte et pouvait le faire. Mais là tout de suite, elle avait besoin de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et si l'arrivée de Serena l'avait inquiétée, le début de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne la réconfortait pas du tout. « Ou est il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Blair, il a provoqué Louis afin que celui-ci le frappe, et soit donc éloigné de toi. Ca a marché, il a été arrêté et les médecins lui ont interdit de te voir. Mais Chuck était déjà blessé au moment ou il s'est confronté à Louis, et celui-ci a été très … ». Elle ne savait comment dire les choses qu'elle avait à dire d'une manière douce. « Chuck a su provoquer Louis, et celui-ci l'a suivi. Il l'a frappé, fort. Et cela a aggravé les blessures de Chuck qui a du être opéré en urgence. Tout va bien maintenant, Lily est avec lui, et nous sommes en train de faire le nécessaire avec Nate pour que tu puisses le voir dès que possible. »

Blair n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la tirade de son amie. Elle s'appliquait à suivre les conseils de son médecin, à rester calme, mais l'idée même de Chuck blessé par sa faute lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Elle sentit malgré elle ses mains se crisper sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et des larmes se former inexorablement. Elle saisit la main de son amie et la serra fort.

« Serena peux tu me promettre qu'il est hors de danger ? C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'instant. » Elle le pensait. Elle avait juste besoin de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de savoir que même si il ne pouvait pas être à ses cotés, il allait bien.

« Oui. Je te le promets. ». Serena rassembla son courage. Elle allait devoir maintenant expliquer la présence de Sophie, des photographes, et la solution dont avaient convenu les personnes de son entourage, à laquelle elle allait devoir se plier.

« Sophie est arrivée. Louis est revenu. Et comme tu l'imagines ils ne sont pas … ravis de la présence des journalistes. Ils vous suivaient, ils ont tout vu. Ils savent que tu a été amenée ici avec Chuck. Louis et sa mère souhaite avant tout éviter qu'il soit humilié, ce qui peut se comprendre là tout de suite … La seule chose sur laquelle tout le monde est tombé d'accord, c'est que nous partions avec tes parents chez Cece pour que tu t'y repose. Louis ne viendra pas t'inquiéter, c'est convenu. Mais Chuck doit rester ici en revanche. Pour l'instant, le plus important est que tu te reposes. Nous pensons tous que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Dès que tu ira mieux nous pourrons trouver autre chose ». Serena attendit avec angoisse la réaction de Blair.

Blair était sous le choc. La journée avait véritablement été longue. Elle se revit le matin même au loft avec Dan, et elle était encore étonnée par toutes les choses qui s'étaient déroulées depuis. Le photographe qui s'était introduit chez elle, sa conversation avec Chuck, Dan l'évacuant en secret de Brooklyn pour organiser un RV secret avec l'homme qu'il avait compris qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et les mots de Chuck, qui raisonnaient encore dans son esprit de la même manière que si il était à ses cotés. Elle ferma les yeux. «Je vais aimer ton bébé autant que je t'aime toi ». Tout s'était comme éclaircit dans son cœur et dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Il était Chuck Bass, son vrai prince depuis tant d'année, et ils étaient enfin prêts l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant être éloignée de lui. Le simple fait d'imaginer cela était physiquement douloureux. Elle était en manque de lui, de sa présence, de sa voix, de la chaleur de son corps, de sa force. Il était sa famille. Sa famille, son bébé …. Elle n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Elle allait être mère désormais et elle devait faire primer le bien être de son bébé.

« J'irai chez Cece » dit elle doucement. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. « Nous avons notre vie devant nous avec Chuck désormais. Je dois à tout prix me concentrer sur mon bébé pour l'instant ». Elle réalisait peu à peu à qu'elle point le fait de savoir qu'elle avait désormais Chuck à ses cotés la rendait plus forte. La conviction qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était capable de tout. Ce sentiment était nouveau, et contribuait à la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle aimait Chuck comparé aux sentiments qu'elle avait jamais eu pour Louis. Elle était tombée amoureuse bien sur, mais sans doute plus de l'idée d'épouser un prince que de l'homme lui-même. Il correspondait tellement à son rêve qu'elle avait été aveuglée. Chuck était son âme sœur. Le lien qui les unissait ne pouvait jamais disparaître, et la vie qu'ils allaient construire serait exceptionnelle et lumineuse de bonheur. Sa conviction était tellement profonde à cet instant qu'elle sentit l'apaisement la gagner. Elle allait le voir bientôt, Serena et Nate allaient les aider. Et tout irai bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Le cœur de Blair tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que quelques minutes avec lui. Elle savait que les gens de Louis l'attendaient sur le toit pour l'escorter dans les Hamptons. Elle savait que le temps était compté et elle voulait en savourer chaque seconde.

Le charme de Nate avait fait son œuvre auprès des infirmières et il les avait convaincues de les laisser accompagner leur amie sur le toit lorsque le moment du départ serait arrivé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Chuck serait fier de lui, alors qu'il poussait le fauteuil roulant de Blair dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Serena trottinant à ses cotés. Celle-ci laissait une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son amie, tandis qu'elle guettait le moindre signe de l'arrivée de Louis ou Sophie. Mais ils avaient été convaincus par le projet d'éloignement de Blair et la bonne volonté affichée de celle-ci avait endormie leur méfiance.

Chuck fixait nerveusement un point droit devant lui. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il savait qu'il allait avoir quelques instant avec Blair mais il ne savait pas quand. Il ne supportait pas son impuissance. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses moyens, et d'enfin pouvoir faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent enfin construire la vie qu'ils méritaient tous les deux. Son esprit filait à toute allure. Tant de pensées, de projets fous qu'il avait pu imaginer devenaient possibles désormais. Une vie avec Blair chaque jour à ses côtés, le mariage qu'elle méritait plus que personne, le bonheur de enfin fonder une famille avec elle. Une famille. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention au bruit de poignée qui se fit entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Instinctivement son corps se tendit. Il tente de se redresser pour la voir dès que ce serait possible. Sa poitrine le lançait encore terriblement, et décidément, il se dit qu'il supportait très mal d'être diminué physiquement.

Blair avait l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur incroyable. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient sans fin, et elle pensait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais.

Enfin Nate ralenti. Serena passa devant elle :

« Tu es prête ? Rappelle toi, il vient de se faire opérer, il n'est pas encore en mieux de sa forme mais concentre toi sur l'idée qu'il va bien d'accord ? »

« Ouvre cette porte Serena », s'impatienta Blair, « on a pas toute la journée ! ».

Chuck ne pu réprimer un sourire quand il entendit Blair houspiller Serena. Cela le rassura tout de suite. Si elle avait encore l'énergie de donner des ordres, c'est que tout allait bien.

Blair ne vit d'abord que le pied du lit. Au fur et à mesure que Nate l'avançait dans la chambre, Chuck apparaissait enfin devant ses yeux. Il était allongé, semblait relié à tant de machines effrayantes … Elle constata qu'il était en train de tenter de se redresser dans son lit, ce qui, vu l'expression de douleur sur son visage, n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

« Chuck ne fait pas l'idiot ! Reste allongé j'arrive ! » lui dit-elle précipitamment.

Il sourit. « Tu n'aura pas attendu longtemps avant de me donner des ordres à ce que je vois … ». Son visage s'était proprement illuminé à la vue de Blair. Il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'elle avait repris des forces, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre par la situation.

« Bon ne commencez pas tous les deux », les gronda gentiment Nate. Ses amis étaient incroyables. Même dans cette situation ils arrivaient à rester fidèles à eux même. « On vous laisse. Je vais attendre dehors avec Serena ».

« Merci pour tout Nate », glissa Chuck. Son regard en disait long sur la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Celui-ci répondit sobrement par un hochement de tête et s'éclipsa. Et ils furent enfin de nouveau seuls.

Blair était tout près du lit Chuck. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Elle était soufflée d'émotion par la force de son regard. Comment ne pas croire qu'un être capable d'une telle intensité avait le pouvoir de déplacer des montagnes. Elle ressentit un frisson de bonheur parcourir son dos et elle tendit sa main vers la sienne. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent instantanément.

« Comment te sens tu mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Tu n'aurais jamais du te battre avec Louis. Qu'aurais-je fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave ? Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné… ». Sa voix se brisa alors que l'image de son amour à terre, en train d'encaisser des coups pour elle s'installait insidieusement dans son esprit. Elle ne pu soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux.

« Blair, tu es ma vie désormais. Je ne pouvais rien te laisser arriver. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je le referai ». Il sera sa main plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. La protéger. « Regarde-moi », lui dit-il doucement. « Regarde-moi ».

Blair secoua la tête. « Je vais être forte. Pour nous, pour notre famille. Mais pour pouvoir faire cela j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, et que les jours qui passent ne font que me rapprocher du jour où nous serons réunis. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. ». Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et encore une fois l'intensité de son visage, sa gravité, la frappa comme si il la regardait comme cela pour la première fois. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit doucement.

« Je te promets de prendre soin de moi. Tu vas partir avec Serena et prendre soin de vous deux ». Il prit le temps de la regarder. De fixer dans sa mémoire son visage, son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. « Et nous nous retrouverons vite, je te le promets ».

Blair s'approcha davantage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se lever, aussi elle plaça son fauteuil le plus près possible de son lit. Elle tendit le bras, et parvint à caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Sans un mot elle caressa la ligne de la mâchoire, les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée tant de fois. Ses doigts courraient avec légèreté sur sa peau si chaude, si douce. Chuck ferma les yeux, comme pour arrêter le temps et que Blair reste ainsi près de lui pour toujours. Elle ne cessa pas. Elle continua sans relâche de caresser doucement le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'installer dans ses bras, contre lui, et ne plus jamais le quitter. Doucement elle se souleva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de Chuck. Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait lui dire de retourner dans son fauteuil, mais il sentait désormais son corps contre le sien et il sentit une vague de chaleur fulgurante le traverser tout entier. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Il était comme hypnotisé. Leurs mains étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer.

Blair fixait Chuck de ses grands yeux sombres. Parler davantage semblait parfaitement inutile. Tous les deux avaient juste besoin de se rassasier de la présence, du contact de l'autre. D'y puiser la force dont ils auraient besoin pour les jours à venir.

Sans un mot Chuck saisit la main de Blair qui courrait toujours sur son visage. Il la porta doucement à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait plus la lâcher. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, sentant contre son visage la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, son parfum. Puis n'y tenant plus il l'attira plus près de lui. Leurs corps s'imbriquèrent étroitement. Ils étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre. Ignorant la douleur il la serra plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. La main de Blair caressait doucement la poitrine de Chuck. Elle pouvait sentir sous le drap le pansement. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle imaginait à quel point il avait été blessé par sa faute. Comment pouvait-elle se pardonner de l'avoir fait tant souffrir, uniquement pour la protéger.

Leurs esprits étaient comme liés, et Chuck ressenti la détresse de Blair. Il refusait de voir ce moment entaché par la culpabilité de la femme qu'il aimait tellement. Il pouvait sentir que l'émotion la gagnait. « Chut, je vais parfaitement bien ». Il murmurait doucement alors qu'il continuait de la serrer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir sa main s'accrocher désespérément à sa blouse d'hôpital. La tristesse était en train de la submerger. N'y tenant plus, ne pouvant supporter de la sentir malheureuse, il passa son doigt sous son menton et doucement leva son beau visage si triste vers le sien. « Blair, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu m'as sauvé tant de fois déjà, c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes là, ensemble, aujourd'hui. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et que je referai à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire, pour toute notre vie. »

Les yeux de Blair s'embuèrent. Son cœur était partagé entre l'impression de vivre un cauchemar où Chuck était blessé, souffrait, et le bonheur si intense qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Leurs regards étaient plus intenses que jamais. Tous les deux sentaient que leurs deux corps s'accrochaient à celui de l'autre, instinctivement, sans que leur propre volonté semble avoir quoi que ce soit à y faire. Leurs visages se rapprochaient imperceptiblement mais sûrement. Une vague de chaleur les envahit tous les deux, alors qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient en train de se laisser vraiment aller, et qu'ils allaient perdre tout contrôle.

Blair pouvait sentir le souffle de Chuck sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle sentait l'émotion la gagner. Elle tentait désespérément de ne pas penser à leur séparation prochaine, mais de ne penser qu'a cet instant. Elle sentit la main de Chuck dans son dos, l'emprise de son bras devenir plus ferme, et elle se rapprocha encore. De sa main libre, elle agrippa plus fort la blouse de Chuck et acheva de se hisser jusqu'à son visage.

Chuck avait l'impression de perdre la tête, de vivre un rêve. Il sentait le corps chaud de Blair contre le sien, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Rien d'autre n'existait en cet instant. Il ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Il voulait profiter, vivre pleinement, chaque seconde de ce moment avec elle.

Leur baiser était doux, respectueux, presque religieux, mais si intense. Leurs sensations semblaient démultipliées. Blair avait remonté sa main au visage de Chuck et la faisait courir dans son cou, sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait l'attirer contre elle toujours plus près. Toujours plus longtemps. Elle se sentait partir, s'abandonner totalement au baiser de Chuck. Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il s'arrête. Le temps c'était comme suspendu, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers lui. L'odeur de sa peau l'étourdissait, ses épaules fortes et puissantes sous ses mains, les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, faisaient battre son cœur à une allure toujours plus folle et lui coupait le souffle.

C'était un moment comme hors du temps pour tous les deux. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les personnes les plus fortes d'un monde pourtant impitoyable. Et leur seule faille était l'autre. Ensembles ils étaient invincibles. Le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que jamais, et ne devait plus faiblir.

Après un moment dont ils ne pouvaient évaluer la durée, Serena finit par taper discrètement à la porte. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, leurs corps tout entiers lutant. Chuck resserra encore son bras autour de Blair, encore. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait encore à lui, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je te vois bientôt Waldorf », murmura t il du bout des lèvres.

« A bientôt Bass ».

Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent alors que Serena emmenait Blair hors de la chambre disait tout.

* * *

A/N : Bonjour à tous !

L'histoire avance et la suite commence à se construire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour la suite !

C'est super motivant de savoir que ce qui est deja fait est apprécié et que ce qui reste est attendu :-)

Un grand merci par avance !


	9. Chapter 9

Blair resta silencieuse pendant tout le voyage. Il lui semblait que son cœur n'était plus avec elle, qu'il était resté avec Chuck. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'était pas à sa place dans cet hélicoptère, en route pour se cacher. Blair Waldorf n'était pas femme à se cacher. Tout cela était à cause de Louis. Au fond il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu son bonheur, ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Si il avait vraiment su qui elle était, il aurait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire d'être seulement la femme de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas d'égale dans l'Upper Est Side. Elle était devenu une femme forte, indépendante, ambitieuse et … amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un autre homme que son fiancé. Mais elle ne se sentait plus capable de fuir ses sentiments.

Il lui sembla, ironiquement, que Louis avait bâti sans le savoir le piège parfait. Le conte de fées, le mariage avec un prince doux et beau, qui ferait sans aucun doute un mari attentionné et un père aimant. Mais combien de temps aurait-elle tenu ? Au fond de son cœur elle avait hurlé durant ces derniers mois. Le conte de fée était si parfait qu'elle avait gardé ce cri déchirant pour elle. Mais tout avait explosé. Louis n'était pas un prince charmant en armure, et Chuck n'était plus l'homme torturé incapable d'amour. Elle n'avait été plus sûre de rien, si perdue, et finalement la vérité s'était imposée d'elle même. En quelques mots, si simples pourtant, Chuck avait remis son cœur exactement là ou il devait être. « Parce que je vais aimer ton bébé autant que je t'aime toi ». Tout le reste s'était comme écroulé autour d'elle, comme un décor éphémère, et seul Chuck se tenait là devant se yeux. Il était tout. Il avait toujours été son monde, elle le réalisait maintenant. Quelque soit la volonté avec laquelle elle aurait souhaité repousser ce sentiment, il se serait toujours imposé à elle.

Serena resta à ses cotés durant tout le voyage. La maison de Cece était calme, lumineuse, apaisante. Blair fut installée dans une chambre claire, pourvue d'un balcon donnant directement sur l'océan. La vue était incroyable. La plage était déserte en cette période, et elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient avec régularité un peu plus bas. Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les nuages, et un rayon barrait la couette moelleuse qui recouvrait le grand lit. Elle s'y installa, ignorant volontairement les hommes de Louis et Sophie qui entamaient leur tour de garde dans le jardin. Le voyage l'avait épuisée, une sieste semblait donc la meilleure façon de passer le temps. Elle s'allongea sur le côté du lit, comme si quelqu'un allait la rejoindre. Alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller toutes ses pensées étaient pour Chuck, désormais si loin. Elle imagina qu'il était juste derrière elle, qu'il avait passé son bras autour sa taille, et qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Le sommeil la gagna doucement, tandis qu'au rez de chaussée la vie de la maison s'organisait sous la direction dynamique de Serena.

_Sophie détestait cette soirée, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments pour Blair. Certes cette jeune fille présentait en surface énormément de qualités. Mais Sophie n'était pas dupe. Elle pouvait, sous la bonne éducation et les manières impeccables, sentir les failles, les blessures, les secrets, et elle savait. Elle savait qu'un jour le passé de Blair reviendrait la hanter. La question était de savoir jusqu'où son fils se serait compromis avec elle lorsque cela se produirait. Et cette soirée revêtait une importance toute particulière. Ils étaient tous à Constance Billiard, et elle était supposée annoncer les fiançailles de Blair et Louis. Tout devait être parfait, mise à part que Blair n'était pas là. Et Sophie venait d'apprendre qu'au lieu de rejoindre son fiancé, Blair était en ce moment même avec Charles Bass, cet homme détestable avec lequel elle semblait partager un passé plus que compliqué, et qui s'était déjà permis de faire une esclandre en public. Clairement cet homme était capable de tout._

_« Louis, elle ne viendra pas, c'est terminé ». Elle tentait désespérément de convaincre son fils qu'il devait cesser d'envisager sa vie avec Blair. Mais celui-ci s'obstinait.  
«Mère faites lui confiance. Elle va venir ». Le regard de son fils ne cillait pas. Il croyait vraiment la connaître. Sophie compris qu'elle n'arriverait à rien par le dialogue. Elle s'éloigna donc et saisi son portable : elle devait parler tout de suite à l'homme qui suivait Blair pour son compte._

_La conversation qu'elle tenu avec lui la convaincue que la situation était bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Elle apprit que la future princesse de Monaco, la potentielle mère de ses petits enfants s'était publiquement affichée avec son amant dans une Bar-mitsva. Son détective lui confirma qu'ils étaient restés isolés dans un salon attenant à la fête, et que ce qu'ils y avaient fait ne laissait aucune place au doute. Sophie était absolument hors d'elle. Blair se jouait de son fils, qui, naïf, n'y voyait que du feu. Malgré le choc, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était au fond soulagée. Après cela il était clair que Blair ne se présenterait plus à Constance. Les fiançailles ne seraient jamais officialisées et l'intégrité de sa famille était donc sauve. Oui, son soulagement était immense._

__Sophie attendait impatiemment Louis qui devait la rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Si son fils l'avait écoutée depuis le début, elle ne se trouverait pas en plein Manhattan à gérer une crise épouvantable, mais à Monaco, en train de planifier un mariage princier, donc la mariée serait douce, malléable, et surtout, présente. En lieu et place de cela, elle devait trouver une solution pour que le mariage de son fils avec Blair se déroule désormais aussi bien que possible, ce qui semblait pourtant mal engagé.

« Bonjour Mère, lui dit Louis d'une voix fatiguée.

- Louis, ravi que tu daignes enfin me rejoindre. A tu pu réfléchir à la situation ? A tu pu parler à Blair ?

- Elle ne répond toujours pas à mes appels, et je ne suis malheureusement pas étonné, étant donné que c'est le cas depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai eu la confirmation qu'elle était bien arrivée, et qu'elle allait bien. Que fait-on maintenant ? ». Louis était perdu. Il se refusait à perdre Blair, mais il sentait qu'elle lui glissait entre les doigts, et qu'il était totalement impuissant. Il avait raison depuis le début de penser que Chuck était un danger, mais il pensait sincèrement que Blair avait tiré un trait sur lui. Imaginer que sa fiancée était en train de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle a eu son accident lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui mais quel prix était-il prêt à payer ? Voulait-il Blair au point d'être marié à une femme amoureuse d'un autre homme ? Etait-il prêt à accepter l'humiliation publique qu'entraînerai l'annulation d'un mariage ? Sophie mit sèchement fin à ses réflexions.

« Louis, tu dois réaliser que cela va bien au-delà de la suite de ta vie amoureuse. Tu es un homme public, Blair est ta fiancée, enceinte de l'héritier de notre royaume, et il n'est même pas imaginable que ce mariage soit annulé. J'ai tenté de t'avertir en temps et en heure que cette relation était très mal engagée, mais tu es allé trop loin désormais. Le mariage est maintenu, il suffit de convaincre Blair. Point final. »

Louis eut un sourire amer : « Cela s'annonce malheureusement compliqué, si on considère qu'elle était en train de s'enfuir avec celui qui est a priori l'amour de sa vie. Pourquoi se marierait-elle avec moi ? ». Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait s'acharner dans ce projet en dépit de l'évidence. Blair ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un remplacement temporaire de Chuck.

« Elle est enceinte de ton enfant Louis, sa décision ne l'engagera donc pas elle seule. Il s'agit de ton héritier. Comptais-tu sérieusement le laisser avoir Charles Bass pour père ? Le laisser assurer son éducation ? C'est absolument inenvisageable ».

Louis sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Il commençait à cerner les intentions de sa mère. Il aurait dû l'anticiper, mais il avait été comme anesthésié par les événements des dernières 24 heures. Bien sûr, comment imaginer que pour sa mère, il était possible que son petit fils ou sa petite fille soit élevé loin de Monaco, et sans lui comme père. Elle ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

« Louis sois réaliste. Blair est sans doute une jeune femme … entière et passionnée, mais elle s'apprête surtout à devenir maman. Et crois-moi, elle va bientôt réaliser le type de sacrifice que ce rôle peut impliquer ».

_L'été avait été difficile pour Sophie. Blair et Louis semblaient heureux, mais leur manière de la fuir dès qu'elle tentait d'engager les préparatifs du mariage l'irritait au plus haut point. Pourtant ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Depuis qu'elle avait appris par ses hommes que Blair était enceinte, elle attendait en vain que son fils et sa fiancée lui fasse part de la nouvelle mais rien de tel ne se produisait. Sophie n'était pas dupe. Si Blair ne disait pas à Louis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et cela était sans aucun doute lié au moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Charles Bass le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Depuis ce jour Sophie avait compris que sa future belle-fille ne pourrait jamais être digne de sa confiance. Elle n'avait pu empêcher ses fiançailles avec Louis, aussi ne lui restait comme unique solution d'anticiper ses dérapages futurs afin d'empêcher que ceux-ci aient un impact négatif sur la famille royale toute entière. _

_La Princesse ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsqu'elle apprit que Blair avait enfin pris rendez-vous avec son gynécologue new-yorkais. Elle pouvait certes imaginer qu'elle ait attendu son retour afin de le voir, mais elle pressentait quelque chose de mauvais. Tout s'éclaira lorsqu'elle apprit que la fiancée de son fils avait demandé un test de paternité. C'était donc bien cela. Elle était enceinte mais n'était pas certaine de l'identité du père. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Louis. Sophie avait le sentiment que ses pires cauchemars devenaient réalité. Elle était une femme, elle savait que si Blair n'avait pas de doutes concernant son avenir, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ce test de paternité. Dans tous les cas pas si tôt. Si elle faisait cette démarche, c'est parce qu'elle estimait être toujours face à un choix. Un choix entre Louis et Charles Bass. _

_Cette situation était proprement inimaginable. Elle n'allait pas laisser son fils, Prince de Monaco, se faire abandonner par cette jeune femme qui estimait ses aspirations passionnelles plus importantes que l'image et l'avenir de la famille royale. Blair devait être convaincue que Louis était le père de son bébé, à tout prix._

__« Mère que voulez-vous dire par là ? » relança Louis d'une voix clairement inquiète. Il la sentait prête à tout, et cela l'effrayait profondément.

« Je veux dire qu'il n'est tout simplement pas une option pour Blair d'avoir une vie de couple avec Mr Bass tout en élevant ton fils. Soit elle choisit son enfant, t'épouse, et l'élève avec toi à Monaco, soit elle choisit son amour pour Charles Bass, et elle nous laisse élever votre enfant. » Sa voix était froide et intransigeante. Elle irait vraiment jusqu'à utiliser le bébé que Blair attendait pour la faire chanter.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire une chose pareil, cela causerai notre malheur à tous Mère. Si Blair ne veut plus de moi, cela ne sert à rien de lui forcer la main.» Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter sa mère, elle perdait la tête. Il aimait Blair et souhaitait qu'elle revienne, mais il savait surtout qu'il ne voulait pas d'une épouse qui n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, et qui ne se soit mariée que sous la contrainte.

« Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire cette fois. Je t'ai déjà laissé aller bien trop loin avec elle, il est maintenant temps que tu assumes tes choix et leurs conséquences. Elle est enceinte de toi, tu vas donc l'épouser, c'est tout. » Sophie se leva, excédée par la mollesse de son fils. Il voulait Blair, elle lui donnait la solution, et il trouvait encore à y redire ? Il devait vraiment se prendre en main, ou elle devrait vraiment tout gérer elle-même. « Tu va aller la voir, et la convaincre de maintenir le mariage. Tu sais comment faire désormais, alors débrouilles toi. Et cesse donc de me décevoir, cela devient usant. »

A/N : Et voici la suite ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? dois-je continuer ?


	10. Chapter 10

Il lui semblait que le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur infinie. Cela faisait désormais presque une semaine que Blair était maintenue cloîtrée dans la maison de Cece, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. Elle était bien consciente du fait qu'elle avait mal agit, que s'enfuir avec Chuck n'avais pas été la meilleure manière de gérer la situation, mais méritait-elle vraiment de se retrouver enfermée, même dans une prison dorée ? Elle sentait qu'elle devait agir pour faire évoluer la situation ou elle allait perdre l'esprit. Certes Serena était présente à ses cotés, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été arrachée à son monde, et que celui-ci continuait de tourner sans elle. Elle n'était pas femme à subir les choses, et la contrainte qui pesait sur elle la hérissait. Elle s'était disciplinée aussi longtemps que possible, pour la simple raison qu'elle devait avant tout chose prendre soin de son bébé. Mais le médecin lui avait indiqué ce matin qu'il était désormais hors de danger, aussi elle avait immédiatement décidé de prendre les choses en main, et avait appelé Louis. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de tenter de prendre contact avec elle depuis des semaines, et encore plus depuis l'accident. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir répondu, mais elle ne se sentait alors pas capable de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Louis avait trompé sa confiance, la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Mais elle gardait la conviction qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher par amour pour elle. Elle avait donc toujours la culpabilité d'avoir trahit cet amour en étant malhonnête avec son fiancé, et avec elle-même, sur ses sentiments réels pour Chuck. Elle lui devait de lui annoncer la réalité en face. Elle lui devait au moins cela.

Louis arriva chez Cece dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas été aussi soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé par l'appel de Blair. Certes il était content qu'elle le contacte enfin, mais il savait aussi que la discussion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir n'avait pas d'issue positive possible. Il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur les sentiments de Blair. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle lui revienne, qu'elle l'épouse, et qu'ils passent le reste de leur vie ensemble, mais il avait compris que ce n'était plus qu'un rêve à la seconde ou il avait su que Chuck était avec elle lors de son accident de voiture. Son destin lui échappait désormais. Tous les actes désespérés qu'il avait pu commettre pour éloigner Chuck s'étaient retournés contre lui. Il avait perdu l'amour de Blair pour toujours.

Blair attendait calmement Louis dans le salon de la maison. Elle avait pu imposer in extremis que les hommes présents pour la surveiller restent à l'extérieur. Elle souhaitait conserver le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait, mais aussi éviter à Louis l'humiliation d'une rupture annoncée avec ses employés comme témoin.

Elle n'entendit d'abord que ses pas dans le vestibule, puis sa silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle fut d'abord choquée par son apparence. Elle n'eut pas le sentiment de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était habituée à un jeune homme au maintien princier, élégant, et aux manières toujours impeccables. Ce jour-là, Louis était abattu, tout dans son attitude le démontrait, et son visage témoignait de nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, et pris place à son coté sur le canapé.

« Bonjour Blair, lui dit il.

- Bonjour Louis.

- Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu te portes bien. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

- Tout va bien désormais, tu peux être rassuré. » Blair ne savait pas de quelle manière aborder le sujet. Voir Louis dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle allait aggraver encore la situation.

« Je t'ai appelé car j'ai le sentiment de te devoir des explications, ainsi que la vérité. ». Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. « Je pense que tu sais ce que je vais te dire, et je tiens à m'excuser de la manière dont tu appris ce qui c'était passé. Tout a changé depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Monaco. Tout. » Elle baissa le regard, et inspira profondément. Les images des moments qui avaient marqués sa vie depuis leur retour revenaient dans son esprit. Le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Louis, et où elle l'avait annoncé à Chuck. Louis qui avait payé la thérapeute de Chuck. Le moment où elle avait réalisé que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toutes ces années était vraiment en train de changer. Sa tentative aveugle et désespérée de vouloir appliquer à Louis ce qui avait provoqué la rédemption de Chuck. Sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que celui-ci avait vraiment renoncé à elle, et qu'il s'était séparé de son bien le plus précieux, la bague de fiançailles qu'il souhaitait lui offrir depuis si longtemps. Et ce moment incroyable ou enfin, il lui avait demandé d'être avec lui. Enfin.

« Je me suis laissée aveugler par le conte de fée que tu m'offrais. Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Nous sommes allés trop vite et … ». Comment expliquer ce qui pour elle était tellement acquis et naturel. Elle était amoureuse de Charles Bass depuis de nombreuses années, et le bonheur était enfin à leur portée. Elle était incapable de s'en détourner.  
« Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, j'ai découvert des facettes de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et qui peut être auraient orienté différemment le choix que j'ai fait à l'époque. Je me suis trompée sur nous.

- Et sur Chuck. » Louis ne pu s'empêcher de la couper dans son discours. Il voyait qu'elle était triste, et qu'elle avait du mal à lui expliquer la situation. Mais pour lui tout était limpide. Elle avait toujours aimé Chuck, et à un moment donné il avait juste cessé de faire le poids.

Blair ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par l'intervention de Louis. Elle pensait qu'il la laisserait s'expliquer avec ses mots, jusqu'au bout. Elle reprit d'une voix douce :

« Oui, et sur Chuck. Pendant des années nous nous sommes aimés, mais nous étions incapables de nous rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui nous le sommes. Et je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de tourner le dos à cela. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Pour Blair la conversation était terminée. Son message était délivré. Pour Louis en revanche, cela ne faisait que commencer, et il redoutait vivement ce qui l'attendait.

«Blair, je sais que tu aimes Chuck. Seulement il y a une chose que tu omets de mentionner. Tu es enceinte de mon enfant. Que comptais-tu faire par rapport à cela ? » Louis était estomaqué qu'elle n'ait pas abordé spontanément le sujet. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la bombe qu'il allait lâcher. Son cœur se serra instinctivement, il réalisa qu'il était lui-même en train de perdre tout respect pour l'homme qu'il devenait.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Comptes-tu élever notre enfant avec Chuck ? A New York ? » la relança-t-il.

« Bien évidement avec Chuck. Et à New York ou ailleurs nous n'avons pas encore décidé. Et bien sûr tu pourras voir ton bébé autant de fois que tu le souhaitera, c'est évident ! » Blair ne comprenait pas ou il souhaitait en venir. Quel était son propos ?

« Blair, tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas envisageable que l'héritier de Monaco soit élevé ailleurs qu'a Monaco. C'est impossible. Ni moi, ni ma mère ne laisseront cela se produire.

- Et bien je suis désolée, mais cela ne dépend pas de toi, et encore moins de ta mère. Je vivrai ou je le souhaiterai avec mon bébé. Tu pourras bien sur le voir autant que tu le souhaiteras, mais nous n'allons certainement pas nous laisser dicter notre lieu de résidence par ta mère Louis.

- Je suis désolé Blair, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Nous avons pris notre décision. Notre enfant sera élevé à Monaco, au sein de sa famille. Mon souhait le plus cher est que tu sois à mes cotés pour cela. Je reste convaincu qu'un enfant a un besoin vital de la présence de sa mère. Mais si cela doit être sans toi, soit.

- Louis comment compte tu me forcer à rentrer à Monaco avec toi ? Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

- Encore une fois je suis désolé. Je ne souhaitais certainement pas que nous en arrivions là. Mais tu ne me laisse pas de choix malheureusement.»

Blair avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il était vraiment convaincu d'être la victime, et d'être contraint par elle à la faire chanter. Elle craignait de comprendre ou il voulait en venir, mais avait besoin qu'il le formule pour arriver à le réaliser.

« Soit clair Louis. Quelles sont mes options selon toi exactement ? » Elle sentait malgré elle l'émotion la gagner, et elle détestait cela. Elle était supposée être arrivée. Apres toutes ces années d'errance, Chuck et elle s'étaient enfin retrouvé, son bébé allait bien, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être une famille. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout allait de nouveau s'écrouler.

« Encore une fois, mon souhait le plus cher est que tu rentre avec moi à Monaco, et que nous élevions notre enfant ensemble. Le cas échéant et bien … Comme tu l'a dis il est hors de question que tu me prive de mon bébé. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le voir. Si tu reportes ce que je te dis en ce moment, je t'assure que personne ne te croira. Mais sache que j'emmènerai notre enfant à Monaco à la première occasion, avec ou sans ton accord. La décision t'appartient Blair. »


	11. Chapter 11

Après le départ hâtif de Louis, Blair était restée un long moment immobile, assise sur le même canapé ou s'était tenue leur terrible conversation.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer, crier, rester calme, se laisser faire, contre attaquer. Elle se sentait vidée. Tout ce qu'elle considérait comme acquis était de nouveau en train de s'écrouler autour d'elle, et l'attitude à adopter était loin de s'imposer à elle.

« Blair, que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Serena en se précipitant vers son amie, donc le visage défait l'inquiéta immédiatement. Elle redoutait depuis le début cette entrevue avec Louis et clairement, cela était justifié. Blair avait sans doute présumé un peu trop vite que Louis s'éloignerait de lui-même …

« Serena je … je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui vient se passer. » Blair tremblait de tout son corps. Elle regardait son amie d'un regard totalement perdu. « Louis m'a demandé de rentrer avec lui à Monaco, de maintenir le mariage. Et que le cas échéant il prendrait mon bébé à la première occasion pour l'élever là-bas avec sa mère. » Verbaliser la situation lui en fit réaliser l'horreur. Quel choix lui restait-il vraiment ? Une vie sans son enfant ? Une vie sans Chuck à ses côtés ? Elle avait le sentiment que tout espoir de bonheur pour l'avenir venait de disparaître.

« Blair c'est fou, il ne peut pas prendre ton enfant et le ramener chez lui de cette manière ! » Serena n'imaginait même pas qu'une telle menace fut possible, et encore moins que Louis puisse la mettre en pratique.

« Serena il a raison. Il est le Prince héritier de Monaco, et c'est son enfant. Je ne pourrai jamais le tenir éloigné de mon bébé, jamais. Comment faire si à chaque fois que je lui laisserai notre enfant je dois craindre qu'il ne revienne jamais ? La situation serait intenable, sans compter que cela serait tellement injuste pour le bébé. Que suis-je supposée faire ? »

Serena sentit son cœur se serrer. Au fond elle savait que Blair avait raison. C'était une situation absolument impossible. Comment choisir entre l'amour de sa vie et son enfant ? Son amie ne devrait jamais avoir à faire un choix pareil mais malheureusement, le dépit et la jalousie de Louis l'y contraignait. Elle sentit un sentiment de révolte monter en elle, mais elle prit sur elle, ne voulant rien ajouter à la détresse de Blair. Elle prit doucement son amie dans ses bras, et tenta de l'apaiser, mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire ou faire dans l'instant ne pourrait donner même un peu de répit au cœur brisé de Blair.

Quelques heures plus tard, celle-ci avait trouvé l'énergie de remonter dans sa chambre. Et depuis cet instant, elle était restée prostrée, allongée sur son lit. Elle était tournée vers la porte fenêtre, et son regard était comme accroché à l'horizon. Il était totalement vide. Son visage était neutre. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte. Avait-elle seulement entendu ? Serena ignora l'absence d'invitation à entrer et poussa la porte sans bruit. La vision de son amie étendue, impuissante lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'approcha doucement, contourna le lit, et vint s'asseoir sur l'épaisse moquette, juste au niveau du visage de Blair. Elle prit doucement la main de son amie.

« Comment te sens tu ma belle ? Il y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire ? Appeler ta mère ? Chuck ? De plus tu devrais manger quelque chose. Tu es toute pâle … » Ses mots faiblir d'eux même alors qu'elle réalisait que le regard de Blair semblait la traverser. Elle semblait totalement absente. Elle baissa doucement les yeux. Mécaniquement, sa main continuait de serrer la main de Blair, mais elle aussi commençait à décrocher. Elle voulait pouvoir se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle commençait à intégrer que non. Elle était totalement impuissante. Elle était témoin de ce que la situation était en train de faire à son amie, la femme la plus forte et déterminée qu'elle connaissait. Si cela mettait Blair dans cet état, si elle était convaincue d'être elle-même impuissante, que pouvait-elle faire elle-même ?

Elle commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de son amie. Blair restait parfaitement immobile, silencieuse. Elle était allongée en chien de fusil, et avait sa main libre posée avec tendresse sur son ventre. Attendre un bébé est supposé être un moment de joie intense, pas un outil de chantage. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider Blair à être de nouveau combative. Il était inimaginable qu'elle la laisse subir une vie qui la rendra malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il y avait forcement quelque chose à faire. Après un dernier regard à Blair, elle prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, et quitta la chambre, bien décidée à trouver une solution.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite fut d'appeler Eleonor. Elle savait que celle-ci n'appréciait pas du tout la propension qu'avait Sophie à vouloir diriger la vie de Blair, déjà lorsque les sujets étaient bien plus superficiels. Elle ne doutait pas que celle-ci rentrerait dans une colère noire en apprenant la dernière manipulation de cette dernière, et effectivement, ce fut le cas. Elles convinrent toutes les deux qu'il était nécessaire de tenir Chuck informé, mais qu'il valait mieux lui expliquer de vive voix. Serena pris donc la décision de rentrer à New York dans l'après midi, afin d'aller voir son frère à l'Empire.  
Blair était toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle ne sentait même plus son cœur battre. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était vidée. Elle se retourna doucement et fixa le plafond immaculé, tout en caressant doucement son ventre. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il n'était même pas question d'un choix. C'était malheureusement une évidence. Une évidence qui allait provoquer un véritable cataclysme dans sa vie. Qui allait éloigner la personne qu'elle aimait jusqu'à ce jour le plus au monde. Mais désormais il n'avait plus cette place. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire passer Chuck en priorité comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsque le moment de faire des choix arrivait.

Tel un robot, elle s'assit sur son lit, resta encore immobile quelques instants, se leva et avança doucement vers sa commode. Elle saisit son portable, et pressa la première touche jusqu'à ce que le nom de Chuck apparaisse sur l'écran, et leva l'appareil à son oreille.

Chuck décrocha à la première sonnerie. Il attendait son appel depuis des jours, et elle lui manquait terriblement. Il souhaitait tellement entendre sa voix.

« Blair, je suis tellement heureux que tu m'appelle enfin … », lui dit il d'une voix chaude et douce. Mais elle l'interrompit rapidement :

« Chuck, je suis désolée. C'était une erreur. M'enfuir avec toi était une erreur. Tu appartiens à mon passé, mon avenir est avec Louis. Je l'aime. Tu dois m'oublier, et continuer ta vie. Au revoir. » La voix de Blair était déterminée, et étonnamment ferme. Elle ne se reconnu pas elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ces mots atroces avec autant d'aplomb. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de sa bouche, qu'une autre version d'elle-même venait de planter un poignard terriblement affûté dans le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Chuck était interdit. Il se tenait là, debout au milieu du salon de sa suite de l'Empire, son téléphone toujours contre son oreille. Son regard était totalement vide, et fixé sur un point au loin. Il était comme foudroyé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il tenta de repasser dans sa tête les mots de Blair afin de mieux en comprendre le sens, car il était incapable d'imaginer que ce qu'il avait d'abord compris était vrai. Il était impossible qu'elle revienne sur leur avenir. Ils devaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Il était impossible qu'aujourd'hui, elle veuille réellement passer sa vie avec Louis. « Mon avenir est avec Louis. Je l'aime ». Non, c'était faux. Il se refusait à accepter cette idée.

Il rangea prestement son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, vida d'un trait le verre de scotch qui était toujours dans sa main gauche, et le posa sur le bar avec violence.

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure, examinant ses différentes options. Il devait la voir. C'était la solution. Il devait la voir et lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux, tout s'arrangerai. S'il la prenait dans ses bras, il était impossible qu'elle maintienne cette décision folle de le quitter pour Louis. Il devait avoir confiance en eux, en leur histoire.

Il saisit à l'arrachée son manteau qui était resté sur le dossier du canapé, et entra précipitamment dans l'ascenseur, bousculant au passage un Nate inquiet de voir son ami dans un tel état. Chuck était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine sa présence.

Après avoir raccroché, Blair resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, s'accrochant désespérément au bord de la commode, alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes fléchir sous elle. Elle posa doucement le téléphone sur le plateau, et posa ses deux mains bien à plat. Elle se força à respirer profondément, et ferma les yeux. Heureusement que cela avait été rapide, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer. Elle savait que si elle avait dû entendre davantage sa voix, elle aurait sans doute flanché. Sa tête commença à tourner. Elle s'appuya au mur, et se laissa doucement glisser au sol.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, assise sur la moquette. Au moment où elle reprit ses esprits, elle constata que le jour était tombé, et que la pénombre commençait à envahir sa chambre. Elle soupira. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Son seul but était il n'y a encore pas si longtemps de trouver le bonheur, aujourd'hui il était de prendre soin de son enfant. Il ne lui restait que cela.

Elle prit appui sur le rebord de la commode pour parvenir à se relever, et fit quelques pas en direction du balcon. Prendre l'air lui ferait sans doute du bien.  
Elle entrouvrit la porte fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur. Elle fut accueillie par une bourrasque iodée, et par le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la plage en contrebas. Ce bruit était apaisant. Fort, régulier.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et remplis ses poumons d'air frais, ce qui lui fit du bien.

Elle regardait les vagues qui arrivaient inlassablement. La plage était déserte, bien différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, au mois d'Août, remplie de touriste et de promeneurs. Personne ne semblait vouloir ce soir affronter la fraîcheur et les embruns à la nuit tombée. Tout était calme et serein.

Elle venait de s'habituer à ce paysage calme et tranquille quand son regard perçu une silhouette qui s'approchait sur la plage. Les seules personnes qu'elle avait pu voir sur la plage depuis le début de la semaine ne venait que dans la journée. Elle était étonnée qu'un promeneur ne s'y aventure à la nuit tombée.

La silhouette se rapprochait, et Blair était comme hypnotisée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cette silhouette masculine qui continuait de s'approcher d'un pas ferme. Son cœur compris rapidement de qui il s'agissait, et même si son esprit lui intimait de rester calme, de ne rien faire, d'attendre, elle ne le quittait cependant pas des yeux.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort à la rambarde du balcon, et baissa les yeux. Son cœur commença à lui faire mal. Physiquement. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le voir. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait à peine pu lui dire au téléphone, comment pourrait-elle le faire s'il était en face d'elle. Elle leva de nouveau doucement les yeux et, comme prévu, il s'était encore rapproché.

Il était désormais en face de la maison, et regardait dans sa direction. Chuck.

Le trajet depuis Manhattan avait semblé durer une éternité à Chuck. Il s'était senti plus seul que jamais, assis à l'arrière de sa limousine, contraint à regarder en silence le paysage qui défilait, en ressassant les paroles de Blair qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Il avait confiance en elle, confiance en eux, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeait les tripes. Il était tenté bien sûr de se rassurer tranquillement, de se dire qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi. Quelle raison assez impérieuse l'avait contrainte à le repousser ? Il commençait à craindre le pire.

Alors que la voiture s'approchait de la maison de Cece, Chuck se rappela les conditions négociées avec Louis pour le séjour de Blair. Il était inimaginable de se présenter à la porte de la demeure. Il choisit donc d'y accéder par la plage, et demanda à Arthur de le déposer à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, indifférent au sable qui gênait sa progression et qui envahissait ses chaussures, il distingua une silhouette postée sur le balcon de ce qui semblait être la chambre principale. Un frisson parcouru son dos, cela ne pouvait qu'être elle. Le jour tombait, et la pénombre rendait tout le paysage plus flou, plus sombre. Mais en se rapprochant, son premier sentiment se confirma. C'était Blair, et elle l'avait vu.

Blair était restée quelques secondes interdites à regarder Chuck. Puis lentement, elle avait lâché la rambarde, et avait reculé jusqu'à la porte vitrée de la chambre. Elle était soulagée qu'il ne voit pas l'expression sur son visage, car sinon il ne serait jamais parti, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. De tout son être elle aspirait à courir vers lui, et à se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Si elle s'autorisait à s'imaginer le rejoindre, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle avait pris une décision, et même si celle-ci la faisait souffrir au-delà de ce les mots pouvaient décrire, elle ne pouvait y déroger. Sans bruit elle rentra à l'intérieur de la chambre à reculons, et ferma la porte fenêtre. Un peu plus bas Chuck ne bougeait pas. Son regard ne se détachait pas d'elle.

Il était arrivé en face de la maison quand il constata avec stupeur que Blair, ayant remarqué sa présence, le fuyait en rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison. Il resta là immobile, incapable de la moindre réaction. Qu'avait-il pu se produire pour que Blair se comporte de cette manière ? Le repousser au téléphone était une chose, mais là c'était différent et il le sentait. Au cours de leur histoire ils avaient traversé de nombreuses crises. Mais Blair était une femme courageuse, et alors même que ce qu'elle avait eu pu avoir à lui dire était difficile, elle n'avait jamais reculé devant une confrontation. Elle faisait toujours face. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait.

Blair se retrouva à l'intérieur de la chambre, seule dans la pénombre. Alors qu'elle avait fermé la porte fenêtre et que le bruit de l'océan s'était estompé, elle avança doucement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était très rare pour elle de se retrouver dans cette situation. En règle générale elle gérait les choses de manières à ne pas avoir à l'être. Mais elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle s'était trompé sur Louis et était allée trop loin, et désormais elle devait payer son erreur. Mais ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur était que Chuck devait payer lui aussi. Et elle ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner, encore moins à le regarder en face. Elle resta ainsi debout au milieu de la chambre, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour constater que plus d'une heure c'était écoulée. Elle avait décidément de plus en plus le sentiment de perdre contact avec la réalité. Chuck avait dû partir désormais. Lentement elle se retourna et fit face à l'océan. Elle se rapprocha du balcon, son regard posé sur l'horizon. L'océan et le ciel était sombre désormais. Tout était noir. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde onirique, plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Et cela ne devait plus changer. Elle mit longtemps à réaliser qu'une silhouette se tenait toujours sur la plage, en face de la maison. Elle secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait être lui. Il avait dû partir, rentrer à Manhattan. Il était inimaginable que Chuck Bass se tienne toujours sur cette plage, en pleine nuit. Elle se figea, ne pouvant désormais détacher son regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Avait-elle la force de le repousser une nouvelle fois ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, et commença à craindre ses propres réactions. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient tellement forts, et elle savait tout comme lui ou cela les menait. Ils étaient incapables d'être indifférents l'un à l'autre, de résister. Mais elle devait être plus forte que cela cette fois. Au nom de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle devait trouver la force de le convaincre qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle, qu'il devait passer à autre chose et vivre sa vie, heureux, sans elle. Elle serait incapable de vivre la sienne sans cela.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et traversa sans bruit la maison endormie. Tout était calme, elle ne croisa personne. Elle traversa le salon en tentant d'ignorer le canapé ou Louis et elle se trouvait encore quelques heures auparavant, et ouvrit avec précaution la baie vitrée du salon. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, guettant une réaction des gardes du corps de Louis, mais aucun ne semblait trouver nécessaire de se priver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après le calme de la dernière semaine. Elle s'avança sur la terrasse de la maison, après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Le bruit de l'océan et les embruns iodés la prirent de nouveau par surprise. Elle se reprit et continua sa progression en direction de la plage, vers l'homme qui la regardait se rapprocher de son regard si troublant. Elle rassembla tout son courage.

Chuck était resté immobile, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter la maison. Il se raccrochait à tous les moments que Blair et lui avait partagé il y a seulement une semaine, et dans la foi qu'il avait en eux. Ils avaient été capables de se retrouver après que tant de choses se soient passées, ils étaient le destin et le bonheur l'un de l'autre. Il devait avoir confiance en cela. Il était donc resté immobile sur la plage, ignorant le sable, le vent, le froid. Il avait fixé sans relâche cette fenêtre ou Blair était apparue, et attendait simplement qu'elle revienne à lui. Elle revenait toujours, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : être là lorsque cela arriverait.

Blair traversa enfin le jardin de la maison et arriva sur la plage. Cette rencontre semblait hors du temps. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, au milieu de cette nature si magnifique. Seul le bruit des vagues venait perturber la quiétude du moment, et la lune se reflétait sur la surface de l'océan. C'était magnifique.

« Bonjour Chuck, comment va tu ? » demanda Blair d'une voix douce et un peu éteinte, alors qu'elle arrivait près de lui. Elle l'avait quitté sur un lit d'hôpital, et elle était profondément heureuse de constater qu'il allait mieux. Elle avait devant elle le Chuck Bass impeccable qu'elle connaissait, soigné, élégant, beau, envoutant.

« Je vais mieux je te remercie. Et toi ? Le bébé ? » Chuck était interloqué par l'attitude de Blair. Calme, résignée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était à peine là, que son regard passait à travers lui.

« Il va bien », dit-elle en passant instinctivement la main sur son ventre. Cette rencontre lui paraissait décidément surréaliste. Elle tenta de repousser de son esprit ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire, car elle sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens. Elle était à chaque fois désarmée par la façon qu'il avait de la regarder.

« Blair que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda enfin Chuck, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, en s'approchant d'elle, passant une main aimante sur son bras. « Que signifie ton appel de tout à l'heure ? Je sais que celui-ci n'était pas motivé par ton amour pour Louis alors parle moi je t'en prie ! Qu'a-t-il pu se passer qui t'amène à revenir sur ce que nous avons pu nous dire ? »

« Chuck je suis désolée, lui répondit Blair en se dégageant, et en reculant d'un pas. Mais j'ai été sincère avec toi tout à l'heure. Etre ici loin de Manhattan m'a permis de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment, à la vie que je souhaitais avoir. Et je veux la passer avec Louis. » Elle fixait désormais avec détermination un point au loin, au-dessus de l'épaule de Chuck. Elle ne pouvait le regarder, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux alors qu'elle était en train de lui briser le cœur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Chuck était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, c'était inimaginable. L'image de Blair dans la limousine, lui déclarant son amour et son souhait de passer toute sa vie avec lui passa devant ses yeux et lui redonna du courage. C'était impossible. Il y avait autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle, pas encore une fois.

« Je ne te crois pas Blair. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Si tu t'attends à ce que je renonce, tu fais une grave erreur. Je ne renoncerais plus à nous c'est terminé. Notre amour vaut la peine de se battre, c'est ce que tu m'a appris, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe je t'en prie».

Sa voix était douce, grave et calme. Etonnamment calme étant donné le tourment qu'il subissait à cet instant. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Blair et doucement pris ses mains dans les siennes. Blair ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer follement et elle craignait de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, de ne pas avoir assez de force, de courage. Les mains de Chuck étaient douces, chaudes, tendres et rassurantes. Elle inspira profondément en tentant de calmer les palpitations qui agitaient sa poitrine. Elle rassembla tout son courage et leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il était tout près d'elle désormais, et son visage grave la contemplait avec tellement d'amour.

« Chuck je …. Ne rend pas tout ça plus difficile s'il te plait. » Elle sentait que les barrières qu'elle s'était posées commençait à faiblir. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle tenait toujours ses mains tellement cela était naturels pour tous les deux. Elle était en train de se perdre dans ses yeux et elle était terrifiée. Allait-elle avoir la force de s'éloigner de lui désormais ?

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, et la senti tressaillir à son contact. Il profita de son trouble et la prit par la taille, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Blair sentit son cœur s'affoler encore un peu plus alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur du corps de Chuck contre le sien. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle tentait toujours de fixer un point loin derrière Chuck, la proximité l'empêchait désormais de soutenir son regard.

Mais Chuck était plus déterminé que jamais. D'un geste doux, il passa sa main contre sa joue et la força doucement à lui faire face. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

« Dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi. Dis-moi que ton cœur, que je sens battre à toute allure, ne bat plus pour moi. En es-tu seulement capable ? » lui-demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Blair sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était terrifiée par l'ampleur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Son cœur était à lui, et elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre cela. Le souffle toujours court, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses esprits. Elle devait se reprendre. Et ne plus se perdre dans ses beaux yeux sombres, qui la fixaient avec une telle intensité. Elle sentit une larme se former au coin de son œil, et ne se sentit plus la force de lutter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chuck et Blair était comme accrochés l'un a l'autre, perdus au milieu de la plage, en pleine nuit. Ils semblaient absolument indifférents à ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient comme dans leur propre monde. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Chuck serrait Blair contre lui, et sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. L'espoir renaissait lentement en lui. Il voyait le trouble de Blair. En dépit de ce qu'elle lui disait, elle n'était pas indifférente, loin de là. Il devait continuer. Il réalisa avec une tristesse infinie qu'une larme était en train de se former au coin de son œil. Avec tendresse, il leva la main à son visage et balaya la larme tout en caressant sa joue.

« Blair, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Tous les deux nous sommes invincibles. Parle moi je t'en prie. »

Blair sentait son mal être s'accroître. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait fait une grossière erreur en pensant qu'elle pouvait tromper Chuck. Il la connaissait trop bien, ils avaient traversé trop d'épreuves pour qu'elle puisse prétendre ne plus l'aimer. Dans ses bras, elle avait le sentiment de vivre de nouveau. Elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, son cœur s'emballer, et l'air lui manquer. Elle était à chaque fois subjuguée de l'ampleur de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez elle. Cela devait être ça le grand amour.

Elle était toujours blottie contre lui, et sentait sa main chaude caresser sa joue. Sans réfléchir, ses mains se nouèrent autour de la taille de Chuck, pour réduire encore l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Son instinct avait pris le pas sur sa réflexion. Elle sentait désormais le cœur de Chuck battre contre sa poitrine, et elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'il battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Leurs regards étaient toujours comme accrochés l'un a l'autre. Le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait était grave, et plus proche que jamais. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle sentit un frisson incontrôlable la parcourir, et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son visage.

Chuck tenait Blair encore plus près de lui désormais. L'amour qu'il lui portait lui ravageait littéralement le cœur. Tout son être le poussait à la serrer encore plus fort contre lui et à l'embrasser, qu'ils puissent enfin laisser libre court aux sentiments fous qui les animaient l'un et l'autre. Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient remplis d'un mélange de désespoir et d'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il sentait sa détresse et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait tant savoir ce qui la torturait de cette manière pour pouvoir enfin l'aider. Cette impuissance lui était insupportable et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Blair ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard. Elle sentait ses forces faiblir et son instinct reprendre le dessus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, à aucun prix, mais elle était totalement impuissante, elle ne pensait plus. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, toute la situation, et juste le sentir lui. Et tout disparu. Louis, son bébé, le terrible ultimatum. Juste Chuck et Blair. Plus amoureux que jamais. Ensemble.

Elle se issa sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement. Elle prit le visage de Chuck entre ses mains, pour l'amener encore plus près, tandis qu'il lui rendait passionément son baiser. Il avait vu quelque chose changer dans le regard de Blair, et il savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait osé y croire quand il l'avait enfin sentie se rapprocher et tendre son visage vers lui. Chuck ne pouvait faire autrement que de laisser les sentiments qui le consumaient s'exprimer. Leur baiser était intense, et comme désespéré. Blair serrait toujours ses bras autour du cou de Chuck, tandis que celui-ci l'avait entouré de ses bras puissants et la tenait tout contre lui. Leur deux corps étaient tendus, et aspiraient à se souder à l'autre. Sentir la chaleur de Blair, son parfum, la passion qui l'animait plus que jamais faisait battre le cœur de Chuck à une allure folle.

Il se détourna de la bouche de Blair pour embrasser avec fougue ses pommettes, son nez, son front, son cou. Il la serrait plus fort que jamais alors que, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, il lui murmura « Je t'aime », si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Elle resserra encore son étreinte autour de lui et se laissa absorber par tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. La chaleur de son corps, son parfum qui envahissait tout, la force de ses bras, la douceur et la gravité de sa voix, la rapidité de son cœur battant contre le sien. C'était donc ça le bonheur. La certitude que l'on est avec la personne que l'on aime du plus profond de son être, et sentir ses sentiments partagés. Cette plénitude, cet apaisement total, savoir que l'on peut se laisser aller à être soi-même.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, soudés l'un à l'autre, indifférent à ce qui les entouraient. Tout était parfait. Ils n'étaient entourés que de la plage, et du bruit des vagues, qui les berçaient doucement durant ce moment. Et soudain leur attention fut attirée par de l'agitation dans le jardin de la maison. Ce fut d'abord des murmures et quelques craquement qui leur semblèrent loin, et n'ayant rien à voir avec eux. Leurs sens étaient tellement tournés vers l'autre dans cet instant qu'ils mirent du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait pourtant à quelque dizaines de mètres d'eux. Chuck fut d'abord interpellé par Blair qui soudain se raidit dans ses bras.

Ce fut comme un réveil terrible pour elle. La réalité de la situation la heurta de plein fouet, et lui ramena brutalement les pieds sur terre. Elle n'était pas supposée être à l'extérieur de la maison, dans les bras de cet homme. Elle était supposée rester loin de lui si elle voulait protéger son bébé. Son corps se crispa à cette pensée et Chuck desserra son étreinte pour lui faire face.

« Que se passe-t-il Blair ? »

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être là », bredouilla-t-elle.

Chuck tourna la tête vers la maison pour constater que quelqu'un avait allumé la terrasse, et que des traits de lumière provenant de lampes torches commençaient à balayer la plage. Des bruits de pas précipités se précisaient. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

« Tu n'a pas à avoir peur d'eux Blair, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. Suis-moi, rentrons chez nous, à Manhattan. C'est là que nous nous devons d'être, tous les deux.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, te suivre, t'aimer. Je ne peux pas ! » lui répondit Blair, sans réaliser qu'elle criait désormais, et que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Chuck avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. A chaque fois que Blair et lui se rapprochaient, c'était pour s'éloigner davantage l'instant suivant. Il n'était pas fou, elle partageait ses sentiments. Son cœur était déchiré, que se passait-il dans le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait ?

« Mais de quoi parle tu enfin ? Tu es Bair Waldorf ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ! Je sais que tu m'aime, alors prends ma main et viens avec moi ! »

Blair se tenait là, tremblante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle contemplait l'homme de sa vie, le cœur en miette, lui tendant la main. Attendant un geste d'elle. Un geste qu'elle souhaitait tellement, mais elle était déchirée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus qu'elle n'aimait Chuck. Mais tout avait changé. La perspective de se voir dérober son avenir avec son enfant avait tout changé. Ce n'était plus Blair et Chuck contre le monde désormais, c'était elle maman, qui devait protéger son bébé à tout prix. Et cette nuit-là, le prix à payer était son amour pour lui. Elle commença à reculer doucement.

« Je suis désolée Chuck, tellement désolée. Je ne peux pas te suivre. Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble c'est terminé ».

Chuck ne pouvait croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne pouvait que contempler Blair s'éloigner de lui, le cœur brisé, impuissant. Son regard se plissait, il tentait de voir, de comprendre ce qui la menait à agir de cette manière. Il tendait toujours la main vers elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter, alors qu'il la voyait continuer de reculer en direction de la maison. Il avança de nouveau vers elle, ne pouvant supporter la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux.

« Blair …. »

« Chuck je t'en prie. Arrête. Je fais le seul choix que je puisse faire. Je t'en prie tourne la page. Sois heureux. Je t'en prie. » Sa vois n'était plus qu'un murmure, et elle sentait son cœur s'écrouler en elle.

« Blair … » répétât-il, un peu moins fort cette fois, comme si son espoir s'amenuisait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble que je ne t'aimerai plus », murmura-t-elle enfin, ses beaux yeux bruns noyés de larme, avant de se retourner, et de courir vers la maison sans un regard.

Chuck resta là, choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'était pas fou. Il connaissait Blair mieux que personne, et n'était pas dupe. Il était convaincu qu'elle l'aimait encore. Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas suffire. Quelle raison impérieuse la poussait à rester loin de lui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, ou traverser comme épreuves.

Toujours tourné vers la maison de Cece, il constata que le retour précipité de Blair avait calmé l'agitation naissante. L'extérieur était désormais éteint, et la maison semblait de nouveau calme.

Il resta ainsi, debout, prostré au milieu de la plage. IL était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était frigorifié, les embruns ayant progressivement trempé son manteau. Arthur devait toujours l'attendre, et devait commencer à s'inquiéter sans doute.

Le regard plus sombre que jamais, il s'astreint à quitter cette plage maudite, et à s'éloigner de Blair. D'un pas lourd, il commença à se diriger vers le parking, sans se douter une seule seconde des yeux qui le fixait désespérément depuis la chambre éteinte du premier étage.


	13. Chapter 13

Le retour à Manhattan passa comme un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Les pensées de Chuck étaient entièrement tournées vers cette plage, vers ce moment partagé avec Blair, vers ce moment ou des sentiments de bonheur intense et de tristesse dévastatrice s'étaient enchainés à une allure affolante. Il tentait tant bien que mal de prendre du recul et de comprendre l'enchainement des évènements mais il n'y parvenait pas, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Il était incapable de comprendre de quoi Blair pouvait être aussi effrayée. Il était désormais convaincu qu'elle ne restait pas éloignée de lui de son plein gré, ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que jamais, il ne pouvait imaginer se tromper sur ce point. Il connaissait trop bien Blair.

En revanche, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que peu de chose pouvait vraiment l'effrayer. Il y avait peu de choses devant lesquels Blair Waldorf renonçait au combat, convaincue qu'elle échouerait. Il commençait à avoir peur. Peur de l'obstacle qui se dressait désormais devant eux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'Arthur lui indiqua, discrètement, qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Empire. Absorbé par ses pensées, il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là. Gêné, il marmonna une excuse, et s'extrait de l'arrière de la limousine, pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de son hôtel. Les employés qu'il croisa alors qu'il rejoignait son penthouse le saluaient mais il les ignora tous. Il avait besoin d'être chez lui, dans son cocon, de se servir un verre de son meilleur scotch, de s'assurer que Monkey allait bien, afin de réfléchir à la situation. Il priait pour que celle-ci s'éclaircisse, mais pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il était loin d'être confiant sur son pouvoir à changer les choses. Comment ferrait-il si vraiment, comme Blair semblait le laisser croire, il n'y avait rien à faire. S'il devait renoncer à elle, à eux, à leur vie, leur avenir, sans même pouvoir se battre. C'était purement inconcevable pour lui. Son esprit était comme figé, ses muscles étaient tendus, et son abdomen entier était contracté. Comme si son corps impactait chaque once de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et il s'avança lentement dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon de sa suite. IL ne porta pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les lieux étaient tellement familiers. IL avait réussi à en faire ce qui se rapprochait le plus possible d'un foyer. C'était un des rares endroits où il avait vécu au court de sa vie qu'il pouvait appeler sa maison. Le désavantage, qui commençait à l'irriter singulièrement, était que ce lieu était de plus en plus chargé de souvenirs. De souvenirs difficiles à se remémorer. Tous les moments heureux vécu avec Blair, les soirées qu'ils avaient terminées sur ce même canapé, à refaire leur monde tous les deux. Blair qui l'avait rejoint après leur rendez-vous manqué à l'Empire State Building. Leur terrible altercation après que Louis l'ai demandée en mariage. Blair lui annonçant sa grossesse. Blair. Elle était partout, elle était sa vie. Il était parvenu à se convaincre de renoncer à elle, mais le destin en avait profité pour en faire l'instrument de leurs retrouvailles, comme pour mieux lui laisser entrevoir de nouveau le bonheur qui était à leur portée, puis pour cruellement le leur retirer de nouveau.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il traversa mécaniquement le salon pour atteindre le bar. Il se versa silencieusement un verre de scotch, bientôt rejoint par Monkey, qui entreprit de mordiller activement le bas de son pantalon. Irrité, il s'accroupit pour caresser la gueule du chien qui désormais avait trouvé sa place dans son quotidien. Pour une fois cependant, Monkey ne semblait pas d'humeur à se laisser aller à un bon moment avec Chuck, et se contenta de se diriger vers le canapé du salon.

Intrigué, Chuck le suivit, pour découvrir Serena. Elle s'était tant bien que mal recouverte d'un plaid léger, et s'était endormie, recroquevillée sur le canapé qui n'était pourtant absolument pas désigné pour être confortable …Chuck s'avança doucement de sa demi-sœur, et posa la main sur son épaule, afin de la réveiller en douceur.

« Chuck, tu es enfin rentré », réagit tout de suite Serena, les yeux encore mi-clos.

« Que fais-tu là, ne devrais tu pas être avec Blair ? », l'interrogea Chuck, perplexe.

« Si, j'étais avec elle toute à l'heure, mais je devais te parler en personne, c'était trop important. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Louis. Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Serena, encore désorientée.

« Il est plus de 4h du matin S. J'étais avec Blair justement. Je reviens juste de la maison». Chuck s'était assis sur le bord de la table basse, face à Serena. Au souvenir du moment qu'il venait de partager avec Blair, une vague de douleur l'envahit, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour évacuer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

« Que s'est-il passé Chuck ? », le questionna Serena, soudain inquiète. Chuck se laissait rarement aller de cette manière, elle espérait de tout cœur que la situation n'était pas pire que ce qu'elle le supposait être. Cette fois-là tout à fait réveillée, elle s'était assise sur le canapé, et faisait désormais face à son frère. Elle prit doucement ses mains, et les lui descendit afin de libérer son visage. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda de nouveau : « Que s'est-il passé ? ». Le regard de Chuck était sombre, noir, triste, tellement triste.

« Elle m'a appelée, cet après-midi, pour me dire que tout était terminé entre nous. Qu'elle aimait Louis, que s'enfuir avec moi avait été une erreur, et qu'elle était désolée. Je ne comprenais pas je … elle a raccroché tout de suite, je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je devais la voir, alors je suis allé la bas. Nous nous sommes vu sur la plage et S, quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a commencé à me dire la même chose qu'au téléphone, qu'elle passait à autre chose, qu'elle persistait dans son mariage avec Louis. Et puis l'instant d'après elle était dans mes bras. Ma Blair, celle que j'aime, et qui m'aime aussi, était dans mes bras, en train de m'embrasser, avant que les hommes de Louis ne se rendent compte de son absence et commencent à la chercher. Nous avons entendu du bruit vers la maison, des lampes torches, et elle s'est glacée tout d'un coup. Et elle est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, et elle m'a laissé là. Que se passe-t-il ? Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! »

Serena n'avait rien raté du récit de son frère, et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire n'avait fait que confirmer son inquiétude. Louis était en train de gagner. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire pression sur Blair, le seul moyen qui pouvait la tenir éloignée de l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément. Elle avait pris la bonne solution en venant voir Chuck, car seul lui pouvait encore changer l'avenir. Sans intervention de sa part, sa meilleure amie allait passer sa vie dans un mariage sans amour, et son frère ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée.

« Chuck, Chuck ! J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute attentivement maintenant. Tout n'est pas perdu. Blair t'a repoussé car Louis lui a posé un ultimatum, toi ou son bébé. Elle t'aime Chuck, elle a besoin de toi. »

Chuck leva les yeux sur Serena, choqué de ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

« Comment ça un ultimatum, explique toi ! » Son cerveau peinait à comprendre le choix fait par Louis. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à de telles mesures ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme bien sûr, et leur dernière rencontre à l'hôpital n'avait pas réellement renforcé leurs liens, mais pourquoi aller aussi loin ?

« Si jamais elle le quitte, et reste avec toi, il fera ce qu'il faudra pour que leur bébé soit élevé à Monaco, et qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de le voir. Jamais. Et toi et moi savons qu'il a le pouvoir de mettre ses menaces à exécution malheureusement … Nous devons faire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Blair se sacrifier de cette manière ! »

Chuck fixait toujours Serena. Son esprit reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Blair voulait toujours être avec lui. Il y avait donc encore un espoir. Le seul obstacle était désormais Louis.

« Serena, laisse-moi passer un coup de fil. Depuis l'accident, j'ai lancé Andrew Tyler sur Louis. Pour l'instant rien n'est remonté, mais je pense qu'il est temps de lui rappeler sa dead line. ».

Serena regarda son frère se lever tout en saisissant son portable, et se diriger vers sa chambre, Monkey sur les talons. Elle pensa à Blair, seule dans cette grande maison, en train de renoncer à l'homme auquel elle avait donné son cœur des années auparavant, et à leur avenir ensemble. Elle ne lui dirait rien, rien tant que Chuck ne trouverait rien contre Louis. Mais un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de son cœur. Si une personne pouvait rivaliser en puissance avec le Prince Louis, c'était bien son frère. Et il avait une motivation que personne d'autre ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena avait repris la route dès qu'elle avait pu parler à Chuck. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser trop longtemps sa meilleure amie seule dans cette maison immense. Elle n'attacha que peu d'importance au fait qu'elle avait à peine dormi quelques heures, et sur le canapé de Chuck qui plus est. Elle était fourbue, sentait qu'elle avait perdu la main sur son apparence physique, mais n'y apportait aucune importance. Au lieu de profiter du trajet en voiture pour prendre un repos mérité et surtout utile pour les jours à venir, elle ne cessa de penser à Chuck. Son frère était allé si loin. Elle était fière de lui, et surtout elle espérait tellement qu'il allait réussir. A Manhattan il était tout puissant, n'avait pas d'égal. Cependant il était cette fois confronté à un pouvoir tout à fait considérable, et elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de l'issue. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul combat d'égal à égal qu'avait eu Chuck à mener dans sa vie ai pour enjeu la seule chose qui avait une réelle importance pour lui. Ce n'était pas l'Empire, ni Bass Entreprises, ni sa fortune. C'était Blair. Elle ne pouvait que se répéter une seule chose, la seule chose dont elle était convaincue en cet instant : son frère allait mettre toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

La voiture filait rapidement sur la route déserte. Serena, perdue dans ses pensées, ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard sur le paysage qui défilait, n'essayait pas vraiment. Lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la maison, entièrement sombre et silencieuse, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle se prépara mentalement à retrouver Blair. Elle ne parvenait pas même à imaginer l'enfer que son amie devait vivre. Elle pénétra dans la maison qu'elle connaissait si bien et s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, et se confectionner rapidement un sandwich. Elle sortit de la pièce son plateau dans les mains, avec l'idée de s'installer dans le salon, devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la plage, mais elle s'arrêta interdite. Un des gardes de Louis avait décidé de passer la nuit dans le salon, comme pour mieux les surveiller. Serena était consternée, affligée. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point, échapper à tout contrôle. Elle était là, au milieu de la nuit, dans la maison ou elle avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été depuis des années, à contempler le garde du corps d'un prince endormi sur son canapé, pendant que sa meilleure amie se retrouvait contrainte à un choix impossible entre son bébé et l'homme qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie. « Chuck je t'en prie, sors-la de là ». Sa prière muette formulée, elle fit résolument demi-tour et monta dans sa chambre. Elle tenait le plus possible à se ternir éloignée des hommes de Louis. La chambre de Blair semblait silencieuse, et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle entrouvrit néanmoins doucement la porte, de manière à ce que son amie se rende compte de sa présence, et puisse se manifester si elle souhaitait de la compagnie, mais la forme que Serena distingua sur le lit ne bougea pas. Elle espérait que son amie avait pu trouver le sommeil, elle en avait désespérément besoin.

Apres le départ de Chuck, Blair avait passé plus d'une heure, assise appuyée au mur, tout près de la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Son cœur était comme vidé des émotions de la journée. Et elle était épuisée. Epuisée de toute l'incertitude et de l'agitation qui menait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Tous ces moins d'hésitation et d'angoisse pour enfin retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, enfin voir clair dans ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir, pour au final devoir supporter ce revirement. Pourquoi le destin l'avait-elle laissé admettre que c'était avec Chuck qu'elle voulait être, pour ensuite l'en éloigner ? Elle avait réussi à s'éloigner de lui au printemps dernier, et cela lui avait demandé toutes ses forces. Où allait-elle trouver la force de le refaire, alors qu'enfin il était devenu l'homme qu'elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il soit ? Elle était si fière de lui, de sa force, de sa droiture. Elle aurait tellement souhaité former enfin une famille, avec lui et son bébé. Elle devait aujourd'hui renoncer à ce rêve, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de se réaliser. La vie lui semblait désespérément cruelle.

Après s'être laissée aller à ces pensée sombres, elle se reprit et parvint à se dire qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, elle devait prendre soin d'elle, elle n'était plus toute seule désormais. Elle trouva la force de se lever, de se préparer à se mettre au lit, et se glissa enfin entre les draps. Tournée vers la fenêtre, elle contemplait silencieusement la lune et son reflet sur l'océan, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mouillant peu à peu l'oreiller. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, ramassée sur elle-même, seule dans ce grand lit. Elle n'entendit pas Serena rentrer à la maison, tout comme elle n'avait pas réellement réalisé son départ. Elle avait le sentiment de prendre ses distances avec la réalité ces temps-ci.

Serena avait donc rejoint sa chambre en silence, avait rapidement mangé, et s'était endormie rapidement, avec l'idée que chaque heure de sommeil serait profitable pour arriver à épauler Blair et Chuck dans les heures, les jours qui arrivaient.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut le soulagement de constater que les gardes du corps de Louis avaient décidé de relâcher la garde suite à leur nuit agitée. Elle trouva le rez-de-chaussée de la maison tranquille et désert, et entreprit de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux afin que Blair prennent des forces. Apres avoir envoyée la gouvernante chercher des croissants frais, elle commença à préparer des œufs, à faire griller les toasts, et pressa aussi quelques oranges. Il fallait que Blair comprennent que quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'elle risque de perdre, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et les lendemains difficiles, elle devait pouvoir compter sur le « Non Judging Breakfast Club ». Croissants frais et Breakfast at Tiffany. Toujours.

Blair fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Le lit était tellement confortable, le silence et la tranquillité totale, qu'elle ne réalisa pas toute de suite ou elle était. Quelques secondes bénies où non, elle n'était pas prisonnière de son futur mari, et ne s'apprêtait pas à renoncer pour toujours à Chuck. Quelques secondes avant que la réalité ne la frappe de nouveau, et que son cœur ne s'écrase de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était une journée importante. Elle était Blair Waldorf, et elle allait la traverser dans la dignité. Elle se leva lentement de son lit, enfila un peignoir léger, et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle fut choquée par l'image qu'elle découvrit dans le miroir. Son teint de porcelaine était blafard, et des cernes profonds marquaient le haut de ses pommettes. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rougis, et gonflés par les larmes de la nuit dernière. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, et avait perdu toute leur brillance habituelle. Elle ne ressemblait plus à Blair Waldorf. Elle posa les mains sur le rebord de l'évier pour ne pas vaciller, et baissa les eux, ne supportant plus son reflet. Son regard se posa involontairement sur la bague de fiançailles qui brillait à sa main gauche. Elle n'était plus Blair Waldorf. Elle était Blair, Princesse de Monaco. Réprimant un frisson, elle ferma son peignoir, et quitta la salle de bain. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers, pour trouver Serena attablée dans la cuisine devant une quantité imposante de nourriture.

« Seigneur Serena tu n'as pas j'espère préparé le petit déjeuner pour toute la maison », lui demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Aucune inquiétude, je n'apprécie pas plus que toi la compagnie de ces charmants messieurs », lui répondit elle un sourire aux lèvres, quelque par rassurée que son amie soit encore capable d'un minimum d'ironie. « Au programme du NJBC ce matin, croissants frais, jus d'orange pressé, et Breakfast at Tiffany bien sûr », annonça Serena avec un optimisme un peu forcé. Elle savait que tout cela était superficiel, et n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité, mais elle espérait que Blair y trouverait néanmoins un peu de réconfort.

Celle-ci sourit. Serena était vraiment adorable. « C'est parfait S merci. Je te propose de prendre toutes ces délicieuses choses et d'aller dans le salon, histoire d'attaquer directement le film qu'en penses-tu ? » Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de se retrouver dans une situation où elle allait devoir parler, expliquer ou elle en était. Elle n'était pas dans le déni, elle savait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Elle souhaitait juste une occasion de se changer les idées jusque-là.

Alors qu'elles s'installaient toutes les deux dans le canapé moelleux, arrangeant les coussins et les couvertures, Serena tendit la main à Blair : « Chuck m'a raconté votre rencontre de cette nuit ». Elle tourna la tête vers Blair, qui restait silencieuse, le regard baissé. Elle s'était comme figé en entendant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse la scène d'hier. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir le voir. » Elle marqua une pause malgré elle, tant la situation était encore dure à admettre. « Je prends la seule décision que je peux vraiment prendre. N'est-ce pas ? », Demanda-t-elle à son amie, levant vers elle des yeux remplis de larmes.

Le cœur de Serena se serra en voyant le visage de Blair se transformer à l'évocation de sa rencontre avec Chuck. Seigneur qu'avait-il-pu se passer … Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire à Blair les mots qu'elle attendait. Non ce n'était pas un réel choix qui s'offrait à elle. Sans un mot, elle prit son amie dans ses bras, et la serra fort. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire d'autre.

Blair essuya rapidement ses larmes alors que Serena desserrait son étreinte. « S, j'ai eu un message de Louis ce matin. Il va passer en début d'après-midi pour que je lui annonce ma décision. Et je partirais ensuite directement avec lui pour Monaco. C'est terminé. » Son regard était infiniment triste. Elle sera la main de son amie. « Maintenant j'ai juste envie de profiter de cette matinée avec toi d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux B », lui répondit Serena avec un sourire. Elles s'installèrent sur les coussins en silence, et Serena lança le film préféré de Blair. En silence, elle saisit son téléphone et envoya un message à Chuck pour l'informer que Blair partait avec Louis dès aujourd'hui. Elle priait pour qu'il soit là à temps. Elle priait pour qu'il trouve quelque chose d'ici là.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : **

Blair se tenait assise, très droite, sur le banc immaculé recouvert de velours qui occupait le pied de son lit. Ses quelques sacs étaient prêts, alignés soigneusement dans un coin de sa chambre par la gouvernante de la maison qui l'avait aidée dans cette tâche. Dorota avait reçu pour consigne tôt ce matin-là de préparer l'ensemble de ses affaires qui restaient dans son penthouse. Elle ne souhaitait en aucune manière y retourner. Revoir New York, parcourir les rues qu'elle connaissait si bien, tous ces endroits lui rappelant les souvenirs d'une vie qui était désormais derrière elle. A quoi bon. C'était sa ville, il y était partout, et elle n'avait plus de force à consacrer à ce combat.

Elle fixait un point devant elle, tentait d'ignorer le bruit irritant de son portable qui vibrait sans discontinuer dans son sac et échouait lamentablement. D'un geste sec, elle l'ouvrit, contempla l'appareil quelques seconde d'un regard un peu absent, et sans qu'elle n'en eu une réelle conscience s'en saisit et le lança avec force droit devant elle.

Le bruit la fit sursauter. Son téléphone s'était écrasé contre le mur blanc impeccable, et gisait en plusieurs morceaux au sol. « Très bien ». Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait voir affiché sur l'écran. Les appels et les messages de Chuck, de ses parents. Au fond de son cœur elle savait parfaitement qu'à ce stade, rien de ce qu'ils ne pourraient dire ne changerai quoi que ce soit à la situation, alors à quoi bon.

A quoi bon s'embarrasser de ce bagage sentimentaliste. « Tu dois être froide pour être Reine », s'entendit-elle dire à Jenny quelques années auparavant. C'était vrai à l'époque, et cela restait vrai aujourd'hui. Elle allait devenir Princesse, Maman, sa vie s'apprêtait à changer radicalement d'ampleur, et elle devait rassembler ses forces. Ne rien laisser la détourner de son but.  
Elle n'était pas dupe. Même si elle donnait à Louis et Sophie ce qu'ils voulaient, elle allait devoir se battre à chaque instant pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par Monaco, pour rester elle-même autant qu'elle le pourrait, et être la mère qu'elle souhaitait être pour son bébé.

Un bruit la détourna de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour trouver la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir, et Serena apparaitre dans l'embrasure, le visage inquiet.

« B tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, je … » s'exclama Serena, avant de s'interrompre, s'apercevant consternée de l'état du portable de son amie.

Elle la regarda en silence. Que pouvait-elle bien faire. Il lui semblait de toute manière indécent de lui demander comment elle allait, alors quoi ?

« Est-ce que tu préfères rester seule ? Est-ce que je peux t'amener quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle à Blair.

Celle-ci la contemplait toujours, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

« Merci, je préfère rester seule, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Nous avons un peu de temps avant que Louis n'arrive, pourquoi nous n'irions pas nous poser toutes les deux sur la terrasse ? Profiter un peu du soleil ?

- Je suis fatiguée Serena, je préfère me reposer avant le départ ». Puis se rendant compte que son amie ne méritait pas la sécheresse de ses propos, elle reprit :

« J'ai juste un peu de mal gérer l'attente c'est tout … je voudrais être déjà dans l'avion. Plus tôt je serai là-bas, plus tôt je pourrai apprendre à supporter tout cela. Rester ici, dans cette maison ou nous avons tellement de bon souvenirs, et juste attendre que le couperet tombe c'est … c'est juste beaucoup à supporter additionné à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je suis désolée … Tu as été parfaite. Ta présence ici à mes côtés m'a sauvée, je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi ». Sa voix avait décliné au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son discours, comme si chaque mot la rapprochait de l'échéance, du départ, et que cette perspective la vidait de toute son énergie vitale.

La chape de plomb qui lui pesait sur les épaules étaient plus lourde que jamais, et elle ressentait vivement le besoin de pouvoir se ressaisir avant l'arrivée de Louis, elle tenait à rester parfaitement digne devant lui.

Sans un mot, Serena pris quelque seconde pour regarder Blair, le cœur lourd de voir son amie avoir à lutter comme cela. Puis, respectant le souhait de celle-ci d'avoir ces moments pour elle-même, elle ferma doucement la porte et descendit dans le salon, afin d'être informée dès que possible de l'arrivée de Louis.

Elle se tenait assise là depuis déjà plusieurs minute quand elle entendit un crissement sur les graviers qui recouvrait l'esplanade devant l'entrée de la maison. En silence, elle se leva et alla directement ouvrir la porte de la maison, restant campée dans l'embrasure alors que le fiancé de son amie, le visage impassible, s'avançait vers elle d'un pas lourd.

Louis ne savait pas quoi espérer de cette rencontre avec Blair. Toute cette situation lui semblait surréaliste, étrangère à sa propre vie. Durant le trajet, les premiers moments qu'il avait partagés avec Blair lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Leur passion commune pour les impressionnistes, le fait qu'elle soit allée jusqu'à manger un kebbab pour le convaincre de son authenticité … Il avait à l'époque trouvé tellement touchant qu'elle croit avoir réussi … Le premier gala auquel il avait souhaité la présenter à ses parents, gala auquel elle n'était jamais arrivée. Ces souvenirs ne faisaient que l'abattre davantage car vraiment, il aurait dû réaliser bien plus tôt que leur histoire ne fonctionnait pas, qu'eux deux alimentaient un fantasme irréalisable, pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres. Blair voulait réaliser son conte de fée, pour se prouver que son avenir n'était pas avec Charles Bass, et lui souhaitais échapper à un mariage sans amour et sans folie avec une princesse européenne choisie par sa mère.

Ils avaient chacun provoqué leur propre perte en persistant dans leur histoire. Aujourd'hui Blair était enceinte, et amoureuse d'un autre homme. Quelles étaient encore leurs options ?

Dans le meilleur des cas … sa réflexion s'était alors stoppée net. Il y en avait-il vraiment un meilleur que l'autre ? Ramener chez lui une femme sous la contrainte d'un chantage honteux, où attendre le meilleur moment pour enlever son propre bébé de l'amour de sa mère.

De toute manière ils avaient provoqué leur malheur à tous les deux. Son seul espoir était qu'ils puissent sauver le bonheur de leur enfant.

Il arrêta soudain d'imaginer. Il savait ce qu'allait décider Blair. Il connaissait son histoire, son enfance, et il savait quelle vie elle souhaitait offrir à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Bien sûr qu'elle allait se sacrifier, et rentrer avec lui. Son cœur hésitait entre la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'elle allait bien devenir sa femme, et la tristesse profonde, l'injuste fatalité qui teintait cette décision pour eux deux.

Le visage fermé et accusateur qu'affichait Serena alors qu'elle l'attendait à la porte de la maison le conforta dans ce qui l'attendait. Il rassembla son courage et avança vers la demeure, déterminé à affronter la situation.

« Bonjour Serena, dit Louis d'une voix atone.

- Louis. Blair est dans sa chambre, je vais aller la prévenir de ton arrivée. En attendant tu peux rejoindre ton équipe. Ils se sont rassemblés sur la terrasse. »

Serena tourna sèchement les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier, tandis que Louis intégrait la froideur de l'accueil en silence. Il avait dans un premier temps été dubitatif sur la personnalité de la jeune fille, et avait surtout mis du temps à comprendre comment elle pouvait être amie avec Blair, tant elles étaient différentes. Mais peu importait, il avait pu constater que les liens qui les unissaient pouvaient résister à tout, et même si il n'était pas dupe, et savait que Serena le tenait responsable du malheur de son amie, il avait du respect pour sa fidélité. Il espérait que Blair pourrait trouver dans cette relation un peu de réconfort lorsqu'elle se serait établie définitivement à Monaco.

Blair ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un, qu'elle savait être Serena, frapper à sa porte. Elle posa ses mains bien à plat de part et d'autre de ses jambes, baissa la tête, inspira profondément alors que son regard s'attardait sur la bague de fiançailles de Louis qui ornait toujours son doigt. Elle y était. Elle expira lentement, se composant l'attitude qui avait fait d'elle la Reine de l'Upper East Side. Elle se leva doucement, saisit son sac et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre pour faire face à un magnifique miroir ancien de plein pied. Elle y observa attentivement son reflet. Ses boucles brunes reposaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, retenues par un headband en velours noir. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge sombre en soie, à taille empire, qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Sa parfaite petite veste noire Chanel, accompagnée de lowboots à talon de la même couleur, réchauffait sa tenue. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le sautoir en perles qui ornait son cou gracile. Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire en se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait fait couler entre ses doigts ce collier, sur la scène de Victrola. Elle se sentait plus elle-même que jamais. Une femme sublime, élégante, indépendante. La femme dont Chuck était tombée follement amoureux ce soir-là. Certainement pas une princesse soumise et faible. Elle ne maitrisait peut être pas l'homme qu'elle allait épouser mais elle était déterminée à être la mère dont Chuck serait fier. Il souhaiterait qu'elle ne se perde pas dans son nouveau rôle. Qu'elle impose sa marque dans le monde. Qu'elle montre à Monaco qui est Blair Waldorf.

Elle passa doucement sa main sur son ventre rond, joliment souligné par sa robe. Ses paupière se fermèrent une seconde, et elle promit intérieurement à son bébé qu'elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être la meilleur maman qu'il puisse avoir.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la porte alors qu'elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir doucement.

« Je suis prête », dit-elle simplement à Serena.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de fixer Blair alors que celle-ci descendait les escaliers, incapable de dire un mot. Il s'attendait à trouver une jeune fille faible et triste, et il avait devant lui une femme belle, élégante et d'une grande dignité. Il s'approcha, la main tendue, afin de l'aider à descendre les dernières marches, main qu'elle refusa d'un geste. S'arrêtant devant lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue. Louis était subjugué par l'attitude de Blair, et ne savait que penser.

« Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller », lui dit-elle calmement.

- Je pensais que tu souhaiterais d'abord parler de tout cela je … je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi pressée de …

- Je ne le suis pas, le reprit-elle vivement, mais pourquoi débattre inutilement ? Je ne te pense pas surpris par ma décision de toute manière. »

Blair contemplait Louis avec ce qu'elle craignit d'être de la pitié. C'était lui-même qui lui imposait cet ultimatum insupportable, et ce uniquement dans le but qu'elle rentre avec lui à Monaco et préserve son honneur, autant qu'il ait la décence de l'assumer. Cela ne semblait même pas être le cas. Tout le respect qu'elle n'avait jamais dû avoir pour lui continuait de se dissiper.

Elle balaya ces pensées de son esprit et se tourna vers Serena, qui l'avait suivi dans l'escalier. Se tenant face à elle, elle lui prit doucement les mains. Elle tenta d'afficher un sourire sur son visage, mais son regard trahissait la tristesse du moment. Les deux amies se contemplaient sans un mot, quand Serena lâcha les mains de Blair pour mieux pouvoir serrer son amie dans ses bras. Le visage enfoui malgré elle dans la masse de cheveux blond de son amie, Blair ne put s'empêcher de penser que même si les démonstrations d'affection ne remportaient en général pas son approbation, les élans de tendresse de son amie allaient lui manquer.

« Appelle-moi dès que tu arrives d'accord ? murmura Serena à l'oreille de son amie.

- Je te le promets, lui répondit rapidement Blair. Elle ne voulait pas se projeter à Monaco, pas encore, elle avait avant cela un message à délivrer. Comme Serena ne répondait rien, elle poursuivit :

- Je te le confie S, prends soin de lui, promets-moi. »

Serena cessa d'étreindre son amie, et recula d'un pas, pour faire face à Blair, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

« Tu le feras toi-même. Il va t'attendre, va trouver une solution, et bientôt tu seras de retour pour prendre soin de lui.

- S tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas. C'est trop tard. Je pars aujourd'hui et ne reviendrai pas. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là pour lui, ainsi que Lily. Je n'aurais pas la force de quoi que ce soit si je le sais seul à Manhattan. Je veux la certitude que vous serez tous avec lui, s'il te plait,» lui demanda Blair, la voix plus brisée par l'émotion qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

Serena s'apprêta à la contredire de nouveau mais se ravisa. Quelque chose dans le regard de son amie lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée par des chimères. Elle avait besoin de force, là tout de suite, et ce qui pouvait lui en donner était de savoir qu'elle serait là pour Chuck.

« Je te le promets », murmura-t-elle avant de serrer de nouveau Blair dans ses bras.

Finalement Blair se décida à rompre l'étreinte et s'éloigna doucement de Serena. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, triste en dépit de ses efforts, et se retourna vers Louis.

« Allons-y », lui dit-elle cette fois d'une voix plus ferme.

Louis eu pour seul reflexe de s'effacer pour laisser passer Blair, sans mots devant la force et l'autorité naturelle de la jeune femme. La tête haute, celle-ci passa la porte et s'avança vers la voiture qui les attendait, sans un regard pour l'homme qui lui tint la porte, et prit place à l'arrière. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre ses lunettes de soleil avant qu'une larme discrète ne se forma au coin de son œil.


	16. Chapter 16

C'est le cœur lourd que Serena contempla la voiture de Blair et Louis quitter la propriété. Finalement, dans un nuage de poussière, celle-ci passa le porche et disparu.

La jeune femme senti un terrible poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Et maintenant ?

Blair était partie avec Louis, et la vie allait devoir continuer à Manhattan. Cela impliquait dans l'immédiat une discussion qu'elle redoutait avant toute chose d'avoir. Annoncer le départ de Blair à Chuck.

Serena n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son frère à cette nouvelle. Il allait être détruit, et elle ne pouvait concevoir d'être la personne qui allait devoir lui dire que tout espoir de bonheur avec la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé était éteint. Allait-il seulement pouvoir se relever de cette épreuve.

En silence, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour organiser son retour à Manhattan.

Chuck se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa suite, et son regard vide balayait la skyline d'un air absent. Son corps était figé, rigide, crispé. Il fallait bien le connaitre pour en cet instant saisir la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Car au-delà de sa posture, sa mise était impeccable. Il avait revêtu un costumé gris foncé à fine rayure, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et violette. Un cravate à motif cachemire et une pochette assortie complétait sa tenue. Sans un bruit, le visage impassible, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bar.

Son regard accrocha alors son portable, obstinément silencieux alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Un appel libératoire d'Andrew Tyler qui pourrait enfin lui donner un élément lui permettant de libérer Blair de l'emprise de Louis et de sa famille. Mais rien.

Son fidèle employé le connaissait bien. Nul besoin de l'importuner uniquement pour l'informer qu'il continuait de chercher. Pas d'appel signifiait clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas. Le combat le plus important de sa vie, et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas d'arme. L'impuissance n'était pas un sentiment avec lequel il avait l'habitude de vivre, et il commençait à se sentir vaciller. Il s'était jusque-là convaincu que l'information dont ils avaient besoin allait arriver. Elle arrivait toujours.

Mais avait-il enfin trouvé plus fort que lui ?

Le visage plus sombre que jamais, le regard presque noir, il inspira profondément pour se reprendre, et que son esprit cesse à cet instant d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer s'ils ne trouvaient rien.

Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, il saisit un verre sur l'étagère en verre qui lui faisait face, ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter la glace qu'un salarié de l'hôtel avait pourtant pris le soin de lui fournir, et se versa un verre de scotch. Il descendit celui-ci d'une traite. L'alcool ne lui brula même pas la gorge. Voilà à quoi menaient 10 ans d'excès. Une insensibilité à la seule chose qui pourrait permettre à son esprit de s'évader quelques heures d'une réalité qui lui semblait parfaitement invivable.

Il était en train de se verser un second verre lorsqu'il entendit le feulement discret de l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur.

Le regard qu'il leva sur la personne qui pénétrait dans la pièce était noir, vide, et sans aucun espoir. Au fond de lui il savait déjà. Il avait le sentiment d'être au bord d'une falaise et de se retenir de tomber. Pour l'instant.

Serena s'avança dans la pièce totalement silencieuse. Sans surprise elle aperçut la silhouette de son frère derrière le bar de la vaste pièce et elle fut choquée par sa posture. C'était bien Chuck, élégant, apprêté. Mais cette fois le costume sur mesure ne lui conférait pas son allure habituelle, ne masquait pas l'abattement qui irradiait du jeune homme. Les larges épaules étaient voutées, il ne sembla même pas avoir la force de lever vers elle son visage.

Chuck était immobile. Il percevait vaguement les claquements de talons qui annonçaient l'arrivée de sa sœur, mais ils lui semblaient comme étouffés. Serena se personnifiât devant lui, pas réellement égale à elle-même. Sa longue chevelure blonde n'était pas coiffée, elle avait revêtu à la va vite un manteau sombre et de hautes bottes, et avait choisi une banale étole en cachemire beige pour se réchauffer. Le regard de Chuck remonta lentement le long du corps de sa sœur, constatant au fur et à mesure le manque de soin peu habituel qu'elle avait porté à sa tenue. Il arriva finalement à son visage. Et ce qu'il y lu le glaça.

Serena était défaite. Chuck constata, interdit, qu'aussitôt qu'elle sentit son regard, elle détourna le sien, incapable de laisser son frère y lire l'horrible réalité. Alors il intégra l'évidence. C'était terminé. Il sentit son esprit s'échapper, et ne put qu'observer malgré lui son propre bras balayer d'un geste puissant le verre de scotch qui se trouvait toujours devant lui, et qui alla s'écraser violement contre le mur. Il porta ses deux mains à son visage alors que son corps s'adossait instinctivement contre le bar. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, et il se sentit lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, incapable de se retenir. Il serra la mâchoire, ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration. En dépit de ses efforts, il sentit une main d'acier lui saisir le cœur et celui-ci se tétaniser.

Serena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le verre se fracasser contre le mur. Dans un sursaut, elle ferma instinctivement les paupières pour tenter de se retenir de pleurer. Sa main serra un peu plus fort l'anse de son sac à main, et lentement elle tourna la tête vers son frère, se forçant à regarder, à voir dans quel état il était. La vision qui s'imposa à elle lui brisa le cœur. L'homme si fier et puissant était au sol, brisé comme un mannequin désarticulé. Sa respiration était erratique, il semblait ne pas parvenir à trouver son souffle. Elle lâcha précipitamment ses affaires et se couru vers lui.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, Chuck se rendit compte que Serena, effrayée par sa réaction, se précipitait vers lui. Dans un sursaut, il eut le réflexe de lever la main vers elle, pour lui signifier de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Cédant à son autorité naturelle, celle-ci s'arrêta, et le regarda en silence. Tentant de se reprendre, il prit appui sur le sol, puis sur le bar, pour parvenir à se relever. Il passa silencieusement une main dans ses cheveux et leva son visage vers sa sœur.

« - Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde

- Ce matin », répondit simplement Serena.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. A faire.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes simplement l'un en face de l'autre. Les bras ballant. Comme abasourdi par l'impossible situation qui s'imposait à eux.

Il allait falloir commencer à vivre sans elle désormais.

Blair monta vivement l'escalier du jet privé que Louis avait affrété pour leur retour à Monaco. Celui-ci la suivait d'un pas peu assuré, apparemment dépassé par la situation, qu'il avait pourtant provoqué en toute conscience.

Elle traversa la cabine principale sans un mot pour le personnel, ni un regard pour les assiettes remplies de macarons que Louis avait fait préparer, pensant innocemment lui faire plaisir. Elle entra dans la cabine principale, dont elle ferma immédiatement la porte. Elle s'accorda quelques instants, adossée à celle-ci, avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil et de s'avancer dans la petite pièce. Elle était soulagée de trouver un peu d'intimité et de solitude, car il lui semblait avoir comme retenu sa respiration depuis son départ de la maison. Afficher un comportement impeccable de dignité alors que son cœur était détruit demandait une énergie monumentale que seule la volonté qui était la sienne pouvait conférer.

Savourant sa tranquillité temporairement retrouvée, elle prit le temps de balayer la cabine du regard. Un lit confortable en occupait le centre, auquel faisait face un écran plat. Sans surprise. Elle avisa la petite porte qui donnait sans doute sur la salle de bain, et s'y dirigea afin de se rafraichir. Le trajet en voiture n'avait pas été long, mais elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas flancher et elle sentait son corps bien plus crispé qu'il ne devrait être.

Elle s'apprêtait à se saisir de la poignée lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de la cabine. Elle se figea.

« Blair tout va bien » ? l'interrogeait Louis d'une voix inquiète.

Blair, qui avait commencé à baisser sa garde, prit le temps de se reprendre avant de répondre.

« Oui, je vais très bien. Même si ta sollicitude me touche, je te prie de bien vouloir me laisser me reposer. Nous nous verrons avant l'arrivée », lui répondit-elle froidement.

Immobile, elle attendit la réaction de Louis, s'attendant presque à le voir ignorer sa requête et pénétrer dans la chambre. Mais elle ne perçut que le silence. Une part d'elle-même fut soulagée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme auquel elle s'apprêtait à unir sa vie manquait singulièrement de droiture, de force.

Alors qu'elle l'attendait dans la maison de Cece, elle s'était imaginé qu'il la retrouverait en conquérant, fier de sa victoire sur Chuck, fier de ramener dans son pays une fiancé belle et enceinte d'un héritier.

Il avait mis en place le pire des chantages pour obtenir qu'elle reste à ses côtés et maintenant qu'il y était parvenu, il paraissait incertain, indécis. Petit. Comme si paradoxalement il était lui aussi victime.

Refusant de se laisser abattre par la situation, elle entra dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se rafraichir. Evitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet dans le miroir, elle brossa longuement ses cheveux, et passa une tenue confortable. Puis, sans bruit, elle sortit de la petite pièce, et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se glissa entre les draps, passa sur ses yeux un masque de satin, et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible.

Elle souhaitait que le vol soit déjà terminé. Revoir Monaco, Sophie, et se consacrer dès que possible à mettre en place sa nouvelle vie.

Cette phase transitoire lui semblait laborieuse. Il était encore trop près d'elle.

Elle avait besoin qu'un jet mette d'urgence un océan entre eux.

Les paupières désormais closes, elle autorisa brièvement son esprit à imaginer la présence de Chuck derrière elle. Passant avec douceur une main sur son ventre, elle imagina un instant que ce fut la sienne et s'endormit avec cette pensée.


	17. Chapter 17

Comme à son habitude, Blair ouvrit les yeux avant que le son de son réveil ne se fasse entendre.

Comme d'habitude, son esprit mit quelques secondes à intégrer ou elle se trouvait, comme si il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que cela soit sa vie désormais.

Son regard balaya les épais rideaux qui barraient encore les rayons du soleil de Monaco, la commode couvertes de photographies soigneusement encadrées de son mariage, de sa fille, de ses parents, la coiffeuse de sa chambre de jeune fille qu'elle s'était faite expédier depuis New York. Elle était parvenue à créer au sein de ce palais une chambre qui était son seul refuge, contiguë à celle d'Audrey.

Elle ne faisait plus chambre commune avec Louis depuis plusieurs années. A son retour à Monaco, elle s'y était astreinte, souhaitant montrer au personnel du Palais qu'elle était sensible aux convenances qui régissaient une maison royale. Mais le temps passant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus l'énergie de prendre sur lui, et aspirait à certains moments de tranquillité et d'intimité.

C'est ainsi que chaque matin, elle se réveillait seule, et goutait à quelques instants de paix, pour ensuite aller chercher Audrey dans sa chambre. Elle l'aidait alors à se préparer, puis prenait avec elle un solide petit déjeuner sur une terrasse ombragée avant de l'accompagner à l'école.

Les journées de Blair ne se ressemblaient heureusement pas. La diversité de son rôle au sein de la principauté la sauvait malgré elle de la folie, et son instinct de survie lui dictait de se jeter à cœur perdu dans les différents projets qui lui étaient proposés par son équipe. Sa vie tournait désormais autour de la fondation qu'elle avait créée après la naissance de sa fille, et de l'éducation de celle-ci.

Elle n'avait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée dans le personnel du Palais, qu'elle savait bien sur unanimement acquis à la cause de sa belle-mère et de son mari. Aussi avait-elle insisté pour que son bébé n'ait pas de gouvernante attitrée. Ne pas être dépossédée de son rôle de mère, pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié, lui était vital. Elle était le personnage central de la vie de sa fille, son principal repère, et l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Les premiers mois à Monaco avaient été d'une extrême violence pour elle. Vivre la fin de sa grossesse dans le déracinement le plus total, devant aussi gérer le fait que Chuck lui manquait cruellement, avait été une réelle épreuve, ce qu'elle était parvenu à cacher à son entourage pour la plus grande partie. Sophie ne s'intéressait de toute manière qu'à l'enfant. Le bien être de sa belle-fille était totalement accessoire.

Blair avait pu obtenir in-extremis que le mariage soit célébré après la naissance, à la condition qu'une union civile soit rapidement conclue dans l'intimité, ce qu'elle avait bien sur accepté. Louis avait plaidé dans son sens, comme si lui-même appréhendait l'évènement.

Un après-midi du mois de Mars, Blair avait donc épousé Louis Grimaldi de Monaco, dans l'intimité d'une salle du palais. Seule leur famille proche respective était présente, leurs parents ayant même fait office de témoin. L'ambiance qui avait régné sur cette célébration était indéfinissable. La tension était palpable, comme si chacun des participants s'attendait à tout moment que la mascarade ne cesse. Que quelqu'un se lève et déclare que la situation n'avait aucun sens. Que tout le monde reparte de son côté et que le cauchemar s'achève. Mais non. Tous les participants avaient persisté, et Blair était devenu Princesse de Monaco. Après un rapide cocktail au dans le jardin d'hiver du palais, Blair avait pris quelques instants avec ses parents, afin de savourer ses derniers moments avec sa famille. Lorsqu'ils se reverraient, elle serait maman, et tout aurait changé.

Blair était partagée entre l'impatience et la crainte en ce qui concernait la naissance de son bébé. Au-delà des conséquences physiques, qui suffisaient pourtant à inquiéter toute future maman, l'enjeu était particulièrement énorme. Elle avait tiré un trait sur sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait toujours imaginé pour être mère, et cela représentait un pas dans l'inconnu le plus complet. La possibilité que cela se passe mal, qu'elle ne fut pas à la hauteur, ne quittait pas son esprit. Et si elle avait fait le mauvais choix ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'elle était le meilleur pour son bébé ?

Désireuse de recréer autour d'elle un environnement dans lequel elle serait le plus à l'aise possible, Blair avait obtenu à l'arrachée que seule sa mère fut avec elle lors de l'accouchement. Sophie ne se sentait heureusement que peu concernée par tout ce qui précédait la naissance et qui n'apparaitrait pas dans la presse et Louis, égal à lui-même, fut sans doute soulagé d'être dispensé de cette responsabilité. Blair vit donc Eleonor la rejoindre à Monaco quelques semaines avant la date prévue de la naissance. Elle savoura avec elle des moments reposant, agréables, faits de promenade dans les jardins, de lecture, de discussions animées sur les croquis de la prochaine collection de EWD.

Quand vint le moment de la naissance, Blair fut prise en charge par l'équipe médicale mobilisée pour elle depuis plusieurs semaines. Soutenue par sa mère, elle donna naissance à une petite fille, Audrey.

Toutes les questions qu'elle avait jamais pu se poser sur la maternité trouvèrent leur réponse au moment même où le médecin lui déposa son bébé sur le ventre, sous le regard ému d'Eleonor. La petite fille dévorait déjà sa mère d'un regard sombre et intense, comme voulant décrypter, comprendre tout ce qu'elle voyait. Sa vivacité et sa beauté subjugua Blair dans l'instant. Et elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Les mois qui suivirent la naissance d'Audrey furent une parenthèse bénie dans sa vie à Monaco. Après que Sophie eu fait part de sa déception quant au sexe du bébé, elle s'était relativement désintéressée, au moins temporairement, de la petite fille. Quand à Louis, il ne parvenait pas à créer un lien avec sa fille, et toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec pitoyable. Il restait maladroit, rien ne lui était naturel, et la petite fille le sentait. Elle était la fille de Blair Waldorf, aussi lui fit elle payer. En parallèle, les parents de Blair venaient souvent la voir, ravie de passer du temps avec elles-deux.

A la rentrée suivante, Blair commença à avoir envie d'autre chose, et se mit enfin en relation plus étroite avec l'équipe lui avait été affectée lors de son arrivée. Après plusieurs réunions et échanges avec Louis, il fut décidé de créer une fondation en son nom, qui rassemblerait sous son aile l'ensemble des projets caritatifs dans lesquels Blair allait s'investir. Forcément, Louis manifesta une joie excessive et déplacée en voyant Blair s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, sans aller jusqu'à imaginer qu'il s'agissait davantage d'instinct de survie de la part de sa femme sur d'une réelle vocation humanitaire.

Mais le résultat était là. Quoi qu'en fut l'origine, l'investissement de Blair fut de suite réel. Ceci ajouté à l'importance qu'elle apportait à son rôle de maman eut tôt fait de générer une popularité impressionnante. Le peuple de Monaco était heureux de voir évoluer sa nouvelle Princesse, une femme belle, engagée et indépendante, qui menait de front l'éducation de sa fille et de nombreuses missions caritatives. Louis, dépité, ne put que constater l'ampleur grandissante de l'affection de son peuple pour son épouse et sa fille, tandis que sa maladresse et sa froideur le mettait malgré lui en retrait.

Blair ne s'était jamais imaginée en princesse du peuple, mais c'était au final exactement la position dans laquelle elle se retrouvait, et elle devait admettre qu'elle y trouvait une forme d'équilibre. Sa popularité à Monaco lui donnait indéniablement un poids face à Louis et Sophie qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu d'une autre manière, et c'était devenu son mantra. Ne pas se faire dépasser, garder un maximum d'indépendance pour pouvoir assurer le bien-être de sa fille en cas de situation conflictuelle à venir. Elle était dans une position de défiance constante, refusant de se laisser aller, perpétuellement en train d'analyser les nouveaux rapports de force qui se mettait en place avec sa belle-famille. Garder le contrôle. Il fallait au moins être Blair Waldorf pour résister dans cet environnement.

Au cours des années, elle avait bien sur manifesté le besoin de s'échapper de Monaco. Elle pouvait théoriquement recevoir ses proches au Palais autant qu'elle le souhaitait, mais elle profitait au final très peu de ces visites. Ses parents bien sûr venaient régulièrement voir leur petite-fille, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de la voir par ailleurs. Blair n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de voyager avec Audrey. Elle s'était donc octroyé quelques parenthèses, une rapide visite parisienne, rendue peu apaisante en raison du grand nombre de photographes qui l'y avaient suivie, et plusieurs week-end passés dans le château de son père et de Raymond. En une seule occasion, elle avait effectué un séjour en solitaire sur une ile des Seychelles, mais l'expérience n'avait pas été très positive, et elle ne l'avait pas réitérée. Sa marge de manœuvre restait donc forcément limitée.

Blair avait toujours été habituée à vivre avec peu d'ami. La plupart des gens qui l'entouraient plus jeune formaient déjà une forme de cour, et elle savait comment cacher ses sentiments aux personnes qui l'entouraient au quotidien. En cela l'Upper East Side ressemblait en beaucoup de points à Monaco. Cependant, elle vivait très mal la séparation avec Serena. Les deux jeunes filles avaient dans un premier temps gardé contact. Elles s'appelaient régulièrement, et il avait été question que Serena vienne rendre visite à Blair à la fin de sa grossesse. Mais leur relation n'avait jamais retrouvé la spontanéité et la franchise qu'elle avait auparavant. Avant l'accident, avec la séparation de Blair et Chuck. Serena restait malgré elle le seul trait d'union qui restait entre eux. A chaque appel, Blair ne pensait qu'a lui, hésitait tout le long à demander de ses nouvelles ou pas, trop effrayée par ce que risquait de dire son amie pour le faire véritablement. Si il était question d'une visite, la seule chose qui l'obnubilait était de savoir si Chuck lui ferai passer quelque chose, un message ou n'importe quoi d'autre, par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur. Et finalement à quoi bon.

Occuper son esprit avec toutes ces questions était parfaitement inutile. Une rupture franche était le seul et unique moyen d'éviter la folie. Et garder contact avec Serena sans affronter son manque était impossible. Alors lentement les appels s'étaient espacés. La visite proposée n'avait jamais été suivie d'effet. Blair avait reçu le faire part de mariage de son amie, et avait bien sur décliné l'invitation. Les regrets dont elle avait fait part dans sa réponse étaient-ils sincères ? Elle était surtout terrifiée. Elle avait eu la force de laisser sa vie entière derrière elle une fois, elle n'était pas sure d'u parvenir une seconde. Et même si elle avait pu y arriver, elle ne n'avait pas voulu s'infliger cette torture. La torture de le revoir.

Il ne figurait sur aucunes des photos que Serena lui avait fait parvenir. Du moins c'était ce que son amie avait cru. A force de persévérance, après avoir passé des heures à les observer dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Blair était parvenu à le distinguer avec certitude, presque de dos, dans l'arrière-plan de l'une des photos. N'importe quelle autre personne n'aurait rien parié sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de Chuck Bass, mais elle était certaine. Les larges épaules, le smoking sur mesure, le port de tête. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à fixer cette minuscule portion de papier, pour devoir enfin admettre qu'elle allait se rendre folle. Quelques semaines après avoir reçu le précieux paquet, elle n'avait donc conservé qu'une seule photo, un portait de Nate et Serena, lumineux de bonheur, et avait brulé le reste.

Exception faite de cette courte période, ou cette photo l'avait presque fait perdre contact avec la réalité, elle parvenait à contrôler son cœur, ses pensées, avec une efficacité relative. Elle ne pensait pas à lui nommément. Cela prenait la forme d'une sorte d'ombre qui enrobait son cœur, dont elle avait à peine conscience. Il était toujours là, mais comme en retrait. Comme si elle ne le voyait jamais, mais si elle savait sa main en permanence sur son épaule. Instinctivement, son esprit flirtait avec la limite. Allait chercher la chaleur, la douceur qu'il lui inspirait, sans aller trop loin.

Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, il était sa dernière pensée, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, pour juste une seconde. Et il était sa première pensée au réveil. Juste après son arrivée à Monaco, elle avait gardé le réflexe de le chercher de la main en se réveillant le matin. Et puis peu à peu, son corps avait intégré l'absence, et désormais elle se réveillait d'une nuit sans rêve totalement immobile, ramassée à une extrémité de son lit.

Ce matin-là commençât comme les autres matins, et ne fit pas exception. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et embrassa la pièce du regard. Un instant perplexe, avant d'intégrer son environnement et de reprendre ses esprits. Refermant rapidement les paupières, elle tenta de retenir un instant la douce pensée qu'elle s'autorisait le matin. Elle soupira, rouvrit les yeux et, repoussant l'épaisse couette, s'assit au bord de son lit. Après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre légère, elle se leva, et s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres pour en ouvrir en grand les rideaux. Comme chaque matin son souffle fut coupé par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil balayait de ses rayons la Méditerranée, juste sous ses fenêtres. Le ciel était déjà d'un bleu intense, et les arbres des jardins du palais oscillaient lentement et calmement sous le vent.

Ce paysage paradisiaque était son enfer, sa prison, et aujourd'hui cela allait prendre fin.


	18. Chapter 18

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, quand son attention fut attirée par des bruits en provenance de la chambre de sa fille. Inconsciemment, un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Audrey venait de fêter ses 3 ans, et Blair était chaque jour émerveillée par cette petite personne, qui déjà faisait preuve de tant d'énergie, de personnalité. La ressemblance physique avec sa mère faisait l'unanimité, mais il y avait davantage. Au-delà des grands yeux bruns, et des boucles chocolat, Audrey manifestaient déjà de réelles capacités à diriger son entourage. Elle était systématiquement celle qui prenait en main l'organisation des jeux, qui surveillait les autres enfants à la table à laquelle elle était installée. Elle avait déjà la capacité perturbante de lire les personnes en face d'elle, ce qui avait valu à Blair d'avoir à se dépêtrer à de nombreuses reprises de situations rendues plutôt embarrassantes par les réflexions de sa fille. Elle savait mettre le doigt ou cela faisait mal, et semblait y trouver un plaisir presque sadique qui n'était pas sans rappeler la propension qu'avait sa maman, plus jeune, à ridiculiser ses camarades pour mieux assoir son influence.

Blair se dirigea vers la porte de communication séparant leurs chambres, et toqua doucement à la porte, s'amusant comme à chaque fois de l'attachement que portait sa fille, déjà si tôt, au respect de son intimité. Après avoir entendu le « oui » règlementaire, elle pénétra dans la pièce, pour trouver sa petite fille assise devant sa coiffeuse, déjà en train de brosser ses longs cheveux.

« Bonjour chérie, tu as bien dormi ? », interrogea Blair tout en s'approchant. Elle posa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille, et prit la brosse que celle-ci lui tendait.

« Oui Maman. J'ai fait un rêve. J'étais la princesse comme dans l'histoire. Et j'avais très peur à un moment et puis un prince très beau venait me sauver, et on se mariait, comme papa et toi ! ». Blair ne put retenir un léger sourire. La fascination de sa fille pour les contes de fée ne semblait pas connaitre de limite. Elle se faisait un plaisir de lui lire une histoire chaque soir et tout comme sa mère, Audrey se rêvait régulièrement en héroïne de ses histoires favorites. Même si cela l'attendrissait profondément, Blair ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son propre conte de fée. Du point de vue de sa fille, elle le vivait encore aujourd'hui. Mais elle savait très bien que pour s'être laissée entrainer trop vite par une histoire qui semblait correspondre en tous points à ses rêves de petite fille, elle avait dû renoncer à son réel amour, à son prince. Il n'était pas parfait, blond, ni sur un cheval blanc comme dans les livres. Mais il était le sien, celui qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse toute sa vie et elle était passée à côté. Elle avait réalisé trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance, et chaque jour, elle s'astreignait à vouloir transformer cette douleur quotidienne, latente, qui ne connaissait pas de répit, en volonté d'être une meilleure maman. De plus tard laisser entrevoir à Audrey que sans doute son bonheur sera ailleurs, en dehors de l'image qu'elle se figure aujourd'hui. Elle ferait tout pour que sa fille n'ait jamais à vivre ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Le regret.

La petite fille prit encore quelques minutes pour raconter à sa mère les détails de son rêve pendant que celle-ci achevait de la coiffer, avant de l'entrainer devant son placard afin qu'elle puisse choisir ensemble sa tenue. Blair savait à quel point ces moments étaient important, et précieux. Plus jeune, elle avait la chance d'avoir Dorota à ses côtés. Mais rien ne remplaçait une maman, et elle n'aurait laissé personne partager ces moments avec Audrey à sa place. Elles choisirent ensemble un haut en coton crème à très fines bretelles nouées sur les épaules, dont le devant était smocké et brodé de toutes petites fleurs roses. Pour l'accompagner, elles ajoutèrent un short rose corail assorti, des ballerines en liberty et une capeline en paille orné d'un ruban. Blair avait transmis à sa fille son goût de la mode, et cette passion désormais partagée leur permettait de passer encore plus de moments ensemble, comme dans leur propre bulle. Louis se retrouvait le plus souvent spectateur de ces moments mère-fille, ou il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place.

Ce matin-là, elles finirent donc de se préparer ensemble. Elles prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner sur une terrasse, protégées du soleil par les arbres du parc du palais. Blair s'amusait des manières déjà parfaites de sa fille. Bien sûr elle en était l'instigatrice. Elle savait que la position de sa fille ainsi que son futur lui imposait de savoir très tôt comment se comporter en compagnie d'adultes, mais elle était à chaque fois impressionnée des capacités de la petite fille à suivre des règles que beaucoup d'enfants plus âgés étaient incapables de respecter.

Après un passage rapide dans leurs chambres respectives pour une dernière vérification, elles sortirent du palais par une porte discrète ou les attendais une berline sombre. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, et celle-ci les conduisit aux abords de l'école ou étais scolarisée Audrey depuis quelques mois. C'était l'un des rares points sur lesquels Louis et Blair étaient tombés rapidement d'accord. Tous deux avaient tenu à ce que la petite fille suive une scolarité normale, et qu'elle ait la chance d'avoir, dès son plus jeune âge, des amis à elle, rencontrés dans un autre cadre que celui du palais royal. Sophie avait bien sûr dans un premier temps pointé les problèmes de sécurité, mais au final cela lui importait peu. Elle plia rapidement lorsqu'elle constata que son fils et son épouse avait atteint facilement un consensus sur ce point. Sa seule condition était que la petite fille fut conduite à l'école en voiture sécurisée, et que, pour des impératifs de discrétion, une garde du corps se charge d'accompagner Audrey à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La réalité était que l'ensemble des habitants de Monaco savait où la petite fille était scolarisée, et dans quelle classe. Mais tout le monde connaissait son charme et son entrain, et la bienveillance était donc générale. Tout le monde veillait spontanément sur elle et Blair avait toute confiance laissant sa fille chaque jour dans cette jolie école privée calme et agréable. La cour de récréation jouissait d'une belle vue sur la mer, les professeurs recrutés avec soin, et les élèves étaient issus de bonne famille de la région, sans pour autant atteindre le niveau de Constance. Avec le recul Blair y voyait un point positif. Il lui importait que sa fille grandisse en gardant un pied dans la réalité. Sa famille et les fonctions de ses parents le lui interdisaient, suivre une scolarité normale le lui permettait. Et sa mère en était heureuse.

Après avoir déposé sa fille à l'école, la voiture conduisit Blair devant un joli immeuble ancien, dans la vieille ville de Monaco. C'est ici que Blair avait choisi d'installer les bureaux de sa fondation, allant bien sûr à l'encontre de l'avis de Sophie, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle s'installe au Palais Princier. Mais Blair n'avait pas lâché. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit à elle, d'avoir une raison valable pour s'échapper du Palais régulièrement, et cela lui fournissait une raison parfaite. Fidèle à son envie de contenter son épouse, Louis avait choisi de la soutenir et Blair avait pu s'installer. Elle avait refait l'ensemble de la décoration à son goût, et désormais, son bureau était son endroit favori à Monaco.

Elle avait pu créer une atmosphère agréable, sécurisante, qui lui ressemblait. La pièce qui lui servait de bureau privé était réservée à son usage personnel. Elle n'y tenait aucune réunion, et la seule personne qui y était admise était Audrey. Elle s'était faite expédier plusieurs meubles de son ancien penthouse newyorkais pour le décorer, et Audrey adorait que sa maman lui raconte l'histoire de cette jeune princesse de Manhattan, qui vivait dans une maison en haut d'un immense immeuble, et qui régnait sur toute la ville.

Dans un petit boudoir attenant, Blair avait entreposé quelques souvenirs en toute discrétion. Elle avait placé contre le mur l'ottomane qui se trouvait autrefois dans sa chambre. A l'opposé se trouvait la coiffeuse ancienne au joli miroir arrondi devant lequel elle s'était tant de fois préparée. Elle avait accroché au mur un grand cadre, pour lequel elle avait sélectionné des photographies d'Audrey, de ses parents, de Serena ainsi que de Dorota.

Durant la rénovation de ses bureaux, elle avait découvert, à l'endroit où était désormais suspendu son grand cadre, une niche ouverte dans le mur de pierre. Quelques semaine après, Cyrus et Eleonor étaient venus lui rendre visite et avait amené avec eux quelques objets à la demande de Blair. En toute discrétion, son beau-père avait lui-même installé dans le mur en pierre un coffre-fort à code. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Blair avait caché ses objets les plus précieux. Son passeport américain, ainsi que celui d'Audrey, dont personne à Monaco ne connaissait l'existence. S'y trouvait aussi une robe en soie vert pâle, à col haut et à manche longue. La robe qu'elle avait portée lors de sa première nuit avec Chuck. Et tout au fond, reposant au fond de son écrin, son collier Erikson Beamon.

Personne, pas même Audrey, ne connaissait l'existence de ce boudoir. Il était bien sur fermé à clef, et la porte dissimulée derrière une tenture. Peut-être les personnes qui avaient effectué les travaux avaient elles le souvenir de cet espace. Mais Blair l'avait aménagé par elle-même, lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule dans le bâtiment. Il s'agissait du seul espace lui appartenant réellement. Elle s'y refugiait lorsqu'elle souhaitait prendre le temps d'écrire à ses parents, ou simplement réfléchir, se reposer à l'abri du regard de ses collaborateurs.

Ce matin-là, elle devait présider une réunion ou lui serait présentés les dossiers de nouvelles associations souhaitant l'intervention de sa fondation. Au delà des associations qui l'interpellaient spontanément, Blair prenait garde de sélectionner des champs d'interventions variés. Elle tenait à ce que son action caritative fut parfaite dans sa globalité. Surtout que Sophie n'y trouve rien à redire, et qu'elle conserve l'autonomie qu'elle était parvenue à gagner au cours des dernières années. La dizaine de collaborateurs qui travaillaient à ses côtés n'avaient malheureusement pas tous été choisis par elle. Un certain nombre se trouvaient déjà là à son arrivée, et elle avait dû imposer ses méthodes et son autorité. Mais rien qui ne soit à la portée de Blair Waldorf.

Aujourd'hui sa fondation fonctionnait bien. Et même si l'ensemble n'était pas à l'image de ce qu'elle aurait pu créer à New York dans un contexte différent, elle devait admettre qu'elle était satisfaite du résultat.

La réunion qui se tint ce matin-là se déroula sans anicroche. Au bout de deux heures, elle put prendre le temps de s'isoler dans son bureau et d'y déjeuner tranquillement. Son assistante personnelle lui fit monter un plateau contenant un repas léger. Après avoir dégusté tranquillement une salade et quelques gambas grillées, elle constata qu'elle avait encore une demi-heure pour elle avant de devoir retrouver son mari. Elle s'installa donc tranquillement dans un confortable sofa avec le dernier numéro de Vogue. Elle ne vit pas passer le temps, et son attention fut attirée par la voix de Louis dans l'antichambre de son bureau, alors que celui-ci s'annonçait à son assistante.

Elle ferma précipitamment son magazine et se saisit de son sac. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que la présence de Louis dans son bureau ne se prolonge au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire. Elle entreprit donc de rectifier rapidement son maquillage, et elle avait quasiment accompli cette tache lorsque Louis frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ! », annonça-t-elle impatiemment alors qu'elle terminait d'appliquer son rouge à lèvre. Louis et elle avaient réussi à atteindre une sorte d'équilibre, de statu quo pacifique. Il avait comme occulté de sa mémoire la raison pour laquelle Blair l'avait suivi à Monaco et l'avait finalement épousé. Le chantage odieux auquel il s'était livré n'avait dans son esprit jamais eu lieu. Il n'y pensait jamais. Il avait une épouse, belle et intelligente, qui remplissait à merveille son rôle de princesse. Il s'étonnait chaque jour un petit peu de la distance avec lequel elle le traitait, et du fait qu'elle ne semblait jamais vraiment heureuse. Alors il essayait. Il allait dans son sens chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, innocemment, comme si cela pouvait aider en quoi que ce soit. Blair avait depuis longtemps perdu tout le respect qu'elle n'avait jamais dut avoir pour cet homme. Elle avait néanmoins besoin de son appui. Alors elle jouait le jeu. Elle jouait le jeu de l'épouse affectueuse lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ce qui était quasiment à chaque fois en public. Elle jouait le jeu de la maman heureuse de partager des moments avec sa fille et son mari, même si à chaque fois, elle constatait que la relation entre Audrey et Louis ne fonctionnait pas.

Louis se comportait comme un père aimant. Il s'inquiétait quotidiennement de la petite fille, de ses activités. Il lui offrait régulièrement des cadeaux, et passait la chercher à l'école lorsque son emploi du temps le permettait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être à l'aise avec elle et Audrey le sentait. Ses questions ou remarques ne trouvaient jamais échos chez la petite fille, et ses tentatives pour la faire rire se soldaient systématiquement par un échec. Blair pensait alors à sa propre relation avec son père, et regrettait que sa fille ne puisse pas grandir avec la force que celle-ci avait pu lui donner. Les souvenirs de son enfance étaient émaillés de moments complices partagés avec Harold, et elle voudrait tant qu'Audrey puisse avoir la même chance. Sans se l'avouer, elle avait pitié de Louis. Elle jalousait aussi la légèreté avec laquelle il semblait traverser leur existence, qui pourtant était loin d'être idyllique. Le manque de profondeur qui lui inspirait tant de dédain devait parfois être bien confortable, et lui permettait sans doute de vivre le quotidien le cœur plus léger qu'elle.

S'efforçant de revenir à la réalité de sa journée, Blair rassembla ses affaires, sortit de son bureau, pour trouver Louis en train de l'attendre dans la pièce attenante. Sous le regard de son assistante, elle plaça un baiser sur la joue de son mari. « Allons-y », lui dit-elle simplement, un sourire absent sur les lèvres.

Blair et Louis pénétrèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait en bas des bureaux de la Fondation. Ils prirent place sur la banquète arrière et, alors que la voiture démarrait, chacun fixait tranquillement et en silence les rues de Monaco qui défilaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferai d'effort de conversation durant le trajet. Ils s'étaient tous les deux habitués au silence, et avaient fini par y trouver une sorte de confort. Les rues agréablement fleuries défilaient, et les époux étaient chacun absorbés par leurs pensées.

La voiture ralentit finalement, pour se garer devant le centre hospitalier Princesse Grace, situé dans le centre de la ville. Blair, tout comme son mari, était familière de l'endroit. Louis y avait par le passé géré plusieurs opérations caritatives. Quand a Blair, elle y avait donné naissance à Audrey, et par la suite s'était activement investie, par le biais de sa fondation, dans le soutient aux enfants malades, ainsi qu'aux personnes âgées.

Cette fois, ils devaient par leur présence à tous les deux soutenir une opération de collecte de sang. Il était prévu que le couple princier fasse un don devant les journalistes, afin d'illustrer la future campagne de promotion de l'hôpital. Leur emploi du temps prévoyait ensuite d'aller chercher ensemble leur fille à la sortie de l'école.

Blair attendit donc que le chauffeur vienne ouvrir la porte de la voiture, et en sortit élégamment. Elle put de nouveau apprécier la courtoisie monégasque. Le respect de la famille princière n'était pas un vain mot, et il était impensable qu'un habitant ou un journaliste ne l'assaille à la sortie de sa voiture, ni à aucun autre moment.

Quelques photographes se tenaient à distance raisonnable pour immortaliser leur arrivée, et Marie, la jeune femme responsable de l'organisation de la collecte de sang s'approchait déjà vers elle pour la saluer. Elle était en train de serrer la main de celle-ci lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Louis qui était à son tour sortit de leur voiture et en avait fait le tour. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, suivis par quelques journalistes polis.

Blair discuta poliment avec Marie alors que l'ascenseur les conduisait dans le service ou se tenait la collecte. Louis était silencieux et pensif, et suivait son épouse avec l'air d'être ailleurs, comme à son habitude. L'ascenseur émit un bip discret, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall d'accueil lumineux et agréable. Blair, à son aise, salua l'ensemble des membres du personnel présents, puis suivit Marie dans une vaste pièce servant habituellement de salle de réunion, et ce jour plus particulièrement à l'accueil des donneurs.

Une jeune infirmière souriante se trouvait derrière une table, sur laquelle se trouvaient différents formulaires soigneusement organisés en piles. Les journalistes prirent rapidement place derrière elle afin de filmer le couple princier remplir les différentes formalités administratives précédant un don de sang.

Blair s'avança en souriant, et joua le jeu en tendant la pièce d'identité demandé par la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui remit alors une fiche de renseignement, qu'elle du remplir à l'appui de son état de santé. A sa suite, Louis fit la même chose, et ils entreprirent de remplir leur formulaire, discutant en même temps avec le personnel de l'hôpital, et toujours sous le regard des photographes.

Une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui leur demanda en complément leur carte de groupe sanguin, afin de pouvoir étiqueter de manière approprié les poches de sang issues de leurs dons respectifs. Distraitement, Blair sorti la sienne de son sac, et vit Louis faire de même. Devant eux, l'infirmière déposa sur la table leurs deux formulaires, ainsi que leurs cartes de groupe sanguin. Blair suivant du regard l'ensemble de l'opération, tout en devisant avec Marie sur le succès qu'avait rencontré la journée de collecte jusque-là.

Elle balaya machinalement la table des yeux, et vit leurs deux cartes de groupe sanguin cote à cote. Elle prêtait toujours une oreille distraite à la discussion qui se tenait, mais son regard se fixa malgré elle sur les deux cartes. Le reste de la pièce devint soudain comme flou. L'habitude aidant, elle continuer d'acquiescer poliment à ce que lui disait Marie, Louis ayant pris la rare initiative de relancer la conversation. Et son esprit commença à raisonner, indépendamment de sa propre volonté.

Les deux cartes étaient identiques, et indiquaient un groupe sanguin A. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait celle de Louis, elle ignorait totalement ce fait jusque-là. Sans même le vouloir, elle se revit automatiquement 6 mois auparavant, dans ce même hôpital. Audrey y avait été brièvement hospitalisée pour une intervention de routine. Sa fille devait simplement se faire enlever les amygdales, et ils avaient procédé à un groupage sanguin pour plus de sécurité, au cas où une transfusion eut été nécessaire au cours de l'opération. Elle avait désormais une carte de groupe identique à celle de ses parents, et Blair était absolument certaine de ce que celle-ci indiquait. Elle indiquait que le groupe sanguin de sa fille était B.

Son corps fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Son esprit, sans doute par mesure d'autoprotection, refusait d'achever le raisonnement, de laisser la réalité pénétrer le cœur de Blair. Une onde glacée et sombre lui tomba sur le cœur et, doucement, elle leva les yeux sur son mari, toujours en train de converser poliment avec Marie, indifférent à son trouble.

Son instinct lui dicta de fuir, de prendre ses affaires, et de partir dans l'instant. Mais elle secoua la tête doucement. Elle devait revenir à la réalité, et rapidement. Elle était dans une pièce remplie de journalistes et de public, devant Louis, qui de plus ne semblait porter aucune attention à l'information vitale qui figurait pourtant sur la table.

Alors que son esprit commencer à échafauder un plan d'action, son regard revient de lui-même sur la table, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que cela était bien réel. Les deux lettres étaient toujours là. Le frisson qui la parcourait s'intensifiât brutalement. La vérité était en train de faire son chemin en elle. Prise d'un étourdissement, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'appuya du bout des doigts sur la table pour ne pas vaciller.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? », l'interrogea Marie d'une voix inquiète. Blair était connue pour son dynamisme et son silence les instants précédant avait déjà attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. Mais le malaise de Blair était désormais évident, et elle s'inquiéta.

Blair ouvrit les yeux rapidement et secoua la tête : « Tout va bien merci, j'avoue n'avoir jamais aimé les aiguilles, je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne distraction pendant l'étape suivante je le crains », plaisanta-t-elle. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas le choix dans l'instant. Elle ne devait attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur ce qu'elle semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué pour l'instant. Mais le personnel ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre les différents dossiers médicaux. Elle devait se mobiliser, et vite. L'enjeu n'était rien de moins que vital. « Allons-y Marie, je suis certaine que tout le monde ici a hâte d'en finir avec tout ça », parvint-elle à relancer d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué. Elle prit Louis par le bras et amorça le mouvement avec un dynamisme qui se rapprochait bien davantage de son comportement habituel, ce qui eut l'effet attendu de rassurer tout le monde.

Blair avançait d'un pas vif dans le couloir lumineux de l'hôpital, entourée de Louis et de Marie, et toujours suivi du petit groupe de journaliste. Des années d'enthousiasme forcé payaient enfin, et elle parvenait à présenter un comportement habituel aux autres, alors que son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure, et que son cœur était déjà loin, très loin de Monaco.

Au bout d'une heure environ, leur présence au sein de l'hôpital n'était plus nécessaire. Blair et Louis remontèrent dans leur voiture, et s'installèrent dans leur silence habituel. Comme prévu, ils passèrent chercher Audrey à l'école, et seule la petite fille remarqua que sa mère la sera contre elle un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Elle regarda Blair attentivement, et cru voir dans son regard une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer auparavant. Gardant le silence, la petite fille continua d'observer. Le visage de sa mère avait une intensité particulière, et une sorte de demi-sourire indéchiffrable flottait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle regardait défiler les immeubles de Monaco par la fenêtre de la berline. Ne sachant que penser, elle prit alors la main de Blair, qui se tourna alors vers sa fille. Elle lut l'interrogation dans son regard, et ne fut pas étonnée. Bien sûr qu'Audrey aurait la clairvoyance de sentir que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Mais il était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Alors elle se contenta de lui sourire, et leva sa petite main à ses lèvres. Embrassant la main de la petite fille, elle lui fit un clin d'œil discret pour la rassurer.

Audrey ne fut pas dupe. Elle savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle pouvait le sentir. Mais elle avait confiance en sa mère. Si celle-ci la rassurait de cette manière, c'est que de toute manière tout allait bien se passer. Rassurée, elle attendit avec hâte la fin du trajet, afin que son père puisse réintégrer son bureau et qu'elle puisse, comme d'habitude, être seule avec sa mère pour la fin de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit enfin devant le palais princier. La porte fut ouverte de suite du coté de Blair, qui descendit avant d'aider Audrey. Elles se dirigèrent sans attendre vers l'intérieur de palais, bientôt rattrapées par Louis.

« Blair, aurais-je la chance de pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie ce soir ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas diné avec les femmes de ma vie », conclut-il dans un sourire, en adressant un clin d'œil à Audrey.

Celle-ci l'ignora, sachant que Blair allait prendre l'initiative. « Pas ce soir Chéri, ce don de sang m'a donné une migraine. Nous allons je pense finir la journée entre filles et ensuite nous coucher tôt, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? » répondit Blair en baissant les yeux sur sa fille.

« Oui Maman a promit de revoir le spectacle de l'école avec moi, n'est-ce pas Maman ? », demanda Audrey.

« Bien sûr chérie ». Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari, s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. « Demain ? », lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Avec plaisir, je préviens le chef dès ce soir que demain, c'est diner familial ». Louis regardait Blair et Audrey en souriant. Il semblait sincèrement heureux de ce programme. Blair le regardait en retour, avec l'impression de balayer du regard un mirage.

« Parfait », répondit elle d'un air absent, prenant sa fille par la main. Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, elle sentit Louis prendre sa main et la retenir.

« On ne te croirait vraiment pas malade Blair, tu es plus belle et lumineuse que jamais », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Blair était estomaquée. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ressentait une sorte d'étonnement constant, au fur et à mesure que sa journée, qui ressemblait pourtant à tant d'autres de celles qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, avançait, comme si la réalité n'avait plus de sens, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Elle s'interdisait de tirer des conclusions pour l'instant, de formuler les choix qui se dessinaient devant elle. L'enjeu l'incitait à la prudence, mais au fond de son cœur elle savait déjà. Elle n'appartenait plus à Monaco, n'y avait jamais appartenu.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle rapidement, avant de faire mine d'être entrainée par sa fille, et de s'engager dans le couloir, laissant derrière elle un Louis pensif.

La journée se termina sereinement. Elle passa quelques heures avec Audrey, revoyant avec elle ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école. Elles reprirent ensemble les éléments du spectacle qui s'y préparait, parlèrent du rôle et du costume de la petite fille. Elles dinèrent légèrement sur leur terrasse habituelle. Le sud de la France avait cet avantage. L'automne était avancé et pourtant, les journées étaient encore magnifiques, et permettaient sans problème de profiter du parc jusqu'au soir.

Elles remontèrent ensuite dans la chambre de la petite fille, ou elles lurent quelques histoires de princes et de princesses avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Blair regagna silencieusement sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers son lit, sur lequel se trouvait toujours son sac à main. Fouillant à l'intérieur, elle en sortit son portable. Elle le regarda pensivement quelques seconde, et se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre le volet blanc, et laissa son regard balayer la méditerranée. Elle prit le temps de mémoriser le magnifique paysage, car elle savait déjà que l'appel qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer allait changer le cours de sa vie.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, et composa un numéro qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir l'occasion de composer de nouveau.

Là-bas à Manhattan, la journée battait son plein. Une sonnerie retentit, et une main impatiente retourna l'appareil qui était alors retourné sur une table de réunion. L'indicatif qui apparaissait sur l'écran ne laissait aucune place au doute.

« Excusez-moi ». La réunion s'interrompit immédiatement.

A Monaco, elle attendait fébrilement que la communication s'établisse, quand elle entendit une voix claire dans le combiné.

« Blair ? »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

« Blair ? », interrogea Serena, osant à peine y croire, alors qu'elle hâtait le pas dans le couloir pour rejoindre rapidement son bureau.

A l'autre bout du monde, Blair sentit l'émotion la gagner en entendant cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis si longtemps. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, tandis que ses jambes faiblissaient, et qu'elle se sentait glisser malgré elle le long du volet sur lequel elle s'était appuyée. « Bonjour Serena », arriva-t-elle à formuler. Elle était désormais assise sur le balcon, adossée au volet, et elle constata que la fraicheur de la pierre lui faisait du bien.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger je … », hésita-t-elle, ne savant par où commencer.

« Blair est ce que tu vas bien ? Audrey va bien ? », demanda impatiemment Serena, qui pouvait sentir dans la voix de son amie toute l'angoisse que celle-ci ressentait, et qui commençait à s'inquiéter réellement.

« Serena, j'ai besoin que tu vienne à Monaco, tout de suite. Maintenant. »parvint à articuler Blair d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

S'asseyant à son bureau, Serena resta perplexe un instant. « Blair, tu ne peux rien me dire ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, que tu viennes, tout de suite. S'il te plait »

Serena sortit soudain de sa torpeur. Le premier effet de surprise passa, et elle se reprit : « Ok B, je fais le nécessaire. Je t'envoie les détails par sms d'ici une heure. Je t'aime. »

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Blair ferma les yeux, se laissant gagner par le soulagement. « Merci S. Je t'aime aussi ». Et elles coupèrent la communication.

Serena resta encore un instant interdite derrière son bureau. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Blair depuis des années, et elle n'osait imaginer la gravité du problème qui amenait son amie à avoir besoin de sa présence avec une telle urgence. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à formuler d'hypothèses valables, alors qu'elle avait déjà pris son sac et sortait de son bureau d'un pas rapide.

Elle signala au passage à sa secrétaire qu'elle partait pour sans doute quelques jours, afin que celle-ci annule ses différents engagements. Elle entra rapidement dans l'ascenseur et tapota nerveusement l'anse de son sac tandis que celui-ci descendait rapidement la vingtaine d'étages qui la séparait de la rue new-yorkaise. Arrivée dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle guetta le retour de la réception de son portable, tout en avançant rapidement vers la sortie. Tout en composant le troisième numéro enregistré en raccourci dans celui-ci, elle fit signe au portier de lui héler un taxi.

Elle traversait juste la porte à tambour en verre lorsque celui-ci arrêta une voiture jaune au bord du trottoir. Elle s'y engouffra au moment où Chuck décrochait de son côté.

« Chuck, j'ai besoin du jet de Bass Industries, tout de suite. C'est possible ? »

Chuck était habitué aux lubies parfois soudaines et originales de sa sœur, mais cette fois elle le prit par surprise.

« Serena je suis en réunion je …

- C'est important Chuck, le coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir, éluda distraitement son frère, alors en pleine réunion. Il est disponible. Je te transfère à mon assistante, elle va contacter le pilote pour toi. Rien d'illégal ? » demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Serena réalisa soudain que son appel devait lui paraitre au mieu hystérique et au pire réellement inquiétant. Elle joua donc la carte qu'elle savait le mieux jouer. « Juste une surprise pour ton meilleur ami, tu sais que les années de mariages glissent sur nous comme un charme, nous arrivons encore bien à nous renouveler », plaisanta-telle à son tour.

Se reconcentrant sur le sujet de sa réunion, Chuck tendit son portable à la jeune fille qui se trouvait déjà à son coté, et la congédia d'un signe de la main. Il était bien assez souvent témoin des activités de couple de Nate et Serena pour ne pas avoir envie de creuser davantage celle-ci. Que Serena fasse ce que bon lui semble, cela lui fournirai une occasion de plus de débriefer entre hommes avec Nate autour d'une bouteille de scotch.

Tandis que la journée de son frère reprenait son cours, celle de Serena au contraire partait pour se prolonger. Elle profita du reste de son trajet en taxi pour organiser son transfert en hélicoptère à l'aéroport ainsi que son vol, afin de pouvoir tenir Blair informée au plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle terminait d'envoyer un court message à son amie lorsque le taxi s'arrêta en bas de son immeuble. Elle lui tendit distraitement quelques billets, puis s'extirpa rapidement du véhicule. Elle passa devant son portier sans vraiment le voir, essayant de se faire à l'idée que dans quelques heures, elle serrerait son amie dans ses bras, et rencontrerait sa petite fille pour la première fois.

Elle reçut une réponse de Blair alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur. Celle-ci lui confirmait qu'elle serait présente à l'aéroport de Nice à 6h le lendemain matin pour l'accueillir. Serena ne put que constater que même si cela pouvait sembler un peu paranoïaque, l'urgence extrême avec laquelle elle avait organisé son voyage semblait correspondre à ce qu'attendait Blair. C'était donc vraiment grave. L'urgence se comptait réellement en heure.

Son esprit essayait vainement d'imaginer une raison valable, tentait de se préparer à ce qu'il attendait, lorsqu'elle pénétra distraitement dans son appartement, jetant au passage son sac à main sur un fauteuil. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre à coucher principale, entra dans son dressing, saisit un petit sac de voyage qu'elle remplit à la va-vite. Une voiture passait la chercher dans quelques minutes pour la conduire à l'héliport, elle eut donc à peine le temps de se dire qu'elle avait rarement voyagé aussi léger, qu'elle dut déjà repartir. Elle refit le trajet inverse, s'arrêtant rapidement dans la cuisine pour laisser un bref mot d'explication à Nate. Elle hésita brièvement, et opta pour la vérité. Elle ne voyait pas quelle autre raison elle pourrait invoquer pour expliquer sa disparition soudaine.

« Mon amour, Je pars en urgence voir Blair à Monaco. Ne dit rien à Chuck avant que je n'en sache davantage, je t'aime, Serena ».

Elle laissa le mot sur l'ilot central de leur cuisine, puis sorti rapidement de la pièce pour récupérer son sac et se précipiter de nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Elle passa rapidement devant son portier interloqué pour s'engouffrer dans la berline noire qui l'attendait.

La porte se referma sur elle, et enfin elle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle regarda sa montre, et fut satisfaite de constater tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à entreprendre dans les trente dernières minutes. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle, et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre défiler les buildings de Manhattan.

Quelques années en arrière, elle parcourait ces mêmes rues avec sa meilleure amie à son bras. Aujourd'hui tout avait changé, et elle pressentait que leur monde allait de nouveau être chamboulé.

Après le départ de Blair pour Monaco, leur petit groupe avait connu une réelle période de deuil. Tout le monde était comme abasourdi, choqué, de l'extrême mesure d'éloignement prise par la jeune femme. Le reflexe partagé par Nate et Serena avait été de se serrer les coudes, et la jeune femme avait passé de nombreuses soirées dans la suite de l'Empire, sans réel objectif, juste pour être près d'eux. Nate était heureux de sa présence, qui avait le mérite de donner un peu d'animation à leur appartement en compensant la présence fantomatique de Chuck.

Tout le monde, Lily comme Serena, avait craint que Chuck n'ait une réaction équivalente à celle de leur précédente rupture, après son aventure avec Jenny. Elles s'étaient attendues à ce qu'il disparaisse, purement et simplement. Paradoxalement, une réaction de ce type, classique pour Chuck, les auraient rassurées. Car ce à quoi elles ont assisté était d'une certaine manière pire.

Après le départ de Blair, Chuck est resté dans une sorte de déni de réalité pendant quelques jours. Il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre de l'Empire, n'acceptant que la présence de Monkey et refusant toute nourriture. Il restait prostré, fixant son téléphone, dans l'attente d'un appel d'Andrew Tyler. Il avait laissé à celui-ci carte blanche, et en quelques heures son fidèle enquêteur s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une équipe entière, toute dévouée à la recherche du dossier, de la faiblesse de Louis qui pourrait encore retourner la situation. Mais des moyens financiers illimités ne semblaient cette fois pas suffire. Les heures, les jours avaient passé, et rien. Toute cette équipe, malgré les actions engagée et les recherches effectuées, ne trouvait rien. Pour la première fois le prince de l'Upper Est Side, à leur sens le centre du monde, avait trouvé plus fort, plus influent que lui. Rien ne transparaissait. Rien.

Au bout d'une semaine, une sorte de transition avait semblé s'effectuer. Durant ce laps de temps, la vie de Nate et Serena était centrée sur la suite des deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'y retrouvaient, y dormaient. Leur instinct leur dictait d'être proche de leur ami, même si le bénéfice que celui-ci en tirait n'était pas forcément évident. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, et eux aussi avait besoin de sa présence, même invisible, à leur côté. Un matin, ils étaient attablés en silence devant un petit déjeuner bien trop copieux pour leur maigre appétit lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir la porte de la chambre de Chuck s'ouvrir.

Leur ami en sorti, la mise soignée, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, alors que Chuck s'avançait vers eux, Monkey sur ses talons. Ils ne remarquèrent rien d'inquiétant avant que leur ami commence à parler.

« Bonjour, est ce que le journal est arrivé ? »

Serena et Nate se regardèrent interloqués, car il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Ils pouvaient pourtant imaginer avoir vu Chuck à ses pires moments de dégradation physique, provoqué autant par l'alcool que par d'autres substances. Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant eux faisait figure de coquille vide. Derrière la mise soignée, le regard était vide. Derrière l'impeccable costume sur mesure, le dos était un peu plus vouté que d'habitude. Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était le quasi sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvre, et qui apparaissait surréaliste étant donné les circonstances.

Depuis ce jour-là, Chuck s'était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Ils avaient observé, médusé, leur ami se jeter dans le travail. Aller et venir à l'Empire comme un zombie. Toutes les failles, la propension à l'excès, l'extravagance qui faisait toute la singularité de leur ami, semblaient avoir disparu.

Pendant des jours, des mois, ils ont observé Chuck s'investir totalement dans son business, ne laissant aucune part de sa vie disponible pour quelques relations personnelle que ce soit. Tous avaient tenté de lui parler, de comprendre son état d'esprit. Tout comme Nate et Serena, Lily s'était heurtée à un mur.

Blair avait disparu de leur vie, et ils ne savaient plus si Chuck était encore vraiment avec eux.

Durant toute cette période, Nate et Serena s'était comme accroché l'un à l'autre. La traversée de moments aussi difficiles incitait à se rapprocher des gens les plus proches, et cela s'était révélé vrai pour eux. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre le reflet de leur propre douleur, et une compréhension, une empathie, qu'ils n'auraient pu trouver auprès de personne d'autre. Au bout de quelque mois, une soirée un peu plus arrosée que les autres mena à un premier dérapage. Le lendemain matin, tous les deux firent comme si il ne s'était rien passé, tout en conservant la proximité qu'ils avaient acquise durant les mois précédant.

Peu à peu, les dérapages nocturnes devinrent monnaie courante, et leur relation s'est installée. Encore chamboulés par le départ de Blair, et l'état de Chuck, aucun des deux n'avaient l'envie d'avoir « la » discussion qui allait les mettre au pied du mur. Pendant un moment ils profitèrent du réconfort que leur nouvelle relation leur apportait et tout naturellement, au bout de quelques mois, leur couple devint officiel.

Pour leur premier anniversaire, Nate surprit Serena en l'emmenant pour un séjour en amoureux sur une plage paradisiaque. Et c'est là, après un diner sur la plage, baignés par les rayons du soleil couchant, que Nate la demanda en mariage. La bague était bien sur un héritage familial sublime, que Serena regarda à peine avant de se jeter au cou de Nate. Leur bonheur était une évidence pour tout leur entourage. Après des années d'errance sentimentale, tout le monde semblait reprendre sa place désignée.

Lily et Anne prirent bien sur en main l'organisation du mariage. Fidèles à eux même, les futurs mariés étaient surtout occupés à savourer leur bonheur, et survolèrent les préparatifs, laissant les taches les moins agréables à leurs mamans bien rassurées au final de garder la main sur la cérémonie.

La seule ombre au tableau pour Serena tout comme pour Nate fut l'absence de Blair. Ce sera le seul regret, en dehors de cela la journée fut magnifique, pleine de fraicheur et de spontanéité. Les jeunes mariés respiraient le bonheur et étaient clairement fous l'un de l'autre.

A leur retour de voyage de noce, ils reçurent leur cadeau de mariage de la part de leurs familles respectives : un magnifique appartement situé dans un immeuble ancien donnant sur Central Park. Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent à Chuck leur intention de quitter l'Empire, celui-ci leur annonça qu'il déménagerait lui aussi. Rester dans cette suite sans eux n'avait aucun sens, et l'endroit était trop lourd de souvenirs de toute manière.

En quelques jours, il acheta donc un appartement à quatre blocks du nouveau domicile de ses amis. Il confia à Lily le soin de le décorer pour lui. Dans son esprit ce n'était pas un foyer, une maison, mais un lieu à but utilitaire. Il avait besoin d'un point de chute pour stocker ses vêtements et dormir la nuit avant de retourner au bureau. En cela cet appartement convenait parfaitement. Malgré les efforts de Lily, l'endroit restait d'une froideur inquiétante, et Chuck se retrouvait au final régulièrement chez Nate et Serena, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.

Depuis ses fiançailles, Serena avait décidé de se poser professionnellement. La future Madame Archibald devait trouver une fonction à la hauteur de son nouveau rôle, et Chuck et Lily furent la solution.

Son demi-frère créa une nouvelle fondation, entièrement financée par Bass Industries, dont il confia la gestion à Lily et Serena. Mère et fille purent ainsi travailler ensemble, et Anne Archibald fut rassurée de constater que l'activité de sa nouvelle belle-fille était conforme à ses attentes. Rapidement, et conformément à ce qui était prévu, Lily laissa à Serena de plus en plus d'autonomie. Bientôt celle-ci fut capable de gérer seule cette fondation dont elle était extrêmement fière. Elle commença à rassembler autour d'elle une équipe dont elle choisit soigneusement tous les membres. Elle s'adjoint notamment les services d'une assistante personnelle. Sa mère ne travaillant désormais plus avec elle, Serena rechercha avant tout une personne de confiance, qu'elle trouva en la personne de Rose. Il s'agissait d'une cousine éloignée de Nate qui, à la suite d'un long séjour en Europe, recherchait un poste à New York. Les deux jeunes femmes se rencontrèrent à l'occasion d'une réunion de famille et tout de suite leur entente fut parfaite.

Bientôt Rose fut la personne grâce à laquelle la vie de Serena fonctionnait. Nate et son épouse avait en effet une vie bien remplie, autant du point de vu professionnel que social, et Rose représentait une vraie aide au quotidien pour Serena. Elle prit rapidement pour la jeune fille une affection particulière et celle-ci, qui n'avait pas de famille proche à New York, était régulièrement accueillie chez Nate et Serena.

Elle devint donc une habituée de la maison, Serena s'appliquant à continuer les traditions mise en place par Lily. Rose était régulièrement présente pour le petit déjeuner chez les Archibald, ainsi que les repas de fête, et le plus souvent pour partager un simple verre après une rude journée au bureau.

L'air de rien, au fil des mois, ils avaient tous retrouvé une forme d'équilibre. Chuck semblait toujours aussi déconnecté de lui-même et des autres, mais sa famille était unanime sur le fait que tant qu'il était là parmi eux, le pire était évité. Rose avait trouvé sa place dans leur petit cercle, et l'ensemble semblait fonctionner.

Serena ne s'était même pas aperçu que la voiture était arrivée à l'héliport. Le chauffeur lui avait déjà ouvert la porte et, gêné, se sentit obligé de toussoter discrètement pour manifester sa présence. Serena tourna la tête vers lui et s'excusa rapidement en sortant de la voiture. Elle surveilla du coin de l'œil que les pilotes prenaient bien en charge son bagage, et elle prit sa place dans l'hélicoptère.

Le vol fut rapide heureusement, car elle détestait l'hélicoptère. Le confort et l'efficacité de ce mode de déplacement était néanmoins louable se dit-elle, alors qu'elle descendait déjà sur le même tarmac ou était stationné le jet de Bass Industries. Les moteurs tournaient déjà, et le petit équipage l'attendait à bord. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à la cabine, et embrassa du regard le luxe discret de l'appareil. Elle avisa le large fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installait habituellement et s'y dirigea, après avoir confié son manteau à l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci lui proposa immédiatement une collation légère ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne, que Serena accepta avec chaleur, anticipant qu'elle allait en avoir besoin si elle voulait pouvoir se détendre pendant la traversée.

Elle bouclait à peine sa ceinture que la cabine était soigneusement refermée, et que le petit avion s'engageait sur la piste. Après quelques minutes de montée, l'hôtesse réapparu avec le plateau promis, l'installa devant elle, puis laissa à Serena un peu d'intimité.

La traversée jusqu'à Nice allait être longue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Serena senti derrière ses paupières closes une lumière douce se faire de plus en plus insistante. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de se rappeler ou elle se trouvait, son esprit avisa d'abord qu'elle ne se réveillait pas à l'endroit habituel. Elle émit un grognement contrarié, et finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir la cabine du jet de Bass Industries.

Elle s'était assoupie après avoir diné, et désormais, c'était le matin en Europe, et minuit pour elle. Sa nuit et sa journée commençait théoriquement en même temps, ce qui ne présageait pas du meilleur. Elle porta ses mains à son visage pour masser doucement ses tempes et ses paupières, alors que les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait là réintégraient une à une son esprit. L'appel de Blair. Cette fameuse urgence. Et maintenant ?

Elle consultât sa montre, pour réaliser qu'il lui restait une heure avant l'atterrissage. Parfait. Cela lui laissait le temps de se rafraichir et de s'éclaircir les idées à l'aide d'une quantité déraisonnable de café. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif, et sonna l'hôtesse avant de partir à la recherche de la trousse de toilette qu'elle avait rapidement préparée. Elle prit le temps de se laver le visage à l'eau fraiche, et de passer des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, la jeune femme avait disposé devant son fauteuil une tasse de café fumant, ainsi que plusieurs croissants qui, et elle ignorait comment c'était possible, paraissaient absolument frais. Les merveilles de l'organisation de Chuck. Décidément son frère savait voyager dans le confort.

Elle s'installa confortablement, rassemblant ses jambes sous-elle, et pris le café dans ses mains. Serrant la tasse brulante entre ses paumes, elle laissa son regard balayer l'horizon à travers le hublot. Chuck.

Sans qu'elle ne le maitrise, la fatigue jouant sans doute son rôle, son esprit commença à vagabonder. Elle se revit quelques années plus tôt, attablée à côté de Nate dans leur salle à manger, en compagnie de Chuck et Rose. Comment souvent, ils partageaient un petit déjeuner copieux avant de partir vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. C'est ce matin-là que pour la première fois, elle avait capté un regard de Rose à l'attention de Chuck. Elle avait pu observer un nombre impressionnant de femmes dévisager son frère. Elle avait pu lire dans leurs regards l'envie, le désir, la fascination pour le pouvoir, l'amour de l'argent. Mais ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de Rose était parfaitement différent. La jeune femme regardait Chuck sans le vouloir, si discrètement qu'elle semblait se le cacher à elle-même. Elle semblait veiller sur lui, guetter un signe de bien être, de satisfaction, de bonheur. Elle semblait attendre ce signe là. Elle le regardait en souhaitant qu'il soit heureux.

A partir de ce jour-là, Serena avait surveillé le manège de la jeune femme de loin, se gardant bien d'intervenir. Elle connaissait malheureusement l'état de son frère, et ne souhaitait pas mettre mal à l'aise Rose en la confrontant à des sentiments à priori non partagés, et sans doute sans avenir. Elle respectait l'intimité de la jeune femme, mais souhaitait dans un même temps la protéger.

Les mois suivants, elle fut témoins malgré elle du développement des sentiments de Rose envers Chuck. Elle était partagée sur l'attitude à tenir, car clairement celle-ci faisait tout pour les cacher de Serena, Nate et surtout de Chuck. Mais elle était de moins en moins discrète, malgré elle sans doute, tant et si bien que même Nate finit par le remarquer.

Evidement son premier réflexe fut d'en parler à sa femme, qui ne put que partager son inquiétude. Rose allait immanquablement souffrir car clairement, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Et s'ils pouvaient l'être ?

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans que Nate et Serena voyait évoluer Chuck autour d'eux sans vraiment le voir. Leur ami leur manquait, et clairement la situation n'évoluerait pas d'elle-même. Le prince de Manhattan ne semblait absolument pas compte des sentiments que nourrissaient Rose à son égard. Il semblait constamment ne faire que passer parmi eux, comment aurait-il pu remarquer ?

Les Archibald surent dès que l'idée germa dans leur esprit que cela leur serait reproché, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à coter de cette possibilité d'offrir au moins une perspective de vie plus heureuse pour Chuck.

Nate choisit donc un diner entre homme pour lui parler de Rose. Comme il s'y attendait, Chuck n'avait absolument rien remarqué des sentiments de la jeune femme, et ne s'était bien sur rien imaginé de son côté. Il rétorqua à Nate qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par le fait d'entretenir une relation sentimentale, à quoi bon ?

A cet instant, la seule chose présente dans l'esprit de Chuck était qu'elle n'était pas Blair. Il avait trouvé sa chance d'être heureux, pour la perdre définitivement. Sa quête était donc achevée, il n'entretenait plus aucun espoir sur l'aspect sentimental de sa vie.

Nate d'avait pas été surpris, et n'avait donc pas insisté. Et leur vie avait reprit son cours normal. Les Archibald continuaient de veiller tant bien que mal sur Rose qui prenait sur elle, et Chuck continuait de laisser passer sa vie.

Et puis quelque chose avait changé. Une sorte de déclic, réellement inespéré à ce stade, avait semblé s'opérer. Lily et Serena, de plus en plus inquiètes, avaient réussi à convaincre Chuck de s'éloigner un peu de Manhattan et de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Dans un premier temps sourd à cette idée, il avait fini par accepter, et s'était fait réserver un séjour sur une île perdue des Seychelles par son assistante. Sous les yeux consternés des deux femmes, il avait résolument rempli sa valise de dossiers, avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce séjour pour avancer plusieurs projets.

Il avait donc embarqué à bord du jet de Bass Industries, et était revenu un autre homme.

La différence avait été subtile au départ. Dans les jours qui suivirent son retour, Chuck semblait plus léger, plus souriant. Il prit plusieurs fois l'initiative d'organiser des diners entre amis dans des restaurants festifs, pour le plus grand bonheur de Nate, Serena et Rose. Et plusieurs fois, Nate croisa en arrivant chez son ami une jeune fille un peu honteuse, ou pas, en train de se réajuster dans l'ascenseur. Chuck semblait de retour.

De nouveau il prit soin de lui. Les masseuses et manucures étaient de nouveau des habituées de son appartement. Il semblait s'épanouir de nouveau dans ce personnage de dandy épicurien qu'il avait si longtemps incarné.

Rose assista médusée à la métamorphose du jeune homme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, Serena eu la satisfaction de constater que Rose semblait réellement heureuse de le voir plus épanoui. Elle semblait toujours aussi amoureuse, et avait semblé intégré que ce sentiment ne serait jamais partagé.

Jusqu'à un dimanche matin glacial de novembre. Les quatre amis venaient de terminer un brunch réconfortant, et Chuck prit congé en premier. Il avait commencé à se diriger vers l'ascenseur quand il fit soudain demi-tour, pour s'arrêter juste derrière la chaise ou Rose était encore assise, absorbée par le journal qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule, et la voix chaude de Chuck près de son oreille.

« Diner ce soir ? Juste tous les deux ? »

Rose médusée, posa sa tasse de thé, sentant que le tremblement qui soudain l'avait prise allait provoquer une catastrophe domestique.

Chuck, qui semblait amusé de l'effet de surprise provoqué, prit son silence pour acceptation et se contenta d'ajouter : « Je t'envoie une voiture à huit heure. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta l'appartement, laissant les Archibald pour le moins surpris, et Rose sous le choc.

Serena ne sut jamais comment se déroula cette soirée. Aucun des participants ne semblait vouloir lui donner de détail. Elle décida donc de se contenter du résultat. Chuck et Rose formèrent depuis ce jour un couple, dans lequel les deux semblaient s'épanouir. Ils prirent leur temps, avancèrent à leur rythme, mais ne faisait jamais marche arrière. Chuck semblait avoir aujourd'hui, presque 4 ans après le départ de Blair, enfin tourné la page.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que Serena constata que l'appareil avait amorcé sa descente sur Nice. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui avait amené Blair à la faire venir en urgence, et son cœur était partagé.

Une partie d'elle espérait follement que cela annonçait le retour de Blair, et une autre s'inquiétait des conséquences pour Chuck, qui avait mis si longtemps à trouver une façon de continuer à vivre après son départ, et qui avait enfin retrouvé une forme d'équilibre.

Blair se tenait debout, très droite, sur le tarmac de la partie privée de l'aéroport de Nice. A Louis, elle avait indiqué qu'elle devait être présente pour réceptionner elle-même un meuble précieux qu'elle avait acquis lors d'une vente aux enchères parisienne. Connaissant l'attention que sa femme portait aux détails, le prince ne fut pas étonné que celle-ci manifesta l'envie de s'assurer en personne que le transport eut été effectué avec soin, et n'émit aucune objection.

Elle se trouvait donc là, à 6h du matin tapante, debout dans l'air encore frais. Un vent léger balayait ses cheveux, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle allait revoir sa meilleure amie, pour la première fois depuis presque 4 ans.

Elle ne bougea absolument pas lorsqu'elle vit l'avion effectuer son approche finale, pour atterrir en douceur sur la piste illuminée des premiers rayons du soleil méditerranéen. Le jet commença à rouler doucement vers elle, et enfin se stationna à une dizaine de mètres.

La scène se déroula de la manière dont elle avait passé la nuit à l'imaginer, et à peine l'escalier descendu elle vit la chevelure blonde de Serena apparaitre dans l'ouverture. Celle-ci prit une seconde pour balayer le tarmac du regard avant de repérer son amie, et d'entreprendre sa descente d'un pas rapide.

Blair commença à approcher lentement de l'avion, et fur et à mesure sentit l'émotion la gagner. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hâta le pas et se rapprocha plus rapidement de Serena qui fit de même.

Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dans une étreinte pleine de chaleur. Elles furent comme seules au monde pendant quelques instants, savourant d'enfin se retrouver. Serena la première rompit le silence : « Tu m'a manqué B ».

Blair se recula alors, pour regarder son amie dans les yeux : « Toi aussi ». Malgré elle, la situation n'allant pas réellement dans ce sens, elle ne put réfréner un sourire. La seule présence de Serena depuis quelques minutes lui apportait plus de réconfort qu'elle n'avait eu depuis des années.

Serena prit les mains de Blair dans les siennes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « On y va ? J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer Audrey ! »

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire remettre à Blair un pied dans la réalité. « Je suis désolée mais non, nous n'avons pas le temps ». Serena la regarda sans comprendre.

« Que veux-tu dire pas là, pas le temps de quoi ? »

Blair regarda son amie fixement, consciente de la portée de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et serra ses mains un peu plus fort :

« Serena je pense que Audrey est sans doute la fille de Chuck, pas celle de Louis »

La jeune femme la fixa en silence, semblant ne pas comprendre. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle l'interrogea: « Mais, je … comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée S. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réponses fiables et je … je ne les aurais pas ici. Tiens ». Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit dans son sac à main une petite pochette plastique, qu'elle mit dans la main de son amie.

« Ce sont des cheveux d'Audrey. J'ai besoin que tu rentres à New York, tout de suite, et que tu fasses un test ADN sur Chuck ».

Serena fixait cette pochette dans sa main, n'étant toujours pas parvenue à intégrer la portée de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers le visage de Blair, et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa le cœur. L'angoisse, l'incertitude, la tristesse, le regret, mais surtout, au fond de ses yeux, l'espoir. L'espoir d'être libérée de cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas souhaitée, et de retrouver enfin la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je ne suis pas sure de devoir te laisser ici étant donnée les circonstances.

- Je dois rester avec elle Serena, c'est trop important je ne peux rien laisser au hasard.

- Ok. Je rentre tout de suite et te tiens au courant au plus vite, je te promets. » Après un silence, elle ne put s'empêcher de verbaliser la question qui la taraudait. «Si tes doutes se confirment, tu vas rentrer ? »

« Je n'aurais dès lors plus rien à faire ici, et Louis ne pourra plus m'en empêcher ». Serena ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre réponse, mais elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Blair. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, car elle savait ce qu'allait y lire Serena par la suite, et elle n'était pas prête à cela. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser paraitre qu'un seul prénom hantait son esprit. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre quoique ce soit à son sujet. Elle devait penser avant toute chose à Audrey. Elle était sa priorité et elle ne pouvait imaginer se laisser distraire par autre chose.

« Maintenant remonte dans cet avion, vite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ». Elle reprit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle : « Et embrasse Nate pour moi d'accord ?

- Ce sera fait je te le promets, lui répondit Serena. Accroche-toi, je te promets de faire au plus vite »

Sur ces simples mots, les deux amies rompirent leur étreinte, et avec un dernier sourire d'encouragement, Serena embrassa une dernière fois Blair sur la joue avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'avion, dont le plein venait d'être fait. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle se retourna et lança un dernier regard à Blair. La vision de son amie, se tenant seule sur le tarmac, lui serra le cœur, et elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de laisser l'hôtesse refermer la cabine du petit avion.

Encore sous le choc, et tenant toujours dans sa main les cheveux de la fille de Blair, elle se dirigea en silence vers son fauteuil et boucla sa ceinture. Elle rangea soigneusement la précieuse pochette dans son sac à main, et porta ses mains à son visage, tentant d'intégrer la nouvelle.

Elle tenta de reconstituer les faits. Blair avait appris la paternité de Louis alors qu'elle était encore enceinte, à son retour à New York. Comment le test avait-il pu être faux ? Quelqu'un avait-il pu en manipuler les résultats ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Son esprit passa rapidement à Chuck. Si le résultat s'avérait positif, celui-ci allait apprendre qu'il était le papa d'une petite fille de 3 ans, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Serena connaissait les sentiments de Chuck par rapport à la paternité. Blair avait toujours été sa famille, et son cœur était assez grand pour avoir voulu accueillir son enfant même lorsqu'il pensait qu'il n'en était pas le père naturel. Comment allait-il dépasser la déception d'avoir raté tous ces moments avec sa fille ?

Et surtout comment allait il réagir au fait que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait perdu Blair, et jusqu'à encore récemment toute perspective de bonheur, n'existait pas. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir, qu'elle aurait dû rester avec lui, donner naissance à leur enfant chez eux à Manhattan, l'épouser. Etre sa famille, pour toujours, tel qu'elle le lui avait promis.

Le vol de retour fut une torture pour Serena. Elle essaya en vain de dormir, mais en lieu et place passa six heures à ressasser. Son inquiétude pour ses amis, quelle que soit la réponse au test, les questions sur leur avenir à tous, sur l'avenir de Audrey, qui à seulement trois ans s'apprêtait à peut-être voir sa vie changer radicalement.

Elle se demanda comment, comment elle allait pouvoir faire un test de paternité en toute discrétion. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant elle-même, et ne croyais qu'à moitié aux promesses de confidentialité qu'avançaient les différents organismes proposant ce type de tests.

Les heures de vol défilaient et un plan commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit.

A son arrivée à New York, elle s'engouffra dans un taxi et s'empressa de mettre à exécution la première étape. Elle s'arrêta dans un premier temps à l'appartement de Chuck, sachant d'une part que celui-ci serait déjà au bureau, et d'autre part que la situation n'avait rien à voir avec une urgence potentielle pour laquelle son frère lui avait confié un double de ses clefs.

S'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pourrait sans problème lui être reproché plus tard, elle traversa l'appartement d'un pas rapide pour arriver dans la salle de bain de la chambre principale. Elle s'arrêta devant la glace, et entreprit d'ouvrir les différents tiroirs du meuble situé sous le lavabo, pour enfin y trouver une brosse. S'emparant d'un mouchoir en papier, elle entreprit d'en retirer quelques cheveux, qu'elle disposa avec soin dans un autre mouchoir, puis referma l'ensemble avec maladresse. Elle se laissa aller à penser à ce moment-là que la situation était parfaitement surréaliste.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, vérifia qu'elle laissait la pièce dans le même était que celui où elle l'avait trouvé, et quitta l'appartement d'un pas rapide, pour retrouver en bas le taxi qui l'attendait.

« Le Queens s'il vous plait », dit-elle simplement au chauffeur, tout en entreprenant de trouver sur son portable l'adresse précise de la personne qu'elle allait voir ensuite.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : **

Serena prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits avant de frapper à la porte de la seule personne à laquelle Blair l'autoriserai à dire la vérité. Quelques instant plus tard, l'ancienne gouvernante de son amie lui ouvrait la porte, et ne put cacher la surprise, puis la joie qu'elle ressentit.

« Mademoiselle Serena, quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec la spontanéité qui la caractérisait si bien.

Serena fut tout de suite rassurée de voir que Dorota n'avait pas changé. Les années étaient passées mais elle sut tout de suite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Avec soulagement, elle s'avança vers elle alors que Dorota ouvrait déjà les bras pour la serrer contre elle. Souriant, elle obtempéra, et la prit dans ses bras.

Serena ne disait toujours rien. Et elle n'en eu pas besoin car sentant son trouble, Dorota s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux « C'est Mademoiselle Blair ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle a besoin de vous », lui répondit simplement Serena.

Sans un mot, l'inquiétude lui marquant soudain le visage, Dorota ouvrit un peu plus grande sa porte pour inviter Serena à rentrer.

Elles s'assirent face à face dans le chaleureux salon, et au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que Serena ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots, Dorota choisit d'intervenir :

« Je vais préparer du thé d'accord ?

- Vous n'auriez pas quelques chose de plus fort ? tenta Serena, qui commençait à se faire rattraper par la fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures.

- Si grave que ça ? interrogea tout de suite Dorota. Assez grave pour vodka spécial de Vania ? insista-t-elle voyant la mine grave de Serena.

- Oui j'en ai peur », répondit la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, la fidèle gouvernante de Blair s'approcha d'un petit meuble situé dans un coin de la pièce, et en sorti deux petits verres et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré.

- Bouteille spéciale, vodka avec piment et miel » annonça-t-elle en posant les deux verres sur la table entre elle et Serena. Elle les remplit soigneusement, en tendit un à son invitée, prit le sien et se rassis en face d'elle. « Alors ? »

Serena fixa le verre quelques secondes, puis le vida en une gorgée. Sous le regard effaré de Dorota elle saisit son sac et en sortit la pochette que lui avait confié Blair, ainsi que le mouchoir plié contenant les quelques cheveux de Chuck. Elle les posa sur la table, et leva les yeux vers Dorota.

« Vous avoir fait bêtise n'est-ce pas ? Vous adulte maintenant ! Terminé ! » s'exclama celle-ci, outrée.

Serena ne put retenir un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Blair. Elle m'a demandé de venir en urgence à Monaco pour m'apprendre qu'elle a des raisons de croire que le père de sa fille est Chuck, pas Louis. ». Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa les deux pochettes devant Dorota et reprit : « Il faut faire un test ADN de paternité en urgence. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le faire moi-même. Je n'ai pas d'enfant et tout le monde ferait tout de suite le lien avec elle. Mais vous ne travaillez plus pour les Waldorf depuis plusieurs années, vous avez une famille, cela n'attirera l'attention de personne. Vous êtes la seule à laquelle je peux faire confiance. A laquelle Blair peut faire confiance.»

Serena attendit que Dorota réponde quelque chose mais rien n'arriva. Celle-ci fixait les deux pochettes devant elle, et sans un mot saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait à son tour. Elle regarda Serena, et toujours sans un mot, remplit de nouveau les deux verres, qu'elles vidèrent toutes deux une seconde fois.

Trois jours plus tard, Dorota reçu dans son courrier les résultats du test de paternité. Sans un mot pour Vania, elle prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Pour une fois, elle héla un taxi de manière à réduire son temps de trajet pour Manhattan au minimum. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, elle lui donna l'adresse des Archibald, et passa tout le trajet à manipuler nerveusement l'enveloppe entre ses doigts.

C'était la fin d'une longue journée, et Serena venait de rentrer du bureau lorsque le portier de son immeuble lui annonça la visite de Dorota. Elle lui indiqua avec empressement de la laisser monter, et se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte pour pouvoir l'accueillir.

A peine la porte de l'ascenseur entrouverte, elle interrogea la gouvernante avec insistance :

« Alors ? Vous avez le résultat ?

- Bonjour d'abord, lui répondit Dorota. Oui, résultats dans le courrier aujourd'hui. Mais pas encore ouvert. Pas osé. J'ai pensé mieux de vous retrouver chez vous et d'ouvrir ensemble ?

- Vous avez bien fait, indiqua Serena qui avisa alors l'enveloppe encore cachetée dans ses mains. Entrez vite », la pressa-t-elle.

Les deux femmes s'attablèrent dans la cuisine chaleureuse des Archibald, côte à côte sur de hauts tabourets. Leur nervosité à toutes les deux était palpable, et aucune n'osait prendre l'initiative d'ouvrir l'enveloppe que Dorota avait posée devant elles.

Serena l'interrogea des yeux, et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout de le faire, après tout elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'à Manhattan pour une bonne raison.

La jeune femme prit donc une profonde inspiration, et s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'elle décacheta. Elle en sortit une feuille noircie de texte et de schémas, et chercha du regard la simple information qu'elle recherchait. L'émotion la troublait tellement qu'elle mit quelques instant à la trouver, alors que Dorota la fixait avec inquiétude, guettant sa réaction.

Et soudain, au milieu du texte apparu le mot qu'elle cherchait de tout son cœur. A la suite d'un paragraphe plus long que les autres, elle avisa un mot en gras qui fit se serrer son cœur, et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Positif. Le souffle coupé, elle descendit prestement de son tabouret et manqua de trébucher. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle regarda Dorota, les yeux écarquillés, ne trouvant pas les mots.

La fidèle gouvernante comprit tout de suite, mais n'osant y croire elle pressa Serena de lui dire ce qu'indiquait le test : « Alors ? »

Incapable de formuler un seul mot, Serena se contenta d'acquiescera vigoureusement, avant de serrer Dorota dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se laissèrent enfin aller. Elles avaient toutes les deux vécu trois jours d'angoisses, et enfin la libération.

Blair avait vécu ces quelques jours d'attente comme un cauchemar.

Elle avait loué à chaque instant sa capacité naturelle à contrôler ses réactions et son comportement, ainsi qu'à masquer ses sentiments. Car alors qu'elle avait dû continuer à vivre de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait depuis bientôt quatre longues années, son esprit et son cœur bouillonnait.

Elle n'avait cessé de ressasser tous les moments, les faits. Elle avait reconstitué les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait fait le test de paternité des années auparavant, la façon dont les résultats lui avait été communiqué, et la façon dont les différents protagonistes avaient réagi, tentant de trouver une explication, une logique, une réponse. Elle avait délibérément choisit de se concentrer là-dessus, décidant que cela avait le mérite d'être constructif, plutôt que d'imaginer quelles pourraient être ses options en fonction du résultat du test. Elle savait que si elle laissait son cœur s'aventurer dans cette direction, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Si elle se laissait imaginer cela, et si le test s'avérait négatif, elle n'aurait pas la force de revenir à sa vie et de l'assumer. Elle était forte, mais comme tous elle avait des limites.

Il était presque minuit ce soir-là, quand son portable, laissé allumé sur sa table de nuit, vibra. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, sachant pertinemment que personne à Monaco ne la contactait à cette heure-ci. Sa gorge s'était brutalement serrée, et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle saisit l'appareil, pour voir un simple message s'afficher sur l'écran. « Tu peux rentrer à la maison ».

A peine eut-elle lut ces quelques mots qu'elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si un poids énorme s'était retiré soudainement de sa poitrine. Elle se força à relire le message, afin de se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien réel. Et cela l'était bien. C'était vrai. Audrey était bien la fille de l'amour de sa vie.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit à une allure incroyable. Incapable d'en limiter l'afflux, elle pensa tour à tour à Audrey, à Chuck, à Louis, à ses parents. Les questions se bousculèrent rapidement. Que faire ? Par quoi commencer ?

Elle réalisa que sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était déjà levée, et avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Partir. Elle devait partir tout de suite avec Audrey. Ne plus laisser Louis et Sophie la moindre chance d'influer encore sur le cours de sa vie. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle dans l'instant. Elle devait être rapide, et ne pas commettre d'erreur, ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle fit le choix risqué de considérer que son portable, après tant d'année, était un moyen de communication sûr. Elle envoya tout de suite un message à Serena, lui demandant de réserver deux places sur le premier vol pour Paris, pour Blair et Audrey Waldorf.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, elle entreprit de s'habiller rapidement. Elle enfila un discret pantalon noir ainsi qu'une veste beige, souhaitant pouvoir être la plus discrète possible. Elle choisit un simple sac noir, dans lequel elle glissa des espèces, son portable ainsi que le chargeur de celui-ci. Elle ajouta un foulard, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil noires. Sa mission accomplie, elle balaya du regard sa chambre, se demandant si elle devait, ou souhaitait prendre autre chose avec elle. Avec consternation elle réalisa qu'aucun objet s'y trouvant ne méritait d'être amené dans son voyage. Elle n'était attachée à aucun, à l'exception de quelques meubles qu'elle allait devoir laisser derrière elle.

Résignée, elle prit son sac, et entreprit d'aller réveiller sa fille. Elle baissa doucement la poignée et entra dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle entendait dans le silence du palais la respiration sereine d'Audrey, qui dormait profondément, ne se doutant pas que sa vie s'apprêtait à changer radicalement. S'appliquant à ne pas y penser, Blair se contenta de prendre sur un fauteuil une veste ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure pour l'habiller, et sur une étagère un petit coffret dans lequel elle avait rassemblé quelques objets. Le minuscule bracelet de maternité de la petite fille, une photo rassemblant Blair, Audrey, ainsi que ses parents, une mèche de cheveux, son premier bavoir. Elle le mit dans son sac, et s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa fille. Elle tendit la main et entreprit de caresser doucement son épaule.

Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, Audrey commença à bouger doucement sous la couverture, mécontente de voir son sommeil perturbé. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle ne masqua pas son étonnement à la vision de sa maman entièrement habillée, se tenant au bord de son lit au milieu de la nuit.

Voyant la perplexité puis l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa fille, Blair entreprit de la rassurer autant qu'elle le pu. D'une voix aussi posée que possible, elle lui parla doucement en caressant ses cheveux : »Chérie j'ai une surprise pour toi. Nous partons en voyage chez ta grand-mère Eleonor. Je suis sure que tu as très envie de voir où elle habite non ? »

Audrey s'assit dans son lit, et interrogea sa mère : « Est-ce que papa vient avec nous ?

- Non, il a trop de travail cette semaine. C'est un voyage entre filles, qu'en dis-tu ?

- D'accord », répondit finalement la petite fille. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle mit donc cela sur le compte de ce fameux voyage surprise.

Encore un peu endormie, elle laissa donc sa mère lui passer une veste par-dessus son pyjama, et enfila ses chaussures.

Blair prit sa fille par la main, et l'entraina en dehors de sa chambre. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir avoir de la chance pour arriver à sortir du palais sans se faire remarquer. Heureusement il s'agissait d'un soir de semaine, et aucune réception n'avait eu lieu ce soir-là, la présence du personnel était donc réduite au minimum, mais l'inquiétait tout de même.

Elle prit le parti de sortir dans un premier temps dans le parc. Elle fut rassurée de pouvoir sortir sans problème du bâtiment, et elle s'engagea alors dans l'une des allées. Elle serrait toujours fort la main de sa fille, et hâta le pas, résistant à la tentation de regarder derrière elle pour voir si elle était suivie. Elle devait continuer à avancer.

Elle savait que de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, elle pourrait rapidement atteindre à pied les abords d'un hôtel. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises remarqué, en rentrant tard au palais, que quelques taxis s'y tenaient toujours la nuit, prêts à prendre en charge les noctambules souhaitant rentrer chez eux. Elle avait ce plan en tête, mais elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien si elle ne pouvait passer le mur d'enceinte.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de celui-ci, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, et elle sentit sa fille tirer un peu plus fort sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Maman ou allons-nous ? Pourquoi on n'a pas une voiture pour aller chez Grand-mère Eleonor ? » Elle avait confiance en sa mère, mais elle sentait l'angoisse que celle-ci laissait paraitre en dépit de ses efforts, et elle commençait à avoir peur.

Blair s'agenouilla devant sa fille, sentant la nécessité de l'apaiser si elle voulait que son entreprise réussisse. « Chérie ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire c'est une aventure ! Rappelle-toi ta grand-mère habite très très loin, dans un autre pays, à Paris. Et pour aller la bas, nous devons passer pleins d'obstacles. Mais toutes les deux nous allons y arriver c'est sûr. Tu me fais confiance ? » Elle devait se reprendre. Si une petite fille de trois ans avait senti son angoisse, elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir jusqu'à l'aéroport, et de prendre son avion. Elle trouva en elle-même la force de se reprendre, et parvint à adresser à la petite fille un sourire réellement rassurant.

Sentant Audrey réconfortée, elle reprit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, et elles reprirent leur progression vers une porte métallique pratiquée dans le mur d'enceinte, tout au fond du parc. Blair continuait de réfléchir à toute allure, tentait d'anticiper les obstacles à venir. La porte serrait bien évidement fermée, mais serait elle déverouillable de l'intérieur ? Elle l'espérait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles contournèrent un dernier bosquet de laurier pour enfin atteindre la porte que Blair avait à l'esprit. Sans réellement y croire, elle appuya sur la poignée, et tenta de la manipuler, sans succès. Elle prit alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle, et avisa sur le cadre un simple boitier gris, surmonté d'un bouton poussoir rouge. Elle était face à une sortie de secours. Logiquement, ce bouton devait actionner l'ouverture de la porte, mais il était évident que le service de sécurité du palais allait en être informé. Blair consulta nerveusement sa montre, il était déjà deux heures du matin et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle n'en avait plus.

Elle poussa donc le bouton, et fut soulagée d'entendre un déclic dans la serrure. Elle appuya de nouveau sur la poignée, et soupira profondément en constatant que la porte s'ouvrait sans difficulté. Sans attendre, elle prit de nouveau sa fille par la main, et s'engagea dans la rue, sachant qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le personnel du palais ne constate son absence.

Elle tourna dès qu'elle le pu, afin d'être hors de vue du palais, et continua sa progression. Les rues étaient désertes et parfaitement silencieuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sut qu'elle approchait de l'hôtel qu'elle avait repéré auparavant, et commença à guetter avec angoisse, espérant trouver un taxi au plus vite.

Dans le centre de contrôle de la sécurité du palais princier, l'officier de garde fut réveillé en sursaut par le déclanchement de l'ouverture de secours d'une porte du parc. Perplexe, et l'esprit encore embrumé, il se pencha sur son écran de contrôle, et constata sans comprendre que rien n'apparaissait sur les caméras. Peu habitué à gérer ce genre d'urgence, il vérifia dans un premier temps l'ensemble des caméras surveillant l'intérieur du parc, ainsi que les différentes entrées du palais, sans rien constater d'anormal. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de revenir en arrière sur la vidéo. Le seul risque réel était que quelqu'un tenta de s'introduire dans le palais, et pas l'inverse. Suivant la procédure, il envoya donc un message à son responsable alors rentré chez lui pour la nuit, et il entreprit alors d'aller faire lui-même une ronde pour s'assurer que tout était normal.

Avec soulagement, Blair avisait au même moment plusieurs voitures en train de patienter le long d'un trottoir. Après avoir rapidement toqué à la vitre de la première, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur à la suite d'Audrey, prenant soin de s'assoir derrière le chauffeur, sachant qu'il était très probable qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle lui donna d'une voix plate et ferme l'adresse de son bureau, et rapprocha sa fille d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci démarrait, ne prenant pas la peine de dévisager la jeune femme d'apparence banale qui avait pris place derrière lui.

Elle lui demanda de s'arrêter à l'angle de sa rue, ne souhaitant pas qu'il la voit rentrer dans le bâtiment, connu pour être le siège de sa fondation. Lui tendant un billet de 50 euros, elle lui demanda de patienter une dizaine de minute. Celui-ci accepta dans poser de question.

Blair prit donc sa fille dans ses bras, attrapa son sac sur la banquette, et s'approcha du bâtiment. Elle se servit de sa clef pour ouvrir l'immeuble, et emprunta volontairement les escaliers, souhaitant rendre son passage dans les locaux le plus discret possible. Arrivant au premier étage, elle passa la réception déserte, et hâta le pas jusqu'à son bureau. Dans ses bras Audrey somnolait sur son épaule, confiante. Le cœur de Blair se serra lentement, jusqu'à être douloureux. Dans quelle aventure était-elle en train d'entrainer sa fille ? Elle devait s'accrocher, tenir le coup. Dans quelques heures tout cela serait derrière elle si elle trouvait la force nécessaire en elle. Elle devait y arriver.

Elle arriva devant la porte fermée de son bureau, et se servit de sa clef pour l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle déposa avec douceur sa fille sur le sofa, et se dirigea vers la tenture qui masquait l'accès à son boudoir. Elle se servit d'une clef, dissimulée dans son portefeuille, pour l'ouvrir, et pénétra dans la petite pièce.

Elle avança avec détermination vers le cadre de photo qu'elle décrocha du mur et posa à ses pieds. Elle composa prestement sur le coffre le code d'ouverture, et celui-ci s'ouvrit avec un léger bruit. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui s'y trouvait, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à rassembler la robe, l'écrin contenant le bijou qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tous les autres, ainsi que les deux passeports américains.

Ne prenant pas la peine de refermer le coffre, elle fit rapidement le trajet inverse et rangea l'ensemble dans son sac, laissant le passeport et les espèces sur le dessus, d'un accès facile. Elle prit de nouveau Audrey dans ses bras et entreprit de sortir du bâtiment par le même chemin, se contenant de claquer les portes derrière elle. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le taxi l'attendait toujours au coin de la rue. Elle installa au mieux sa fille sur la banquette et reprit sa place derrière le chauffeur. Tentant de reprendre la même voix neutre et ferme, elle lui indiqua de les conduire à l'aéroport de Nice.

Elle consulta sa montre, il était alors plus de 3 heures du matin. Elles étaient dans le temps pour le vol de six heure.

Blair passa les trente minutes de trajet à guetter. Elle observait la route, les voitures qui les doublaient, et les informations à la radio. Elle s'éloignait de Monaco, avait avec elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup d'étapes à passer. Tant de choses pouvaient encore mal se passer.

Le taxi approcha enfin de l'aéroport, et elle entreprit de réveiller sa fille. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, et eut pour seul reflexe de se blottir contre sa mère. Blair la prit donc de nouveau dans ses bras, tendit un billet au chauffeur en règlement de la course, et entra dans l'aérogare. Elle choisit de ne pas se rendre tout de suite au comptoir d'enregistrement, tenant à ne pas attirer l'attention plus tôt que nécessaire. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que toutes les boutiques semblaient fermées. Audrey commençant à peser dans ses bras, elle avança dans le large hall, et avisa une petite salle d'attente. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée formée par les rangées de fauteuils métalliques, et s'installa sur le dernier, dos au hall, le plus discrètement possible. Elle installa tant bien que mal sa petite fille et se força à attendre calmement.

Son fauteuil faisait face à une large baie vitrée, et elle tenta sans succès de se concentrer sur le ballet des camions de livraison qui annonçait une nouvelle journée d'activité à l'aéroport. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, et seule la lune persistait à éclairer l'environnement urbain et froid.

Son esprit était comme en suspens. Elle restait complètement attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, aux aguets, et en même temps elle ne pensait pas, elle ne réfléchissait pas. De temps à autre elle consultait son portable, et surveillait du coin de l'œil un écran plat suspendu au mur qui diffusait une chaine d'information continue. Mais rien. Elle vivait des moments surréalistes, était témoin d'un changement radical dans sa vie, quelle que soit l'issue de son voyage, et son environnement semblait indifférent à son drame. Elle se sentait en complet décalage. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant rien n'était plus pareil.

Le responsable de la sécurité du palais arrivait au même moment au palais princier. Il détestait se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit, et après avoir eut au téléphone son officier de garde qui lui avait assuré que rien n'était anormal, il avait donc choisir de prendre son temps. Il est alors plus de quatre heure du matin lorsqu'il pénètre au centre de contrôle. Ne trouvant pas la personne qui lui avait fait part de l'incident, il se saisit avec humeur de son portable, et entreprit de l'appeler afin de le rejoindre ou celui-ci se trouvait. Un appel laconique et une marche de plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs plus tard, il le rejoignit enfin, et se fit tenir informé des mesures prises jusque-là. Le jeune officier lui indiqua qu'il avait sécurisé à l'aide de la petite équipe présente sur place l'ensemble du parc, ainsi que le bâtiment. Le système de sécurité n'avait mis en avant que l'intrusion au niveau de la porte du parc, et rien d'autre.

Sceptique, le responsable lui demanda s'il s'était assuré de la sécurité des membres de la famille princière depuis l'intrusion supposée, ce à quoi l'officier de garde répondit par la négative.

Blair regardait avec nervosité les minutes défiler. Audrey dormait toujours blottie contre elle et heureusement, elle avait de cette manière un peu de temps pour se préparer à prendre cet avion, et à imaginer tous les obstacles auxquels elle pouvait potentiellement être confrontée. Elle leva les yeux sur l'écran plat suspendu au-dessus d'elle, et constata qu'elle allait pouvoir enregistrer d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Elle commença donc à réveiller doucement Audrey. La petite fille se réveilla presque tout de suite et, regardant autour d'elle, interrogea sa mère du regard.

« Nous allons bientôt aller prendre notre avion chérie, en attendant nous allons aller nous rafraichir un peu d'accord ? »

L'enfant acquiesça en silence, épuisée par cette nuit entrecoupée. Blair et sa fille se levèrent donc du fauteuil métallique, et apprécièrent de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après avoir passé une bonne heure de manière aussi inconfortable. Elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches, ou Blair entreprit de laver les mains et le visage d'Audrey. Elle ajusta la tenue de celle-ci, priant pour que personne ne pense qu'elle était encore en pyjama, et pour sa part entreprit de se couvrir la tête de son foulard, afin de dissimuler ses cheveux. Elle observa son reflet dans la glace, et soupira nerveusement. Le résultat était tout sauf discret, elle ressemblait plus à Bridget Jones en train de partir en week end qu'a Grace Kelly en fuite. D'un geste, elle enleva le foulard et le fourra dans son sac, pour finalement nouer ses cheveux en une rapide et banale queue de cheval. Elle leva de nouveaux les yeux sur le miroir. C'était mieux. La coiffure approximative ajoutée à l'absence totale de maquillage compliquait la tâche pour des inconnus risquant de la reconnaitre. Elle ne pouvait que faire au mieux de toute manière.

Prenant de nouveau la main de sa fille, elle sorti des toilettes, et s'avança d'un pas mesuré du comptoir Air France ou patientaient déjà quelques hommes d'affaires. Elle ignora sciemment la file d'attente réservée à la première classe, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, et prit sa place à leur suite. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, elle se présenta enfin devant une hôtesse qui leva à peine les yeux dans sa direction.

« Vous avez une réservation ?

- Oui, pour deux personnes », répondit Blair d'une voix neutre en tendant leur deux passeport.

L'hôtesse avisa silencieusement les passeports américains, peut fréquent sur cette ligne nationale, et leva alors les yeux sur Blair. Elle vérifia la correspondance avec la photo, se faisant la réflexion que prendre un avion aussi tôt le matin ne réussisait vraiment pas à la jeune passagère. Waldorf. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, mais rien de plus. Elle vérifia ensuite le passeport de la petite fille, qui correspondait aussi sans problème.

Elle scanna rapidement les deux documents, et édita les cartes d'embarquement

« Vous avez des bagages à enregistrer ?

- Non uniquement un bagage cabine, répondit rapidement Blair.

- Très bien, vous avez les places 32A et 32B. Vous pouvez vous dirigez vers la salle d'embarquement. »

Blair ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre d'être clairement assise en classe économique, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire un esclandre. Elle était déjà étonnée que la jeune hôtesse ne l'ait pas reconnue, ou tout du moins qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait le lien entre Blair Waldorf et la princesse de Monaco. Elle la remercia donc rapidement, prit les deux cartes d'embarquement ainsi que leurs passeports, et entraina Audrey vers la salle d'embarquement.

Après un trajet rapide dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle vitrée. De nouveau, Blair chercha des yeux l'endroit le plus discret pour patienter, et elles s'installèrent, toujours dans un coin de la pièce, tournées vers les pistes.

Au même moment au palais princier, l'officier de garde frappa discrètement à la porte de la Princesse Sophie. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci ouvrit sa porte en robe de chambre, pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme extrêmement gêné de l'avoir tirée du lit. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et Sophie insista impatiemment pour l'accompagner vérifier que son fils et sa famille allait bien. Ils réveillèrent donc ensemble Louis, puis se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Blair et Audrey. Louis pénétra le premier dans la pièce, pour trouver la chambre de sa femme vide, le lit défait, et les lumières allumées.

Inquiet, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour vérifier que Blair ne s'y trouvait pas, et se retourna alors vers sa mère se trouvant toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui signifier que la pièce était vide. Il avisa alors la porte donnant sur la chambre de sa fille, et un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos. Il avait compris. Il avait déjà compris qu'il les avait perdues.

Instinctivement, il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, pour se retrouver comme il le craignait dans une pièce absolument vide. Sophie le rejoignit peu après : « Louis ou sont-elles ? T'ont-elles prévenu de quelque chose ? »

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite, et fixa sa mère d'un regard éteint. « Non Mère. Blair ne m'a rien dit. Mais de toute manière quelle raison valable pourrait expliquer leur départ du palais en pleine nuit ? ».

Sophie fut de suite énervée par le ton agressif de son fils. « Louis il s'agit de ta famille. Il ne me semble donc pas déraisonnable de te demander ou elles sont. Puisque tu ne sembles pas le savoir, nous allons devoir faire autrement. » Elle retourna dans la chambre de Blair, ou l'officier de garde avait été rejoint par le chef de la sécurité.

« Ma belle-fille et ma petite-fille ne sont pas là. Ce n'est pas normal. Informez immédiatement la police ainsi que les autorités françaises afin qu'elles émettent un avis de recherche immédiatement. »

Au même moment, Blair sentait l'angoisse la gagner. Elle était dans l'aéroport depuis trop longtemps. Elle était vulnérable. Elle se tourna vers Audrey qui était toujours assise contre elle, bien réveillée cette fois. Elle regarda derrière elle, et constata que la salle d'embarquement se remplissait rapidement, et que désormais une cinquantaine de passagers patientaient en même temps qu'elle. La rangée de fauteuil qu'elle occupait était toujours libre, mais plus pour longtemps. Elle se saisit nerveusement des deux cartes d'embarquement, qu'elle fit jouer entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, se forçant à se calmer, à ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il était encore tellement tôt. Même si le service de sécurité avait été informé de l'ouverture de la porte, il allait encore se passer du temps avant qu'il ne constate leur disparition, et encore plus avant qu'il ne constate qu'elle était sur la liste des passagers d'un vol à destination de Paris. Elle se forçait à tenir un raisonnement rationnel, mais l'angoisse ne la quittait pas. Elle regardait toujours autour d'elle avec nervosité, et sentait qu'elle allait se faire remarquer. C'était trop. Que faisait-elle là, dans cette salle d'embarquement, en train de presque enlever sa propre fille pour s'enfuir de chez elle. Elle était Blair Waldorf, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle jetait toujours des regards inquiets autour d'elle, et sentait une vague de chaleur la saisir. Sentant l'agitation de sa mère, Audrey leva sur elle un regard apeuré qui fut comme un déclic pour Blair. Le besoin impérieux de protéger son enfant prit alors le dessus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : **

Le responsable de la sécurité du palais princier n'eut besoin que de quelques dizaines de minutes pour savoir où se trouvait Blair. Il avait tout de suite consulté les enregistrements vidéo correspondants au moment où l'alarme s'était déclenché et avait rapidement tiré la conclusion qui s'imposait. Il s'agissait d'un départ tout à fait volontaire. Il en avait informé Sophie et Louis, qui lui avait de suite ordonné de poursuivre ses investigations. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter Monaco avec Audrey, et il était malheureusement évident que c'était son intention. En contact direct avec la police française, le responsable apprit donc que Blair Waldorf avait cette nuit même réservé deux billets pour Paris, au départ de l'aéroport de Nice.

Il consulta sa montre, et constata qu'il avait la possibilité d'aller là-bas avant l'embarquement, et il prit donc rapidement place dans une puissante berline avec Louis. Celui-ci garda le silence durant tout le trajet. Il suivait distraitement des yeux le paysage qui défilait, et se laissa aller à penser aux dernières années écoulées. Elles avaient semblées irréelles. Et pour cause, elles n'étaient basées sur rien. Sa relation avec Blair était inexistante, et il était un étranger pour sa propre fille. Il n'était pas dupe. Il repensa aux moments qui avaient précédés leur mariage. Il s'était tant battu pour garder sa famille unie, et tout cela au nom de leur bébé. Et pourquoi. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que l'ensemble de son entourage jouait un rôle perpétuel. Blair jouait à la princesse heureuse et investie, alors qu'elle ne faisait que survivre. Audrey était extraordinaire, une enfant exceptionnel, mais avec laquelle il ne partageait rien. Et lui jouait au père comblé, qui devait trouver l'ensemble de la situation parfaitement normal pour ne pas bousculer ce fragile équilibre. Mais qui dupaient-ils ?

Louis fut sorti de sa rêverie par le coup de frein brutal donné par le chauffeur de la voiture à leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Il constata qu'ils étaient attendus par plusieurs policiers français, alertés d'une tentative d'enlèvement d'enfant. Ceux-ci conservèrent une attitude neutre lorsqu'ils reconnurent le prince de Monaco, et l'ensemble du groupe se dirigea alors rapidement vers le comptoir d'enregistrement d'Air France.

L'hôtesse en charge de l'enregistrement les accueillit avec surprise, et leur confirma que Blair Waldorf ainsi que sa fille Audrey s'était bien présentées. A Louis qui lui demanda quelle pièce d'identité avait bien pu être présentée, elle répliqua qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en possession de passeport américain parfaitement valide, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de leur refuser l'embarquement. La tension de Louis devint alors évidente. Quel passeport américain ? Il réalisait peu à peu que jamais Blair n'avait relâché son attention. Tout cela avait été possible car elle n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier de lui, et de se préparer à partir.

Entrainant derrière lui son responsable de la sécurité et les quelques policiers français, il s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans le couloir menant à la salle d'embarquement, bien décidé à faire valoir ses droits. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abandonner par sa femme, et se faire voler sa fille. Il avait été bien trop tolérant avec Blair. Il lui avait laissé trop d'indépendance, prendre trop d'autonomie et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Mais comment pouvait-elle imaginer fuir avec sa fille de cette manière ? Elle se trompait lourdement.

Le petit groupe fit une arrivée peu discrète dans la salle d'embarquement. Tous les passagers tournèrent instantanément la tête, alertés par les cris de Louis qui ordonnaient aux policiers de repérer immédiatement ou se trouvait Blair.

Au même moment, Blair et Audrey se trouvait sur le quai de la gare SNCF de Nice, et voyait leur train arriver au bout de la voie. Blair se tenait très droite, serrant la main d'Audrey, sentant la satisfaction monter en elle. Elle avait gagné elle le sentait. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Rester dans cet aéroport était une erreur, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Elle avait pris en une seconde la décision de partir. Elle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs jusqu'à une porte gardée par un agent de la sécurité de l'aéroport. Elle avait d'abord essayé de le convaincre d'une urgence familiale pour qu'il la laisse passer, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre. Un vieux réflexe lui revint alors, une solution universelle. Elle avait donc sorti plusieurs billets de son sac et les avait glissé directement dans la main de l'agent de sécurité, qui leva des yeux surpris sur elle. Et la magie opéra. Comme dans un rêve, il avait ouvert le cordon qui barrait le passage à Blair, et elle s'était précipitée dans la partie publique de l'aéroport, serrant Audrey dans ses bras. Elle s'était directement rendue à la station de taxi et s'était engouffrée dans la première voiture. C'est alors que le véhicule longeait encore le bâtiment que Blair fut témoin de l'arrivée peu discrète de Louis. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête à l'opposé et ferma les yeux, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée.

A cette heure encore matinale, le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Nice prit moins d'une dizaine de minute, et le chauffeur la déposa avec sa fille juste devant l'entrée. Elle entra rapidement dans le hall, et avisa un automate de vente de billets de train. Rapidement, elle acheta deux billets anonymes pour Paris, et se dirigea directement sur le quai. Le train devait partir moins d'un quart d'heure après.

Alors que Blair attendait calmement et sûre d'elle le train qui devait l'éloigner définitivement de Monaco, Louis constatait avec fureur que son épouse et sa fille avait purement et simplement disparu de la salle d'embarquement. Les policiers étudièrent rapidement les différents scénarios possibles, et avisèrent sans problème la sortie de Blair avait empruntée. Voyant fondre sur lui tout le groupe, l'agent qui s'était laissé soudoyer par la jeune femme avoua immédiatement qu'il l'avait laissé passer. Et Louis se retrouva dans le hall de l'aéroport, pas plus avancé. Blair pouvait être n' importe où désormais. Sa présence sur la liste des passagers était leur seule piste. Il réalisa à peine que son responsable de la sécurité se dirigeait vers le centre de contrôle de l'aéroport pour étudier les bandes de la vidéo-surveillance, et retracer le trajet de Blair, car il savait que c'était trop tard. Il savait malheureusement à qui il avait à faire.

Blair vit le train se rapprocher enfin. Au moment ou la locomotive la dépassait, elle jeta discrètement son téléphone sur les rails, et celui-ci disparu de sa vue. Le train ralenti enfin, et elle monta dans le wagon. Le trajet était long, mais elle se savait en sécurité. Elle choisit un carré tout au fond, à l'abri des regards, et expliqua à une Audrey perplexe que ça y est, après tous ces changements de programmes, elles étaient enfin en route pour chez sa grand-mère. La petite fille se mit donc sagement à son aise, et commença avec curiosité à observer les voyageurs sur le quai. Elle n'avait jamais quitté Monaco jusqu'à présent, et sa mère ne lui avait pas menti, c'était vraiment une aventure.

Blair observait en silence les autres passagers s'installer. Elle finit par aviser une jeune femme qui lui parut potentiellement sympathique, elle aussi accompagné d'une petite fille. S'efforçant d'afficher une attitude la plus chaleureuse possible, elle s'approcha d'elle : « Excusez-moi, pourrais-je emprunter votre portable pour envoyer un message ? je n'ai plus de batterie et je dois absolument prévenir une amie de mon arrivée, car elle doit venir me chercher à la gare avec ma fille ! »

La jeune femme la regarda chaleureusement et lui tendit son téléphone avec un sourire : « Bien-sur ! »

Blair la remercia et envoya un simple sms a Serena, lui indiquant qu'elle était en route vers Paris, de prévenir d'urgence ses parents, ainsi que l'adresse d'un hôtel luxueux et discret qui ne prenait pas à la légère la tranquillité de ses clients. Elle lui indiqua que la chambre serait réservée au nom de Holly Golightly, puis rendit son téléphone à la jeune maman.

Elle retourna s'installer avec Audrey, au moment même où le train démarrait. Monaco s'éloignait enfin d'elle. Elle était libre.

Serena cherchait en vain le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner sur sa table de nuit. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir s'afficher un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis comprit à la lecture du contenu que Blair avait dû emprunter un téléphone. Elle sentit Nate s'assoir à côté d'elle, inquiet.

A son retour de Monaco quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le tenir informé de la situation. Ils avaient ensemble pris la décision de ne rien dire à Chuck avant de bien sur connaitre le résultat du test de paternité. Lorsque ce soir-là Nate était rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé Serena et Dorota totalement fébriles, venant de tenir informée Blair. Sans rien dire, il avait observé sa femme réserver deux places sur le vol Nice Paris pour Blair et sa fille. Puis enfin Dorota s'était décidée à rentrer chez elle, non pas sans avoir fait jurer à Serena de la tenir informée de la situation.

« Et maintenant ? » avait-il demandé à sa femme alors que celle-ci refermait la porte de leur appartement.

« Et maintenant Blair va rentrer à la maison », avait répondu Serena. Le silence s'était alors imposé entre eux. Les répercussions de son retour allaient être énormes, leurs vies à tous allaient changer. Chuck allait apprendre qu'il était père, devoir gérer le retour de la femme à laquelle il avait mis si longtemps à renoncer. Serena était déjà tiraillée entre sa loyauté envers son frère et envers sa meilleure amie.

Prudents, ils avaient donc décidé de se donner quelques heures, et d'attendre de voir ce que Blair allait entreprendre. C'était sa vie après tout, elle qui devait prendre les décisions. Et elle avait le droit d'avoir à annoncer elle-même à Chuck qu'il était le père de sa fille. Nate détestait de devoir laisser son ami dans l'ignorance. Mais il ne se sentait pas le droit d'interférer cette fois-là.

Mais la réception du message de Blair avait précipité les évènements. Aussitôt après en avoir pris connaissance, Serena appela donc Harold. Heureusement elle put le joindre tout de suite, en dépit de l'heure matinale en France, et elle fit de son mieux pour lui décrire la situation de la manière la plus exhaustive. Les faits étaient clairs, Blair étaient en fuite en France dans l'illégalité la plus totale, dans la mesure où officiellement, Audrey était bien la fille de Louis, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de voyager avec elle. Harold remercia rapidement Serena et contacta tout de suite Cyrus pour trouver une parade juridique afin que Blair et Audrey soient libres au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps à Monaco, Louis tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La police avait bien pu retracer le trajet de Blair jusqu'à la station de taxi, mais impossible ensuite de pouvoir identifier la voiture qu'elle avait empruntée. Aucun autre billet d'avion, aucune location de voiture n'avait été retrouvé à son nom, et personne ne pouvait affirmer de quelle manière elle avait quitté la ville. Il sentait que la police se désengageait clairement de l'affaire, et choisit donc de reprendre la main avec son responsable de la sécurité. Il appela sa mère pour faire le point, et recueillir son avis.

Sophie ne tenait plus en place. Elle sentait un énervement intense la gagner. Elle avait eu tort de considérer que la présence de Blair au sein de leur famille était acquise. Elle aurait du maintenir sa vigilance, ne pas laisser sa belle-fille acquérir l'autonomie qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir de Monaco aussi facilement, emmenant avec elle sa petite-fille. Cette affaire allait jeter un discrédit total sur sa famille, et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Avec Louis, ils convinrent que si Blair avait renoncé à fuir en avion, elle était forcément encore en France. Il était logique qu'elle choisisse de se rendre à Paris chez sa mère, quelle autre solution avait-elle ? Il fut donc décidé que Louis se rendrait chez Eleonor avec le chef de sécurité afin de négocier au minimum le retour d' Audrey. Blair s'était mise dans l'illégalité la plus totale, et il était impensable de la laisser agir à sa guise, Sophie se faisait un devoir de veiller à ce que l'honneur de sa famille reste intact. Louis prit donc place à bord d'un avion privé à Nice, et s'envola pour Paris, bien décidé à revenir avec sa famille, après tout il avait la loi pour lui.

Blair avait réussi à profiter du voyage pour se reposer un peu, et reprendre quelques forces. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule, et avait confiance dans ses proches pour la soutenir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à Paris, elle en descendit rapidement et tout de suite, descendit dans le sous-sol de la gare, ou se trouvait l'accès au métro. Elle savait qu'il était possible que Louis ai déduit qu'elle se rendrait à Paris, et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être interceptée à la gare. Elle tenait toujours par la main une Audrey de plus en plus perplexe. La petite fille découvrait la foule, le métro, un rythme et des odeurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'environnement auquel elle était habituée. Mais elle sentait que sa mère avait retrouvé une totale maitrise d'elle-même, aussi elle la suivait en toute confiance. Blair se mêla au flot des parisiens pressés, et se dirigea directement vers le quai de la ligne 1, qu'elle savait extrêmement fréquentée. Le quai était effectivement noir de monde, et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle entendit le métro arriver dans le tunnel, et prit alors sa fille dans ses bras, craignant que celle-ci ne se fasse bousculer. Audrey enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère, trouvant décidément ces lieux assez hostiles. Blair faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction du dégout que lui inspiraient les transports publics parisiens. Il fallait vraiment que l'urgence soit vitale pour qu'elle consente à les emprunter.

Elle descendit au deuxième arrêt à la station Hotel de Ville, sachant qu'elle trouverait facilement sur cette place une station de taxi. Elle se mêla de nouveau au flot des voyageurs pressés, serrant sa fille contre elle. Elle traversa les couloirs étroits en retenant presque sa respiration, agressée par les odeurs et le vacarme. Enfin les derniers escaliers se profilèrent devant elle, et elle émergea enfin au cœur de la ville. Elle respira de nouveau. Audrey senti son soulagement et releva la tête, embrassant du regard les bâtiments, l'espace. « C'est beau : » s'exclama-t-elle spontanément.

Blair ne pu réprimer un sourire. « C'est la plus belle ville du monde chérie, enfin après New York bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr », lui répondit la petite fille avec sérieux.

Blair prit quelques secondes pour admirer sa fille profitant de sa nouvelle liberté, puis se reprit, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la station de taxi la plus proche. Grillant la priorité à une troupe de touristes japonaises chargées de sacs, elle les congédia d'un signe de la main, et s'engouffra dans le énième mode de transport qu'elle avait emprunté dans les dix dernières heures.

Le chauffeur correspondait totalement au stéréotype du chauffeur de taxi parisien qu'elle avait dans son souvenir. Râleur et bourru. Elle lui donna l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'elle avait indiqué à Serena, et prit le temps d'installer Audrey à côté d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier, et admira les bâtiments sublimes qui défilaient devant elle alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure sur les quais de Seine. Audrey dévorait aussi le paysage du regard, subjuguée par tant de nouvelles choses.

La voiture progressa lentement dans la ville, ralentie par les habituels embouteillages, et enfin arriva au cœur du XVIème arrondissement. Blair savait le quartier calme et discret, et bientôt le taxi s'immobilisa devant un hôtel dont on devinait à peine l'existence depuis l'extérieur. Pour les passants, il s'agissait simplement d'un magnifique hôtel particulier, semblable aux autres immeubles du voisinage. Pour Blair, c'était l'hôtel dans lequel elle descendait aves ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite fille, lors des nombreux voyage à Paris qu'elle avait fait avec eux. Elle savait que sa mère avait continué d'y séjourner avant d'avoir son propre appartement, et que son père y avait toujours ses habitudes. Elle régla rapidement la course, et sorti du véhicule avec Audrey. Elle resta quelques secondes devant le magnifique bâtiment, identique à son souvenir, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Dès qu'elle se présenta à la réception, elle exigea tout de suite de voir le directeur. Le concierge sembla dans un premier temps sceptique, surpris par l'allure plutôt négligée de cette nouvelle cliente, mais il écouta son instinct, et su lire dans le ton et la façon de s'exprimer de Blair. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un cas particulier, et appela immédiatement son responsable, qui lui indiqua effectivement d'accompagner Blair jusqu'à son bureau pour plus de discrétion

Blair s'avança dans la pièce suivie d'Audrey, et tendit la main vers le directeur de l'hôtel. « Bonjour, Pierre », lui dit-elle simplement.

« Je suis flatté de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi », lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire. « C'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir avec – il marqua un silence – votre fille j'imagine ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'une chambre pour quelques jours. Mon père doit nous rejoindre, il se fait d'avance une joie de séjourner de nouveau dans votre établissement ».

« Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Waldorf, je la fait préparer immédiatement ». Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa cliente avait apprécié qu'il l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille. Il savait parfaitement à qui était marié la fille d'Harold Waldorf, et se faisait une idée assez claire de la raison de la présence de la jeune femme, dans cette tenue, et seule avec sa fille. « Pas de bagages ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, tout en saisissant son téléphone afin de donner des instructions.

Blair secoua doucement la tête, pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le cas. « Je vais faire installer dans votre chambre un nécessaire de toilette pour vous et votre fille, et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous procurer tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pendant votre séjour. »

Sans un mot, Blair prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'adressa à l'homme dont la discrétion et la finesse la ravissait jusque-là. « Tout cela est parfait. Une dernière chose, hormis mes parents uniquement … ». Elle lutta pour trouver les mots.

« J'imagine que vous désirez séjourner chez nous dans la plus grande discrétion ? », se permit d'enchainer Pierre.

« Oui, tout à fait. Aucun contact par téléphone. Je dis bien aucun. Uniquement les visites en personne de mes parents, et de toute personne demandant la chambre de Holly Golightly »

« Bien entendu », lui répondit Pierre avec sobriété. Au même moment, un garçon d'étage frappait discrètement à la porte pour accompagner Blair et Audrey dans leur chambre.

Elles le suivirent donc dans les magnifiques couloirs au luxe discret, jusqu'à une chambre charmante. Située au dernier étage de l'hôtel particulier, elle jouissait d'une vue magnifique par-dessus les toits des immeubles environnants et, au loin, sur le Trocadéro et la tour Eiffel. La vaste chambre était composée d'un petit salon confortable, puis, au-delà d'une porte en bois moulurée, se trouvait la chambre principale, et dans son prolongement une alcôve contenant un petit lit pour Audrey. Une vaste salle de bain complétait le petit appartement, qui apparut dans l'instant comme le paradis pour Blair après ces longues heures d'errance avec sa fille.

Elle tendit un billet au garçon d'étage : « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait faire monter une boite de macaron, ainsi qu'un plateau léger pour ma fille d'ici une trentaine de minute ? ».

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant la mère et la fille enfin seule.

« Et voilà, nous somme arrivées chérie. Maintenant nous allons nous reposer un peu avant de retrouver Grand-mère Eleonor d'accord ? »

Audrey accepta sans mot dire, épuisée par le voyage. Elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, ou Blair lui fit couler un bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle l'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir, et elles retournèrent dans le salon, juste au moment où le garçon d'étage revenait avec ce qu'elle avait commandé. Audrey peina à venir à bout de son plateau, tombant de sommeil. Blair la coucha donc rapidement dans leur chambre, avant d'elle-même prendre une longue douche chaude. Elle s'enveloppa de même dans confortable peignoir, et rejoignit sans bruit le salon de leur petite suite. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, ramassa ses jambes sous elle, et commença à attendre, piochant régulièrement dans sa boite de macarons.

Harold Waldorf n'était pas homme à se laisser dicter son comportement par qui que ce soit, et il entendait qu'il en soit de même pour sa famille. L'appel de Serena lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Qui avait osé tromper sa fille sur l'identité du père de son bébé ?

Il était taraudé par cette question alors qu'il se dirigeait à toute allure vers Paris en compagnie de Raymond, qui avait jugé plus prudent de prendre le volant, étant donné l'état de nerf de son conjoint. Harold en profitait à ce moment précis pour tenter de connecter à internet le portable posé sur ses genoux, afin de pouvoir enfin consulter un document que devait lui avoir envoyé Cyrus. Les deux hommes avaient pu faire un premier point, et devaient se retrouver à Paris.

Serena les avait informés que Blair était parvenue à quitter Monaco avec Audrey, et qu'elle se cacherait dans un hôtel parisien ou sa famille pourrait lui rendre visite. Elle-même s'apprêtait à les rejoindre pour porter main forte à toute l'équipe, mais il était évident pour eux tous qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une première étape. Il était inenvisageable que Blair ne fuit aux Etats Unis avec sa fille, et reste exposée à une vengeance possible de Louis. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour que cet homme sorte définitivement de la vie de Blair. Mais comment le lui faire accepter ?

Il fut obnubilé par cette question tout au long du trajet quand enfin, ils approchèrent de Paris. Ils étaient partis tout de suite après l'appel de Serena, aussi ils arrivèrent peu après que Blair se fut installée à l'hôtel. Résistant à l'envie de voir sa fille tout de suite, Harold demanda à Raymond de les conduire dans un premier temps chez son ex-femme. Son cœur lui dictait d'aller voir Blair, mais il savait que le plus grand service qu'il pouvait lui rentre là tout de suite était de se consacrer à la résolution de son problème.

Leur voiture s'arrêta donc sur l'île Saint Louis, devant l'hôtel particulier d'Eleonor et Cyrus. A peine eurent-ils sonné que Cyrus leur ouvrit la porte, et les invita à entrer.

« C'est bien que vous ayez pu venir si vite. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Blair ? », demanda-t-il.

« Nous savons juste par Serena qu'elle s'est a priori installée dans un hôtel discret que nous connaissons bien avec Eleonor. Elle devrait y être en sécurité quelques temps », lui répondit Harold. Celui-ci s'approcha de son ex-femme, clairement au moins autant sonnée que le père de sa fille par la situation.

« Comment on-t-il pu lui faire cela ? La tromper sur une chose aussi importante ? », murmura Eleonor, alors que Harold la serrait dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harold rompit leur étreinte et, la prenant par les épaules, comme pour la maintenir debout, il lui assura d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme : « Nous allons trouver une solution je te le promets. Notre fille va retrouver sa vie. Nous allons y arriver. »

Eleonor sembla puiser sa force pendant quelques instants de la fermeté qu'elle sentit dans la voix du père de Blair, et acquiesça en silence. Sans plus en dire, le petit groupe pénétra plus en avant dans le magnifique hôtel particulier, pour s'installer dans un confortable salon. Une domestique leur apporta aussitôt des rafraichissements, dont Harold et Raymond profitèrent sans honte, encaissant les cinq heures de route effectuées dans la matinée.

Puis ils commencèrent à parler ensemble de la situation. Leur bilan était mitigé, et plusieurs questions restaient en suspens. Qui avait pu à l'époque falsifier les résultats du test de paternité qu'avait effectué Blair à New York ? Chuck, Louis, Sophie en avait certainement le pouvoir, qui y avait vraiment gagné ? La réponse la plus évidente semblait forcement Louis et Sophie. Le fait que la fiancée du Prince annule son mariage car étant enceinte d'un autre homme ne laissait forcement pas penser le meilleur de la famille princière. Mais l'honneur perdu valait-il pour Louis le fait de passer sa vie à faire passer une enfant qui n'était pas la sienne pour son héritière ?

Tout cela paraissait complètement disproportionné. Tous avaient à l'esprit le mariage désastreux de Blair, la bravoure de celle-ci, et la vie brisée de Chuck à New York. Tout cela pour éviter à Louis une rupture médiatiquement difficile, que tout le monde aurait déjà oubliée aujourd'hui. Tous les quatre étaient édifiés par la tournure des évènements, mais n'eurent pas plus de temps pour prolonger leur réflexion.

Ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et peu après, une domestique vint leur annoncer que Louis Grimaldi était là pour voir son épouse et sa fille.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : **

Les quatre parents de Blair se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Tous s'attendaient à ce que Louis vienne chercher Blair ici, et c'était pour parer à ce risque qu'elle n'était pas là, et qu'elle se cachait à l'autre bout de Paris avec sa fille.

Eleonor réagit la première et se leva : « Faites le venir, que l'on en finisse ». Toute son autorité naturelle, sa confiance en elle, transparaissait dans sa posture, et son gendre ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé en pénétrant dans la pièce, sentant de plus le regard lourd des trois pères de Blair pesant sur lui.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita, tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il était venu se battre. Et puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il était allé trop loin. « Je sais que Blair est ici, j'exige de la voir immédiatement. »

« Jeune homme vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous, et vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, je tiens à vous le dire », lui répondit Cyrus, outré de la manière dont le jeune homme s'était adressé à son épouse.

« Ma femme vient de lâchement s'enfuir de Monaco en emmenant avec elle notre fille, ce qui lui est parfaitement interdit. J'ai donc tous les droits d'être ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai enfreint la loi. » Il sentait les regards hostiles peser sur lui. Il n'était pas réellement surpris, il savait bien que les parents de Blair prendraient sa défense. Mais il pensait que ceux-ci tenteraient d'arrondir les angles, d'éviter que le conflit ne dégénère et clairement, l'animosité qui émanait d'eux indiquait tout le contraire.

« Blair était parfaitement dans son droit en partant avec sa fille. C'est vous, vous et votre mère qui l'avez retenue là-bas toutes ces années sous un faux prétexte. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Vous êtes un homme méprisable. », lui assena Cyrus avec dédain.

Louis commençait à s'irriter de cette agression collective. « J'ai maintenu l'unité de ma famille pour le bien de mon enfant. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait de moi un homme indigne. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de respecter votre fille, et d'aimer Audrey. Allez-vous aussi me reprocher cela ? »

Eleonor Waldorf se rapprocha de son gendre, et le seul reflexe qu'il eut fut de reculer de quelques pas. « Vous êtes un homme minable, et nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. C'est terminé. Vous allez rendre à Blair et Audrey leur liberté, et ce dès aujourd'hui, ou je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter pendant longtemps »,siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. La menace était claire. Sur la table. Elle sentait une haine farouche pour cet homme monter en elle. Son époux le senti et arrivant derrière elle, la prit doucement par le coude. Se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se tût. Toisant toujours son gendre de haut, elle recula de quelques pas pour se placer aux côtés de son mari.

Jusqu'à cet instant Harold avait observé la scène. Il contemplait Louis sans comprendre. Il n'avait jamais porté cet homme dans son cœur, et il ne lui avait jamais inspiré beaucoup de respect. Mais se remémorant le mariage de sa fille, ses visites à Monaco, il comprit d'un coup que cela ne collait pas. Louis n'était pas un homme très méritant certes, mais il ne lui semblait pas capable d'avoir orchestré une pareille tromperie, encore moins d'y vivre avec complaisance depuis tant d'années. Il se leva doucement du canapé ou il était toujours assis, et s'avança sans un mot vers les protagonistes.

Il s'arrêta devant Louis, bien plus près que celui-ci ne l'aurait souhaité. Il observa en silence pendant de longues secondes le jeune homme, cherchant à lire dans les yeux de celui-ci la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

« Vous êtes convaincu qu'Audrey est votre fille n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il continua de fixer le visage de Louis, et fut témoin de la compréhension de sa question par son gendre, étape par étape.

D'abord encore sur ses gardes, sa mâchoire s'était doucement relâchée. Il s'en fut peu pour qu'il n'ouvrit carrément la bouche. Ses yeux s'étaient lentement écarquillés, et ses épaules s'étaient avachies. Il regarda sans comprendre Harold, puis les autres parents de Blair, qui le fixaient tous. « Que … Que voulez-vous dire ? », arriva-t-il enfin à articuler d'une voix faible.

Interloqués, ils réalisèrent tous que Louis venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le père d'Audrey. La réaction qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était une réaction sincère à n'en point douter.

Eleanor n'y tint plus. Haussant les épaules, elle s'exclama soudainement : « Il n'en savait rien ! ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Jaune bien sûr. Elle voyait désormais son gendre avec encore plus de dédain qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

Louis sursauta en entendant sa belle-mère, et continua à les regarder tour à tour, le regard plein de questions restant muettes.

Du coté de Manhattan, c'est une Serena survoltée qui avait cette fois renoncé à emprunter le jet de Bass Industries. Nate lui avait fermement indiqué qu'à ce stade, ils avaient déjà bien assez menti à leur ami, et que le reste appartenait à Blair.

Sachant très bien que son mari avait raison, elle perdit donc plusieurs heures à affréter elle-même un vol privé, ne pouvant imaginer attendre les six heures qui la séparait du prochain vol commercial sans rien faire. Nate l'aida autant qu'il put, actionnant tous les leviers possibles, et pas plus tard que deux heures après le dernier message de Blair, il déposait donc sa femme sur le tarmac d'un aéroport privé proche de New York.

Sans rien dire, il l'embrassa, la serra dans ses bras, puis la regarda tourner les talons et monter à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Il resta là, pensif, pendant de longue minutes après que le petit avion eut décollé. Son chauffeur attendait sans rien dire près de la porte ouverte de la voiture. Il tentait toujours d'intégrer tout ce qui s'était passé les trois derniers jours. Il se revit arriver un soir chez lui, et trouver un mot de Serena lui indiquant être partie en urgence voir Blair.

Celle-ci n'était même pas venue à leur mariage. Elle avait préféré manquer un tel évènement que de se confronter à son ancienne vie, et il avait donc comprit tout de suite que quelle que soit la raison qui avait réunie les deux amies, celle-ci allait de nouveau bouleverser leurs vies à tous.

Les liens qui les unissaient était tels, et ce depuis tellement d'années, que leurs destins étaient tous entrecroisés. Blair, Nate, Serena, Chuck, et désormais Rose et Audrey. Les cartes allaient être entièrement redistribuées, et il doutait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient préparés à cela.

Le visage sombre, il se retourna, et pénétra sans un mot dans la voiture qui allait le ramener chez lui. Tout au long du trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser en sa loyauté envers sa femme, envers Blair, et envers Chuck. Il avait le sentiment de savoir que son meilleur ami allait marcher sur une mine, et de ne rien faire pour que celui-ci ne dévie de son chemin. Il comprenait pourquoi Serena ne souhaitait pas qu'il parle à Chuck. Mais désormais Blair allait revenir. Il en était de toute manière convaincu depuis le moment où il avait lu le mot de sa femme lors de son premier voyage à Monaco. Il devait au moins prévenir Chuck de l'arrivée de Blair. Il appartenait à la jeune femme de lui annoncer qu'il était le père de sa fille, mais il ne pouvait la laisser surprendre Chuck le lendemain matin sur le pas de sa porte sans le prévenir d'abord. Ils étaient amis depuis trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, et Serena devra l'accepter.

Nate donna donc à son chauffeur l'adresse de Chuck, et attendit nerveusement la fin du trajet. Trop tôt à son gout, la voiture s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble, et Nate en descendit. Il savait que la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir n'allait pas être simple, mais il savait dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher à son ami se qui se passait en ce moment même à Paris.

Après avoir été annoncé par un portier ensommeillé, il entra dans l'appartement de Chuck, et celui-ci vint à sa rencontre. L'état de ses cheveux attestait sans doute possible qu'il venait de le tirer du lit, et le jeune homme était encore en train de nouer autour de sa taille la ceinture d'un peignoir en soie lorsqu'il lui demanda, inquiet : « Nathaniel tout va bien ? Serena ? »

Nate fit un signe de la main pour le rassurer tout de suite. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien. Ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute, je suis désolé de te réveiller en pleine nuit mais c'est important ». Il marqua une pause, et suivit l'indication de Chuck qui lui faisait signe de le suivre vers le bar. Il avança en silence, et s'installa sur un tabouret. Il regardait Chuck leur servir deux verres de scotch quand il ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Est-ce que Rose est là ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? », lui rétorqua Chuck en s'emparant de son verre.

« Serena est en ce moment même dans un avion pour Paris. » Chuck le fixait sans comprendre.

« D'accord, j'imagine qu'il y a une suite à cette fascinante information ? » ironisa Chuck avant de boire une longue gorgée de scotch.

Nate leva doucement les yeux vers lui. « Ecoute il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire ça. Donc je vais te le dire franchement parce que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. C'est à propos de Blair. Elle rentre à la maison. ».

Chuck entendit ces mots bien avant d'en comprendre le sens. Son regard quitta son ami pour se fixer dans le vide, droit devant lui, tandis que son esprit tentait d'intégrer l'information. Sans qu'il ne le réalise, sa main posa lourdement son verre sur le bar, et s'y agrippa. Il s'entendit interroger Nate. « Que veux-tu dire, « elle rentre à la maison » ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle rentre à New York. Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement. L'affaire semble assez compliquée. » Nate s'arrêta volontairement là. S'il continuait, Chuck allait comprendre qu'il en savait davantage, et pour le coup il reconnaissait le droit à Blair d'annoncer elle-même à Chuck qu'il était père. Il choisit donc de se taire, et regarda son ami.

Chuck était toujours immobile, agrippé de ses deux mains au bord du bar. Il fixait toujours un point loin devant lui, et semblait totalement absent.

La réalité était que son esprit était en effervescence. Les images d'un passé sur lequel il avait passé des années à tirer un trait affluaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Se mélangeaient dans le désordre Blair durant le bal des débutantes, Blair lui annonçant sa grossesse, Blair sur la scène de Victrola, Blair acceptant de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui à l'arrière d'une limousine, Blair sur une plage lui disant au revoir. Au bout d'une longue minute, il se força à sortir de sa torpeur, pour réaliser que Nate l'observait toujours avec inquiétude.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu Nathaniel. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il est tard ».

Interdit, Nate vit son ami se diriger d'un pas lent vers sa chambre à coucher, et en fermer la porte. Il n'était pas réellement étonné de la réaction de Chuck, mais savait que celui-ci allait réaliser seul durant les heures à venir les répercussions de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

Chuck entra dans sa chambre pour constater que celle-ci était toujours plongée dans le noir. Il distingua à peine la silhouette endormie de Rose à l'opposé du lit. Sa respiration douce et régulière s'entendait à peine dans le silence.

Il s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit. Posant les coudes sur ses genoux, il prit son visage dans ses mains, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta en vain de comprendre. Comment le retour de Blair était-il possible ? Il était impensable qu'elle ne rentre sans sa fille, comment avait-elle pu convaincre Louis ? Blair. Blair allait de nouveau être à New York. Il pensa rapidement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et chassa tout aussi rapidement cette image de sa tête.

Lentement, il se redressa et se retourna pour contempler Rose, toujours assoupie à côté de lui. Il était à ce même moment incapable de mettre des mots, de décrire la nature de ses sentiments. Au fil des mois, il était parvenu à ressentir de l'amour pour cette jeune fille. Ils avaient atteint un degré d'intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, et croyait vraiment avoir de nouveau trouvé le bonheur. Il avait l'impression, pensant à Blair, de tromper Rose. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

Accablé par son trouble, il se détourna de la jeune femme et, ne pouvant plus supporter de se trouver sur le même lit, dans la même chambre qu'elle, quitta précipitamment la pièce pour retourner dans le salon désormais désert. Retournant vers le bar, il avisa le verre à moitié plein qu'il y avait laissé, et entreprit de le remplir de nouveau. Fixant un instant la bouteille, il finit par la prendre, et se dirigea vers un fauteuil.

Et, lentement, il entreprit de finir la bouteille de scotch. Méthodiquement. Avec application. Ne plus penser, ne plus se rappeler, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Anesthésier ses souvenirs et son imagination.

Louis senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Il peinait à soutenir le regard des membres de la famille de Blair, et pourtant avait tant de questions pour eux.

Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il n'était pas le père d'Audrey ? Etait-ce pour cela que Blair s'était enfui si brutalement ? Il avait pourtant vu lui-même les résultats du test de paternité. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes sur les résultats.

Harold se tenait toujours en face de lui, et commençait clairement à s'impatienter. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et entreprit de le secouer. « Louis, vous ne saviez pas c'est ce pas ? »

Louis, dont le regard était perdu dans le vide, accrocha soudain celui de son beau-père. « C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuie ? »

« Bien sûr qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? », lui répondit Eleonor avec humeur. « Qu'elle avait fait le sacrifice de sa vie pour suivre le père de sa fille, et qu'elle allait rester là-bas, loin de ses amis et de sa famille, alors que plus rien de l'y forçait ? »

« Mais, je … que s'est-il passé ? », la questionna Louis, qui ne parvenait absolument pas à retracer le cours des évènements.

Harold, sentant son ex-épouse assez émotionnelle, choisit de reprendre en main la conversation. « Blair a découvert votre groupe sanguin il y a quelques jours. Et il était incompatible avec celui d'Audrey. Afin d'être certaine, elle a fait effectuer un test ADN. Vous n'êtes pas son père, sans aucune forme de doute. Dès qu'elle en a eu la confirmation, elle est partie ».

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'en est-il du test de paternité que Blair a fait durant sa grossesse ? Je l'ai vu moi-même, il me désignait clairement ! » Louis sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il sentait revenir dans son cœur le fantôme de Charles Bass, qu'il avait occulté depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il ne jugea même pas nécessaire de demander qui était le vrai père d'Audrey.

« Il semble avéré que ce test a été falsifié à l'époque », précisa Cyrus. « Il semblerai que vous n'étiez pas au courant donc … »

« Bien entendu que je ne l'étais pas », s'exclama Louis avec impatience. « Pourquoi aurai-je voulu la responsabilité d'un bébé qu'il n'était pas le mien. Confier le futur de mon pays à une personne qui n'était même pas de mon propre sang ? Pourquoi ? » Le jeune homme commençait à saisir l'énormité de l'information. Les répercussions possibles commençaient à se former dans son esprit. Il sentit ses jambes chanceler, et s'approcha lourdement du canapé ou était toujours assis Raymond. Eleonor, Cyrus et Harold lui firent alors face, le regardant d'en haut.

« Réfléchissez, quelle autre personne aurait pu avoir à l'époque interet à ce que ce bébé soit de vous ? A ce que votre mariage ne soit pas annulé ? », l'interrogea Eleonor, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

La vérité commençait à s'insinuer dans le cœur de Louis. Il se rapella cette époque, pas si lointaine au final. Cela avait été un enchainement de confrontations, de doutes, de disputes avec Blair. La présence de Chuck, de Serena dans sa vie leur posait à l'époque tant de problèmes. Une personne au milieu de toute cette cacophonie s'évertuait à ce que le mariage se maintienne, que tout soit fait dans le respect de la tradition, des convenances. Sa mère. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé du test de paternité. Comment aurait-elle pu être au courant. Il leva un regard lourd sur les parents de Blair.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir appeler votre mère », lui indiqua Cyrus. « Maintenant », le pressa-t-il.

Sans dire un mot, Louis saisit son portable et composa le numéro de la Princesse Sophie.

La conversation fut courte, et froide. Dans un premier temps Sophie eut le réflexe de nier. Non elle n'était pas au courant que Blair avait fait un test de grossesse, pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ?

Elle n'eut plus la possibilité de le faire après que Louis lui ai fait par de l'incohérence de leurs groupes sanguins, ainsi que de l'existence du test ADN.

« Blair allait te quitter pour ce Charles Bass. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour préserver ton honneur, et celui de notre famille. Et je n'en ai pas honte. »

« Vous devriez Mère. »

Louis raccrocha son portable et le rangea lentement dans sa poche.

« Vous aviez raison. Audrey n'est pas ma fille, ma mère a manipuler les résultats du test de Blair. » Sa voix était atone, et son visage d'une extrême pâleur. Son monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il avait conscience bien sûr que sa vie à Monaco n'était pas parfaite, mais quel mariage l'était ? Innocemment, il pensait qu'après un départ chaotique, ils avaient atteint une forme d'équilibre, et qu'ils étaient parvenus à offrir à leur fille un foyer stable et aimant. Mais tout cela n'était basé que sur un mensonge.

« Et maintenant ? », interrogea-t-il les parents de Blair. Il les regardait tour à tour, perdu. Il ne savait quoi faire ensuite, par quoi commencer. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qu'allait devenir sa vie, il n'arrivait même pas à se projeter dans les jours qui arrivaient.

« Et maintenant vous allez signer une renonciation en paternité. Ensuite vous allez divorcer. Et Blair et Audrey seront libres de faire ce qu'elles voudront de leur vie ».

« Mais comment vais-je expliquer cela à Monaco ? Je ne peux pas simplement dire que nous divorçons et que j'autorise Blair à quitter la principauté avec notre fille ! »

« Dites ce qui vous chante, cela m'indiffère. En revanche je préfère vous prévenir. Vous avez déjà privé ma fille de tant de chose, n'imaginez même pas la dénigrer de quelque manière que cela dans cette histoire ! », lui-précisa froidement Eleonor.

« Mais je suis aussi victime dans cette histoire ! » lui répondit vivement Louis.

Cyrus s'approcha de Louis qui s'était soudainement levé. « Ecoutez, Je comprends que vous puissiez être pené par cette histoire. Vous élevez depuis plusieurs années une enfant pour apprendre que vous n'en êtes pas le père. Très bien. C'est rude. Blair contrairement à vous a renoncé à toute sa vie, ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses amis. Et à l'amour de sa vie. Désormais vous allez faire ce qui est le mieux pour elles, et prendre sur vous. Car c'est ce qu'un homme droit et honnête ferait. »

Ebranlé par l'intervention de Cyrus, Louis commença enfin à imaginer quelle était la situation de Blair en ce moment même. Et soudain il eut envie d'une seule chose, de mettre tout cela derrière lui. Ne plus les voir, ne plus en entendre parler. Faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire des années auparavant. Assumer leur rupture, vivre le tapage médiatique. Et laisser les gens oublier, et passer à autre chose.

« Très bien. Qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles ont à faire. Je ne ferais pas barrage. Qu'elle reprenne sa vie. Nous annoncerons notre divorce, et que Audrey n'est pas ma fille. Nous attribuerons cela à une erreur médicale commise lors du test de paternité. Je ne veux pas que la responsabilité de ma mère soit engagée. »

Les parents de Blair se regardèrent entre eux, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Tous avaient envie de passer à autre chose, tout comme Blair. Leur fille et leur petite-fille étaient libres, Blair n'était pas désignée comme fautive ni responsable de la situation en aucune manière.

« Je m'occupe de rédiger les papiers », dit simplement Harold, ne pouvant dissimuler son soulagement.

Blair sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de sa chambre. Involontairement, elle s'était assoupie sur le sofa de sa suite, après avoir terminé sa boite de macarons.

« Oui ?

- Bonjour, ici la réception de l'hôtel. Nous avons ici une Madame Serena Van der Woodsen Archibald, qui demande à voir Mademoiselle Holly Golightly ? »

« Pouvez-vous lui demander … ». Blair hésita un instant. « Comment je faisais classer mes chaussures par Dorota ? »

Serena ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire à l'énoncé de la question. « Les chaussures étaient la seule partie de son dressing dont « Holly Golightly » ne sous-traitait pas le classement. Et un mois par créateur, le mois suivant par couleur ».

Le cœur de Blair se sera en entendant la voix de son amie dans le combiné. « Faite la monter ».

Quelques instants plus tard, Blair attendait impatiemment Serena sur le seuil de sa chambre. Celle-ci se précipita hors de l'ascenseur et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. « Merci d'être là », murmura Blair, le visage enfui dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de son amie.

« Toujours », répondit simplement Serena.

Blair finit par rompre l'étreinte, et se recula pour mieux observer son amie. « Tu ne portes pas les cheveux un peu long pour ton âge ? », lui demanda-t-elle en plissant comiquement le nez.

« Tsssss », fit son amie en pouffant de rire et ébouriffant les cheveux de son amie. « Toujours l'âge de faire des orgies de macarons ?, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, à la vision de l'énorme boite totalement vide qui trônait sur la table du salon.

« A temps désespérés … », lui répondit Blair en souriant tristement.

Serena ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se décida à rompre le silence au bout de longues secondes. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux. Je … je suis encore un peu…. Perdue en fait. Tout est flou. Je survole chaque étape, et n'arrive absolument pas à me projeter au-delà de la suivante. Mais une étape à la fois ? C'est une bonne technique pour arriver au bout non ? »

Les deux amies s'assirent confortablement dans le canapé, et Blair prit le temps de leur commander du thé et un plateau pour Serena.

« J'ai eu ton père. Il a pris la route ce matin pour Paris avec Raymond. Il est peut-être même déjà arrivé. Il doit nous tenir au courant ici. Ma seule mission est donc de te tenir compagnie ! »

« Pas de pression donc ? »

« Non, mais peut être peut-on re-commander des macarons ? », releva Serena avec un sourire.

Quitte à attendre, autant le faire avec sa meilleure amie, du champagne, et en rattrapant le temps perdu.

Au bout d'une heure interminable, Louis entendit enfin Harold et Cyrus redescendre du premier étage de l'hôtel particulier. Les deux hommes s'étaient isolés afin de préparer soigneusement un document qui allait dans un premier temps indiquer que Louis n'était pas le père d'Audrey, qu'il renonçait définitivement à tous ses droits sur elle, et que désormais Blair pouvait se déplacer en toute liberté avec sa fille. Le divorce, plus complexe, serait à régler ultérieurement. L'urgence était de rendre à Blair et Audrey leur vie.

Louis avait passé cette heure à tenter en vain de faire le point sur une situation qui avait totalement échappée à son contrôle. IL ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa vie avait pu déraper à ce point, en aussi peu de temps. Il se trouvait soudain au pied du mur, devant renoncer à ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et repartir sur une vie entièrement nouvelle. Il ne reverrait même pas Audrey, ni Blair. Il allait devoir retourner à Monaco, et affronter sa mère, et les répercussions de son divorce.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la porte du salon dans lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux hommes. Cyrus s'approcha jusqu'à la table et déposa devant Louis un dossier. « Prenez le temps de le lire. Posez nous toutes les questions que vous avez. Et surtout signez vite ».

Le beau-père de Blair avait beaucoup de mal à rester courtois avec le jeune homme. D'ordinaire extrêmement bienveillant, Cyrus n'arrivait pas à comprendre que l'on puisse choisir délibérément de provoquer autant de souffrance pour une raison au final si superficielle. Son cœur était brisé à l'idée de toutes les épreuves qui allaient se présenter pour Blair et sa fille. Elles allaient devoir reprendre le court de leur vie en route. Personne ne s'était arrêté d'avancer après leur départ. Tout avait changé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans un regard pour Harold et Cyrus, Louis signa le document en silence. Il plia en trois l'exemplaire qui lui était destiné, et le glissa dans sa veste. Il se leva. « Dites à Blair que je suis désolé. »

Sur ces simples mots, il tourna les talons, et quitta le foyer de Cyrus et Eleonor. Il laissa tout le monde soulagé que cette partie soit passée, mais effrayés de ce qui les attendait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : **

Blair et Serena sursautèrent toutes les deux lorsque le portable de cette dernière sonna. Elles interrompirent soudainement leur conversation, et Serena fouilla fébrilement dans son sac. Sortant son téléphone, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un message de Nate, qu'elle ouvrit tout de suite. « Chuck sait que Blair rentre à New York, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Mais je n'ai rien dit pour Audrey. A Blair de jouer maintenant. »

« Alors qui est-ce ? », la pressa Blair nerveusement.

« Juste le travail », répondit évasivement Serena.

Blair ne put masquer sa déception. Elle venait de voir sa vie changer radicalement de perspective. En moins d'une journée, tout avait changé. Tout s'était enchainé, les retrouvailles avec Serena, le test de paternité, la fuite de Monaco. Tout s'était enchainé à un rythme tel qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de penser. Elle avait besoin de connaitre ses cartes pour décider de la prochaine étape, et elle gérait très mal son impuissance. Devoir attendre passivement ne lui convenait absolument pas. Elle priait pour que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi qui puisse les mener à l'étape suivante. Tout plutôt que cet immobilisme forcée.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Serena qui lui secoua le bras. « Blair … Blair ! Quelqu'un est à la porte tu n'entends pas ? ».

Blair se leva immédiatement, d'abord affolée. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

« C'est Papa ! », répondit Harold.

Reconnaissant instantanément son père, Blair se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, pour se retrouver face à ses quatre parents. Elle se figea. Elle réalisa que le moment était arrivé, elle allait savoir ce qui allait se passer après. Un frisson parcouru son dos et instinctivement, elle serra un peu plus contre elle son épais peignoir. Elle leva vers eux un regard interrogateur. « Alors ? »

Le temps était comme suspendu. Les secondes semblaient se dérouler à une lenteur infinie. Elle tentait de déchiffrer leur visage, n'osant en même temps en tirer la moindre conclusion. Eleonor prit l'initiative de briser le silence. « C'est terminé Chérie, Louis a signé une renonciation de paternité. Vous êtes libres. »

Blair sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que les mots de sa mère pénétraient son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, toujours immobile dans l'embrasement de la porte de sa chambre. Un large sourire se forma lentement mais clairement sur son visage. « C'est terminé », murmura-t-elle, comme pour parvenir à se convaincre que c'était bien la réalité.

Elle sentit les bras de sa mère se nouer autour d'elle, et répondit à son étreinte. Ouvrant les yeux, elle échangea par-dessus son épaule un long regard avec Harold qui ne put que lui sourire sans rien dire. L'émotion était palpable au sein du petit groupe. Serena, encore en retrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, refoulait bravement ses larmes mais n'allait pas tarder à échouer. Et était-ce si grave ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, les parents de Blair finirent par tous pénétrer dans la chambre de leur fille et prirent place dans le petit salon, soudain surpeuplé. Tous savouraient dans le silence la bonne nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à leur fille. Serena fut la première à briser le silence cette fois. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je dois parler à Audrey, et ensuite je rentre à Manhattan. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait la nuit chez Chuck, Rose fut réveillée par l'alarme programmée sur son IPhone. Coupant rapidement la sonnerie, elle constata sans surprise que son petit-ami s'était déjà levé, comme à son habitude. De façon assez singulière, c'était plutôt lui qui passait le plus de temps à se préparer le matin. Il se levait donc avant elle, se préparait, et ils se retrouvaient ensuite pour partager un petit déjeuner.

Sereinement, elle enfila donc le peignoir qui l'attendait sur un fauteuil situé tout près du lit, et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux, pour ensuite les nouer dans en chignon rapide. Elle se brossa les dents et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle rechignait à faire tout cela dès le réveil, mais elle avait fini par se sentir vraiment trop en décalage lors de leurs premiers petits déjeuners, face à un Chuck parfaitement habillé, coiffé et parfumé. Il avait maintenu qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il adorait sa coiffure naturelle au saut du lit mais raisonnablement, cela n'était pas possible. Elle avait donc adopté de nouvelles habitudes.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain au bout de seulement quelques minutes, et passa dans le salon, pour rejoindre la vaste cuisine. Elle s'attendait à trouver Chuck attablé au bar à son habitude, en train de lire le journal, mais elle eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas là, et qu'il n'avait même pas fait servir le petit déjeuner. Interloquée, elle rebroussa chemin pour visiter une à une les pièces de l'appartement, uniquement pour les trouver vides.

Cette fois inquiète, elle chercha sans succès un message de Chuck. Rien dans l'appartement, ni sur son portable. Elle retourna rapidement dans le salon, pour trouver sur la table basse un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de scotch vide.

Son sang se glaça. Sa rencontre avec Chuck était encore relativement récente, surtout comparée à tout ce qu'il avait pu partager avec Nate et Serena par le passé. Elle avait entendu des histoires sur les excès dont il était coutumier à l'époque. L'alcool, les filles, les drogues, sa tendance à disparaitre parfois. Elle savait qu'il avait un côté sombre, dont elle ne connaissait qu'une petite partie. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle, jamais. Le Chuck qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui ne vidait pas seul une bouteille de scotch avant de disparaitre au milieu de la nuit. Car c'était bien le cas. Il avait disparu.

Se forçant à ne pas paniquer, à rester calme, elle prit son portable et entreprit de l'appeler. Un pressentiment sombre lui serrait la gorge, et elle ne fondait pas de réels espoirs dans cet appel. Sans surprise, elle fut directement mise en relation avec son répondeur. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant quoi faire dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ressentit le besoin croissant de partir. De quitter cet appartement et de faire quelque chose. Elle prit donc une douche rapide, enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait amenés pour la journée, et partit tout de suite pour le premier endroit qui lui passa par la tête, l'appartement voisin de Nate et Serena.

Nate venait tout juste de se lever après une nuit trop courte lorsqu'il fut prévenu par le portier de son immeuble de l'arrivée de Rose. Il fut tout de suite inquiet. Que Rose soit là signifiait forcement que Chuck n'avait pas bien réagit à l'annonce du retour de Blair.

Il s'habilla rapidement et alla directement à la porte de son appartement pour accueillir une Rose affolée.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Qui ça … Chuck ? »

« Bien sûr Chuck ! Je me suis réveillée dans un appartement vide ce matin ! Avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de scotch vide abandonnée sur la table du salon ! »

Rose sentit que la panique la gagnait. Et le fait de constater que Nate ne semblait pas au courent de l'endroit où se trouvait Chuck ne l'engageait pas davantage à se calmer.

« Nate, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que tu connais des parties de lui que je n'ai jamais vues je … pourquoi partirai il comme ça au milieu de la nuit ? »

Nate était désemparé. Ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée de leur appartement. Rose n'avait même pas retiré son manteau ni posé son sac. Effectivement il connaissait Chuck. Il connaissait sa manière de réagir. Et il pouvait présumer sans risquer de se tromper que son ami avait fui, incapable de gérer la perspective du retour de Blair dans sa vie. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul la nuit précédente.

Il se retrouvait maintenant face à Rose qui voulait des explications, et qui y avait droit.

« T-a-t-il parlé depuis que je suis passé cette nuit ? »

« Tu es passé cette nuit ? A l'appartement ? Nate que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rose suit moi dans la cuisine d'accord ? Pose ton manteau, je vais te préparer du thé ».

Prenant la jeune fille par l'épaule, il la guida dans l'appartement. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il l'installa sur un tabouret, et fit chauffer la bouilloire.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail, lui faisant face.

« Je suis passé cette nuit pour parler à Chuck de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait le droit de savoir rapidement selon moi. »

« Nate tu m'inquiète vraiment là. »

« Serena est à Paris avec Blair. Elle se sépare de Louis et rentre à Manhattan avec Audrey. C'est ce que j'ai annoncé à Chuck cette nuit, j'ai pensé qu'il avait le droit d'être prévenu dès que possible. »

Rose ne put dire un mot. Elle savait qui était Blair bien sûr. Pour Chuck elle était l'amour de sa vie, pour elle une sorte de mythe, un exemple inatteignable. Elle savait qu'elle manquait dans la vie de tous ses amis, et que Chuck avait mis plusieurs années à accepter son départ définitif. Elle leva les yeux sur Nate.

« Et c'est pour cela que Chuck est parti, sans un mot ? »

« C'est malheureusement probable. Objectivement, dans le passé c'était souvent sa première réaction lorsque quelque chose de grave se passait avec Blair. »

« Et qu'est ce qui le faisait revenir ? »

Nate attendit quelque seconde avant de répondre la seule chose possible.

« Blair. »

Rose acquiesça en silence.

Blair leva ses mains à son visage. « Mon dieu comment vais-je lui annoncer une chose pareil ».

Serena se rapprocha de son amie, et la prit par les épaules. « Tu vas lui dire la vérité tout simplement. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Comment lui expliquer que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toute sa vie est un mensonge. Le père qu'elle croyait être le sien, le pays dont elle croyait venir, la famille qu'elle pensait avoir. Toute sa vie va changer. »

« B, elle est la fille de Chuck Bass et de Blair Waldorf. Ce sera dur bien sûr, mais elle va s'en remettre. Et toi aussi, » ajouta-t-elle doucement. « Et n'oublie pas, elle va retrouver une famille, un pays, et un père. Elle va rencontrer son père. »

« Chuck, comment vais-je lui annoncer une chose pareil. Son cœur va être brisé. »

« Ce sera dur. Mais n'oublie pas que rien de cela n'est de ta faute. Tu as fait le seul choix possible à l'époque, et personne ne te le reproche. Et aujourd'hui tu as de nouveau pris la seule décision que tu pouvais prendre. Tu vas retrouver ta vie, et offrir à ta fille celle qu'elle mérite. »

Blair regarda son amie en silence, et serra ses mains dans les siennes. « Merci S. Merci pour tout ».

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa fille, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Audrey était en train de se réveiller doucement, et Blair s'approcha de son lit.

« Tu a bien dormi chérie ? »

« Oui Maman. Est-ce qu'on va aller chez Grand-mère Eleonor maintenant ? »

« Pas tout de suite. D'abord Maman doit te parler de quelque chose de très important d'accord ? »

La petite fille acquiesça sérieusement et s'assit dans son lit. « D'accord »

Blair prit une grande inspiration, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Tu sais que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, avant de rencontrer ton papa, je vivais dans un autre pays, dans un endroit appelé Manhattan. Là-bas, j'avais des amis, de très bons amis, que je connaissais depuis que j'étais toute petite. Et un jour, je suis tombée très amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Il s'appelle Charles Bass. Nous nous sommes aimés très fort, pendant longtemps. Mais la vie est parfois compliqué tu sais, et tout n'était pas facile, ni simple. Et un jour j'ai rencontré Louis. Et nous nous sommes aimés fort aussi. »

Blair regardait attentivement Audrey, guettant une réaction de la part de la petite fille. Celle-ci se contentait de la fixer avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

« Un jour j'ai appris que tu étais dans mon ventre. Et tu es devenue la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Je voulais que tu ais une famille, que tu grandisses avec ton papa et ta maman à tes cotés. Alors je suis allée vivre à Monaco, et je me suis mariée. »

« Tu t'es mariée avec Papa. »

Blair retint son souffle. Elle prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

« Audrey, il a quelques jours, j'ai appris que Louis n'était pas ton papa. Ton papa s'appelle en fait Charles Bass. C'est pour cela que nous sommes parties toutes les deux de Monaco. Parce que je veux toujours que tu ais ta famille avec toi, tout près, pour prendre soin de toi. C'est pour cela que nous allons rentrer à Manhattan toutes les deux. »

« Mon papa n'est pas mon vrai papa ? »

« Chérie je suis désolée, je sais que tout cela doit être difficile à comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolée je voudrais tellement que tout soit plus simple pour toi. »

« Mais est ce que mon papa de Manhattan nous attends ? Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? »

« Bien sur chérie ! Audrey, écoute-moi bien attentivement. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis juste là avec toi et ça ne changera jamais. Jamais d'accord ? »

Audrey laissa en silence sa mère la prendre dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle pensait avoir compris, et n'était pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait réagir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une réponse à cette question, Blair lui annonça doucement. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tous tes grands-parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté, et veulent te dire bonjour. Ils ont hâte de te voir tu sais. Et il y a aussi une personne que je voudrai te présenter. C'est ta tante Serena »

Toujours en silence, Audrey descendit de son lit et laissa Blair la prendre par la main. Elle la guida jusqu'au salon ou ses parents ainsi que Serena attendaient impatiemment leur retour.

Dès qu'Audrey eut été embrassée par tous ses grands-parents, Blair s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui désigna sa meilleure amie. « Et voici ta tante Serena. Quand nous nous sommes connues nous étions petites comme toi tu sais. Tu peux aller lui dire bonjour, vas-y », l'encouragea-t-elle.

Audrey s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. « Bonjour Serena. Je m'appelle Audrey. »

Serena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au formalisme de cette présentation. Elle lança un regard à Blair au-dessus de la tête d'Audrey. « Vraiment ? » sembla-t-elle dire à son amie en levant un sourcil.

Blair ne pu réprimer totalement le fou rire qui la prit.

Serena s'accroupie devant Audrey et serra avec sérieux la main que lui tendait la petite fille. « Bonjour Audrey. Je suis très contente de faire ta connaissance tu sais, je suis sure que nous allons être très amie toutes les deux ».

Audrey l'adopta instantanément, conquise par le sourire chaleureux de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu vis aussi à Manhattan toi aussi ? »

« Oui c'est ca »

« C'est là que nous allons vivre avec maman maintenant. Est-ce que tu connais mon papa de Manhattan ? »

Serena fut soufflée par l'aplomb de la petite fille. Ne sachant quoi répondre à une question aussi sensible, elle interrogea Bair du regard. Celle-ci se rapprocha tout de suite.

« Serena, moi et ton papa sommes tous très amis depuis que nous sommes tous petits. Le mari de Serena, Nate, est aussi son meilleur ami »

« Maman nous n'avons pas de maison à Manhattan. Ou allons-nous aller ? », demanda Audrey, soudain inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons une maison là-bas. La maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi. C'est un peu plus … petit que le palais tu verras, mais c'est magnifique ».

Audrey leva les bras en direction de Blair. Tout de suite celle-ci souleva sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas Chérie, tout ira bien », lui promit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Croisant le regard de sa mère, elle chercha en silence le même réconfort. Toute leur vie était en train de changer. Et la prochaine étape la pétrifiait plus que tout. Revoir Chuck, et lui annoncer qu'il était le père de sa fille.

Pour sa première soirée de liberté, et son dernier soir à Paris avant le départ, Blair dina avec ses parents ainsi que Serena chez Cyrus et Eleonor. Elle ne voulait pas sortir car ne souhaitait pas laisser Audrey à garder à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait eu une journée assez remplie comme cela.

Sa mère organisa donc une soirée comme elle en avait le secret. Un diner raffiné et élégant dans la salle à manger de leur magnifique hôtel particulier. Blair respirait de nouveau de pouvoir apprécier ces moments sans la pression d'un prochain retour à Monaco. Elle appréciait tellement de pouvoir montrer tout cela à Audrey. Sa culture, les traditions de sa famille, que la petite fille ne connaissait pas du tout.

Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, dégustèrent les délicieux plats du chef français de sa mère, tout en buvant d'excellents vins de bourgogne. Pendant tout le diner, Audrey resta sur une méridienne à proximité. Elle y dormi plusieurs heures, refusant de s'éloigner de Blair dans cet environnement dont elle n'était pas encore familière. Et celle-ci trouvait aussi un certain réconfort au fait de pouvoir garder sa fille dans son champs de vision.

Le lendemain matin, après un au revoir chaleureux de ses parents, assorti d'une promesse de visite prochaine, Blair Serena et Audrey montèrent donc ensemble dans la voiture qui les conduisit à l'aéroport. Cette fois la tête haute, le cœur léger, Blair traversa les différents barrages de sécurité et s'installa avec son amie et sa fille dans le salon d'attente des premières classes.

Elle prit le temps de montrer à sa fille les avions qui décollaient devant la baie vitrée, ne daignant pas vérifier si quelqu'un la surveillait. Quand le moment arriva, elle se dirigea sereinement vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir d'accès, tenant sa fille par la main. Elle regarda Serena qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, mais ne regarda pas derrière elle.

Sa vie l'attendait à Manhattan. Elle était de retour.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : **

Le vol fut bien entendu trop long à son gout, mais le confort de la première classe compensa en partie l'impatience qui l'habitait. Audrey avait dormi pendant la majorité de la traversée, sans doute encore assommée par les changements des jours précédents. Blair avait donc passé la grande majorité du vol à discuter à bâtons rompus avec Serena en profitant du champagne qui leur était régulièrement proposé.

A force de vérifier continuellement l'heure qui l'était, arriva enfin le moment où il ne restait que quelques dizaines de minutes de vol. Blair releva fébrilement le pare-soleil de son hublot, et le tableau superbe de la skyline de Manhattan se dévoila sous ses yeux. Une douce plénitude l'envahit, et elle se mit à sourire malgré elle. Elle sentit la main de Serena se poser sur la sienne. « Pas trop nerveuse ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je reviens à la maison, dont je n'aurais jamais dû partir, jamais. Tout reprend sa place. Les choses vont se faire toutes seules non ? » Le regard qu'elle lança à Serena sur cette dernière phrase voulait tout dire. Tout reprenait sa place certes, mais 4 ans trop tard. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait trouver, ni ce qu'elle allait faire. Quatre ans après son départ, elle faisait de nouveau un saut dans l'inconnu. « Je t'ai toi, j'ai Nate. Audrey va rencontrer son vrai père. Quelle que soit la manière dont tout cela va se passer, c'est dans tous les cas la seule solution. Je devais revenir. »

Serena acquiesça en silence. Elle avait hâte de revoir Nate pour pouvoir parler avec lui de tout cela, et surtout de savoir ce qu'il avait exactement dit à Chuck. Elle s'inquiétait de sa réaction à l'annonce du retour de Blair. Elle luttait contre l'impression de plus en plus persistante que leurs vies allaient être totalement bouleversées. Encore.

Elle prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et couva du regard Audrey qui dormait toujours dans le siège à côté d'elles. L'avion amorça doucement sa descente, et rien ne put plus distraire Blair. Elle était hypnotisée par son île, son royaume qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

L'atterrissage se déroula sans encombre. Elles récupérèrent rapidement leurs rares bagages, et rejoignirent rapidement la voiture qu'elles avaient réservée et qui devait les conduire à l'appartement des Archibald. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et les New Yorkais profitaient avec enthousiasme de la fin de l'été indien. Les rues étaient noires de monde, comme vibrantes du rythme effréné de la ville, et Audrey était ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle passa tout le voyage le visage tout contre la fenêtre, souhaitant tout voir, tout découvrir. Elle sentait que son regard n'était même pas assez rapide, qu'elle ne voyait pas tout. Elle dévorait des yeux les immeubles, les gens si différents, les boutiques. Tout était tellement différent du seul cadre de vie qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Monaco était un territoire protégé, au rythme de vie paisible. Ici tout semblait en mouvement perpétuel, et elle se laissa pénétrer par le bruit ambiant de la ville. La circulation, les exclamations des passants dans leurs portables, les cris des vendeurs ambulants. Tout la fascinait.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minute, la voiture se parqua devant l'immeuble des Archibald, et le portier vint en ouvrir la portière. Blair descendit la première, et leva la tête pour admirer le bâtiment. Elle se retourna vers Serena. « Bon choix S ! » s'exclama Blair en souriant.

« Comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'est surtout le choix de Anne et Lily… »

« Je n'aurai jamais deviné », ironisa Blair le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit Audrey par la main, et toutes les trois pénétrèrent dans le hall du magnifique immeuble ancien. Elles montèrent jusqu'au penthouse, et Serena les précéda dans l'entrée de son appartement. Prise dans l'enchainement des évènements, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre des nouvelles de Nate, et ne savait pas si il serait là.

C'était sans compter la hâte de son mari de revoir Blair. Elles eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs sacs dans l'entrée que le mari de Serena sortait déjà avec hâte de la cuisine. Blair ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que son premier amour n'avait pas changé. Un peu plus domestique sans doute, si elle tenait compte du torchon de cuisine que le jeune homme avait en toute hâte jeté sur son épaule. Mise à part ce détail, il arborait toujours un savant coiffé-décoiffé de cheveux blonds, un sourire chaleureux, et un magnifique regard bleu clair. Il portait une chemise blanche impeccable, ainsi qu'un chino bleu marine, et était pied nu.

Blair failli éclater de rire quand Nate lui annonça qu'il avait préparé le diner. « Mon dieu mais laisse-moi quelques repères pour mon retour ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue à la maison », lui murmura Nate en la serrant contre lui. « Tu nous a énormément manqué, tu n'as pas idée », conclu-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

« Vous aussi », soupira Blair en lui souriant. « Et voici Audrey. Chérie, je te présente Nate. Le mari de Serena et l'un de mes plus vieux amis ».

Audrey s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit la main avant de se présenter. Nate eut la même réaction de surprise que Serena, et il gratifia lui aussi Blair d'un sourire en coin, avant de serrer à son tour la main de la petite fille. « J'espère que tu as faim, je viens de mettre des lasagnes au four ».

« Oui merci. Je n'ai presque pas mangé dans l'avion j'ai dormis presque tout le long ».

« Et bien nous allons nous rattraper, viens suis moi », lui répondit Nate en souriant. Il joignit le geste à la parole et entraina toutes ses compagnes de la soirée dans la grande cuisine, dans laquelle il avait dressé une table simple mais accueillante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les convives eurent en main leur verre. Tandis que les adultes engageaient naturellement une conversation animée, Audrey resta en retrait et s'appliqua à observer les interactions entre les trois amis. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme cela. Elle était lumineuse, souriante et spontanée.

Tous profitèrent du plat cuisiné par Nate. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la petite fille eut le droit de déguster une énorme coupe de glace. Puis Serena entraina Blair et Audrey dans la chambre que celle-ci allait occuper. Elle les laissa seules, et rejoignit Nate dans la cuisine.

Son premier réflexe fut de serrer tendrement son mari dans ses bras. « Tu m'a manqué. Merci pour tout ça. L'accueil était parfait », lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi »

Nate ne savait par où commencer. Blair et Audrey semblaient aller aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances, mais il craignait que cela ne soit transitoire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Serena l'interrompit.

« Tu es allé voir Chuck ? »

Nate fut soulagé de constater que Serena ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. « Je suis désolé. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le prévenir que Blair rentrait. »

Serena l'apaisa tout de suite. « Tu as eu raison. C'était égoïste de ma part de te demander de lui mentir. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Comment cela s'est passé ? »

« C'est tout le problème. Cela s'est plutôt pas trop mal passé. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à ce que Rose débarque ce matin à la première heure à la recherche de Chuck »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est parti. Je lui ai parlé, puis je l'ai vu retourner se coucher. Sauf qu'avant que Rose ne se lève il avait vidé une bouteille de scotch et avait disparu. »

« Tu penses qu'il sait pour Audrey ? »

« Ca m'étonnerai. Tellement peu de personnes sont au courant à ce stade … et il s'est écoulé tout au plus trois heures entre le moment où je lui ai parlé du retour de Blair et sa fuite. Je pense que c'est uniquement lié à Blair. Sauf que pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à le joindre, pas plus que Rose ou BI. » Nate s'interrompit. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parlé à son ami, mais il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas être resté avec lui pour l'aider à gérer la nouvelle. Il a juste considéré que celui-ci allait agir avec détachement et maturité, dans le prolongement des dernières années. Sauf que ces années ne pouvaient pas être représentatives. Blair était de retour.

« Il va falloir en parler à Blair. Dès ce soir. »

« Est-ce qu'on lui parle de Rose ? »

« Qui est Rose ? »

Nate et Serena se tournèrent tout de suite vers la porte de la cuisine, et y découvrirent Blair.

Celle-ci venait juste de coucher Audrey, qui s'était endormi à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Elle avait rapidement traversé l'appartement pour rejoindre ses amis. Tant d'autres sujets restaient à aborder maintenant qu'ils étaient entre eux. Elle arrivait à peine dans la pièce lorsqu'elle avait entendu Nate poser cette question.

Elle s'était instantanément figée. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait précisément senti un frisson glacé la parcourir entièrement. Elle avait serré ses mains devant elle pour atténuer le tremblement qui les avait saisies, et elle s'était entendue demander d'une voix étonnamment calme et posée qui était Rose. Elle se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte, et le silence qui avait suivi sa question se prolongeait toujours. Son regard passait alternativement de Nate à Serena, et les deux jeunes gens se fixaient l'un l'autre sans vouloir réagir.

Blair sut. Elle sut dès qu'elle avait entendu Nate poser la question. Elle avait bien sur su que Rose était dans la vie de Chuck. Elle sentit un sourire triste monter à ses lèvres.

« Elle est avec Chuck n'est-ce pas ? »

Serena parcouru rapidement les quelques pas qui la séparait de son amie, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je suis désolée B. Tout s'est enchainé si vite, cela ne semblait jamais le bon moment pour t'en parler. »

Blair s'en voulu tout de suite de voir son amie culpabiliser. «S'arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Les derniers jours ont été fous. Et si j'avais voulu savoir déjà à Paris, je t'aurai posé la question. » Elle sentit sa voix se briser, et la tristesse lui peser soudain extrêmement lourd. Préférant prendre le temps de penser à tout cela dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle serra les mains de Serena un peu plus fort. « Ne t'en veux surtout pas. Tu as été une amie extraordinaire ces derniers jours. Seule toi aurais pu faire tout cela pour nous. Le reste est ma responsabilité. J'irai voir Chuck demain, en attendant je ne suis pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil si vous permettez …. »

Elle esquissa un demi-tour, comptant bien regagner sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, quand Nate la retint : « Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Blair se figea de nouveau, se demandant ce qu'elle était encore capable d'encaisser après ces derniers jours. Elle prit le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration, et se retourna pour faire face à Nate. S'approchant de nouveau du de la cuisine, elle s'installa dans le silence sur un tabouret, et prit le verre de Martini que Nate lui avait servi pendant son absence.

« Je t'écoute ». Puis elle but une longue gorgée du liquide glacé.

«Je suis allé voir Chuck la nuit dernière, pour lui annoncer ton retour. Ou plutôt pour le prévenir… »

A ces simples mots, il vit Blair se redresser d'un seul coup, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, il l'interrompit : « c'est mon meilleur ami, je voulais juste le prévenir. Il va déjà avoir le choc de sa vie en apprenant qu'il est le père d'Audrey, je voulais juste l'épargner un peu. »

Blair se força à rester calme. Elle pouvait se mettre à la place de Nate. A sa place elle aurait eu le même reflexe s'il avait s'agit de protéger Serena. Alors qu'elle se faisait une raison, elle constata que Nate n'avait pas l'air soulagé de son aveu. « Il y a autre chose ? »

« Il est parti »

« Que veux-tu dire, « il est parti » ?» lui demanda vivement Blair, soufflée par l'annonce de Nate.

« Rose est venue ici ce matin. A priori il a quitté son appartement cette nuit, sans doute vers cinq heure, et personne ne sait où il est ni a eu de ses nouvelles. Il a juste laissé derrière lui une bouteille de scotch vide ».

« Ils vivent ensemble ? », demanda tout de suite Blair.

« Non, mais elle était chez lui cette nuit lorsque je suis allé lui parler »

Blair tentait maladroitement de se figurer la situation. Chuck semblait donc en couple, mais ne vivait pas avec Rose. Et sa première réaction lorsqu'il avait appris son retour avait été de fuir. Force était de constater que cela ne présageait pas le meilleur pour la suite. Elle sentit la panique la gagner. Elle connaissait mieux que personne la capacité à disparaitre de Chuck. Changer de pays, de vie. Rien ne semblait l'effrayer dans ses moments les plus sombres.

Hors elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière il avait vécu ces dernières années. Elle ne savait pas quel homme il était aujourd'hui. Comment comprendre, comment anticiper les actions d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait plus la vie ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle pensa à Audrey

« Ma fille s'attend à rencontrer son père Nate ! Elle vient déjà de perdre Louis, comment puis-je lui annoncer que Chuck a fui avant que nous arrivions ? »

Blair ne maitrisait plus ses larmes lorsque Nate la prit dans ses bras. « Nous allons le retrouver je te le promets Blair. Nous allons retrouver le père de ta fille. »

Il échangea un long regard avec sa femme par-dessus l'épaule de Blair, et constata avec tristesse que celle-ci partageait son appréhension. Personne ne savait où il était, et s'il avait décidé de vraiment disparaitre, ils ne pourraient rien y faire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

La nuit fut courte pour Blair. Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre peu après sa discussion avec Nate et Serena. Elle avait tenté de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Les images des jours qui avaient suivi la découverte de l'identité du vrai père d'Audrey se bousculaient dans son esprit, et y semaient le trouble. Son premier réflexe avait été de rejeter sa vie à Monaco, de fuir. Elle avait instinctivement su qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, retrouver son environnement, ne plus vivre cette vie de convenance et de mensonge. Mais voilà, elle était désormais « chez elle », et plus rien ne ressemblait au monde qu'elle avait laissé.

Apprendre que Chuck avait refait sa vie lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle avait désespérément besoin de retrouver des repères, et la nouvelle avait cassé quelque chose en elle. Certes elle l'avait envisagé, et même souhaité en d'autres temps, mais voir cette perspective concrétisée était tout à fait différent. La nouvelle de sa paternité allait avoir encore plus répercussions qu'elle ne le craignait.

Ses réflexions nocturnes eurent pour seul effet d'augmenter le nombre de questions en suspens. Le matin arriva enfin et la première chose qu'elle eut envie de faire fut de revoir son appartement. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver chez elle, dans le foyer dans lequel elle avait grandi. Elle pouvait au moins compter sur cela.

Elle confia donc Audrey à la garde de Serena, et parti aussitôt après le petit déjeuner. Elle tacha d'ignorer le visage perplexe et étonné de son concierge, et s'engagea avec une assurance feinte dans l'ascenseur. Appuyant rapidement sur le bouton approprié, elle fut soulagée que personne d'autre ne l'ai suivie. Alors que l'appareil s'élevait dans les étages, elle fut prise par un tournis. Elle s'appuya instinctivement sur la paroi, et ne fut sortie de sa torpeur que par le tintement annonçant son arrivée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit feutré, et elle découvrit devant elle le foyer de son penthouse. Osant à peine respirer, elle sortit de la cabine, et avança doucement dans la pièce, ses yeux dévorant les murs nus, les meubles recouverts de housses. Ses pas résonnaient fortement dans l'appartement inhabité depuis trop longtemps, et elle se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise.

Secouant la tête comme pour se ramener à la raison, elle se forca à aller de l'avant, et entra dans le salon, puis la salle à manger. Elle poursuivit son chemin dans la cuisine, et revint dans l'entrée afin de s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Laissant glisser sa main sur la rampe poussiéreuse, elle monta les marches lentement, et arriva enfin sur le palier.

Elle avait le sentiment de parcourir une maison hantée. Elle en avait bien sur conservé un souvenir très précis, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qui l'entourait. L'appartement manquait de chaleur, de vie.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Là encore, elle la reconnu sans pour autant se sentir chez elle. Les rideaux avaient été décrochés, et la lumière était crue. Le lit n'était pas fait, et plusieurs meubles, qu'elle s'était fait envoyer à Monaco, manquaient. Elle poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à son dressing, dont elle ouvrit doucement la double porte. Elle pénétra religieusement dans la pièce. Les tringles et les étagères étaient encore chargés de vêtements et d'accessoire. Elle avait chargé Dorota de lui envoyer celles de ses affaires qui trouveraient une utilité dans sa nouvelle vie à Monaco, et en l'occurrence, beaucoup étaient donc restée à New York.

Elle effleura doucement du bout des doigts les robes soigneusement organisée par type d'évènement et par couleur, chaque toilette lui rappelant des souvenirs. Tout était là. Son ancienne vie.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut surprise par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Elle sortit en toute hâte de la pièce, et rejoint rapidement le foyer, pour y trouver Dorota qui avait déjà commencé à la chercher dans les pièces du bas.

« Miss Blair ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant celle-ci descendre les escaliers.

« Dorota ! » répondit Blair avec le même enthousiasme, en accélérant le pas. Elle se précipita vers sa fidèle gouvernante et la prit dans ses bras avec chaleur.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » lui murmura-t-elle, ne relâchant toujours pas son étreinte.

« Miss Serena m'a dit que vous venir toute seule ici. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie serait bien non ? »

Blair se recula pour regarder enfin Dorota dans les yeux. L'émotion était la même pour les deux femmes. La joie de revoir l'autre était profonde.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour reprendre en main cette maison », soupira Blair avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je pensais aussi. » Dorota ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait sans pouvoir se tromper la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser, mais il fallait bien le formuler.

« Vous bien vouloir que je revienne ? Moi très heureuse de prendre soin de appartement et surtout de Miss Audrey ! »

Blair ne put cacher le soulagement qui l'envahit. Enfin quelque chose semblait revenir à la normale sans complication. « Vous seriez d'accord ? »

Dorota maugréa comme à son habitude … « Bien sûr, moi avoir déjà posé démission quand Miss Serena me confirmer que vous rentrez à appartement avec Miss Audrey. Beaucoup de travail, il faut commencer vite ! » Elle leva les yeux sur Blair, et l'attitude de celle-ci lui brisa le cœur.

Blair était tellement touchée et heureuse de voir que Dorota considérait comme parfaitement naturel de revenir à son service. Elle ne voyait qu'elle pour transformer son superbe mais glacial appartement en vrai foyer pour sa fille. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et son seul reflexe fut alors de reprendre Dorota dans ses bras une seconde fois. « Merci pour tout, » lui murmura-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux femmes rompirent de nouveau leur étreinte, et Blair prit le temps de faire avec Dorota le tour de l'appartement. Elles pointèrent ensembles les différentes taches à accomplirent, les meubles à remplacer, les rideaux et les tapis à se procurer pour rendre de nouveau sa chaleur à l'endroit. Blair ne s'attardât pas, car une tâche importante figurait ensuite sur son programme. Elle avait laissé Audrey à la garde de Serena pour la matinée, et souhaitait les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Elle laissa donc Dorota prendre en charge l'appartement, et rejoignit sa voiture qui l'attendait toujours en bas de son immeuble. S'installant à l'arrière, elle donna au chauffeur sa prochaine destination. Bass Industries.

Le trajet ne fut pas assez long au gout de Blair. Depuis que Nate l'avait informée de la disparition de Chuck, elle n'avait pu envisager que cette piste pourtant. En en parlant avec Serena, elles avaient toutes les deux conclu que si une personne devait pouvoir rester en contact avec lui, c'était son assistant personnel, Tom. D'après Serena, le jeune homme travaillait pour Chuck depuis plusieurs années désormais, et avait toute la confiance de celui-ci. Il était au courant de tous les détails de sa vie, était le barrage à passer pour toute personne souhaitant entrer en contact avec le jeune et légendaire PDG de Bass Industries.

La voiture se stationna devant les bureaux de Chuck et Blair en sortit doucement, prenant tout son temps. Elle prit quelques secondes pour observer l'imposant bâtiment, rassemblant son courage. Elle prit une longue inspiration, retira ses lunettes noires, se redressa, et pénétra dans le hall. Elle dégageait une assurance et une élégance qui firent se retourner sur elle tous les regards. En dépit de sa mise relativement simple, du moins pour Blair Waldorf, elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Elle pouvait de nouveau être elle-même, laisser paraitre cette suffisance qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une vie entière de privilèges. Après avoir passé 4 ans à devoir sourire sur commande à des inconnus, elle trouvait cela étonnamment rafraichissant, et lui donnait du courage.

Serena lui avait indiqué comment trouver son chemin dans le bâtiment, aussi se dirigea-t-elle directement vers l'un des ascenseurs, et monta jusqu'au quarantième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une banque d'accueil, derrière laquelle deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient. Toutes les deux étaient au téléphone. Blair choisit donc d'ignorer le signe que l'une d'elle lui fit, lui signifiant d'attendre, et elle s'engagea directement dans le couloir qui partait sur sa droite.

Tom passait une mauvaise journée. Après plusieurs années passées au service du jeune millionnaire, il pensait avoir tout vu. Mais la disparition récente de son patron donnait une dimension particulière à son poste. Il était donc en ligne, occupé à annuler nombre d'engagements professionnels pour Chuck, lorsque son attention fut attirée par une agitation inhabituelle.

Un bruit de talons se faisait entendre. Clairement des pas rapides et assurés. Et ensuite les exclamations de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui tentait a priori en vain d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait pénétrer dans les bureaux sans avoir un rendez-vous. La visiteuse ne daigna même pas lui répondre, et Tom sentir qu'il allait devoir gérer aussi cela. Il termina donc en toute hâte sa communication, et raccrocha au moment où les deux femmes se retrouvèrent devant son bureau.

Il regarda une première fois la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, tapotant déjà impatiemment du pied, et afficha rapidement sur son écran le planning prévu de Chuck pour la journée, craignant dans un premier temps d'avoir omis d'annuler un de ses rendez-vous. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire cela, son cerveau fit enfin le lien entre le visage de la jeune femme et …

« Vous êtes Blair Waldorf n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il simplement en levant de nouveau les yeux sur elle.

« Je suis ravie que vous sachiez qui je suis, cela va nous simplifier la vie à tous les deux. Pourriez-vous indiquer à cette jeune femme qu'elle peut cesser de me houspiller, et qu'elle peut retourner répondre au téléphone ? »

D'un geste de la main, Tom indiqua à la réceptionniste qu'il prenait en main la situation, et qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner, ce que celle-ci fit en levant peu subtilement les yeux au ciel.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Waldorf ? », l'interrogea Tom, se doutant malheureusement de la réponse à sa question.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Chuck. Maintenant. »

« Tout sauf cela je suis désolé. Mes instructions sont très claires. »

« Des instructions ? Donc vous êtes en contact avec lui ! »

Tom sentit une bouffée de chaleur le saisir. Il s'agissait de son premier contact avec la jeune femme et jusque-là, elle correspondait parfaitement à sa réputation. Elle était terrifiante.

« Mademoiselle Waldorf, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Chuck n'est pas ici, et n'est pas joignable pour l'instant. » Il se tut un instant, sentant toujours sur lui le regard furieux de Blair.

« Tom, je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien saisit qui j'étais, et le degré d'urgence de ma demande. Je peux vous garantir que lorsque j'aurai pu parler à Chuck, et qu'il apprendra que j'ai été retardée par vous dans ma démarche, votre poste sera plus que compromis. » Elle laissa ses mots pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme, puis reprit avec un sourire : »Vous appréciez votre poste Tom ? »

Le jeune homme sentit de la sueur se former sur son dos. Il n'était arrivé au service de Chuck qu'après le départ de Blair pour Monaco. Il n'avait jamais vu le légendaire couple ensemble, mais il connaissait parfaitement leur passé. Il était évident que la disparition de son patron était liée au retour de la jeune femme, mais Blair semblait tellement convaincue de la nécessité de parler à Chuck en urgence qu'il ne sut quoi faire. La démarche ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un ancien amour qui venait simplement aux nouvelles. Derrière l'autorité naturelle de la jeune femme semblait se cacher une vraie détresse, une réelle urgence. Se pouvait-il que Chuck passe à côté de quelque chose de réellement important ?

« Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve. Il s'est occupé de son voyage lui-même. J'ai uniquement été en contact avec lui par mail pour des sujets liés à BI. Il a juste précisé qu'il avait besoin de revoir un endroit pour se rappeler de quelque chose … je ne sais plus très bien, je …. »

« Pour se rappeler de quelque chose ? De quoi exactement ? C'est ridicule ! » Blair sentait la panique la gagner. Ce jeune assistant paraissait assez censé, mais clairement Chuck se doutait qu'il lui parlerait et s'était bien gardé de lui confier la moindre information constructive.

« Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ignore. » L'attention de Tom fut alors détournée par la sonnerie du téléphone. « Je suis désolée, je dois m'occuper de cela ». Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit le combiné, et déporta son attention de Blair quelques secondes.

Blair sentir cette fois une frustration intense la gagner. Voyant que le jeune homme, légèrement débordé par l'absence imprévue de son patron, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle avisa rapidement la double porte en bois qui figurait juste derrière lui. Instinctivement, elle s'avança rapidement devant celle-ci, et actionna la poignée. Avec surprise, elle constata que la porte était ouverte. Elle pénétra donc rapidement dans la pièce, et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Tom était en train de se lever de son fauteuil pour protester, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre Blair referma la porte et la verrouilla vivement.

Elle se retourna doucement, et s'adossa au battant, embrassant du regard la vaste pièce. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Tom qui tambourinait derrière la porte, et s'avança. Elle laissa près de l'entrée du bureau un canapé en cuir ainsi que de profonds fauteuils club au cuir patiné, et se dirigea vers une large bibliothèque intégrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Celle-ci était occupée par quelques œuvres d'art qu'elle se rappelait avoir vues dans le bureau de Bart, et surtout par quelques photos encadrées, qu'elle imaginait soigneusement sélectionnées. Sans surprise, elle découvrit le portrait de sa mère, ainsi qu'une photo du mariage de Bart et Lily. Elle reconnut ensuite Nate et Serena le jour de leur mariage, ainsi que, à sa grande surprise, la photo datant de leur rentrée au lycée réunissant Nate, Chuck, Serena et elle-même. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en passant doucement ses doigts sur le cadre, et poursuivit son exploration. Elle arriva devant une photo de Chuck accompagné d'une jeune femme, à ce qui devait être une soirée de gala. Blair sentit un nœud désagréable se nouer dans son estomac. Elle devina que cela devait être la jeune femme dont lui avait parlé Nate et Serena, et choisit pour l'instant de ne pas s'attarder sur le bonheur simple qui semblait émaner du couple. Poursuivant sa progression, son regard accrocha une photo de paysage, la seule de cette nature en réalité. Sentant un frisson parcourir son dos, elle s'en approcha rapidement, son instinct lui indiquant tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

_Blair était soulagée d'être parvenue à dormir pendant la majorité du vol. Elle avait craint de ne laisser l'angoisse de laisser Audrey pour la première fois prendre le dessus, mais le cachet approprié couplé avec quelques coupes de champagne avait fait son œuvre. L'avion privé qu'elle avait affrété effectuait son approche finale, et elle pouvait voir par le hublot la petite ile qui servait d'aéroport pour ce petit archipel des Seychelles. Elle s'empêcha de trop penser à la longueur ridicule de la piste qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires personnelles dans son sac. _

_L'atterrissage se déroula sans encombre, et comme prévu elle était attendue. Un jeune homme parlant anglais avec un très fort accent la conduisit à une navette rapide qui devait la conduire à son hôtel. Elle surveilla le chargement de ses bagages, et enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'intima en silence l'ordre de profiter de ces vacances. _

_Chuck avait passé comme prévu tout le voyage à travailler sur les dossiers que Tom lui avait préparés. Il venait à peine de ranger le dernier, lorsque l'hôtesse du jet de BI s'approcha de lui avec un plateau, lui indiquant que leur arrivée était proche, et qui ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps s'il souhaitait se restaurer avant l'atterrissage. Sans un mot, il la laissa installer devant lui un club sandwich accompagné d'une coupe de champagne. Il regarda distraitement par le hublot, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre. IL n'avait absolument pas besoin de vacances d'aucune sorte. Son travail l'épanouissait parfaitement. S'éloigner du bureau lui provoquait plus de stress que d'y rester, mais sans surprise, l'union de Lily et de Serena avait eu raison de sa résistance. Il avait donc accepté à contre cœur de prendre une semaine de vacances, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elles le laissent en paix sur le sujet pendant au moins un an à son retour. _

_D'un regard un peu absent, il avisa donc la petite ile qui servait d'aéroport à l'archipel des Seychelles qu'il avait sélectionnée pour sa tranquillité et son isolement total. La piste brune tannée par le soleil se détachait d'une mer au bleu parfait, uniquement troublée par l'écume blanche qui marquait la trace d'une navette rapide qui s'éloignait. Le paysage était absolument sublime. _

_Le bateau qui transportait Blair accosta en douceur à l'unique ponton de l'ile. Une jeune femme élégante, ainsi qu'un groom, se tenaient là à l'attendre. Elle prit la main que lui offrit le pilote pour débarquer du bateau, et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée de retrouver la terre ferme après une traversée de plus d'une heure. Le groom prit en charge en silence ses affaires, tandis que la jeune femme l'accueillait avec politesse. Elle l'invitât à la suivre sur l'ile afin de lui montrer la villa qu'elle occuperait. Blair garda sur le nez ses lunettes noires et maintint la discussion avec son hôte au strict minimum. Elle était venue pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité, et elle aspirait à rallier ses quartiers le plus rapidement possible. Elle se voyait déjà prendre un long bain dans sa salle de bain à ciel ouvert, avant de se permettre une nuit réparatrice après ce long voyage. Au bout du ponton, elle fut invitée à prendre place dans une voiturette électrique. La tranquillité des pensionnaires étaient assurée par l'isolement des lieux d'habitation, et dix minutes furent nécessaires pour rallier l'extrémité de l'ile. Blair admira en silence la végétation luxuriante et les bosquets de fleurs soignés. L'endroit était véritablement paradisiaque. _

_Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une villa dont uniquement la porte était visible depuis la petite route. Blair suivi sa guide à l'intérieur, et pénétra d'abord dans une vaste pièce de vie. Elle découvrit une pièce immense, dont tout un cotée était ouvert sur la plage. Le mobiliers luxueux mais discret appelait à la détente, et un vent léger parcourait la pièce et faisait voler doucement les voiles qui ornaient les ouvertures. Juste devant, une vaste terrasse permettait de manger et de se détendre à l'ombre sur un vaste daybed recouvert de coussins. L'ensemble donnait sur un jardin verdoyant au milieu duquel figuraient sa piscine privée, et un peu plus bas son accès à la plage. L'employée de l'hôtel lui fit ensuite découvrir sa chambre, qui donnait aussi sur la plage, ainsi que son dressing et sa salle de bain. A l'autre extrémité de la maison figurait sa salle de sport privée ainsi qu'une salle de massage. L'ensemble était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Toute la maison était balayée par l'air marin. Blair écoutait la jeune femme avec distraction. Elle découvrait surtout avec plaisir son refuge pour les prochains jours, et se félicitait de son choix. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se lassa de l'exposé et congédia l'employée après lui avoir demandé de lui faire amener un plateau léger. _

_Blair passa la fin de la journée à se détendre dans un bain. Elle dina sur la terrasse avec pour seule compagnie un bon roman, et se coucha tôt avec la ferme intention de profiter pleinement de sa première journée de vacance. _

_L'avion de Chuck atterri sur la petite piste, et il fut rapidement mené au bateau qui devait le conduire à l'hôtel. A la suite de la traversée, il fut mené à sa villa personnelle, et s'installa rapidement. Engourdi par le voyage, il congédia le personnel pour la soirée, et s'installa dans le hamac au bord de sa piscine. Il observait les vagues se briser avec régularité sur la plage, et trouva le mouvement apaisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, et s'avança lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le sable. Il se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures, et avança pied nu sur la plage, savourant la sensation du sable tiède sur sa peau nue. _

_Il resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil affleurait à l'horizon. La mer avait pris une teinte grise, nuancée par l'écume qui se formait au gré des vagues. Quelques nuages se coloraient de orange, et donnaient l'impression d'être tout près du soleil, qui continuait doucement sa descente. Chuck se tenait là, pied nu dans le sable, la chemise sortie de son pantalon, et les manches de celle-ci roulotées sur ses avant-bras. Il était au bout du monde, et seul au monde. Fermant les yeux, il laissa l'air marin caresser son visage et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à ne pas se concentrer volontairement sur quelque chose, son esprit afficha devant ses yeux l'image de Blair. Il serra les paupières un peu plus fort, et fut surpris comme à chaque fois par la force de l'étau qui lui serra le cœur. Au début, il avait tenté de se rassurer en se disant que cette force allait faiblir. Que la douleur était atroce, mais que cela irait de mieux en mieux. Et pourtant. Il était là. Il avait réussi à ne pas laisser sa vie s'écrouler. Il avait tenté de réaliser des choses pour lui-même, et y était parvenu. Mais au bout de plusieurs années, toutes les réalisations, tous les bonheurs, tous les paysages paradisiaques étaient toujours vides de sens sans elle à ses côtés. _

_Blair se réveilla le lendemain matin reposée. Le cachet qu'elle avait pris en se couchant allié à la tranquillité de l'endroit lui avait réussi. Elle savoura tranquillement comme à son habitude les quelques secondes qui suivait son réveil, le seul moment où elle s'autorisait à penser à lui. Comme d'habitude, son esprit l'imagina couché à côté d'elle, ses bras autour de sa taille, et son visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle retira ensuite le masque de ses yeux, et savoura la vue qui s'offrait à elle, la journée s'annonçait magnifique. _

_Ce jour-là elle profita sans scrupule de la solitude. Elle vivait chaque jour entouré d'une foule de gens qui se trouvaient là contre son gré, et la tranquillité qu'elle retrouvait sur l'île avait quelque chose de sacré. Elle passa donc la journée au bord de la piscine, à lire tranquillement en peaufinant son bronzage. Elle se fit amener tous ses repas, qu'elle dégusta dans le silence. Quand vint la fin de l'après-midi, elle caressa l'idée de profiter du restaurant de l'hôtel, que l'on disait excellent. Elle prit soin de réserver une table isolée, qui se trouvait au bout d'un ponton au-dessus de l'eau. Plus que tout elle souhaitait continuer à profiter de cette tranquillité qui lui faisait tant de bien._

_Le soir arrivant, elle prit le temps d'appeler Audrey comme elle l'avait promis à la petite fille. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa fille, à peine âgée de 2 ans, soit bien consciente qu'elle lui parlait au téléphone, mais elle tenait à ce contact. Elle se prépara ensuite tranquillement, et revêtit une robe noire courte et moulante qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu porter à Monaco. Au diable les convenances ici. Elle chaussa des sandales plates, et choisit de ne porter aucuns bijoux, sa peau déjà bronzée ne nécessitant pas d'être davantage mise en valeur. Elle se contenta de remonter ses cheveux en un chignon flou, dans lequel elle piqua une simple fleur. Ainsi parée, elle monta dans la voiturette que le restaurant lui avait envoyée. _

_Chuck passa sa première journée à travailler. La mélancolie qui l'avait saisi lors de cette première soirée sur la place l'avait effrayé, et il sentait instinctivement qu'il avait besoin d'être distrait s'il voulait revenir de ces vacances forcées avec toute sa tête. _

_Il s'était donc installé avec l'ensemble de ses dossiers ainsi que son ordinateur sur la terrasse, et ne s'était autorisé que quelques plongeons dans la piscine afin de se rafraichir aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Comme il s'y attendait, à la fin de la journée il n'eut qu'une envie, sortir de cette villa. Il réserva donc une table au restaurant de l'hôtel. Chuck avait le sentiment agréable d'avoir passé une journée productive, même si le cadre lui pesait déjà. Il se prépara donc pour le diner l'esprit assez tranquille. Il choisit un simple pantalon en coton, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il enfila directement pied nu une paire de mocassin, et c'est dans cette mise étonnamment décontractée pour qui connaissait Chuck Bass qu'il embarqua à bord d'une voiturette qui le mena au restaurant de l'hôtel._

_Blair pénétra dans le restaurant, et ne fut pas surprise de constater que celui-ci était, sur le même modèle que sa villa, totalement ouvert sur la plage. De larges voiles blanc barraient les ouvertures, et ondulaient au rythme de la brise marine. L'espace était assez vaste, surtout comparé au petit nombre de tables qui y étaient dressées. Celles-ci étaient donc espacées, et permettaient aux clients de l'hôtel de diner en toute intimité. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par le maitre d'hôtel qui la guida au travers de la vaste pièce, et s'engagea sur une passerelle qui menait à un ponton en bois surplombant la mer. Conformément à sa demande, c'est là que sa table avait été dressée. Elle s'installa et commanda simplement une bouteille de son champagne vintage préféré, ainsi qu'un homard grillé. C'était bien là le but de ce séjour. Les plaisirs simples, le luxe auquel elle a toujours été habituée, et l'intimité retrouvée_

_Chuck pénétra dans la salle de restaurant, et balaya l'endroit du regard. Il ne fut pas surpris, l'ensemble était à l'image du reste de l'hôtel. Il avisa les quelques couples qui dinaient en tête à tête à la lueur des bougies, et demanda immédiatement au maître d'hôtel à être installé au bar. C'était encore là qu'il se sentirait le plus à sa place. Dès qu'il fut installé, il commanda tout de suite un scotch ainsi qu'un simple homard grillé. Il savait que ceux-ci était péchés le jour-même sur l'ile, et qu'ils valaient la peine d'être dégustés. _

_Il fut rapidement servi, et pris son temps pour diner, faisant régulièrement signe au barman de remplir de nouveau son verre. Il avait perdu l'habitude de boire autant, mais il trouvait son environnement terriblement déprimant. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans ce paradis pour jeunes mariés avec pour seule compagnie ses dossiers et un barman qui servait de trop petits verres ? Il secoua la tête pour se rafraichir les idées, et il commença à observer son environnement au-delà de la salle de restaurant. La plage était si proche qu'il entendait le bruit des vagues se brisant sur le sable. La lune se reflétait sur la surface de la mer. Son regard balaya la surface de l'eau et il finit par remarquer une sorte de paillote au-dessus de la mer, reliée à la plage par un ponton en bois. Il plissa les yeux, ne parvenant pas à distinguer ce qui s'y trouvait. Il prit son verre de scotch, et se rapprocha de la rambarde qui séparait le restaurant de la plage. Il s'y appuya d'une main, et de l'autre porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il vida ce qui s'y trouvait d'une seule traite, et plissa les yeux pour les habituer à l'obscurité. _

_Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il finit par distinguer une table simplement éclairée par des bougies, et la silhouette d'une femme qui y était assise. Elle semblait seule, et la seule chose qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas fit qu'elle bougeait régulièrement pour porter à sa bouche sa flute de champagne. Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait par contraste que la fleur blanche dont elle avait orné ses cheveux, ainsi que la ligne de sa nuque et de ses épaules. _

_Le cœur de Chuck se serra, réalisant qu'il n'était sans doute pas la seule personne sur cette île à se sentir seule. _

_Son regard s'attarda encore un instant sur la silhouette, puis son regard baissa jusqu'à son verre vide, et il décida que son diner en solitaire avait bien assez duré. Il fit le chemin inverse jusqu'au bar, sur lequel il reposa son verre. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir la compagnie du chauffeur de la voiture électrique, et choisit de rentrer à sa villa par la plage. Il ressorti donc du restaurant qu'il contourna, il retira ses chaussures qu'il prit dans sa main, et commença à marcher dans le sable, avec pour seule lumière celle de la lune. _

_Le diner de Blair avait été excellent. Simple, mais excellent. Elle venait de reposer sa flute vide sur la table, quand elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle n'avait pris avec elle aucune étole pouvant la réchauffer, et décida donc qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle repoussa sa chaise, et descendit avec précaution la passerelle qui la ramenait sur la plage. Elle repassa dans la salle de restaurant, et en sortit pour trouver une voiturette qui, heureusement, l'attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans le salon de sa villa. _

_Blair décida qu'elle avait envie d'une dernière flute de champagne. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour prendre une fine étole de cachemire qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules, et repassa dans le salon. Conformément à ses directives, une bouteille de son champagne préféré se trouvait sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'en approcha, et déboucha la bouteille. Elle se servit une flute, pour se diriger vers sa terrasse. Elle savoura de pouvoir profiter ainsi de l'air sans être gênée par le froid. Elle prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée, et contempla tranquillement la pleine lune dans le ciel sans nuage. Elle réalisa que d'où elle était, elle ne pouvait en voir le reflet sur la mer. Elle s'avança donc le long de sa piscine privée, et parcouru le court chemin qui la séparait de la plage. _

_Chuck avançait tranquillement les pieds dans le sable, ses chaussures à la main. Il sentait l'ivresse des verres de scotch qu'il avait trop rapidement bus monter en lui, et son sang se réchauffer. Il continuait s'avancer entre les palmiers et la mer, son esprit se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues. La vue était la même que depuis le restaurant. Les vagues qui se brisaient avec une régularité hypnotisante, la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer, le sable fin qui coulait sous ses pieds, et la végétation dense. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Ses pas défilaient, mais son environnement restait le même. Il en avait l'habitude. A New York les jours passaient, tous différents. De nouveaux projets, de nouveaux collaborateurs, de nouveaux accomplissements. Les louanges de la presse, la fierté de Lily, les félicitations de ses amis. Et toujours le même vide immense lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir. Cela ne changeait pas. _

_Blair serrait autour d'elle son étole, et savourait sa coupe de champagne. Elle ferma les yeux, et savoura la sensation de l'air sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. La solitude lui procurait un apaisement immense, dont elle avait cruellement besoin. A Monaco sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus. Elle doutait de ne jamais avoir davantage d'autonomie, et déjà elle ne maitrisait rien. Pas son emploi du temps, pas ses déplacement, ni l'éducation de sa fille. Cette parenthèse hors du temps lui permettait enfin de se laisser aller, d'être elle-même sans craindre les regards ennemis. _

_Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique. Elle tourna tout de suite la tête, pour réaliser qu'un homme semblait s'approcher d'elle sur la plage. Elle ne distinguait pour l'instant que sa chemise blanche, qui se détachait dans la pénombre. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle eut pour seul reflexe de reculer de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la végétation à laquelle elle faisait dos. _

_Chuck continuait sa marche, et commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi ce mode de transport pour rallier sa chambre. Cette promenade était longue et ennuyeuse. Au final il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer et dormir, afin d'être en forme le lendemain et de pouvoir se mettre tôt au travail. _

_Il était en train de faire mentalement la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire en priorité quand son regard accrocha un mouvement à la limite de la végétation. Il distingua dans la pénombre une silhouette de femme, et il reconnut la fleur blanche de la silhouette du restaurant. _

_Se pensant à l'abri dans l'obscurité, Blair observa la silhouette se rapprocher d'elle. Elle remarqua la démarche assurée, les larges épaules mises en valeur par une chemise ajustée. Indépendamment de son esprit, son regard remonta lentement le long de la silhouette, et atteint la ligne de la mâchoire. Blair sentit, avant de savoir. Son corps avait commencé à réagir, avant même de comprendre. Elle se sentit trembler, avant que ses yeux ne remontent vers les lèvres ourlées, et le nez fort. Au moment où elle atteint son magnifique regard, elle avait commencé sans s'en rendre compte à avancer sur la plage, se détachant de l'obscurité. _

_Chuck constata distraitement que la silhouette féminine se déplaçait. Sans y réfléchir, son regard s'attarda sur elle. Il remarqua d'abord la magnifique robe noire moulante Hervé Leger, puis la démarche de la jeune femme, le balancement de ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, une image de souvenir s'affichant sur ses paupières clauses. Non. Il refusa de se laisser dans cette direction, il devait rester dans la réalité. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, à peine une seconde plus tard, et son visage était soudain en plein dans la lumière de la lune. _

_Blair avait avancé dans sa direction sans réfléchir, ni même penser. Ses bras était retombés le long de son corps, et elle avait laissé tomber derrière elle sa flute ainsi que son étole, qui avait glissé le long de son bras avant de s'échouer sur le sable. Elle sentait tout. Tout de manière décuplée. Elle semblait sentir chaque battement de son cœur dans chacune de ses veines, comme une intense et chaude pulsation. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait se déchirer sous la force des battements, et elle parvenait à peine à respirer correctement. Sa gorge était tellement nouée que ses inspirations étaient totalement hachées. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, désormais bien consciente de qui se trouvait en face d'elle. _

_Chuck se figea instantanément. Il sentit à peine ses chaussures tomber lourdement à ses pieds, hypnotisé par la vision qui se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux dévoraient avidement son visage, son corps. Apres s'être contenté pendant tellement longtemps d'images, de souvenirs, il était en manque d'elle. Alors il la dévorait des yeux, mémorisant tout. Les traits de son visage, la façon dont elle était coiffée, la ligne pure de son cou et de ses épaules, son buste moulé dans cette robe magnifique, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes bronzées. Il voulait tout mémoriser, car une telle vision n'allait pas rester à sa portée bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? _

_Et soudain, elle était là, lui faisant face. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Chuck se contentait de contempler son visage avidement. Et il ressentit comme un choc sur sa main. Un choc, suivi d'une intense sensation de chaleur, de douceur, alors que ses doigts caressaient les siens doucement, les entrelaçant progressivement. _

_Blair ne pensait plus. Elle agissait par instinct, car son esprit était incapable de formuler ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'elle fit finalement face à Chuck, aucun mot ne lui vint. Elle laissa son corps agir, et elle sentit sa main s'approcher de la sienne, et la saisir doucement. _

_Blair et Chuck se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles. Leurs mains étaient simplement jointes, et leurs visages se faisaient face. L'intensité de leurs regards respectifs captivait totalement l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants, Chuck remonta près de son visage la main de Blair, qu'il embrassa avec dévotion. _

_« Blair »_

Et Blair sut ou se trouvait Chuck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : **

C'est devant un Tom perplexe que Blair passa sans un mot. Elle en avait assez vu. Se retrouver dans le bureau de Chuck, dans le monde qu'il s'était construit en son absence, l'avait profondément atteinte. Elle tentait de rester concentrée sur son objectif, ramener Chuck à Manhattan, mais son esprit était incontrôlable, parcouru d'images issues de leur histoire, de leur passé. Lui. Il était partout.

Mais le plus urgent était de ramener le père de sa fille. Elle devait s'empêcher à tout prix de voir au-delà. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée dans le bureau. Les souvenirs de leur séjour aux Seychelles avaient défilé dans son esprit, et l'évidence s'était imposée. Chuck était reparti là-bas pour se rappeler ce qui s'y était passé. Pour y puiser la force nécessaire pour gérer son retour dans sa vie.

Elle refit rapidement le chemin inverse au sein des locaux de BI, traversa le hall, et s'engouffra à l'arrière de sa voiture. C'est une fois à l'abri des regards qu'elle commença à lister les options qui s'offraient à elle. Audrey attendait de rencontrer son père. Hors il n'existait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps Chuck comptait consacrer à sa retraite. Il fallait donc aller le chercher là-bas. Impossible pour elle d'y emmener Audrey, et tout aussi difficile de laisser sa fille plusieurs jours dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des gens qui, même si ils avaient toute sa confiance, ne l'avait rencontré qu'il y a quelques jours.

Blair ne vit qu'une personne capable d'aller là-bas et de ramener le père de sa fille, et donna immédiatement l'adresse du Spectator à son chauffeur.

Le trajet fut heureusement rapide, et Blair fut introduite dans le bureau de Nate. Celui-ci l'y rejoint rapidement.

« Désolée Blair, j'étais en réunion. Comment s'est passée ta visite chez BI ? »

« Nate je sais où il est … »

« Je pensais bien que tu ferais une certaine impression sur Tom, mais j'avoue que même venant de toi une telle efficacité me surprend ! » répondit Nate un sourire aux lèvres.

Blair balaya l'argument de son ami d'un geste de la main « Oh rassure toi, le valet de Chuck n'a rien voulu lâcher. Sa fidélité est louable mais il semble manquer de …. résilience. »

« Il résiste à Chuck depuis plusieurs années je te rappelle, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. »

« Et bien pour ma part, il n'a pas tenu deux minutes. Bref nous évoquerons les problématiques de personnel de notre ami un peu plus tard. Il est aux Seychelles. J'ai besoin que tu aille le chercher. »

Nate ne put s'empêcher de suspendre le rangement actif de son bureau qu'il avait entreprit pendant son échange avec Blair, et leva sur elle un regard perplexe. « Pardon ? »

« Quelle partie de ma phrase n'était pas claire ? »

« Voyons par quoi commencer … Déjà comment peux-tu être sure qu'il est là-bas ? Sans oublier … Pourquoi les Seychelles ? Et encore mieux … Pourquoi moi ? »

Blair soupira doucement en secouant la tête. Elle prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Nate. C'est-à-dire assez pour le convaincre d'y aller, sans pour autant lui dévoiler plus de choses que nécessaire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Chuck avait pu leur confier à propos de son voyage, et le moment de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied semblait inapproprié.

« Tu sais que Chuck a passé des vacances aux Seychelles il y a un peu plus de deux ans n'est-ce pas ? »

Nate, toujours perplexe, s'installa derrière son bureau, et inclina le dossier de son fauteuil. Il sentait que l'histoire allait être longue. « Hum oui, Serena et Lily lui ont fait pression pendant des mois pour qu'il prenne quelques jours de repos loin de BI »

« Et a tu remarqué quelque chose à son retour ? »

« Cela commence à faire un moment mais … je pense que ça correspond à peu près au moment où il s'est rapproché de Rose. Pourquoi ? Comment es-tu même au courant de ce voyage ? »

« Car j'y étais aussi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Aux Seychelles. Dans le même hôtel. Au même moment. »

Nate commença par pur reflexe à se masser doucement les tempes, sentant une migraine arriver. « Ah, ça ne peut rien augurer de bon … »

« Nate je t'en prie, ne me vexe pas ! Bref nous nous sommes vus la bas. Nous avons… parlé. Bref si son départ soudain correspond à l'annonce de mon retour, je te garantis qu'il est là-bas. J'ai besoin qu'il rentre vite Nate, je vais bientôt être à court de prétexte pour Audrey. Sa vie vient de changer radicalement et elle a besoin de nouveaux repères. Et vite. Et Chuck est le plus important de ces repères. »

« Et tu ne peux pas aller là-bas avec elle, et encore moins la laisser ici suffisamment longtemps pour te permettre de le ramener. »

« Exactement. » Blair se leva pour faire face au bureau de son ami. « Je ne te demanderai pas cela si j'avais une autre option. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois rester ici et reconstruire une vie pour ma fille, et j'ai besoin que tu me ramène son père. »

Nate ne put s'empêcher de se trouver distrait par la beauté à couper le souffle du paysage. Il était venu ici concentré sur sa mission, et n'avait pas du tout anticipé un tel cadre. Le calme était total, le temps magnifique, et la plage parfaite. Pendant quelques instants, il s'imagina passer ici une semaine de repos avec sa femme, et trouva l'idée dans un premier temps plutôt séduisante. Puis la raison de sa présence le heurta de nouveau, et ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'avaient fait Blair et Chuck dans cet endroit risquer de lui gâcher ses vacances.

Il venait de s'installer dans sa villa, et s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son ami. Selon les indications données par Blair, il pouvait être soit dans son ancienne chambre, soit dans la sienne. Nate enfila donc une tenue plus confortable et partit à pied sur la plage.

Chuck était allongé sur un transat au bord de sa piscine privée. Il était vêtu uniquement d'un maillot de bain et d'un peignoir de l'hôtel, et buvait un scotch en silence, fixant d'un air absent un point devant lui. La bouteille qui se trouvait sur une petite table à sa portée était à moitié vide.

Il savait pourquoi il était revenu ici. Dans sa villa. Elle était de retour. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pour lui ? Il était la seule variable dans l'équation. Et il se faisait lui-même pitié d'en être encore là au bout de plusieurs années. Le grand Chuck Bass. Encore réduit à se morfondre pour son amour de jeunesse des années après. Il avait ressenti le besoin intense de se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait passer à autre chose. Il était donc là. Il se remémorait méthodiquement tout ce qui s'était passé deux ans auparavant. Scène par scène. Et il resterait là jusqu'à qu'il soit de nouveau dans le même état d'esprit. Et il n'était même pas près d'avoir accompli cette tâche à ce stade.

Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette masculine qui semblait s'avancer vers lui. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil afin de distinguer de qui il s'agissait, et il ne put retenir un demi-sourire ironique en reconnaissait son ami.

« Nathaniel. Je pensais que quitte à vouloir me ramener de force à Manhattan, elle se serait chargée elle-même du travail. » Il dévisagea son ami avec circonspection. « Vous n'avez pas les même arguments, désolé. »

Nate laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et s'assit sur le transat voisin de celui de son ami.

« Sympa l'hôtel. »

« Normalement, tu y es en paix. »

« Il a fallu à Blair à peu près deux minutes pour deviner ou tu étais. Je suis certain que tu aurais fait mieux si tu n'avais pas voulu être trouvé. »

« Certes. Mais je ne suis pas venu me cacher. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je ne suis pas venu jouer à cache-cache. Tu dois rentrer avec moi. Maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je n'ai pas terminé ce pour quoi je suis venu. »

« Chuck. Tu as passé des vacances avec Blair ici et à ton retour, tu n'étais plus le même. Tu t'es mis avec Rose. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce que tu fais là. »

« Ce qui n'explique pas ta présence. En quoi tout cela te concerne ? »

« Moi ? En rien. Sauf que tu dois rentrer. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois gérer. Et il y a urgence. »

« J'en déduis que tu me laisseras dans le noir sur la nature de cette fameuse urgence. »

Nate soupira, et sans un mot tendit la main verre la bouteille de scotch, dont il se servit un large verre. Fixant l'horizon, il le but en deux gorgées, puis se retourna vers son ami.

« Fais-moi confiance. Tu dois rentrer. »

Chuck fixa l'horizon en silence. Une vague glacée était en train de s'abattre dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas prêt. Et pourtant il allait devoir la revoir.

« Avons-nous au moins le temps de terminer cette bouteille ? »

Nate pivota afin de s'allonger sur le transat à coté de Chuck. « Nous allons le prendre. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence uniquement interrompu par le choc du goulot de la bouteille alors qu'ils remplissaient leurs verres, Nate ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. « Chuck que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son verre, et fit délicatement tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre en cristal. Il déglutit lentement, puis porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. « Disons qu'elle a fait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la personne que j'aimais, si tant est qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été. »

Il reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table et se leva de son transat. Il noua soigneusement son peignoir autour de son torse bronzé, et commença à se diriger vers l'intérieur de la villa. « Allons-y. »

Les deux amis voyagèrent en silence. Nate sentait que Chuck avait besoin de se reprendre, de se préparer pour ce qu'il attendait. Et justement, sachant ce qu'il attendait, il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Il avait vu Chuck avancer, grandir, murir au court des dernières années. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais cette fois il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment il allait réagir. La nouvelle allait l'atteindre au plus profond de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Son amour pour Blair, sa famille. Apprendre que si les Grimalid n'étaient pas intervenus, il serait aujourd'hui père de famille, et marié à l'amour de sa vie. Il allait devoir gérer le fait d'être passé à côté de sa vie. Il allait s'en vouloir de ne pas s'être assez battu. Il allait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir fait vérifier la paternité du bébé de Blair. Il allait s'en vouloir d'arriver trop tard dans la vie de sa fille. Nate ne savait pas qui pouvait se relever de cela, et encore moins son ami.

Chuck était reconnaissait à Nate de respecter son besoin de silence et de tranquillité. Même si il n'était pas certain que de laisser son esprit vagabonder de la manière dont il le faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures était la meilleure méthode. Malgré un calme apparent, il était en train de perdre la tête. Et une question le hantait plus que toute autre. Pourquoi. Pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant ? Il avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir repris sa vie en main. BI, Rose, de bonnes relations avec ses amis et Lily. Il avait enfin retrouvé son équilibre après avoir vu son monde s'écrouler. Et soudain il se retrouvait au même endroit, dos au mur, s'apprêtant à tout voir de nouveau changer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle était de retour dans sa vie et tout allait changer, quelle que soit la raison de son retour.

Chuck et Nate montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait à la descente de l'hélicoptère. Les lumières familière de Manhattan brillaient dans la nuit, et Chuck comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. A ce stade il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être passif, il devait aller la voir et en finir. Etre fixé une bonne fois pour toutes.

Nate l'interrogea après que le chauffeur eut refermé la porte sur eux. « Tu veux venir diner à la maison ? Prendre des forces avant de rentrer chez toi ? Je crois que tu y es attendu par Rose. »

« Rose …. Elle est venue te voir j'imagine ? » Chuck ne pouvait croire qu'il ne se souciait de son sort que maintenant. Il se dégoutait lui-même de la traiter avec aussi peu de respect. Il était redevenu exactement l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Celui qui brisait et faisait le malheur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Oui, cela a été son premier réflexe lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée toute seule chez toi, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille vide. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Je lui ai dit ce que je savais Chuck, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que Blair rentrait à Manhattan, et que je te l'avais annoncé a priori juste avant que tu ne disparaisse. Et que c'était sans doute lié. »

Chuck garda le silence. Il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il devait faire, mais ne s'était pas encore totalement convaincu. Il ne s'imaginait pas revoir Rose, qui allait vouloir et méritait des explications, sans avoir parlé à Blair d'abord. Il ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement que non, il n'était pas prêt, comme pour faire taire la voix qui lui intimait d'aller la voir. La partie de lui qui voulait être fixé une bonne fois pour toutes finit par l'emporter. Et Nate entendit sans surprise Chuck donner l'adresse de Blair à leur chauffeur.

Blair venait de coucher Audrey dans sa nouvelle chambre et redescendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de thé bien méritée avec Dorota. Depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Nate à la recherche de Chuck, elle avait entreprit de s'occuper au maximum. Et le premier projet qui s'était présenté était bien sur la réhabilitation de son penthouse.

Elle ne s'était accordé aucun répit. Elles avaient géré avec Dorota une armée d'ouvriers, qu'Audrey avait observés en train de s'agiter dans l'appartement. Celui-ci avait plu à la petite fille. Bien moins vaste que le palais monégasque qu'elle connaissait, mais tellement plus chaleureux. Elle pouvait voir que sa mère s'y sentait bien, et le courant était tout de suite bien passé avec Dorota … Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Blair descendit donc les escaliers et s'installa en face de Dorota pendant que celle-ci leur servait deux tasses. Epuisée, les deux femmes burent leur thé en silence, chacune faisant mentalement la liste des choses restant à faire le lendemain. Elles furent tirées de leurs réflexions respectives par le tintement de l'ascenseur, annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

D'un geste, Blair indiqua à Dorota d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait, tandis qu'elle se levait de son tabouret et ajustait rapidement sa robe et sa coiffure. Etait-ce son cœur ou sa tête qui lui avait prédit son arrivée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Mais le retour de Dorota dans la pièce lui annonçant l'arrivée de Chuck ne la surprit pas.

« Je prépare champagne tout de suite, » murmura Dorota, angoissée par l'issue de la discussion que sa patronne s'apprêtait à avoir. Blair l'entendit à peine, et se dirigea sans un mot vers le foyer.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et elle distingua à peine sa silhouette. Il se tenait non loin de l'ascenseur, son imperméable encore posé sur le bras. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le vit sursauter lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Elle n'osa plus s'avancer davantage, et s'arrêta donc à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Tu es revenu, » lui dit-elle simplement.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ton mercenaire s'est chargé de me mettre dans l'avion du retour. » Chuck fut lui-même surpris par la dureté de son ton. Le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle semblait décuplé par sa présence.

« Chuck … »

« Pourquoi est-tu là ? », la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Blair ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se ravisa, et se contenta d'indiquer de la main le canapé du salon, l'invitant à s'y installer.

Chuck la fixait d'un regard sombre et intense, attendant une explication. Il suivit du regard le canapé qu'elle lui indiquait, et finit par s'y diriger d'un pas nerveux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Dorota ressorti de la cuisine portant un plateau. Blair fixait Chuck, se demandant encore comment elle allait lui annoncer la raison de son retour, tandis que lui fixait Dorota, perplexe. Alors que la gouvernante installait devant eux une bouteille de champagne glacée ainsi que deux coupes, Chuck ne put s'empêcher de glisser froidement à Blair : « Est-ce un rendez-vous galant ? »

Blair leva les yeux sur lui, interdite par la sècheresse de son ton. Dorota eut la même réaction, et sursauta, avant de se contenter de quitter la pièce, décidant au final de les laisser ouvrir seuls leur bouteille.

Blair fixait Chuck sans savoir par où commencer. Elle s'attendait à être confrontée à cette réaction. Elle l'avait voulu un temps, l'avait provoqué, même si cela lui semblait parfaitement vide de sens aujourd'hui. Qui aurait pu anticiper que les choses se passeraient de cette manière. Constatant que Chuck ne prenait pas l'initiative d'ouvrir la bouteille, elle finit par s'en charger, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de courage.

Chuck l'observait toujours en silence, sentant son irritation monter de minute en minute. Voyant que Blair bataillait avec la bouteille, il finit par lui prendre des mains et par la reposer bruyamment sur la table. Il lui fit face et la prit sans ménagement par les épaules : « Blair ça suffit ! Dit moi ce que tu as à me dire, ou je te promets que je quitte cet appartement dans la minute et que tu ne me reverras jamais ! »

Blair avait sursauté tant au contact brulant des mains de Chuck sur ses épaules qu'a la brutalité de ses propos. Elle se sentit prise d'un tremblement, et n'avait plus de contrôle sur son visage, sur la manière dont elle le regardait.

Chuck observa le visage de Blair se décomposer devant il, et ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Il prenait jusque-là son retour pour une forme de caprice, mais soudain il ne savait plus. Il vit dans son regard une chose qu'il y avait rarement vue. Peut-être lorsqu'elle avait perdu Yale, ou lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Louis. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son instinct lui dicta de se calmer, sentant qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. « Blair de quoi s'agit-il, parle-moi», reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient ses mains et ses bras à ce simple contact, il se força à la regarder calmement dans les yeux. « Dis-moi ».

Blair plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant d'y trouver la force dont elle avait besoin pour de nouveau chambouler le monde de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé au-delà de la raison. Elle lut enfin dans son regard sombre la chaleur qu'elle savait qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, du moins jusque-là, et elle commença à parler.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris par hasard le groupe sanguin de Louis. Et j'ai compris qu'il était incompatible avec celui d'Audrey. J'ai appelé Serena qui est venu à Monaco, je lui ai remis des cheveux d'Audrey pour qu'elle fasse un test de paternité avec toi. » Elle reprit son souffle. « Audrey est ta fille Chuck, notre fille. »

Chuck fixait Blair d'un regard sombre et vide, ne se rendant pas réellement compte qu'il tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes. Il entendait les mots qu'elle prononçait, mais leur signification semblait ne pas vouloir remonter jusqu'à son cerveau.

Prenant son silence pour une invitation à poursuivre son explication, Blair reprit : « Dès que je l'ai su, je me suis enfuie du palais en pleine nuit avec elle, et nous sommes allées à Paris. Louis m'y a suivi bien sûr, car je n'avais pas le droit de quitter Monaco avec Audrey comme tu le sais. Il ne savait pas Chuck, c'est Sophie qui a détourné le résultat du premier test de paternité que j'ai fait ici, à New York. Mes parents lui ont fait signer une renonciation de paternité. Le divorce est déjà en cours. Nous sommes libres. »

Blair fixait toujours Chuck intensément, cherchant dans ses yeux, sur son visage, un début de réaction, ou du moins un signe qu'il l'avait seulement entendue. Mais son magnifique visage était aussi immobile que celui d'une statue. Elle serra doucement ses mains dans les sienne.

Sentir les mains de Blair bouger dans les siennes fit à Chuck l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il échappa rapidement à son emprise. Il se leva du canapé ou ils étaient tous les deux assis, et se dirigea en silence vers une desserte sur laquelle se trouvait une carafe en cristal remplie de scotch ainsi que plusieurs verre. Il se servit généreusement, et se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle brulait un feu. Il ne but pas, il resta simplement debout, comme hypnotisé par les flammes.

Lorsque Chuck brisa le contact, et s'éloigna d'elle, lorsqu'elle ne put plus puiser dans son regard la force dont elle avait tant besoin, Blair se sentit d'écrouler à l'intérieur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses paupières se refermèrent, comme pour conserver cette marque de tristesse à l'intérieur, pour elle-même, et elle dû essuyer du dos sa main la larme qui déboula sur sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, et se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui en silence et une fois derrière Chuck, posa doucement sa main sur son bras. « Chuck ? »

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit son corps se figer à son contact. « Chuck, je sais que cette nouvelle est inimaginable. J'en connais la portée, parce qu'elle change ma vie, tout comme la tienne, et tout comme celle d'Audrey. » Elle sentit malgré elle sa gorge se nouer. « Elle vient de perdre le seul père qu'elle ait connu, le seul pays dans lequel elle ait jamais vécu. Elle a besoin de nous deux maintenant. » Elle reprit son souffle en une seule goulée d'air, comme pour ravaler le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. « Chuck s'il te plait… »

Chuck était encore physiquement dans la pièce, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il revoyait des images, des scènes devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Blair lui annonçant être enceinte de Louis, lui en train de lui promettre d'aimer l'enfant d'un autre comme si c'était le sien, l'accident, Blair emmenée de force dans les Hampton, leur rencontre sur la plage, Serena lui annonçant son départ, leur retrouvailles sur cette plage paradisiaque. Tout cela pour rien. La seule raison qui leur avait imposé à tous de vivre ces épreuves, n'existait en fait pas.

Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il se retourna soudainement, pour réaliser qu'il était seul dans le salon plongé dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par le feu en train de mourir dans la cheminé. La bouteille intacte et les flutes se trouvaient toujours sur la table. Il y posa son verre, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers qu'il avait tant de fois gravit pour la retrouver.

Comme dans un rêve, agissant uniquement selon son instinct, il montat les escaliers, traversa le palier et arriva devant sa porte, sur laquelle il frappa doucement.

Blair était montée se coucher plusieurs heures auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de réaction de la part de Chuck, du moins dans l'instant. Elle était passée devant une Dorota inquiète, à laquelle elle n'avait rien pu dire, encore tremblante de l'intensité de leur conversation. Elle était donc entrée sans un mot dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était soigneusement démaquillée, changée, et couchée. C'était toujours là qu'elle se tenait donc. Immobile dans le noir, terrifié par ce qui approchait. Elle avait pensé un temps avoir fait le plus dur en quittant Monaco, en revenant ici avec sa fille. Mais son monde avait changé, elle n'y avait plus de repère, et elle n'était plus sure du tout que elle et sa fille allait y trouver une place. Chuck avait refait sa vie, restait sur le souvenir forcement éprouvant des Seychelles, et ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir privé de sa famille. Elle avait renoncé à eux pour son conte de fée, et les avait puni tous les deux. Elle leur avait volé leur famille, leur avenir, leur bonheur à tous les deux.

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle s'assit d'un coup sur son lit, enlevant d'une main le masque de satin qui recouvrait ses yeux, le faisant glisser sur ses boucles brunes. Elle sauta hors de son lit et avança rapidement vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

L'image de Chuck dans l'encadrement de sa porte la frappa comme à son habitude. Sa beauté, son élégance, sa posture, lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois.

« Elle est ici ? », demanda-t-il simplement.

Interdite, Blair ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ne sachant pas encore ou il voulait en venir. « Oui, dans l'ancienne chambre de Serena », souffla-t-elle.

« Je reviendrais demain matin, à 10h, pour la voir ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Blair ne sut quoi ajouter. Elle sentit uniquement un léger poids se relever de sa poitrine. Elle leva son regard vers lui, et en même temps tendit le bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. C'était son seul reflexe, se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était même pas le fruit d'une réflexion, c'était instinctif. Là, dans l'instant, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose. Et comme dans un cauchemar, elle vit la main de Chuck s'effacer devant la sienne, se dérober. Son regard glissa sur elle, et il recula. Elle sentit la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps se fondre dans l'air, et sa silhouette s'éloigner dans la pénombre du couloir. Et en quelques secondes il était parti.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Chuck venait d'appeler Arthur afin que celui-ci passe le chercher en bas de l'immeuble de Blair, et profitait de ces quelques instants de solitude, debout dans la nuit new-yorkaise. Il sentait le vent souffler doucement autour de lui, et faisait de son mieux pour garder une posture assurée. Il gardait obstinément les mains enfoncées dans ces poches, et regardait droit devant lui, ne cessant de se répéter en boucle ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, comme pour le rendre plus réel à ses yeux. Il restait parfaitement immobile, comme pour se convaincre que la nouvelle dévastatrice qu'il avait apprise ce soir ne pouvait atteindre Chuck Bass. Rien ne le pouvait. Que pouvait-il faire à ce stade à part se répéter cela comme un mantra, presque frénétiquement. Il tentait en vain d'ignorer le violent frisson qui commençait à parcourir son corps lorsque sa limousine se matérialisa devant lui, et qu'Arthur se présentait pour lui en ouvrir la porte.

Chuck réalisa que son fidèle employé le fixait d'un regard interrogatif, attendant une indication, une direction de sa part.

« Contentez-vous de rouler. »

Arthur hocha de la tête en silence, et referma en silence la porte de la voiture après que Chuck se fut installé sur la banquette arrière. Il avait accumulé assez d'expérience auprès de son patron pour comprendre rapidement qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Il regagna en silence le siège conducteur, et se résigna à une nouvelle nuit de conduite solitaire dans Manhattan.

Les tempes de Chuck semblaient vibrer. Vibrer au rythme fou des battements incontrôlés de son cœur, alors que sa mémoire présentait devant ses yeux les images de Blair, les mots fous de Blair. Il tentait en vain de mettre le doigt sur le sens de ses paroles, et échouait lamentablement. Instinctivement, il actionna l'ouverture du bar de sa limousine, et fut soulagé de constater que celui-ci était toujours approvisionné. D'un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il saisit un verre un cristal d'un petit casier, sortit la carafe de son logement, et se servit un large verre. Il considéra l'idée d'y ajouter de la glace, mais abandonna rapidement celle-ci.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, et fit reposer son dos sur la banquette de cuir. Il se sentit légèrement glisser, peu à peu s'affaler, et ne trouva pas la force de se redresser. Il tentait vainement de trouver une cohérence à ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, mais n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit semblait faire barrage. Les mots de Blairs raisonnaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse y trouver un sens. Audrey. Sa fille. Leur fille.

Il évita soigneusement de penser à la rencontre qui l'attendait le lendemain matin, et se rappela les mots de Nate. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Rose l'attendait et en dépit de sa résistance à l'admettre, il lui devait une explication.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Chuck se trouvait enfin dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son appartement. Il sursauta vaguement à l'ouverture des portes coulissantes, et se dit pour se rassurer que raisonnablement, les effets de la fatigue devaient commencer à se faire sentir. Il avança lentement dans la vaste pièce, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver un tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine, là ou Rose avait dû prendre un thé avant d'aller se coucher. Continuant sa progression, il trouva sur le canapé le plaid en cachemire qu'elle préférerait, et dont elle avait dû se servir pour se réchauffer alors qu'elle regardait un film toute seule. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il aimait qu'elle laisse des traces de sa présence disséminées dans son appartement. Apres tant d'année passée à vivre dans un hôtel, il était enfin parvenu, avec son aide, à fonder ce qui se rapprochait beaucoup d'un foyer. Ce n'était certes pas le foyer qu'il s'était un jour autorisé à espérer, mais il s'y sentait bien, en confiance, en sécurité, et plus que tout, aimé.

Il réalisa qu'il avançait sans filets. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à Rose. Elle connaissait bien entendu l'existence de Blair, pour ce qu'elle avait pu en lire à l'époque dans la presse, mais cela était resté entre eux un sujet tabou. Le jour ou Chuck s'était rapproché d'elle, la jeune femme s'était contentée de l'accueillir, se doutant, connaissant la complexité du personnage, qu'il était inutile de le forcer à la confidence. L'engagement de Chuck envers elle se trouvait dans ses actes. Elle faisait aujourd'hui partie de sa famille, vivait pratiquement chez lui, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Laissant ses pensées s'enchainer d'elles même, il continua sa progression dans l'appartement, et approcha enfin de la porte de la chambre principale. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la découverte de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Comme à son habitude, Rose dormait ramassée d'un côté du lit, comme impressionnée par la taille du matelas. Elle portait une nuisette en soie grise toute simple, mais féminine.

Clairement il était attendu, car à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce que Rose se relevait vivement dans le lit, repoussant le drap qui lui couvrait le buste. Elle le dévisageât en silence pendant quelques secondes. Dans son regard, Chuck lut dans un premier temps la surprise, puis le soulagement, et assez rapidement la colère et l'incompréhension.

« Où étais tu ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse et presque résignée.

Chuck prit le temps d'inspirer profondément et de s'approcher doucement de son lit avant de répondre. « Loin. J'avais besoin d'espace pour quelques temps. » Il leva les yeux sur Rose et comprit tout de suite que sa réponse était loin de lui avoir apportée le réconfort qu'elle attendait.

« Où étais tu Chuck, et pourquoi ? »

Chuck devait rapidement décider quoi lui dire. Suffisamment pour l'apaiser, mais rien qui ne puisse l'amener à lui poser des questions auxquelles il était incapable d'apporter une réponse, même pour lui-même.

« Lorsque Nate m'a appris le retour de Blair, j'ai eu un moment de panique, je ne m'y attendais pas et ne m'y étais pas préparé je … ». Secouant doucement la tête, il prit la main de Rose dans la sienne, et reprit son explication. « J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour intégrer la réalité de son retour à New York, qui il y a encore quelques jours était inenvisageable. Tu connais les conditions de son départ, tu dois comprendre que son retour est une sorte de choc, pour nous tous. »

« Surtout pour toi à priori », répondit doucement Rose. Elle s'en voulait d'insister sur ce qu'il semblait à ce stade facile d'ignorer, mais un pressentiment lui serrait la gorge. Bien sûr que le retour de Blair était un choc pour Chuck, mais de là à disparaitre au milieu de la nuit …

Chuck lisait dans les yeux de Rose une inquiétude lancinante, et là dans l'instant, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à exprimer ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Il voulait la rassurer, lui déclarer son amour, mais la seul chose qui hantait son esprit était l'image de Blair lui annonçant qu'il était le père de sa fille, et il n'était absolument pas prêt à lui confier cela. Il avait besoin de se répéter cette réalité comme un mantra, d'arriver à en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Il avait besoin de la rencontrer, de la voir, de chercher dans ses yeux une ressemblance, quelque chose qui puisse rendre la nouvelle réelle.

« Bien sur surtout pour moi, lui répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai aimé cette femme, nous devions passer notre vie ensemble, et tout s'est arrêté si brusquement …. ».

Chuck réalisa que Rose s'était raidie dans le lit à la brutalité de son ton. Elle semblait chercher à maladroitement à ravaler ses larmes et il se sentit soudain minable. Minable de lui imposer tout cela, d'avoir disparu, et maintenant de lui rappeler en pleine nuit que Blair était l'amour de sa vie. Etait.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça. N'y vois pas un signe de quelque chose qui n'existe plus, j'ai juste paniqué. J'aurai du te dire que je partais, j'aurai du te donner des nouvelles, je n'ai pas d'excuse »

Il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Rose enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Chuck, respirant doucement l'odeur rassurante de son parfum qui s'échappait de sa chemise entrouverte. Se laissant aller, elle s'accrocha doucement au tissu et le serra davantage contre lui. Elle était épuisée, l'inquiétude et l'absence de sommeil avait eu raison de sa patience et elle s'en voulait.

« Viens te coucher, » lui répondit-elle simplement d'une voix douce.

Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux, et lui répondit dans un murmure : « Dans une minute ».

Chuck la serra un peu plus fort quelques secondes, puis desserra son étreinte. Il se leva doucement du lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sentant le regard de Rose dans son dos. Il s'obligea à agir posément, et ferma lentement mais fermement la porte de la vaste pièce. Il s'appuya contre la porte close, et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se ramener à la réalité. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit son portable de sa poche, et envoya un message rapide à Tom, lui demandant de faire ouvrir le magasin FAO Swartz une heure plus tôt le lendemain matin. Il pensa un instant que son assistant allait sans doute être assez perplexe de recevoir ce type de message de sa part au milieu de la nuit, et cette réflexion le remit face à l'ampleur de la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise il a quelques heures.

Sans réfléchir il retira l'ensemble de ses vêtements qui tombèrent à ses pieds un à un, et entra dans la grande douche à l'italienne. Il prit d'une main appui sur le mur qui lui faisait face, et de l'autre ouvrit le robinet au maximum. Il laissa pendant de longues minutes l'eau brulante dégouliner sur son corps, tentant de s'empêcher de penser, de mettre des mots sur sa nouvelle paternité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se déconnecta lentement de la réalité. Chuck s'appuya alors contre le carrelage réchauffé par la vapeur d'eau, et se laissa lentement glisser le long de celui-ci. C'est ainsi qu'il reprit conscience, assis sur le sol de sa douche, les genoux remontés devant lui, supportant ses coudes, et le visage enfoui dans ses deux mains.

Il releva lentement la tête et avisa la situation. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Blair. Rose. Audrey. Rose qui devait toujours l'attendre dans on lit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devait à tout prix se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se laisser submerger par la situation. Une étape à la fois et il allait bien y arriver. Prenant appui sur le sol, il se releva aussi prestement que possible, et coupa l'eau. Il sortit de la douche et saisi une épaisse serviette. Il se sécha rapidement et noua le linge autour de ses hanches. Fixant quelques instant son reflet dans le large miroir, il termina ses ablutions avant d'enfiler un simple pantalon de pyjama et de rejoindre Rose dans sa chambre.

Il avança en silence, dans le noir, mais il sentait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Sans un bruit, il souleva la fine couette et se glissa à côté d'elle. Il sentit simplement sa main effleurer la sienne, puis la serrer doucement. Il ne dit rien. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais ne se tourna pas vers elle, ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs, en train de se remémorer d'autres moments.

_Chuck n'entendait plus que les battements assourdissants de son cœur qui battait à toute rompre. Il craignait que ses sens ne le trompent, qu'elle ne se trouve pas réellement juste devant lui, que ses mains ne soient pas réellement dans les siennes à cet instant. Comment était-il arrivé là ? En face d'elle ? Il rentrait simplement de son diner, marchait sur une plage au bout du monde, et la femme de sa vie venait de toute simplement se matérialiser devant ses yeux ?_

_Blair fixait avidement le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne pensait plus. Il était apparu au milieu de nulle part, il était là, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle ne se demandait pas comment, pourquoi, pour combien de temps. Il était là, ils étaient là ensemble, et rien ni personne ne pourrait leur voler ces moments. Si elle avait bien appris une chose de sa vie à Monaco, c'est qu'il était vital de profiter de tous les bons moments que la vie lui envoyait, si elle voulait tenir et rester une bonne mère pour sa fille. C'était instinctif. Son corps réagissait de lui-même, et elle ne ferrait strictement rien pour le freiner. _

_Elle libera doucement ses mains des siennes, et baissa les bras de Chuck le long de son corps. D'un pas, elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait encore et, sans s'arrêter, avec assurance et certitude, avec passion et détermination, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Chuck et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser. _

_Chuck la vit agir au ralenti. Il vit une étincelle s'allumer dans son regard, une fois la surprise passée, et su ce qu'elle allait faire sans doute avant qu'elle ne le sache elle-même. En dépit de cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par l'ampleur de sa réaction. Les sensations qui l'assaillirent le subjuguèrent par leur intensité. Il sentit comme une décharge électrique sur le devant de son corps, quand il réalisa que Blair se pressait contre lui. Il sentit une chaleur intense autour de son coup, là où les bras et les mains de la femme qu'il aimait au-delà de la raison s'accrochaient avec passion. Apres avoir vaguement réalisé tout cela, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà commencé à rendre son baiser à Blair. Ses bras s'étaient déjà noué autour d'elle, de sa taille, de son cou, se perdait dans ses boucles brunes, ne faisait rien d'autre que de la serrer au plus près de lui. _

_Ni Chuck ni Blair ne réalisa à quel point il était improbable que deux personnes ne s'étant pas vu depuis plusieurs années puissent agir aussi instinctivement, naturellement, passionnément, en totale harmonie et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit jamais échangé. Ils étaient au-delà de ça. Leur relation, leurs sentiments étaient hors norme et chacun en avait conscience. Rien chez eux n'était normal, et leur relation était à leur image. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Chuck prit le visage de Blair entre ses mains et s'éloigna doucement de son visage. Il appuya son front contre le sien et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il y lu rapidement ce qu'il y cherchait et se baissa pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et la soulever du sable. Il sentit avec bonheur les bras de Blair se nouer autour de lui, et sa bouche déposer des baisers brulants dans son cou et le haut de son torse. Il passa sans effort la végétation qui séparait la villa de Blair de la plage, et atteignit la terrasse. Il avisa rapidement l'emplacement de sa chambre, et s'y dirigea sans hésitation. Chuck se fraya un chemin entre les voiles blancs qui laissaient passer un peu de la lumière de la lune, et s'avança jusqu'au lit, ou il déposa Blair avec délicatesse. _

_Il se redressa et prit le temps de l'admirer. Même dans l'obscurité, elle se détachait vivement sur les draps blancs. Ses longs cheveux s'étaient d'eux même étalés sur les nombreux oreillers, sa robe noire moulante qui laissait entrevoir la respiration rapide qui faisait palpiter son buste, ses longues jambes dorées qu'elle repliait sous elle. Il accrocha son regard, et ne le quitta plus. Sans un mot, il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il jeta au sol sans un regard. Blair contemplait sans un mot l'homme sublime qui lui faisait face. Il avait changé, imperceptiblement. Il paraissait plus endurcit, plus fort. Et son désir pour lui n'en fut que décuplé. _

_Lorsqu'enfin il posa un genou sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, elle se contenta de passer ses mains derrière son cou pour mieux se perdre en lui, et cessa de penser. _

_Chuck sentit d'abord une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Avant qu'il ne prenne même conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, une succession d'images se précipita dans son esprit, à toute allure. Elles s'enchainaient toutes jusqu'au moment où il s'était enfin allongé sur le lit de Blair, serrant la femme qu'il aimait contre lui, et qu'ils avaient ensemble cédé à la fatigue. Et la seconde d'après un électrochoc le parcouru alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était seul dans le lit. _

_Il se redressa instantanément, et balaya la vaste pièce du regard. Il ne se permit de respirer qu'après avoir avisé Blair, installée dans un profond fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. _

_« Hey », lui dit-elle doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Sans un mot, il se leva et en quelques pas fut devant elle. Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever. Il porta son autre main à son visage, lui caressant doucement la joue. Le regard de Blair trahissait un léger manque de sommeil, mais mise à part cela, elle resplendissait. _

_« Est-ce réel ? », lui demanda-t-elle. _

_Chuck ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration. Il secoua doucement la tête. « Quelle importance ? », et il l'embrassa. _

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Chuck et Blair étaient étendus sur le lit défait, leurs corps entremêlés. Sans un mot, Chuck caressait doucement les cheveux de Blair, dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Tous les deux avaient le regard tourné vers la large baie, et profitaient pensivement de la vue magnifique. _

_Blair décida de rompre le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés. Bien sûr elle aurait souhaité ne rien en faire, s'octroyer le droit de profiter de ces moments hors du temps, mais comment le pouvait-elle ? A chaque fois qu'ils se posaient enfin, les éléments de sa vie à Monaco la rattrapaient. Elle était mariée à un autre homme, et était malheureuse. Et elle était maman. _

_« Que sommes-nous en train de faire ? » demanda-t-elle simplement. _

_Chuck savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne pose enfin les questions qui fâchent. _

_« Nous sommes nous. Chuck et Blair. Blair et Chuck. Nous ne savons pas faire autre chose qu'être ensemble. Deux ans et un océan entre nous et voilà, rien n'a changé. » Il ne pouvait que constater l'inévitable, il était encore incapable de pousser la réflexion au-delà, ne serait-ce qu'au lendemain. _

_« Nous ne devrions pas », murmura Blair en se relevant sur le lit. _

_Chuck lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la força à lui faire face. « Es tu heureuse ? »_

_« Aujourd'hui oui. Lorsque je suis avec Audrey oui. Mais le reste du temps je ne sens que le vide Chuck. » Elle porta instinctivement la main sur son cœur, comme pour saisir la peine lancinante qui l'habitait depuis son départ. Le regard qu'elle leva sur lui portait toute la douleur de sa vie, de son quotidien. Le poids du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour sa fille. «Tu me manque, chaque jour. »_

_Chuck sentit les mots de Blair couler en lui et y propager une douce chaleur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit doucement dans ses bras. _

_« Nous sommes là tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, et cela m'est totalement égal. Mais nous sommes là. Nous n'avons peut être que quelques jours, mais es-tu prête à y renoncer ? » _

_Blair ferma les yeux, et se serra encore davantage contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait tout. Le bonheur, le désir, l'excitation, son odeur, le son de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau. Elle se sentait vivre de nouveau. Et non, elle n'était pas prête à y renoncer. _

_Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa avec passion, et de nouveau, ils laissèrent parler leur amour. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Chuck était déjà réveillé lorsque sonna son réveil le lendemain matin. A dire vrai il était à peu près certain de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il l'éteint rapidement afin de ne pas réveiller Roser, et se leva immédiatement. Cette nuit hors du temps, passée entre les souvenirs des moments partagés avec Blair, les bons comme les mauvais, et les tentatives vaines de réalisation de sa nouvelle paternité ne lui avaient apporté aucun repos, pour ne pas dire qu'elle l'avait davantage troublé.

Sans se l'avouer, il regrettait son impulsivité et le fait d'avoir organisé une rencontre aussi rapidement avec la petite fille. Aurait-il été plus prudent, plus responsable d'attendre quelques jours pour se préparer ? Malheureusement, à l'issue d'une nuit de réflexion pour le moins improductive, il semblait possible qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à un meilleur résultat si il avait eu davantage de temps. Sans doute avait-il besoin de se confronter à cette nouvelle réalité pour en saisir toute la dimension.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain une heure plus tard, il constata avec soulagement que Rose dormait toujours. Il nourrissait une certaine honte de cette réaction, mais il ne se sentait objectivement pas la force de jouer un rôle ce matin-là. Le rôle du petit ami pour lequel tout va bien en dépit du retour de l'amour de sa vie, le rôle du jeune homme qui vient d'apprendre qu'il est le papa d'une petite fille de 3 ans et pour lequel tout est simple. Non, tout n'allait pas bien, et il ne pouvait gérer qu'une seule chose à la fois.

Il sortit donc silencieusement de la chambre, laissant Rose, encore une fois, se réveiller seule avec ses questions, et quitta rapidement l'appartement.

Arthur l'attendait bien sûr en bas de son immeuble, et il s'engouffra rapidement à l'arrière de sa limousine non sans avoir récupéré au passage le café que lui tendait son chauffeur. Il en avait besoin. Il remercia mentalement Tom d'avoir encore une fois tout organisé, il ne se sentait juste pas l'énergie de détailler à Arthur leur itinéraire du matin.

Le trafic était déjà dense à Manhattan, et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la limousine s'immobilisa devant le plus grand magasin de jouets de la ville. Chuck fixa quelques secondes avec perplexité la vitrine de FAO Swartz, et avec encore plus de perplexité le portier habillé comme un petit soldat. Il prenait lentement conscience qu'il entrait dans un monde totalement inconnu. Arthur contourna le véhicule pour lui ouvrir la portière, et une jeune femme souriante, élégante mais discrète s'avanca vers lui.

« Monsieur Bass ? Je suis Jane, je me propose de vous assister dans votre achat aujourd'hui. »

Chuck la regarda d'un air un peu absent, avant de se dire que manifestement, toute aide dans cette tâche serait bonne à prendre. « Allons-y », lui répondit-il avant de s'engager vers l'entrée d'un pas aussi décidé que possible, Jane sur les talons.

La nuit de Blair n'avait pas été plus réparatrice. Le passage éclair de Chuck dans sa chambre avait éveillé bien plus de souvenirs et de sentiments qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et la perspective de sa rencontre avec Audrey, même si elle était convaincue que c'était une bonne chose, la terrifiait.

Elle avait toujours été convaincue que Chuck deviendrait un homme bien, et pourrait être un père fantastique. Il avait parcouru un chemin incroyable depuis leur adolescence, en dépit de tout ce qui dans sa vie s'acharnait à le tirer vers le bas. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Chuck devienne père dans ces circonstances. Même si elle regrettait profondément la situation, elle ne regrettait pas la décision qu'elle avait prise à l'époque. A la lumière de ce qu'elle pensait être vrai, c'était la seule décision qu'elle pouvait prendre.

En dépit de cela, elle avait passé la nuit à faire la liste de toutes les épreuves qu'elle imposait à Audrey et Chuck. Elle pouvait toujours se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'empêchait qu'elle était le déclencheur de toute la situation. Ses actions, même si elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, avait mis les deux personnes qu'elle aimait et avait aimé le plus au monde dans une situation impossible, dont sans doute aucun ne sortirait indemne. Rien ni personne ne pourrait leur rendre le temps perdu, les Noëls, les anniversaires, les premières fois. Chuck allait rencontrer une petite fille de 3 ans et il allait devoir intégrer qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Quand à Audrey, elle allait faire la connaissance d'un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu, et intégrer qu'il devait prendre la place de Louis.

Malgré elle, Blair ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait sans doute plus facile pour la petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche ni complice de Louis, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'un père pouvait vraiment apporter de plus à sa vie. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans. Elle ne se rappellera sans doute plus de sa vie à Monaco, ou très peu, arrivée à l'âge adulte.

Elle était bien plus inquiète pour Chuck. Aussi bien que pour les conséquences de sa paternité sur le jeune homme, que pour son attitude lors de ses premiers moments avec Audrey.

Elle avait longtemps été convaincue qu'elle était une des seules personnes, pour ne pas dire la seule, à le connaitre réellement, à pouvoir anticiper ses réactions. Etait-ce les années d'éloignement ou le caractère exceptionnel de la situation, là elle ne savait pas. Elle tentait d'imaginer la scène, elle essayait de visualiser Chuck et Audrey en train de se parler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La précipitation de Chuck pour l'organisation de leur première rencontre n'était pas une surprise en soi. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle, reprendre la main. Il devait se sentir extrêmement frustré de voir l'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à atteindre chamboulé brutalement et avec autant d'intensité. Et Chuck frustré et déstabilisé agissait.

Après une nuit sans sommeil, Blair s'était donc décidée à se lever vers 6h du matin. Elle n'avait pas appelé tout de suite Dorota, se contentant de se glisser dans un bain brulant, espérant que cela pourrait soulager un peu la tension qui l'habitait. L'effet était resté très temporaire, mais lui avait permis de remettre ses idées en ordre, et de se préparer à annoncer à sa fille la visite de son père.

Elle termina donc de se préparer tranquillement, méthodiquement, savourant le calme avant la tempête. Dorota finit par se présenter à la porte de sa chambre, armée d'une grande tasse de capuccino, dont les calories semblaient justifiées par la situation. Elle avisa Blair, assise à sa coiffeuse, en train de terminer son maquillage. Celle si posa calmement les mains sur ses genoux, et regarda entrer Dorota, attendant que celle-ci pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

La fidèle gouvernante posa la tasse fumante devant Blair, et recula de quelques pas, tentant de discerner son état d'esprit. Levant un sourcil inquisiteur, elle finit par l'interroger.

« Monsieur Chuck resté tard hier soir. »

Blair garda le visage impassible, alors qu'elle saisissait la tasse de café. « Est-ce une question Dorota ? »

Celle-ci se rebiffa, et marmonna quelques mots en polonais. Blair ne su dire si elle désapprouvait la présence de Chuck hier soir dans sa chambre ou l'ironie de sa réponse, mais dans les deux cas, cela la fit sourire.

« Chuck vient à 10h pour voir Audrey. C'est pour me l'annoncer qu'il était dans cette chambre hier. Rien de plus. »

Dorota était en train de quitter la pièce quand elle fut stoppée nette par les mots de Blair.

« Mais Mademoiselle Audrey pas au courant encore ! Tout ça beaucoup trop rapide ! »

Blair secoua doucement la tête. « Je sais que c'est rapide. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de compromettre l'attitude de Chuck envers elle. C'est trop important. Au-delà du choc, il réagit pour l'instant aussi bien que l'on puisse l'espérer. Je ne veux pas compromettre leurs chances à tous les deux. » Elle s'arrêta quelques seconde pour boire une longue gorgée de café. « Et peut être est ce mieux pour Audrey que la rencontre intervienne tout de suite. Que son père devienne tout de suite concret pour elle. »

Dorota, pour une fois, ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Blair avait bien résumé la situation. Il n'existait pas de vraie bonne façon de gérer la situation. Un père et sa fille n'étaient pas supposés se rencontrer de cette manière. A ce stade, ils ne pouvaient que tenter de tirer le meilleur profit possible de la situation. Il fallait se contenter de l'imperfection, et faire confiance en l'avenir.

Sans un mot de plus, Blair se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Dorota ne put qu'admirer la jeune femme forte qu'étais devenue celle qu'elle avait connue petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais, en dépit des privilèges et du luxe, eut une vie simple ni facile, mais elle était devenue une bonne mère, et une personne de qualité. Après que Blair eut refermé derrière elle la porte de la chambre, la fidèle gouvernante se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner plus consistant.

Blair constata sans surprise que sa fille était déjà réveillée. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci se reposait tranquillement dans son lit, attendant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher.

« Bonjour chérie, tu as bien dormi ? », demanda Blair en s'installant sur le bord du lit de la petite fille.

« Oui, j'aime bien ma nouvelle chambre, elle est jolie tu sais ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Lisant l'enthousiasme et la curiosité dans les yeux de sa fille, Blair su qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, l'occasion se présentait et elle devait la saisir.

« Chérie, je t'ai expliqué l'autre jour que ton vrai papa vivait ici, à Manhattan. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

- Bien sur Maman, lui répondit la petite fille avec fierté. Est-ce que je vais le voir bientôt ?

- J'ai pu lui parler hier soir, et lui expliquer la situation. Si tu es d'accord il aimerait beaucoup venir ce matin pour faire ta connaissance. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Blair fixait le visage d'Audrey avec inquiétude, guettant sa réaction, tachant de savoir si elle faisait bien de la confronter aussi rapidement à Chuck. Les changements intervenus dans sa vie en l'espace d'une semaine était si énormes, pouvait elle en supporter davantage ?

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va m'amener un cadeau ? »

Blair ne put réprimer un sourire, déjà car la réaction de Audrey était enfantine et charmante, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas Chuck arriver les mains vides pour une pareille occasion.

« Je pense que c'est possible Chérie, mais si ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, ce sera pour plus tard ne t'inquiète pas. »

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, tant pour la rassurer que pour masquer son propre trouble. Toute cette situation semblait hors du temps, surréaliste. Elle inspira rapidement et tenta de se reprendre. Elle choisit de continuer sur un registre plus léger.

« Et si nous allions choisir une tenue dans les vêtements que nous avons acheté hier qu'en pense tu ? »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Audrey l'ému profondément. Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Elle était mieux entourée que jamais. Tout allait bien aller pour elle.

Chuck se retrouvait de nouveau au pied de l'immeuble de Blair. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait jamais parié n'avoir jamais à se retrouver à cet endroit de sa vie. Et pourtant Blair était de retour, et il s'apprêtait à rencontrer leur fille. Sa fille.

Il se tenait debout, juste devant sa limousine parquée juste devant l'entrée. Il tenait dans ses mains une boite soigneusement emballée. Honteusement, il pensa à la dizaine d'autres boites toutes aussi belles stockées à la va vite dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Il avait fini par en choisir une au hasard, incapable de se décider sur le cadeau le plus approprié à la situation. Il s'était contenté de suivre les conseils de Jane, bien incapable de se laisser guider par les goûts de sa fille, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il consulta nerveusement sa montre, qui indiquait alors 9h58. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença à avancer vers l'entrée qu'il connaissait si bien, dont il n'avait rien oublié.

Une minute plus tard, l'ascenseur émit le tintement familier, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le foyer du penthouse des Waldorf. Sans surprise, il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que Dorota n'apparaisse devant lui. Il lui semblait être reparti 4 ans en arrière. Tout cela lui semblait familier et en même temps surréaliste, plus proche du rêve que de la réalité.

Sans un mot, il tendit son imperméable à Dorota, et avança instinctivement vers le salon. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, l'image de Blair assise sur le canapé à côté d'une petite fille se dévoila petit à petit à son regard. Blair et Audrey se tenaient assises serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la similarité dans leur posture. Le dos droit, les épaules dégagées, les genoux serrés. Blair serait la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, et toutes les deux le regardèrent s'approcher.

Lorsque Chuck fut enfin dans la pièce, devant elles, Blair se leva doucement, ne lâchant pas la main de sa fille. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Chuck, tentant d'y trouver ses repères, l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Elle y trouva l'intensité qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y voir, et une détermination toute nouvelle. Son visage était tendu bien sûr, mais son regard semblait apaisé. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit tout d'un coup. C'était bien Chuck qui était à ses côtés pour ce moment, et tout allait bien se passer. C'était l'homme qui était prêt à prendre soin et à aimer son bébé alors qu'il ne pensait même pas en être le père.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Audrey, s'appliquant à ne pas lâcher la main que sa fille tenait toujours avec fermeté.

« Chérie, je te présente ton papa ». Blair entendit sa voix, douce et constante, qui ne rendait pas du tout compte de son état d'esprit. Elle contenait un tremblement, et sa gorge était nouée. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme élégant et un peu mal à l'aise qui se tenait devant elles. En quelques secondes, défilèrent devant ses yeux des dizaines d'images, de moments, de sentiments. Son cœur s'autorisa un instant à admettre que tous les trois auraient dû former une famille depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Chuck aurait du l'accompagner aux échographies, assister à la naissance de sa fille, l'aider à la calmer lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire ses nuits ou lorsque ses dents la faisait souffrir. Il aurait dû être là pour son premier Noel, ses premiers pas. Ils devraient être mariés. Son cœur s'autorisa à admettre cela un instant, puis l'instinct reprit le dessus. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et les rouvrit sur l'instant présent.

« Chuck, je te présente ta fille ».

Audrey leva les yeux vers Blair, qui l'encouragea d'un sourire aussi franc que possible. La petite fille lâcha la main de sa maman, qui tout de même laissa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'avança vers Chuck, et Blair la vit, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, tendre sa main, et lancer d'une voix néanmoins plus timide que d'habitude : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Audrey ».

Chuck ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Le fait de voir Blair avec une petite fille était bien sur bizarre en un sens, mais le lien qui les unissait semblait tellement évident et fort qu'il était forcé d'admettre que c'était aussi assez naturel.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il réalisa que la petite fille lui faisait désormais face, et lui tendait sa petite main. Le sérieux de son visage le fit sourire malgré lui. Imitant Blair, il s'accroupi à son niveau, et joua le jeu. Il prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne avec douceur, et lui répondit : « Bonjour Audrey, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Chuck avait l'impression de planer au-dessus de la scène. Il avait eu le sentiment de sauter du haut d'une falaise lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce et s'était retrouvé en face d'elles. Mais il n'y pensait même plus. Il ne pensait plus en réalité. Il se laissait totalement porter par la situation. Il n'était plus vraiment Chuck Bass dans l'instant. Il était Chuck, et Blair. Et cette petite fille qui avait les yeux de sa mère.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi …. »

« Audrey ! » intervint rapidement Blair.

Interdit, Chuck leva les yeux vers Blair qui s'approchait vivement d'eux. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la petite fille, et la prit tendrement par les épaules.

« Il n'est pas poli de réclamer Chérie. Si ce cadeau est pour toi, c'est à ton papa de te le donner. Pas à toi de le demander »

Chuck senti les regards de Blair et d'Audrey se poser sur lui, et hésita quelques instant sur la conduite à tenir. Instinctivement, il prit le cadeau qu'il avait posé sur la table basse en arrivant, et le tendit à la petite fille.

« C'est bien pour toi. J'espère que cela va te plaire ».

Chuck observa avec fascination Audrey ouvrir le paquet avec soin et retenu certes, mais son regard restait adorablement enfantin. Il vit son regard s'illuminer en découvrant la magnifique poupée qui reposait dans la boite. Il comprit en un éclair que jamais il ne se lassera de contempler le bonheur dans les yeux de sa fille.

Sans qu'il ne le décide véritablement, son regard glissa vers Blair, et il réalisa qu'elle l'observait déjà discrètement. Elle sembla avoir compris le sentiment qui venait de s'imposer à lui, car son regard trahissait la compréhension. Elle semblait moins surprise que lui, mais avait eu plus de 3 ans pour apprendre à devenir parent. Au-delà de cette petite différence, le même sentiment de plénitude que lui semblait l'habiter, pour exactement la même raison, le bonheur de cette petite fille.

Blair finit par ne plus supporter l'intimité bien trop extrême de cet échange silencieux avec Chuck. Elle n'était pas prête ni armée pour cela. Elle se détourna donc rapidement, et reporta son attention sur Audrey.

« Tu n'oublies rien ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oh pardon, bien sûr ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! », s'exclama la petite fille en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Chuck.

Celui-ci se figea une fraction de seconde, pris par surprise. Instinctivement, il chercha Blair du regard. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire, et quelque chose se débloqua chez lui. Il inspira profondément, et noua ses bras autour d'Audrey. « Mais de rien ».

Alors qu'Audrey se détachait doucement de l'étreinte de Chuck, et reportait son attention sur la poupée, Blair remarqua Dorota qui lui faisait signe depuis la salle à manger que le petit déjeuner était servi.

« Audrey, tu auras tout le temps de jouer avec ta poupée plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons un invité, et le petit déjeuner est servi. Allons-y. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et tendit la main à sa fille, qui la saisit sans discuter. Du regard, elle invita Chuck à les suivre dans la pièce voisine. Elle prit place à l'extrémité de la table, ou Dorota avait déjà disposé une coupe de yaourt et de fruits frais. Audrey et Chuck prirent place de part et d'autre d'elle, se faisant face.

Dorota apporta encore sur la table plusieurs panières de croissants, de pain frais, et de pancake fraichement préparés. Blair déplia soigneusement sa serviette et la déposa sur ses genoux, vérifiant en même temps qu'Audrey en faisait de même.

« Est-ce que tu habites aussi à Manhattan ? »

Blair ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par l'aplomb de sa fille. Elle avait certes l'habitude d'être entourée d'adultes, mais la situation restait particulière, et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait lancer la conversation aussi facilement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle comprit que Chuck en prenait déjà l'initiative.

« Et bien oui. J'habite dans un appartement pas très loin d'ici. J'ai habité toute ma vie ici en fait. »

« J'habite ici avec Maman maintenant, reprit Audrey. C'est plus petit que mon ancienne maison, mais c'est plus joli. Je préfère. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle planta avec conviction sa fourchette dans un morceau du pancake que Dorota venait de lui servir.

« Mais il fait froid je trouve. Maman dit que je vais avoir besoin d'un manteau bientôt. Alors que c'est encore presque les vacances. Ca j'aime moins. »

« Je comprends Audrey, répondit Chuck avec sérieux. Mais il y a aussi de bons coté. Par exemple la neige. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu la neige ? »

« La neige dans la ville ? J'ai déjà vu la neige sur la montagne, mais jamais dans la ville … »

Blair réprima un sourire. La candeur d'une petite fille de 3 ans était vraiment unique.

« Nous avons passé ce dernier Noël en Suisse, au milieu des montagnes. Elle a adoré la neige. »

Chuck regarda rapidement Blair, tentant de faire abstraction de l'évocation d'un moment familial qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

« Et bien tu va voir beaucoup de neige à New York. Nous pourrons aller faire des bonshommes de neige à Central Park si tu veux ? »

« D'accord. J'aimerai bien oui. Est-ce que tu a un anorak ? Maman dit toujours qu'il faut un anorak sous la neige. »

Blair ne put s'empêcher d'avaler une groseille de travers en imaginant Chuck en anorak.

« Chérie ce n'est pas la montagne ici. Nous ne portons pas d'anorak. Je suis sure que ton papa a d'autres vêtements bien assez chaud pour aller faire des bonshommes de neige avec toi. »

Chuck toussota discrètement, et Audrey en profita pour changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? »

Il leva un sourcil, surpris par une telle question venant d'une si petite fille.

« Et bien je m'occupe …. Je possède des hôtels, ici à New York et ailleurs dans le monde. »

« Avant je vivais à Monaco. Est-ce que tu un hôtel là-bas ? »

« Non Audrey, pas à Monaco. »

« J'aimais bien Monaco, c'était joli. »

Chuck comme Blair ne surent comment répondre à cela. Au bout de quelques seconde, il choisit de prendre l'initiative.

« Et est-ce que tu aimes bien New York ? »

Audrey sembla réfléchir à sa réponse pendant quelques instants.

« Pour l'instant oui. »


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Au bout d'une heure, le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin. Chuck commençait à redescendre de son nuage, et à se rappeler que le monde existait en dehors de la salle à manger des Waldorf, et indiqua qu'il devait prendre congé pour la journée. Il était en train de reposer sa serviette sur la table lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa fille lui demander avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée :

« Est-ce que je te revois bientôt ? »

Chuck fut surpris par sa propre réaction. Il fut touché à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas possible à ce stade de leur relation. Fixant les yeux interrogateurs de sa fille, il formula la seule réponse possible : « Oui, je te le promets ».

Dorota arriva dans la pièce afin d'emmener Audrey dans sa chambre. Celle-ci déposa en passant un baiser sonore sur la joue de Chuck, avant de faire un signe de la main à sa mère, et se laissa enfin entrainer à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Blair fixait son verre de jus d'orange avec détermination. Le manque de sommeil commençait à produire son effet, et elle était émotionnellement épuisée par la matinée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la voix de Chuck se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Blair leva silencieusement les yeux sur lui. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la paternité de Chuck, sont seul et unique objectif avait été de provoquer sa rencontre avec Audrey. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée de leur réaction possiblement négative à tous les deux, et de tous les obstacles pouvant encore se présenter, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à la suite.

Chuck était donc le père d'Audrey, mais ensuite ? Comment cela allait-il se matérialiser dans leur quotidien, comment allait se traduire son investissement ? Quel allait même être son investissement ?

« Et bien maintenant nous tachons avec Audrey d'organiser notre vie ici. Le reste t'appartient. »'

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Nous avons presque terminé de nous installer. La prochaine étape est donc de la scolariser … »

« Je m'en occupe déjà. Tom a du contacter la responsable des admissions de Constance ce matin à la première heure. »

Blair ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant cette information.

« Sans m'en parler ? »

« Tu ne souhaitais pas l'inscrire à Constance ? », releva Chuck, étonné.

« Ce n'est pas la question, tu n'avais pas à prendre cette initiative sans m'en parler avant. »

« Ecoute Blair, tu as pris les décisions concernant l'éducation de notre fille depuis 3 ans, tu viens jusqu'ici pour m'annoncer que je suis son père, et maintenant tu regrettes que je prennent des initiatives – bonnes au demeurant – en ce qui la concerne. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? »

Chuck commençait à se sentir usé par la situation. Le manque de sommeil commençait aussi à lui peser. Son esprit lui rappelait inconsciemment les différentes échéances qu'il allait devoir gérer à BI au cours de la journée, et la perspective de retrouver Rose le soir même n'était plus aussi simple et réjouissant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Audrey et moi sommes aussi victimes dans cette histoire je te le rappelle. Pendant ces 3 ans, tu t'es construit une vie, tu as avancé. De notre côté nous n'avons fait que vivre un mensonge. Et aujourd'hui nous devons repartir de zéro. » Blair sentait sa voix plus brisée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Voir Chuck assis en face d'elle, sa voix, sa présence, sa froideur envers elle, tout cela était trop. « J'attends de toi que tu sois son père, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais Audrey a deux parents, et tu ne peux pas projeter de rattraper le temps perdu en prenant ma place Chuck ! »

Epuisée par sa tirade, Blair se tut enfin, et fixa son regard sur le tableau qui surplombait le buffet. Elle ne voulait pas que Chuck voit que son regard se remplissait de larmes malgré elle. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et elle retenait son souffle en attendant sa réaction. Elle l'entendit repousser sa chaise, et se lever. Puis sa voix ferme se fit entendre.

« Bien. Si cela te convient, je laisserai Tom te tenir informée du rendez-vous d'admission qui doit être fixé rapidement, afin que nous puissions y être ensemble. De plus, si cela te convient, je passerai demain après le bureau pour voir Audrey. Peut-être pour l'emmener manger quelque part, je te laisse y penser. »

La fin de son discours ne sonnait pas comme une question, mais il semblait avoir terminé. Blair finit donc par tourner la tête vers Chuck qui, debout derrière sa chaise, la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Moins fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, Blair s'entendit simplement répondre : « Très bien, à demain Chuck. »

Sans un mot de plus, celui-ci tourna les talons, et quitta l'appartement. Blair resta encore plusieurs minutes sans bouger sur sa chaise, très droite. Elle tentait d'intérioriser ce qui venait de se passer. La rencontre entre Audrey et son père semblait s'être passée aussi bien que possible, et c'était le plus important. Mais la perspective de devoir désormais organiser sa vie en accord avec Chuck lui donnait le vertige. Elle commençait à prendre la mesure de l'intimité qui allait devoir s'installer de nouveau entre eux, des décisions qu'ils allaient devoir prendre ensemble, des moments qu'ils allaient partager, qu'ils ne le veuillent ou pas.

Blair posa les coudes sur le rebord de la table, et reposa quelques seconde son visage dans ses mains. De ses doigts, elle massa doucement ses tempes, tentant en même temps de réfléchir, de se calmer, de s'apaiser. Les sentiments, les impressions, les réflexions fusaient dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à les canaliser. Et dire que ce n'était que le début.

Chuck venait à peine de s'adosser au siège de sa limousine, et d'être de nouveau surpris par l'amoncellement de paquets emballés qui lui faisait face, quand son portable sonna. Machinalement, il le sorti de la poche intérieur de son costume, et chercha du regard l'identité de l'appelant.

« Rose, bonjour, dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'étais étonnée de ne pas te voir ce matin…

- Je suis désolé, j'avais beaucoup de chose à gérer au bureau, j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. Tout va bien de ton coté ?

- Très bien oui, la routine. Je te vois ce soir à l'appartement ?

- Bien sûr. Bonne journée d'ici là.»

Rose était dans son bureau, porte fermée, face à la fenêtre qui surplombait la skyline de Manhattan. Chuck avait l'air de se comporter comme d'habitude, mais elle sentait pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir identifier le problème. Elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle le confronter ? Ignorer ce changement et attendre que la situation revienne à la normale ?

Mais la situation allait elle jamais revenir à la normale ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours et déjà le retour de Blair semblait chambouler tout son monde, sans qu'elle n'ait rien à y faire. Son petit ami se met à disparaitre, ses amis semblaient plus que perturbés par ce retour … tout son quotidien, sa vie, était en train de lui échapper.

Tentant de balayer de son esprit les pensées négatives qu'elle espérait infondées, elle se leva de son bureau, prit son sac et quitta la pièce, espérant qu'un déjeuner en solitaire à Central Park lui ferait du bien.

Serena vit Rose passer devant son bureau, le visage sombre et la démarche rapide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre la jeune fille qui n'avait aucune idée des changements monumentaux qui arrivaient dans sa vie. Blair lui avait dit que ce matin-là, Chuck devait rencontrer Audrey pour la première fois. Et, se basant que le fait que Rose ne lui avait rien dit, et ne semblait que modérément perturbée, elle était convaincue que Chuck ne lui avait toujours apprit qu'il était le père de la fille de Blair.

Serena avait encore beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce qu'allaient devenir leurs vies. Ils avaient tous connu un bouleversement massif lors du départ de Blair, et au final avait mis plusieurs années à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Qui pouvait penser que son retour s'apprêtait à ébranler encore plus fortement leurs existences. Serena nourrissait une affection sincère et profonde pour Rose, tout comme Nate. Mais il s'agissait ici du bonheur de Blair, et de Chuck. Le NJBC. Malgré ses bons sentiments et ses qualités indéniables, Rose n'allait pas faire le poids.

Saisissant à son tour son sac, Serena choisit d'aller surprendre sa meilleure amie pour le déjeuner. Elle se doutait que celle-ci aurait l'envie et le besoin de parler de la rencontre entre Chuck et Audrey, et elle-même mourrait d'envie de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Elle héla un taxi en bas de son immeuble, et profita du trajet pour passer commande de leur déjeuner. Italien semblait de circonstance, même si elle était certaine que Blair ne mangerai pas la moitié de son plat de pâtes. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait davantage de chance avec Audrey !

Le hasard faisant en général bien les choses, elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Blair en même temps que le livreur, qu'elle régla donc directement, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, le tintement de l'ascenseur annonça son arrivée dans le foyer. Elle vit tout de suite Blair sortir du salon et venir à sa rencontre, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Serena, quelle bonne surprise ! » Elle avança vers son amie, et la prit dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me suis dit qu'après ta mâtiné plutôt bien remplie, tu ne serais pas contre un déjeuner entre fille … Italien ? » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec en enthousiasme, et en montant le sac rempli de leur déjeuner à hauteur de son visage.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir, lui répondit Blair en souriant. Mais italien ? Vraiment ? Je peux sentir les calories qui arrivent rien qu'en sentant tout le parmesan contenu dans ce sac ! »

« Pas de discussion, opération comfort food ! Dorota ? » Serena dépassa Blair sans ménagement, et appela à tue-tête la gouvernante afin que celle-ci l'aide à dresser la table avant que Blair n'ai le temps de commander des sushi.

« J'espère qu'Audrey est là ? »

Blair ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours un véritable tourbillon, et sa bonne humeur était toujours aussi communicative.

« Bien sûr, nous étions en train de dessiner dans le salon lorsque tu es arrivée. Audrey ? », appela-t-elle tout de suite, « ta tante Serena est là pour déjeuner avec nous ! ».

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà la petite fille accourait à leur rencontre.

« Tante Serena ! » s'exclama Audrey en arrivant. Avisant rapidement le sac que portait la jeune femme, elle le pointa du doigt et l'interrogea tout de suite : « Tu nous as amené à manger ? »

Attendrie, Serena s'agenouilla devant elle. « Mais oui, que pense tu de la meilleure assiette de pate que tu n'aies jamais gouté ? »

« Super !...

- On ne dit pas super, à moins d'être une serveuse de diner qui obtient enfin un pourboire correct, la reprit tout de suite Blair.

- Maman qu'est-ce qu'un diner ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne chérie, » éluda distraitement Blair, sous le regard amusé de Serena.

« J'en déduis donc que tu n'as pas prévu d'aller lui faire visiter Brooklyn dans les jours qui viennent ? », glissa Serena à l'oreille de Blair alors qu'elles progressaient toutes les trois vers la salle à manger.

« Non pas vraiment, » lui confirma Blair le sourire aux lèvres.

Chuck était repassé à son bureau, pour comprendre rapidement qu'il était incapable de se concentrer, et qu'il ne produirait rien de constructif ce jour-là.

Tout aussi rapidement, il ramassa donc son trench et quitta BI, indiquant à Tom d'annuler tous ses engagements de la journée. Alors que le jeune homme s'exécutait sans discuter, Chuck s'engouffrait à l'arrière de sa limousine.

Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler et apprécier la tranquillité de l'endroit, et se résolu à indiquer à son chauffeur de le conduire chez Lily. Même si il redoutait le moment, surtout pour les conseils que celle qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme sa mère n'allait pas manquer de lui donner, il savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre davantage.

Après un trajet qu'il trouva bien trop court, sa voiture s'immobilisa au pied de l'immeuble qu'il connaissait si bien. Rapidement, il se trouva dans l'entrée de l'appartement de sa mère. Sans surprise, celle-ci était attablée, seule, devant une salade et un exemplaire de Vanity Fair. Elle se leva dès qu'elle entendit des pas dans le salon, et vint à sa rencontre. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut son fils.

« Charles ! », l'accueilli-t-elle chaleureusement en le serrant contre elle. « Comment vas tu ? Tu te joins à moi pour le déjeuner bien entendu ? »

« Avec plaisir Lily, » répondit Chuck en prenant place à coté d'elle, alors qu'une jeune femme s'affairait déjà à dresser un couvert devant lui.

« Alors, cette visite surprise aurait-elle quelque chose à voir avec le retour soudain de Blair ? » lui demanda ouvertement Lily, tout en lui servant un verre d'eau fraiche.

Chuck la regarda, surpris par son approche plus directe qu'à l'accoutumée. Lily l'observait avec bienveillance et curiosité, mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude. Elle avait vu son fils passer des moments extrêmement difficiles, et même si elle avait toujours nourri une affection particulière pour Blair, elle était loin d'être certaine que son retour soit une bonne nouvelle.

« Que sais-tu déjà ? », lui demanda prudemment Chuck.

« Très peu de chose en réalité. Après le départ de Blair j'ai recommandé Dorota à une amie. C'est elle qui m'a apprise qu'elle la quittait car son ancien employeur revenait à New York. Cela mit bout à bout avec les allers retours récents de Serena en Europe, j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient», expliqua Lily en piquant distraitement quelques feuilles de salade sur sa fourchette. Elle reposa l'ensemble, et prit la main de Chuck dans la sienne. « Donc, comment vas-tu ? »

Il inspira profondément. Jusque-là seuls Serena et Nate étaient au courant. Etant eux même bouleversés par le retour de Blair, ils ne se permettaient pas encore de lui prodiguer le moindre conseil, du moins pour l'instant. Mais annoncer sa paternité à Lily allait rendre tout cela bien réel. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, avec raison certes, d'assumer ses responsabilités.

« Et bien, cela ne s'arrête pas là. Blair est en train de divorcer de Louis car elle n'avait plus de raison de rester mariée avec lui.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Elle a découvert que Louis n'était pas le père de sa fille.

- Oh mon Dieu Charles », s'exclama Lily, portant une main à sa bouche.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère, il prit quelques secondes avant de formuler cette réalité qu'il avait toujours du mal à réaliser.

« Audrey est ma fille. »

Chuck avait rarement vu Lily sans voix. Il aimait à penser qu'elle n'était pas femme à se laisser surprendre, mais il sentit que cette fois, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et soudain elle réagit. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues et secoua la tête pour se donner une contenance. Elle avait réalisé qu'aussi grand fut le choc pour elle, il était incomparablement plus grand pour Chuck, et qu'elle se devait de le soutenir.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- La mère de Louis a falsifié les résultats du premier test de paternité que Blair a fait ici à New York. Elle n'a plus eu qu'à laisser les choses se faire toutes seules. Son fils a tout fait pour pouvoir avoir son enfant près de lui, et Blair a suivi pour le bien de sa famille. L'honneur des Grimaldi était donc sauf.

- Et comment Blair a-t-elle découvert la vérité ?

- A priori, elle a appris par hasard le groupe sanguin de Louis, et a compris tout de suite qu'il était incompatible avec celui d'Audrey. Elle a donc fait venir Serena en urgence pour lui confier des cheveux afin de faire faire un test ADN ici, à New York. D'où le premier voyage de ma sœur. Une fois les résultats connus, elle s'est enfuie en pleine nuit du palais, pour aller se réfugier à Paris, ou ses parents ont fait signer une renonciation de paternité à Louis. Et elle est rentrée.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Hier.

- Et …

- Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin. »

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau entre eux.

« Et comment te sens tu Charles ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

« Je ne suis pas certain de réaliser réellement. Je veux dire … cela va à l'exacte inverse de ce que j'ai mis 4 ans à construire. Blair, une famille, un enfant. On m'a forcé à renoncer à tout cela. Nous avons perdu quelques choses de tellement précieux avec Blair, et maintenant la voilà de retour avec notre enfant. Je n'arrive pas très bien à voir comment tout cela va pouvoir fonctionner.

- Est-ce que Rose est au courant ?

- Pas encore …

- Charles …

- Je sais. Mais pour Rose ce n'est pas seulement lui annoncer que je suis père. C'est que désormais nous sommes parents, ensemble, avec Bair »

Chuck savait pertinemment quelles questions, quelles inquiétudes son annonce allait soulever auprès de Rose, et il ne se sentait ni la force ne l'envie d'y répondre. Ils avaient ensemble construit un couple qu'il pensait pouvoir qualifier de solide, mais il réalisait qu'ils n'avait en fait jamais parlé de Blair et de son départ. Depuis le début, ils se projetaient uniquement vers l'avenir. Ils avançaient, certes, mais sur quelles bases ? Et Chuck ne se sentait tout simplement pas la force de faire face à ces questions tout de suite. Tout changeait si vite autour de lui. Il ne maitrisait rien. Les faits se présentaient, exigeaient qu'il remette tout en cause, et il ne savait plus à quoi il pouvait se fier, sur quoi il pouvait compter. Il avait besoin de Rose. Il avait besoin de son amour, de son calme, de sa pondération. Il avait besoin de savoir que ce soir, elle serait dans le salon en train de l'attendre lorsqu'il rentrerait. Elle serait sur le canapé, ses escarpins enlevés à la va vite encore devant elle, un plaid sur les genoux, un verre de vin rouge à la main, en train de lire un livre. Il avait besoin de ce repère plus que jamais.

« Je vais lui dire Lily, j'ai juste besoin de quelques jours.

- Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps… », lui répondit Lily avec un doux sourire. Serrant toujours la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Alors, je suis grand-mère ? »

Chuck ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il attendait cette question. « Mais oui. Une jeune grand-mère bien sûr, mais une grand-mère tout de même ».

« Bien entendu ! Alors, que peux-tu me dire sur elle ? »

Chuck laissa échapper une grande expiration. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors il lui dit la seule chose qu'il voyait dans son esprit depuis sa rencontre avec sa fille. « Elle a les yeux de Blair ».


	31. Chapter 31

Note : Un rapide message pour dire un grand merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x pour sa fidélité, et à Chlo pour sa review très sympa ! je te réponds là ne pouvant le faire directement ... je pense qu'il y aura encore une bonne quinzaine de chapitre pour terminer cette histoire, au minimum ! Surtout si la motivation de mes lecteurs continue à aller dans ce sens :-) bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : **

Même si cela n'avait pas constitué l'échappatoire dont il pensait pourtant avoir besoin, Chuck était reparti plutôt apaisé de son déjeuner avec Lily. La sérénité et le calme avec lesquels sa mère avait pris la nouvelle lui laissait espérer que tout allait s'arranger. Sa paternité était loin d'être insurmontable. Audrey semblait une petite fille adorable, et Lily était convaincue que pour le bien de sa fille, Blair ferait en sorte que tout se déroule le plus facilement possible pour tout le monde, Rose inclue, et Chuck arriva à se convaincre que c'était vrai.

Il s'était résolu à passer son après-midi au bureau à rattraper une partie du retard accumulé, et, vers 19H, se décidait enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son salon, et il constata que comme il le pensait, Rose était déjà là. La jeune femme était assise au bar de la cuisine. De sa main droite, elle jouait avec le pied de son verre à vin, presque vide. De la main gauche, elle soutenait son visage. Un magazine était posé, ouvert, devant elle, mais son regard semblait perdu dans le vide.

Chuck s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. « Bonjour …

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu las.

- Longue journée, et content de rentrer à la maison. Mais oui tout va bien. »

Chuck passa derrière le bar, et prit un verre à vin sur l'étagère. Il resservit Rose, et se versa lui-même un verre.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non pas vraiment. Peut-être commander à manger et regarder un film tranquillement ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de faire la cuisine … »

Chuck lui sourit avec tendresse. « Comme tu veux. Je te laisse commander ? Je vais prendre une douche. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue en passant à côté d'elle, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la chambre, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il avait tellement besoin de cela. Cette tranquillité, cette sérénité, cette intimité qu'il était parvenu à obtenir avec Rose. Il avait besoin de cette soirée, et allait la savourer jusqu'au bout. Il la méritait.

De son côté, la jeune femme regarda Chuck s'éloigner. Que pouvait-elle décemment lui reprocher ? Rien. Il était là, auprès d'elle, tendre et attentionné. Et paradoxalement elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi loin.

Le lendemain, Blair passa toute la journée avec sa fille. Elle tenait à lui faire découvrir New York. Son New York, la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi, et qu'elle adorait. Le matin, elles allèrent visiter la statue de la liberté, ce qu'Audrey bien entendu adora. Elles déjeunèrent ensuite dans le restaurant ou Harold emmenait sa fille lorsqu'elle était petite.

Une fois que leurs plats furent servis, Blair se décida enfin à aborder le sujet de son père.

« Alors, qu'a tu pensé de ta rencontre avec ton papa hier ? »

Blair vit sa fille se concentrer pour trouver la bonne réponse. Elle fixa un instant son assiette, sans bouger, puis leva son regard sur sa mère. « J'ai bien aimé. Il est gentil. »

« Je suis contente alors. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour le revoir bientôt ? » Blair espérait sincèrement que la petite fille allait répondre par l'affirmative, car elle s'imaginait mal devoir temporiser Chuck à ce stade.

« Oui, il a promis de toute manière.

- C'est vrai chérie », lui répondit Blair, riant de son sérieux. « Il m'a demandé à te voir tout à l'heure si tu veux bien, après son travail. Il voudrait diner avec toi. Peut-être t'emmener au restaurant lui aussi.

- Tous les trois ?

- Et bien si tu préfères oui. Mais je pense que cela lui ferai plaisir d'être un peu seul avec toi, pour mieux apprendre à te connaitre.

- D'accord », lui répondit la petite fille après un instant de réflexion.

Blair pensait que la partie la plus risquée de la conversation était terminée, lorsqu'Audrey rompit soudain le silence : « Maman est ce que mon Papa va venir vivre avec nous, comme mon ancien Papa ? »

Blair déglutit lentement son poisson, tentant de ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Evidement Audrey allait se poser cette question à un moment ou à un autre. Evidement. Elle fit donc le pari de la transparence, et de la vérité.

« Les parents ne vivent pas toujours ensemble Audrey. Parfois c'est le cas, quand les parents sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, leur enfant vit par exemple avec sa maman, et voit son papa très souvent. Ca ne veut pas dire que le papa n'aime pas sa fille, ou son fils, cela veut juste dire que les parents ne sont plus amoureux.

- C'est quoi être amoureux ? »

Blair se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas mieux préparée à cela ?

« Et bien on peut aimer de différentes manières une personne. Quand on est grand, on peut aimer quelqu'un en ami, comme ta maman et ta tante Serena par exemple. On aime aussi les gens de sa famille. Et puis parfois les adultes sont amoureux, comme la belle au bois dormant et le prince charmant par exemple. Ou ta grand-mère Eleanor et Cyrus. Ou ton grand père Harold et Roman. C'est ….. C'est plus que d'être ami.

- Mais c'est quoi la différence ? »

Blair ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle détestait se replonger dans ce genre d'analyse. Etre amoureuse. Ce n'était plus dans ses plans, dans ses perspectives, ni même dans ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant elle se retrouvait là à devoir l'expliquer à une petite fille qui avait toute sa vie devant elle.

« Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre Audrey, c'est normal. Quand on est amoureux, et qu'on voit ou qu'on pense à la personne, et bien c'est comme si pleins de petits papillons étaient enfermé dans notre ventre, et volaient dans tous les sens. » Devant le regard perplexe de sa fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause, retenant un sourire. « Je sais, ca parait bizarre. Mais plus tard, quand ça t'arrivera, tu comprendras ma puce. Ce qui est important que tu comprennes maintenant, c'est que ton papa et ta maman sont amis. Pour toujours. Et que nous t'aimons tous les deux très très fort, et que ça ne changera jamais, d'accord ?

- D'accord Maman.

- Très bien. Maintenant termine ton assiette chérie, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ».

Chuck se surprit à regarder sa montre tout l'après-midi. Il avait hâte, hâte de revoir sa fille. Il avait survolé toutes ses réunions quand, enfin, il est estima qu'il pouvait décemment quitter BI.

Il arriva rapidement chez Blair, et, aussitôt fût-il arrivé dans l'appartement qu'elle le rejoint, tenant Audrey par la main.

« Bonsoir Chuck », lui dit-elle en souriant sereinement.

« Bonsoir Blair ».

Ni Chuck ni Bair n'était dupe. Il connaissait parfaitement sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, ses failles. Et elle seule sans doute pouvait se rendre compte de la portée des évènements qui intervenaient dans sa vie. La paternité, une petite fille. Le reste de sa vie entièrement chamboulée. Comme par un accord tacite, chacun savait, sentait, qu'il fallait respecter le contrôle de façade affichée par l'autre. Chacun faisait de son mieux, se concentrait sur le bien être de Audrey. Et c'était le plus important.

« Bonjour Audrey, comment va tu depuis hier ? », demanda Chuck en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille.

« Bien merci, et toi ? », rétorqua la fillette.

« Très bien. Est-ce que tu es prête pour venir avec moi ? », demanda Chuck, tout en lançant un regard interrogatif à Blair. Il ressentit un soulagement immense lorsqu'il la vit hocher discrètement la tête. Le soulagement d'être parvenu à ne pas encore effrayer sa fille.

« Oui. Ou est ce qu'on va ?

- Je t'ai préparé une surprise. Que dirai tu de rencontrer ma maman, ton autre grand-mère ? Elle a hâte de te voir tu sais ! »

Blair fut comme soufflée par les paroles de Chuck. Elle ne sut comment réagir. Alors sur le coup elle ne réagit pas. Elle regarda Audrey avec angoisse, guettant sa réaction, puis Chuck, n'était pourtant pas certaine que son regard ne pouvait pas témoigner de son angoisse. Mais en vain. Chuck n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille.

« D'accord », entendit Blair répondre Audrey. « Allons-y », renchérit la petite fille avant de se retourner vers sa mère. « A tout à l'heure Maman, je t'aime ! »

Blair se baissa sans réfléchir pour prendre dans ses bras la petite fille qui se dirigeait vers elle. « Bonne soirée chérie ». Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rompit l'étreinte et entreprit de donner quelques recommandations. « Sois sage avec ton père d'accord ? Et je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter chez Lily. »

« C'est promis », répondit la fillette avec sérieux.

Blair embrassa de nouveaux sa fille, et se releva, faisant soudainement face à Chuck. Décontenancée, elle laissa son regard se fondre dans le sien quelques secondes de trop. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos, elle se força à se reprendre. « Embrasse Lily pour moi », lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait espérée plus ferme.

« Je le ferai. A tout à l'heure Blair », lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Il finit par prendre Audrey par la main, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

Rose, de nouveau assise, seule, sur le canapé du salon de Chuck, se servait avec mélancolie un nouveau verre de vin. Encore une fois il n'était pas là. Même si cette fois il avait pris la peine de la prévenir.

Elle était plus que jamais décontenancée par son attitude. Vu de l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé. Tout était toujours doux, et simple, et agréable. Mais elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment qui la taraudait. Le sentiment que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Elle n'avait certes pas connu Blair et Chuck ensemble. Mais comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu parler de ce couple de légende. Du lien unique qu'il partageait. De l'importance que chacun avait dans la vie de l'autre. Lorsque Chuck était venu vers elle, elle avait choisi la facilité. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Blair, de son départ, du vide qu'elle avait laissé dans la vie de Chuck. Elle avait aujourd'hui le sentiment que pour des raisons différentes, ils n'avaient simplement pas envie de poser des questions dont ils craignaient les réponses, et leurs conséquences.

Et aujourd'hui Rose se retrouvait en territoire inconnu. Quelle conclusion tirer de la disparition de Chuck à l'annonce du retour de Blair ? et que penser maintenant de son apparente indifférence ?

Rien n'était logique. Dans un premier temps la nouvelle le choque tellement qu'il a pour seul reflexe de partir au bout du monde en pleine nuit, et soudain à son retour il faisait comme si tout était normal.

Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, les questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser étaient en train de la rentre folle. Elle avait essayé de garder ses angoisses pour elle mais elle n'y tenait plus. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation s'installer.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva précipitamment, saisit son sac sur la console près de l'ascenseur, et quitta l'appartement. Elle devait parler à Chuck tout de suite, et il allait devoir l'entendre cette fois.

Blair avait observé les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur Chuck et Audrey comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Elle commençait à perdre pied, à ne plus savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire, ni où elle était.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle allait pouvoir revenir vivre à Manhattan, elle avait tout simplement eu l'impression de rentrer chez elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle était là, et elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Elle n'avait plus de repère, l'univers qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle n'existait plus. Tout le monde avait avancé, évolué, changé.

Et désormais, elle devait donc regarder Chuck partir chez Lily avec Audrey, sans elle. Serena était chez elle avec son mari. Et elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle allait de nouveau devoir se battre pour créer sa place, comme elle l'avait fait à Monaco. Ce n'était pas terminé. Jusqu'à quand allait-elle devoir payer la manipulation de Sophie ?

Elle s'interdisait radicalement d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde quelle serait sa vie si Sophie n'avait pas pris la décision de la tromper sur le père de son bébé. Elle s'interdisait d'imaginer si elle serait mariée, ou elle vivrait, ou comment elle aurait vécu les 4 dernières années. Quelque part dans son cœur figurait cette image. L'image de leur bonheur perdu avec Chuck, de leur famille volée, de leur avenir qui ne leur appartenait plus désormais. Car Blair ne se leurrait pas. Ils n'effaceraient jamais ces 4 années. La séparation, leurs retrouvailles aux Seychelles, le fait que Chuck apprenne si tard qu'il était le père Audrey. Il n'existait pas de retour en arrière sur de pareilles choses.

Elle allait devoir de nouveau se créer un nouveau futur, de nouveaux objectifs.

Blair n'était pas vraiment rentrée chez elle. Elle avait juste quitté Monaco, et devait de nouveau tout recommencer depuis le début. Elle se savait forte, mais sentait qu'elle commençait à être près de sa limite. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle la dépassait.

Elle était assise en silence dans son canapé, faisant face au feu que Dorota avait allumé quelques heures plus tôt. Un simple Martini, quel avait à peine touché, était posé sur la table basse en face d'elle. Et elle attendait

Rose était muette. Elle se trouvait à ce moment-là devant le bureau de Tom, et ne pouvait que constater, impuissante, que l'étage était désert. Elle tournait lentement sur elle-même, impuissante, comme pour se convaincre que Chuck lui avait réellement menti.

Portée par la volonté de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son portable. Elle appela Chuck, qui finit par répondre à la dernière sonnerie.

« Bonsoir Chérie, tout va bien ?

- Très bien et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Je suis toujours en réunion mais aucun souci. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien d'important mais tu es bien dans ton bureau ?

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

- Pourrai tu juste me ramener mon étole s'il te plait ? Je l'ai oublié sur ton porte manteau, tu dois la voir de ton fauteuil …. »

Chuck laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes de trop sur la ligne. Secondes pendant lesquelles Rose ferma les yeux. Il lui mentait. Encore. Mais pour cacher quoi ?

« J'essaye d'y penser c'est promis. Tu en a impérativement besoin demain ? » lui demanda Chuck d'une voix moins assurée que précédemment.

« Fais au mieux, je me débrouillerai toujours, » lui répondit-elle doucement. « Ne rentre pas trop tard, je t'aime. » Et elle raccrocha

Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et maintenant il lui mentait ouvertement. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ces signes, elle devait agir. Elle avait le sentiment d'être plaqué dos à un mur et de voir des voitures lui foncer dessus sans pouvoir fuir.

Elle ignorait depuis trop longtemps la source du problème. Et à ce stade, faire comme si ne rien n'était n'allait clairement pas aider la situation. Elle devait faire quelque chose, obtenir des réponses.

Dès lors une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle quitta donc rapidement le bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans un taxi.

Durant le trajet, elle commença à se préparer mentalement. Elle savait que son habituelle douceur ne lui serait d'aucune aide face à la personne qu'elle allait confronter, face à la situation qu'elle risquait de trouver là-bas. Elle avançait en terrain totalement inconnu.

Blair fut surprise d'entendre arriver l'ascenseur. Il était bien trop tôt pour que Chuck ne ramène Audrey, et elle ne doutait pas qu'en cas de problème, il l'eut appelée avant de prendre la décision de rentrer plus tôt. Instinctivement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Rose était pétrifiée. Pétrifiée par la peur de trouver Chuck et Blair ensemble, pétrifiée qu'il ne soit pas là et qu'elle se retrouve seule face à cette jeune femme qu'elle savait ne pas être d'un relationnel simple ni facile. Après une trop longue ascension, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et comme dans un cauchemar, elle fit tout de suite face à une jeune femme d'une élégance extrême, et à la beauté froide, qui la toisait en silence.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence total, Rose osa enfin sortir de la cabine, malgré que l'on ne l'y ai pas invitée, réalisant que les portes allaient se refermer sur elle et qu'elle allait achever de se rendre totalement ridicule. Elle avança donc à contre cœur dans le foyer, réalisant avec frayeur que Blair, bien décidée à ne rien faire pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise, ne reculait pas d'un pas.

D'instinct, Blair avait immédiatement su de qui il s'agissait. Même sans se rappeler la photo rapidement entrevue dans le bureau de Chuck, elle aurait su. Elle capta tout de suite la gêne de sa visiteuse. Elle était devenue Reine de Constance en sachant lire les gens. Et cette jeune femme était clairement novice en la matière. Si elle essayait d'avoir l'air sure d'elle, c'était un échec cuisant.

Blair la toisât des pieds à la tête. La mise de Rose était de bonne facture, mais d'un classicisme terriblement ennuyeux. Comme d'une jeune femme à qui le compagnon a donné une ligne de crédit illimitée chez Bloomingdale's mais qui ne sait pas quoi en faire.

Fixant Rose dans les yeux d'un air clairement ennuyé, elle lui demanda simplement : « Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

* * *

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je crains que la fin ne soit pas très sympa désolée :-)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis surtout, à me dire vos envie/idées pour la suite ! J'ai deja le fil directeur mais bon, je suis toujours ouverte à de nouvelles idées, le but c'est avant tout que vous prenniez plaisir à lire cette fic !

Je pars sinon en vacances à la fin de la semaine, donc je crains de ne pas pouvoir poster de nouveau chapitre d'ici 3 semaines ! désolée par avance !

Bonnes vacances à tt le monde !


End file.
